Wild
by Gaviota Kun
Summary: Lo único que asusta a Regina Mills más que la luna llena es la idea de enamorarse. Ella ha vivido toda su vida con un terrible secreto: No sólo se transforma en cualquier animal a su antojo, sino que una vez al mes, bajo el influjo de la luna llena, ella se convierte en una terrible criatura sin conciencia humana. Una traducción y adaptación de la novela de Meghan O'Brien "Wild"
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo, es una historia un poco subida de tono pero creo que se aplica bastante bien a nuestras protagonistas favoritas...**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni siquiera la historia, yo sólo la adapté-transformé...**

* * *

WILD

Capítulo uno

Regina Mills odiaba a la luna llena. No sólo lo que le hacía a ella después de que el sol se ponía, también la forma en que secuestraba su cuerpo durante las largas horas que precedían a la aparición en el cielo nocturno. Desde que la luna la tenía en sus garras cuando aparecía en el horizonte hasta el momento en que se despertaba por la mañana, con la piel muy apretada y las terminaciones nerviosas gritando.

Las sensaciones se intensificaron conforme el sol se perdía sobre su cabeza, no había dolor, pero traía un placer tan intenso que estuvo a punto de mutilarla.

En el momento en que la escort llegó, una hora antes de la puesta de sol, ella estaba tan excitada que incluso el simple contacto de la tela contra el brazo la amenazaba para anunciar su salvaje liberación, y este hecho la hacía una cita difícil y absolutamente insoportable.

No importa cuanta locura por causa de la luna llena sentía, follar no era una opción, ni siquiera con una profesional. En particular, esta noche era demasiado dolorosa. No sólo era el perigeo Lunar, el más grande del año, sino que tenía que entrenar a una nueva escort por primera vez en catorce meses.

Ella se sentía orgullosa de la última chica por graduarse en la escuela de medicina, pero este cambio en la rutina tenía a Regina enferma de preocupación. Ella se había establecido finalmente en una especie de rutina y odiaba empezar de cero otra vez, especialmente mientras luchaba contra la calentura. Eso mataría a una persona más débil. Eso y que el universo evidentemente la odiaba.

La agencia había enviado a una pelirroja. A una hermosa, con curvas que estaba de pie en el porche de Regina rezumando sexo y mirando como si supiera un secreto que la haría feliz por el resto de su vida. Regina contuvo un gemido de placer desbocado que se disparó directamente hacia su propio centro. La próxima vez, ella definitivamente pediría que enviaran una rubia. Este ritual mensual era bastante difícil ya de por sí. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Regina dijo:

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento. El tráfico es una pesadilla.

La escort entró en la casa de Regina mirando sutilmente alrededor.

-Soy Renee, por cierto. No estoy segura si te dijeron que me estaban enviando.

-Es un placer conocerte, Renee.

Regina se quedó tranquila, incluso mientras miraba el reloj de pared. Ella no tenía mucho tiempo para explicar la rutina, pero ya estaba hecho. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en hacer la siguiente parte.

-Espero que no te importe si comenzamos de inmediato.

-No, en absoluto.- Renee escudriñó el rostro de Regina, pero no mostró ninguna reacción. Ella era muy buena en su trabajo. -¿Así que usted fue una de los clientes de Kelli? -Por más de un año, sí. Una chica muy agradable-.

Regina esperaba que sonara educada y que no fuera obvio que ella estaba luchando por poner un pie frente al otro mientras conducía a Renee a su dormitorio de invitados.

-¿Qué le han dicho acerca de esta cita?-

-Sólo que le gusta ser dominada. Atada.-

El olor del champú de Renee brevemente apartó a un lado los pensamientos de urgencia de la situación. Sería tan fácil para ella empujarla contra la pared, besar sus labios y deslizar una mano bajo su falda. Tomarla con fuerza y rápidamente mientras aún tenía tiempo. Podía oler que Renee quería y no sólo porque ella le estaba pagando. Regina se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de invitados y cerró los ojos, exhalando. No era una opción.

-Creo que voy a disfrutar atándote, Regina - Los dedos de Renee se perdían ligeramente hacia abajo del brazo de Regina. -Mucho-.

Regina se apartó bruscamente, apretando los dientes cuando su coño se contrajo y un orgasmo débil rodó a través de su cuerpo.

-Por favor, no-

-¿Acabas de...?-

La sonrisa de Renee alcanzó sus ojos.

-Wow - Deseosa de poner cierta distancia entre ellas, Regina abrió la puerta a su habitación. Luego se volvió a medir la reacción de Renee por la mesa grande de metal atornillada al centro de la habitación. Esta era la parte que odiaba, cuando la escort tenía su primera impresion de que Regina no iba a ser una cliente promedio.

-Está bien-. Renee brilló con una sonrisa seductora. Era sin duda una profesional. No dudaría en absoluto.

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que te gusta?-

Regina desató el cinturón de su bata, dejándola resbalar por sus hombros y caer al suelo. Sintió el corazón de Renee acelerarse. Resistirse a Renee sería más fácil con la ropa puesta, pero cuando cambiara Regina esta noche, iba a ser muy grande. La ropa se rompería, lo que daría lugar a más preguntas mañana por la mañana. Desnuda, no dejaría pruebas, nada que indicara que ella era otra cosa que una mediocre fetichista.

-Es muy simple - Sin que su mirada se quedara mucho tiempo en la mujer que, obviamente, deseaba darle exactamente lo que ella anhelaba, Regina saltó para sentarse en el borde de la mesa.

-Quiero que me asegures con las esposas las muñecas y los tobillos, luego atarme con una cuerda lo más apretado como sea posible. Más fuerte de lo que crees que deberías. Pon las llaves de las esposas en tu bolsillo cuando hayas terminado. A continuación, vuelve a casa. Vas a tener la llave de mi casa contigo y ciérra la puerta al salir. Por la mañana deberás volver a las ocho y desatarme.-

-¿Eso es todo?- Renee levantó una ceja perfectamente esculpida. -¿no quieres que yo te lo coma?-

Incluso las palabras hicieron a Regina querer venirse. Habían pasado años desde que había estado con alguien, y ella se quemaba por experimentar esa cercanía nuevamente. Pero había aprendido una dura lección de la última vez que se permitió compartir esa intimidad, El sexo no era puramente físico, -al menos no para Regina -y se negó a hacer cualquier cosa que con la que podría formar una conexión con un ser humano. Sabía que sólo podría terminar en angustia.

-No - Regina mantuvo su tono de voz tan tranquilo como le fue posible. -Eso no va conmigo - dijo, señalando un fajo de billetes y la llave de la casa que ella había colocado en el extremo de la mesa.

-La mitad de tu cuota por adelantado, la mitad cuando me sueltes por la mañana.-

Renee recogió el dinero. Su garganta se movía cuando ella hojeó a través de los billetes.

-Aquí está prácticamente mi cuota completa.-

-Estoy dispuesta a pagar más por la discreción-.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Regina se echó hacia atrás y levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Ella colocó sus manos en las esquinas de la mesa, a continuación abrió las piernas, alineando sus pies con las esposas de tobillo. -Y por favor la cuerda ponla muy, muy apretada.-

Renee se embolsó el dinero y la llave. Su mirada recorrió la longitud del cuerpo de Regina, luego hacia arriba hasta que se encontró sus ojos. Lamiéndose sus labios, Renee murmuró:

-Estás mojada.-

Eso fue un eufemismo. El interior de los muslos de Regina estaban resbaladizos con la excitación, y ella sólo podía imaginarse cómo se debía ver.

-Me da placer la pérdida de control.-

Regina estaba tan acostumbrada a soltar mentiras, que salió de su lengua fácilmente. Sin embargo, se avergonzaba de hacerlo. -me gusta saber que estoy indefensa aquí, dependiendo de ti para ponerme en libertad.-

-¿Y si me atropella un autobús?, Renee se rió, pero Regina escuchó una preocupación genuina detrás de la pregunta.

-No es que tenga algún plan para morir esta noche, ¿pero no te preocupas por eso?-

-Tengo un acuerdo con tu jefe.-

Regina miró a la puerta de la habitación, deseando poder ver el cielo de la tarde.

No había ventanas, por su propia seguridad. El sol tenía que estar casi abajo. Tenían que darse prisa o Renee obtendría un infierno mucho mayor de lo que esperaba.

-Llamaré mañana, después de que me desates. Si no lo hago, enviaran a alguien a hacerlo... y me imagino que perderás tu trabajo.-

Los ojos de Renee se endurecieron un poco, pero Regina no lo dijo como una amenaza. Ella pagaba por escorts de alto precio un servicio de buena reputación por una razón: Contaba con su fiabilidad y su voluntad de hacer lo que se requiere sin hacer preguntas. Y ella quería que Renee estuviese tranquila, para convencerla de que no tenía ninguna razón para temer dejándola indefensa y sola. Renee tenía que seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, por el bien de todos.

-Por favor - dijo Regina en voz baja.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. ¿Entiendes lo que necesito?-

-Sí - Renee agarró la muñeca de Regina y la colocó dentro del manguito metálico unido a la esquina de la mesa. Este contacto era no menos potente que la caricia seductora anterior, y Regina tuvo que apretar los dientes para no reaccionar ante el placer de los dedos calientes en su piel.

-¿Realmente quieres la cuerda también? Parece que las esposas son más que suficientes para asegurarse de que no vas a ir a ninguna parte.-

-Necesito la cuerda. Sí.-

Las esposas por sí solas no podrían detenerla una vez que a luna llena se levantara y arrancara lo último de su humanidad. Poseía una fuerza temible en estas noches, y esta noche, con el perigeo de la luna y el toque de una bella pelirroja persistente en la piel-sin duda sería casi imposible de contener.-

-Tan fuerte como puedas, recuerda.-

Renee aseguró las esposas en la otra muñeca y los tobillos en silencio eficiente. Luego tomó la cuerda y le dio una mirada cautelosa a Regina.

-Está bien.-

Regina se concentró en su respiración cuando Renee tentativamente envolvió la cuerda alrededor de su torso, atándola a la mesa.

-Perfecto.-

-¿Te gusta? - Renee tiró de las ataduras con suavidad, luego comenzó a amarrar su primer nudo.

-¿Es esto lo suficientemente apretado?-

-Más apretado.-

Renee era demasiado tímida. La última chica no había tenido miedo de prácticamente cortarle la circulación, que era lo que ella requeria. Renee le estaba tratando como a una muñeca de porcelana que podría romper si se maneja demasiado áspero.

-Te lo dije, más apretado de lo que crees que debería.-

Renee apretó la cuerda hacia abajo un poco, pero no lo suficiente. -Esto tendrá que ser lo suficientemente bueno, Regina. Me temo que no serás capaz de respirar de lo contrario.- Regina sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

-No, eso no es suficiente. Has de hacerlo mejor.-

-Lo siento.-

-Yo estoy pagando por un servicio, Renee.-

Regina torció el cuello, viendo como Renee había atado el nudo.

-Por favor, haz lo que te pido.-

-Oye, no me importa lo mucho que me pagues. Y no te molestes con amenazarme sobre mi trabajo de nuevo. Tú no eres la responsable si algo te sucede. ¿Quieres que te ate y te deje durante horas, está bien. Pero yo voy a estar absolutamente segura de que no te sofoques mientras estoy fuera.-

Maldita sea. Renee no tenía la intención de escucharla, y era demasiado tarde para llamar a la agencia para pedir un reemplazo. Todo lo que Regina podía hacer ahora era poner a Renee en camino lo antes posible y esperar lo mejor.

-Está bien. Por lo menos amarra las piernas, también. ¿Vale?- Renee apretó los dientes, pero hizo lo que le dijo.

Ella dejó la cuerda tan floja alrededor de la parte inferior del cuerpo de Regina como lo hizo en su pecho, y Regina sabía que estas restricciones no aguantarían esta noche. No con la luna llena así de fuerte. Su estómago revuelto, tanto por lo que inevitablemente iba a ocurrir y la magnitud del daño que seguro que le haría causar.

-Ahí lo tienes. Todo listo.- Renee miró a Regina hacia arriba y abajo, a continuación, suspiró.

-¿Estás segura de que no quiere qué...?

Su mano se posó en el antebrazo de Regina, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel desnuda y causando una oleada de deseo tan feroz que la dejó sin aliento de camino.

-No - La voz de Regina salió más dura de lo que se proponía, pero Renee la estaba matando. Y el reloj seguía corriendo.

-Es hora de que te marches. Te veré mañana. A las ocho.- Renee parpadeó y se apartó de la mesa.

-Bien.-

Ella se dirigió a la puerta, mirando hacia atrás con una expresión extraña antes de salir de la habitación.

-Voy a estar aquí - Regina asintió con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas de frustración. Que ella también estuviese aquí mañana por la mañana era dudoso. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal. Sólo cuando oyó a Renee salir de la casa le permitió a sus lágrimas caer. Estaba tan cansada de esto. Cansada de depender de extraños que nunca podrían comprender las apuestas del juego sexual que ella las contrató para desempeñar. Cansada de preocuparse por que las cuerdas estaban demasiado flojas o que una llave la dejaría libre de unas esposas de metal de una mesa de acero sólido. Cansada de estar sola en el mundo con su terrible secreto, por temor a que podría ser capaz de hacer algo verdaderamente monstruoso.

Cansada de la luna maldita.


	2. Despertar

Regina despertó sobresaltada, abriendo sus ojos para contemplar el cielo gris filtrado a través de las ramas oscuras. Una gran roca clavada en la piel desnuda de su espalda y su cuerpo le dolía por completo. Girando la cabeza hacia un lado, exhaló temblorosamente mientras miraba la hierba y los

árboles

que le rodeaban. Dos años sin ningún incidente, y ahora allí estaba ella, despertando una vez más, sin ninguna idea de en qué lugar estaba ni lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

El estómago revuelto, Regina luchó por no vomitar. Cerró los ojos y trató de filtrar todo a través del revoltijo de recuerdos sin sentido que revoloteaban en su mente. Renee había dejado floja la cuerda, por supuesto. Lo asustada que había estado en el momento de la transformación, y lo rápidamente que el miedo se disipó cuando la naturaleza asumió el control consciente y el pensamiento se

esfumó. Pero en cuanto a su noche al acecho, no tenía más que destellos: la luna, oscuras calles de la ciudad, y los árboles, su propia bestia siempre buscando. Ella sólo sabía que estaba actualmente en el parque a las afueras de Storybrooke.

Regina se armó de valor, luego se sentó, mirando su cuerpo buscando pruebas de las actividades de la noche. La suciedad y trozos de hojas estaban pegados a su piel y en el pelo, pero no se detectó ninguna sangre. Por lo menos no mucha.

Regina estudió una mancha de color carmesí cerca de su codo. Era probablemente su propia sangre, aunque no pudo encontrar la fuente. Eso no fue una sorpresa, sólo una herida muy reciente estaría abierta aún. Junto con la posibilidad de cambiar

de forma, regina era capaz de curarse rápidamente. Cuando sus padres la habían encontrado por la mañana después de su primer cambio sin control, durmiendo cerca de los cuerpos muertos de las ovejas de la familia, Regina había estado cubierta en sangre. El olor dulce, picante y difícil de lavar de su piel, apestaba como el final de la infancia, como la ruptura de los lazos humanos. Desde ese día, su mayor temor era despertar con ese olor en la nariz otra vez. Por eso era toda esta rutina, la farsa con las prostitutas. Ella no quería hacer daño a otro ser vivo. La ausencia de sangre ahora, después de una noche en la ciudad, la hizo tener esperanza de que la bestia sí conocía su corazón humano y tenía simplemente que correr libremente entre los

árboles, sin lastimar a nadie.

-¿Señorita?

Regina se sacudió con el sonido de una voz masculina profunda. Su corazón se echó a correr, pegó a sus rodillas contra el pecho, sorprendida al ver a un hombre de piel oscura en Camiseta y pantalones de chándal de pie en el sendero a menos de quince metros de distancia. Sus sentidos todavía estaban aumentados más allá de lo normal, por lo que no debería haber sido capaz de darle una sorpresa así. El hombre sostuvo las manos en alto.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarla. ¿Está bien?-

Cambió de peso nerviosamente, incierto sobre cómo interactuar con una mujer sucia y desnuda en público. A juzgar por la actual ligera capa de sudor en su frente, el hombre estaba en medio de una carrera. Mantuvo los ojos clavados en su rostro.

-Te ves como si estuvieras en algún Problema. ¿Puedo ayudarte?-

-No, estoy bien - Regina hizo una mueca al oír el sonido de su voz, sonaba extraña dentro de su cabeza. Siempre era así a la mañana siguiente. Sentía una extraña desconexión con el cuerpo que tan recientemente la había traicionado, sin hablar de la mente Que le ocultaba los detalles de lo que ella acababa de hacer.

-Estoy bien.

-... ¿Sabes dónde está tu ropa? - Regina exhaló, luego negó con la cabeza. Ella sabía exactamente lo que el hombre pensaba que le había sucedido

y se dio cuenta que no era probable convencerlo de lo contrario. Ella no sabía lo que habría preferido que él creyera.

-No. No estoy segura.-

El hombre vaciló, luego dijo:

\- Voy a quitarme la camisa ahora. Pero no voy a hacerte daño. Sólo quiero darle algo de ropa, ¿de acuerdo?

Regina asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada por el gesto amable. Este

hombre pensaba ella había sido víctima de un asalto, cuando en realidad había sido el monstruo más malo acechando en el parque ayer por la noche.

-Gracias - Acercándose, el hombre le tendió su camisa y examinó su cuerpo. Obviamente trantando de ser sutil, pero se acurrucó en sí misma ligeramente. No quería darle ninguna pista de su verdadera naturaleza, pero el control la hizo sentirse vulnerable e inquieta.

-¿Sabes quién te hizo esto?-

El hombre dejó caer la camisa junto a ella, luego se apartó, apartando los ojos cuando ella la pasó por encima de su cabeza. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, como si la protegiera de la vista de su piel.

-Tenemos que llamar a la policía.-

-¡No! -la ferocidad de la negativa de Regina lo pilló con la guardia baja, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando el hombre se estremeció. Ella reconocía la preocupación genuina, pero no quería a la policía alrededor haciendo preguntas acerca de por qué se había despertado desnuda en el parque.

-Por favor, no lo haga. No quiero hablar con la policía.-

-Pero es necesario encontrar al tipo que... te hizo daño.-

Para conseguir que diera marcha atrás, tuvo que apelar a su evidente buena naturaleza. Es evidente que él no quería molestarla, así que dejó la emoción de lado. De pie, ella tiró hacia abajo del dobladillo de su camisa, agradecida de Que cubriera la parte superior de sus muslos.

-Por favor. Después de la noche que acabo de tener... Yo sólo quiero ir a casa. Voy a estar bien allí.-

-Pero…-

-Es mi decisión.-

Regina jugó con la auténtica culpa que sentía en su engaño, sabiendo que iba a interpretarlo como una situación embarazosa o como vergüenza.

-Por favor - El hombre echó un vistazo inútilmente de arriba abajo por el camino antes de saludar con la cabeza de mala gana.

-Está bien. Es su decisión. Pero por lo menos déjame asegurarme de que llega bien".

-Eso no va a ser necesario. En serio. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Agarrando la parte posterior de su cuello, preguntó:

-¿Siempre eres tan terca?

-La mayoría de las veces.- Sonrió Regina. Era ridículo tratar de convencerlo de que ella estaba bien, pero ella necesitaba que se lo creyera, o por lo menos que podía

hacer su propio camino a casa. Ella no quería que él supiera de ella más de lo que ya sabía. Ya era bastante malo que la hubiera visto así.

-Mira, yo vivo cerca del parque. Te prometo que puedo llegar por mí misma a casa, no hay problema.

En la forma en que miró el perfil de Regina le preocupó el hecho de que él estaba empezando a sospechar de su comportamiento. Después de todo, si ella no era una víctima de algo terrible, si realmente estaba bien, ¿por qué iba a estar aquí de esta manera tan temprano en la mañana? Pero luego sus ojos se suavizaron y dejó caer sus manos a la cintura de sus pantalones de chándal.

-Déjame por lo menos darle estos - Regina negó con la cabeza. Ella estaba mintiendo a un hombre que iba literalmente darle sus pantalones.

-No. Esto está bien.-

-Estaba corriendo con pantalones cortos debajo - El hombre levantó una ceja.

-Mira, ¿quieres que te deje ir sola, lo entiendo. Pero no puedo tener tranquila la conciencia dejándote pasear por el parque sin bragas. Solo no puedo. Así que, o tomas el chándal o permites que te acompañe a casa. Es tu elección.-

No valía la pena discutir otra vez. Y Regina ya se había quedado en el parque más tiempo del debido y había más posibilidad de que alguien más a viera. Ella no tenía idea de qué tipo de devastación había dejado a su paso, y no quería ser relacionada de cualquier modo con lo que su bestia - había hecho.

-Está bien - dijo Regina.

-Voy a usarlos - El parpadeó.

-¿Sí? - Asintiendo, lentamente se los quitó. Regina los tomó rápidamente, tirando de ellos, luego apretó el cinturón a su cintura. -No me gusta quitarte la ropa.-

-Voy a estar bien. Mi coche no está muy lejos de aquí.

-Bien, entonces - Regina miró detrás de ella a un grupo de árboles. Ella no tenía idea de en que lugar del parque estaba por el momento, pero no dejó que su Buen Samaritano lo supiera. Tan pronto como fuese capaz de aclarar su mente, lo averiguaría.

-Gracias.-

-No hay de qué.-

El hombre cruzó las manos delante de sus pantalones cortos, miró a la distancia.

-Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Piensa en llamar a la Policía.-

-Yo. - Vaciló Regina, luego dijo:

-¿Hay alguna manera que pueda devolverte esta ropa?-

-No te preocupes por eso. Entonces… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Michelle - Regina odiaba a mentir, pero ella no podía hacerle saber siquiera un poco de su identidad.

-Soy Clarence. Sólo ten cuidado. Vale, ¿Michelle? Regina asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien - Clarence se quedó mirando un momento más, luego hizo un gesto a su izquierda.

-Así que me voy a ir...-

-Gracias. Una vez más - Con una inclinación de cabeza, Clarence trotaba por el camino. Regina exhaló cuando ella lo vio alejarse. Agradeció la ropa -sería más difícil evitar llamar la atención si estuviera desnuda. En el peor de los casos, se podría haber cambiado a un perro o incluso un pájaro para el viaje a casa. Pero era mejor si no lo hacía. El cambio justo después de la luna llena la cansaba siempre demasiado. Y hacerlo en público, incluso cuando sintió que estaba sola, significaba correr el riesgo de exponerse. Rara vez cambiaba en estos días, demasiado preocupada por mantener sus habilidades en secreto para disfrutar al utilizarlos. A casa. Regina hizo una mueca y miró al cielo. La mañana era gris y encapotada, y ella no podía ver el sol a través de las nubes para saber qué hora era.

¿Renee habría ya regresado a su casa para encontrar los grilletes rotos, la habitación destruida? Tenía que volver allí Rápidamente, si tenía un poco de suerte Renee no la habría descubierto.

¿Podría inventar una historia para explicar por qué ella estaba fuera? sería mejor que dejar que Renee viera la destrucción que había dejado atrás. Regina corrió hacia el sendero peatonal y partió en la dirección opuesta en que Clarence se había ido. Ella sería capaz de orientarse por sí misma una vez que tuviera la presencia de ánimo para confiar en sus sentidos, mientras tanto, Quería poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Ojalá que no se encontrara a nadie más. A sólo treinta metros por el camino Regina fue golpeada por el asqueroso olor a sangre fresca. Se detuvo a medio paso, y, por un momento, ella tuvo ganas de vomitar. Ese olor, ella sabía exactamente lo que significaba. Era el mismo que la había cubierto cuando tenía dieciséis años y había sacrificado las ovejas. Ese perfume embriagador, picante, no dejó ninguna duda de que había vuelto a matar. El pensamiento la ponía enferma. Pero ella no sabía lo que significaba todavía. Tal vez había desgarrado una ardilla como comida -No era aceptable. a ciencia cierta,- pero no era tan horrible como matar a un ser humano. Regina escaneó Los árboles y arbustos que la rodeaban, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común. Ella dio un paso fuera del camino, dejando que su nariz le llevará a la fuente del olor terrible. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no seguir este camino. Pero sus pies se movían por voluntad propia , aun cuando temía lo que pudiera encontrar. Ella no podía huir. Era probablemente responsable de lo que sea que estuviera sangrando. Si todavía estaba viva, ella no podía dejarla sufriendo. Como ser humano, Regina tenía sentidos mucho más agudos que los de una persona normal. Ella prefería seguir como un perro pero podía seguir fácilmente un rastro de olor incluso en su forma natural, especialmente cuando ella tenía tal irresistible olor encima. Regina se llevó una mano a la nariz cuando el olor se fortaleció, luego patinó hasta detenerse cuando vio el cuerpo acostado en la base de un árbol de un gran eucalipto. Al principio sólo vio la sangre. No la edad o el sexo del cadáver, o incluso la naturaleza de las lesiones. Sólo la sangre, empapando el suelo, manchando cada pedacito de piel visible. Regina tuvo náuseas, entonces se obligó a tomar aire y mirar más de cerca. Tal vez la persona aún estaba con vida y necesitaba ayuda. Era una mujer. En los treinta años, tal vez, con la piel y pelo oscuro, Posiblemente Latina. Definitivamente ya no necesitaba ayuda,

, miraba con los ojos sin vida hacia el cielo. ¿Fue lo último que vio? ¿una enorme e inexplicable criatura, feroz e implacable, bajo la luna llena? Regina se tambaleó hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre su culo. Entumecida, ella simplemente se sentó en el lugar que aterrizó. Durante todos estos años este había sido su mayor temor. Si matar a un par de ovejas la había hecho un monstruo, no tenía idea de lo que era ahora. Una asesina. Un demonio. Regina se cubrió el rostro con las manos y gimió silenciosamente. Incluso ella misma como bestia, ¿podría realmente haber asesinado a esta mujer? Ella no sabía exactamente cómo un ataque de animal se vería para decir si fue responsable. Múltiples cortes profundos cubrían el cuerpo de la mujer, pero era difícil para Regina determinar si sus dientes o las garras lo pudieron haber hecho. Las ovejas habían sido desgarradas de una manera que esta mujer no lo estaba, casi como si lo que la mató hubiera utilizado instrumentos mortales más precisos. ¿A quién estaba tomando el pelo? Se puso de pie con esfuerzo, con las piernas temblorosas.

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que alguien más habría matado a esta mujer cuando Regina se había despertado por la mañana después de una luna llena, ni siquiera a trescientos metros de su cuerpo? Parecía ingenuo esperar que ella no fuera la culpable. Por otra parte, con esta cantidad de sangre, ¿Por qué no estaba cubierta de ella? No importa lo que había sucedido, tenía que llamar a la policía .Con ese pensamiento, sus pies ya estaban en movimiento, caminando de regreso al sendero como si estuviera en piloto automático. Llamar a la policía era lo correcto. En cuanto a sí misma también podría estar en lo cierto, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dar ese paso todavía. No antes de que ella estuviera completamente segura de su propia culpa. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en la clandestinidad para tirar todo por la borda solo por una probabilidad, sin importar lo posible que fuera. A medida que Regina se acercó más al sonido del tráfico de la mañana, finalmente reconoció el lugar. Tal vez un kilómetro calle abajo de su casa, que realmente era el lindero del Bosque — pero en el otro lado.- Ella suspiró. Este sería un largo paseo sin zapatos. Debería ser mucho más fácil como un gato, o mejor aún, un pájaro. Al no tener un reloj, sólo podía adivinar el tiempo que le tomaría volver lo más rápido posible a su casa. Parecieron horas, pero era probable que sólo fueran veinte minutos. Estaba sin aliento Cuando llegó a su puerta principal, Se sintió aliviada al verla todavía en una sola pieza, y cerrada con llave. Era evidente que se había escapado de la habitación de invitados de alguna manera, pero no fue por la puerta delantera. Gracias al universo por los pequeños favores. ¿Sus preocupaciones humanas guiaron a su bestia interior? Por mucho que temía una terrible destrucción, aquellas pocas veces que logró soltarse había causado sólo daños menores. Casi como si su propia bestia, supiera que debía ser cautelosa. Regina se acercó al lado de su casa. Una ventana estaba atascada en un ángulo extraño mostrando que había roto un cristal y arrancado de la ventana. Echando un vistazo rápido alrededor, sacó un cubo de basura y se subió, impulsándose y facilitando su entrada. Ahora en su cuarto de baño, inspeccionó el desastre de menor importancia -Una toalla tendido en el suelo, cepillo de dientes y el tratamiento facial en el lavabo. Ella había estado en un apuro, pero

al menos no había destrozado el lugar. Rápidamente se arregló, y luego se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. La puerta de madera fue arrancada de las bisagras, no era una sorpresa. Un puerta de acero hubiera sido mejor para mantenerla dentro, pero ella no podía permitirse el lujo de ese tipo de modificación pagando precios de Storybrooke, sobre todo cuando probablemente no habría dónde hacerla tampoco. Su mesa de acero seguía anclada al suelo, pero había roto las esposas de su superficie y las había arrojado a un rincón. La cuerda inútil se hallaba en pedazos por el suelo. Una de las paredes tenía un agujero que necesitaba reparación.

-Maldita sea - murmuró Regina. Para su horror, se llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos. No por su mesa o la puerta o ventana, sino por la pobre mujer muerta en el parque, y por ella misma. Ella se dio exactamente diez segundos para experimentar toda la gama de dolor y autocompasión, y luego se obligó a dejar de llorar. Sollozando, mientras caminaba a su armario, sacó un fajo de billetes, El resto del pago de Renee. No importaba cómo había salido la noche, no era culpa de Renee. Ella no había entendido las reglas del juego, Y no sabía lo que pasaría si perdía la apuesta y la perdió. Regina era la única responsable de lo que había sucedido. Fue a la cocina y miró el reloj sólo eran las seis y media. Renee no vendría hasta dentro de otra hora y media. Eso le dio tiempo para limpiar un poco, y luego hacer lo que más pesaba en su mente. Ella tenía que llamar a la policía. No con una confesión, todavía no. Una vez que la policía encontrara el cuerpo y se examinara la escena del crimen, tal vez permitiría a los medios de comunicación ofrecer algunos detalles sobre lo que había sucedido, sobre todo si se trataba del ataque de un animal. Tal vez para entonces ella sabría cómo seguir adelante si realmente había hecho lo impensable. Si hacia la llamada desde un teléfono público del borde del parque, nadie sería capaz de seguirle el rastro. Se puso los zapatos apoyada en la puerta en ruinas contra el marco astillado y se dirigió a la calle.


	3. Puedo hacer lo que quiera

**Antes que nada una disculpa por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, culparé a las fiestas de fin de año.**

 **trataré de no tardar tanto en actualizar de ahora en adelante.**

 **Les recuerdo, la historia así como los personajes, no me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco y adapto.**

 **Un saludo y que sea un año lleno de abrazos, besos y chocolates!**

* * *

Capítulo tres

Cuando el hombre del pasamontañas se acercó deslizándose por su izquierda, la Dra. Emma Swan verdaderamente se arrepintió de no escuchar a su ex-novia sobre los peligros del parque al amanecer.

A Lily Nunca le había gustado los paseos de Emma por la mañana cuando estaban juntas, por lo que Emma los hizo un ritual diario después de que se separó. cuando el hombre la interceptó en el sendero, echó hacia atrás el puño con el odio en sus ojos, Emma deseaba no haber sentido la necesidad de alardear sobre su nueva libertad recién obtenida. Incluso con el spray de pimienta en el bolsillo estaba superada. Emma iba a sacar el bote cuando el puño del hombre se estrelló contra su nariz. El golpe arrancó las gafas de su rostro, quitandole la visión, pero no tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico por que un segundo golpe la tiró al suelo.

Su mundo se fue a cámara lenta, hasta el momento en que su espalda golpeó el pavimento. Entonces todo fue muy rápido: el hombre agarró un puñado de sus cabellos y la arrastró hacia los árboles, Emma tenía un pensamiento recurrente sobre que Lily estaría tan molesta por lo que probablemente sucedería. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del camino, el hombre la tiró en el suelo. Luego se fue encima de ella presionando el borde afilado de un cuchillo en su garganta.

-¿Tengo que usar esto? - Emma sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva. Tenía su brazo atrapado bajo su peso, y nunca alcanzaría el spray de pimienta antes de que le cortara la yugular. Lo mejor que podía hacer para seguir con vida era cooperar. Esperó a que el asalto inevitable comenzara. Pero él se quedó sin embargo, mirándola con penetrantes ojos azules que hicieron que un terror enfermizo la recorriera. Anhelaba voltear el rostro, pero no quería moverse. Teniendo en cuenta la fría hoja contra su cuello. Obligada a mirarlo, Emma estudió su aspecto; pensando en la declaración que le daría a la policía si sobreviviera. Él era de raza blanca, no podía ver mucho. Más alto que ella, y más pesado. -puedo hacer lo que quiera.- Su tono dejó claro que él no estaba sólo hablando de aquí y ahora, sino en general. La forma de mirarla, como si fuera menos que un animal, confirmó la certeza de que no dudaría en acabar con su vida.

-¿Entiendes? - el estómago de Emma dio un vuelco.

-Tome mi bolso. Por favor, déjame ir. - Dudaba que pudiera hacerle hablar de lo que había planeado, pero no podía pensar en hacer otra cosa. Por lo menos, obtendría un poco de tiempo, tal vez daría a alguien una oportunidad de descubrirlo e intervenir. Tenía que ser casi las siete ya, las personas que corrían irían aumentando. Ella sólo tenía que seguir hablando.

-Yo no quiero el maldito bolso - El cuchillo dejó su cuello y su mano libre tomó su lugar. Hundió su dedo pulgar en el centro de su garganta, restringiendo la respiración y enviando pinchazos brillantes de agonía a su cerebro. Justo cuando su visión empezó a atenuarse, la presión disminuyó y ella jadeó de alivio.

-Puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Nadie me va a parar - Con ardor en los ojos, Emma le susurró: -Tengo dinero. Y un iPod.-

-No quiero tu iPod - El hombre parpadeó, luego se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento a través de la máscara de algodón negro.

-Yo puedo follarte. Matarte.-

Él retrocedió, encontrándose con su mirada de nuevo.

-Hacerte gritar-

El terror invadió la boca del estómago de Emma y se la apretó dolorosamente, soltando una intensa oleada de náuseas. Nunca había sentido esto antes, este miedo profundo hasta los huesos: miedo al dolor, la humillación, tal vez incluso miedo a su propia muerte. Ella Quería gritar, pero el miedo la detuvo. Posiblemente nadie la podría escuchar. Y sin duda, lo haría enojar. Tenía las comisuras de sus ojos arrugadas. Parecía satisfecho.

-¿asustada?-

Él arrastró el cuchillo sobre el centro de su pecho, enganchando su camisa con la punta. Sacudiendo la hoja hacia arriba, cortó a través del fino material como si nada. Emma gritó, y luego gimió cuando su mano se levantó y le tapó la boca.

-Cállate-

Emma volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, pero ella se negó a darle la satisfacción de verla llorar. Él le agarró la parte delantera de la camisa y amplió el desgarro que había hecho con el cuchillo. Ella esperó a que le mutilara los pechos y luego se puso rígida cuando el borde de la navaja trazó una ruta de acceso desde la tela que cubría su pezón a la piel desnuda que se elevaba por encima de la copa de su sujetador. La anticipación fue la peor parte. Imaginar todas las cosas que podía hacer, pero no saber cuál sería su destino. Él podía desnudarla, violarla. O tal vez se quedara con el lento dolor y la cortaría en vez de eso. ¿Y si él se saltara los preámbulos y sólo sumergiera el cuchillo profundamente en su corazón? Un grito se sacudió en la parte posterior de la garganta de Emma, el sonido de puro y total terror, desesperada por escapar. Si gritaba el hombre probablemente simplemente acabaría con ella. Incluso ese pensamiento no calmó sus ganas de dejar salir el grito. ¿Cómo tratar con la amenaza que se cierne, con la certeza súbita del dolor, y después la muerte?

-Mírame - El hombre puso la punta del cuchillo sobre su clavícula, y luego colocó el borde contra su garganta.

-Abre los ojos y mírame - Ella lo hizo.

-Esto es fácil para mí. - Corrió el cuchillo entre los pechos. Su mano se mantuvo estable, pero una huella de incertidumbre en sus ojos se asomó-

-Todo lo que tengo que hacer es apretar el cuchillo y estás muerta.

-La visión de Emma se enturbió cuando las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo casi se derraman.

-Por favor, no - El hombre se congeló en la parte superior de ella, deteniendo el movimiento de su cuchillo. Emma contuvo el aliento, esperando sentir el escozor de la piel que cortaba. Para su sorpresa, él levantó la cabeza y miró a algo un poco más allá de la línea de visión de Emma. Ella anhelaba ver lo que le había llamado la atención, pero se quedó quieta, demasiado asustada para moverse. Un profundo y retumbante rugido se escuchó a través del intenso ruido del pulso en los oídos de Emma. Los ojos de su atacante se agrandaron, luego exhaló mientras sacaba el cuchillo de su pecho. Otro gruñido, como Emma jamás había oído, no de cerca, no en la vida real. Tomando una respiración profunda, Emma estiró el cuello, se quedó boquiabierta ante el animal de pie a menos de cinco metros de distancia. Sin las gafas, no podía ver más que una confusa bestia gris, casi con toda seguridad un cánido, pero no un perro. Parecía un lobo, no importa lo improbable que esto fuera en el centro de Storybrooke. La bestia gruñó, echando hacia atrás los labios para revelar los afilados dientes. El corazón de Emma bombeaba a toda marcha. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante un lobo feroz, salvaje y fuera de lugar en el parque. De alguna manera era tan peligroso como el hombre enmascarado, sin embargo, su presencia detuvo el asalto.

-No te muevas - El hombre se desplazó de la parte superior de ella, claramente sopesando su próximo movimiento.

-No lo provoques - El lobo se acercó, sus ojos vigilantes fijos en su atacante, desafiándolo. Emma contuvo el aliento, tan asustada de ser mutilada, como era de ser violada y asesinada. Pero el lobo nunca la miró a ella. Se centró exclusivamente en el hombre del pasamontañas, convirtiéndolo de depredador a presa.

Con un gruñido feroz, el lobo saltó sobre el hombre, tirándolo en el suelo al lado de Emma. En cuanto su peso salió de su cuerpo, pudo respirar de nuevo. En ese momento decidió correr. Luchó con sus pies cuando hombre y lobo luchaban por el predominio junto a ella. Un abrasador dolor le atravesó el tobillo tan pronto como se apoyó sobre él. Presa del pánico, se tropezó, después cayó en el duro suelo. Emma vio impotente cómo el lobo se echó hacia atrás y hundió sus dientes en el brazo del hombre. Quien gritó de rabia incoherente acuchillando al lobo. Su cuchillo cortó el aire en un arco frenético, pero su objetivo estaba lejos y el lobo bailó lejos ileso. El lobo dio otro paso hacia atrás, casi como si diera al hombre una oportunidad de escapar. Él la tomó. Con un sonido rápido, furioso, el hombre con el pasamontañas irrumpió en una carrera de obstáculos, desapareciendo entre los árboles y fuera del alcance de la visión de Emma. Ella entrecerró los ojos tras él, entonces le dio la atención a su nuevo problema. El lobo. Para su sorpresa, estaba sentado frente a ella, mirándola con serena intensidad. Asustada, ella buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el bote de spray de pimienta.

-No te acerques - Su voz vaciló apenas, no fue una sorpresa cuando ella estuvo a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Ella levantó el brazo a su objetivo. -¡Vete! -

El lobo inclinó la cabeza, luego trotó lejos, como si obedeciera a su mandato. Emma exhaló cuando el lobo se retiró y cuando ya no pudo reconocer la forma del lobo entre los árboles, por fin se atrevió a moverse. Poco a poco, esta vez, Emma se puso en pie. Cuidando en mantener el peso fuera de su tobillo, finalmente se levanto sin apoyarlo, pero moverse sin ambos pies era una tarea mucho más difícil. Atrapada entre la lógica y la necesidad primitiva emocional de caerse en pedazos, ella no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Desesperadamente quería huir de este lugar tan rápido como su tobillo lesionado le permitiera, pero tenía que encontrar su bolso con su teléfono celular en el interior para poder llamar y pedir ayuda. Sin las gafas, no sería capaz de conducir. Decidió darse un minuto para encontrar su cartera. Después abandonó la búsqueda. Ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar ahí puesto que el hombre o el lobo podrían volver. Cojeando en el claro, llevó a cabo una búsqueda frenética antes de la conclusión de que él lo debía de haber tomado cuando salió corriendo. Eso significaba que tenía todas sus cosas importantes: su cartera, su tarjeta de identificación para el trabajo, llaves del coche, la lista de contactos en su smartphone, incluso su tampón de repuesto. Todo. Emma intentó no desesperarse cuando dio vuelta en dirección del sendero. No podía pensar en ello ahora. Tenía que mantenerse en movimiento, tenía que buscar ayuda. Tomando pasos lentos y cautelosos por la maleza trató de no tropezar con obstáculos ocultos. Ella no había llegado muy lejos antes de que el inconfundible sonido de alguien que se acerca la hizo entrar en una carrera torpe, con el corazón en la garganta.

-¡Espera! – Emma se detuvo de inmediato ante el sonido de una voz femenina. En cuanto vio a una mujer salir de detrás de un árbol a su izquierda Emma puso su mano sobre el tronco de un eucalipto para calmar sus piernas temblorosas.

-Parece que necesita ayuda.-

La mujer se acercó, levantando las manos como si pidiera a Emma que no a huyera.

-No voy a hacerle daño.-

Emma no reconoció el acento de la mujer de cabello oscuro, pero su bajo tono conciliador de inmediato arrullo a Emma en una relativa seguridad. Tragando, Emma dijo:

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Antes de que él regrese.-

Su voz sonaba áspera a sus propios oídos. Sólo podía imaginar cómo se debería ver, aterrorizada, la sangre corría por su rostro. -El hombre que me atacó - La mujer redujo la distancia entre ellas. Absolutamente hermosa, con preocupados ojos oscuros, ella ofreció a Emma su mano.

-Vamos, entonces - Emma tomó la mano de la mujer, agradecida por la cálida conexión humana, Aunque aflojó su control sobre sus emociones, También la mantenían atada firmemente a ese control ahora. Ella estaba a salvo.

-He perdido mis gafas cuando él me dio un puñetazo. No puedo ver sin ellas.-

-Entonces será mejor encontrarlas.-

La mujer dio a sus dedos un suave apretón.

-Yo soy Regina.-

-Ema.-

-Emma, ¿dónde estabas cuando te golpeó?-

-En el camino - Ella miró por encima del hombro, cuando salieron de entre los árboles, casi esperando a verlo.

-Él salió de la nada. Yo no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.-

-Debe haber sido terrible.-

-Nunca he estado tan asustada en mi vida.- la garganta de Emma le dolió cuando ella recordó que la sujetó por el cuello.

-Pensé que iba a matarme.-

-Pero no lo hizo.-

-No - Emma respiró hondo cuando se acercaron al camino.

-Yo sé que suena loco, pero un lobo... lo detuvo, lo ahuyentó. -¿Un lobo? - Regina no hizo un buen trabajo ocultando su escepticismo.

-Yo no vi nada de eso. Así que...-

-Se echó a correr antes de que me encontraras. Y parecía un lobo, pero yo no lo sé. Tal vez alguien en la ciudad lo mantiene de forma ilegal.

-Lo que importa es que estás a salvo – Regina apretó los dedos de Emma mientras se acercaban al camino, instando a que se detuviera.

-Ahí están - Regina se arrodilló y recogió dos objetos. Levantándose, se los ofreció. Uno de los marcos estaba dañado, el otro, con una sola lente.

-Parece que la lente saltó. Podemos arreglar eso. La otra está rayada, de modo que tendrá que ser sustituida.

A la vista de sus gafas rotas, Emma lanzó un suspiro. Severamente corta de vista desde la infancia, había crecido atormentada por el miedo a no poder ver. Hacerse un adulto no había aliviado aquella fobia. Basta con tirar las gafas detrás de la mesilla de noche en la mañana para causar un leve pánico. Al verlas en pedazos, especialmente después de que acabara de experimentar una insoportable vulnerabilidad, era más que suficiente para romper su control. Las piernas de Emma cedieron, y ella se hubiera golpeado contra el suelo si los reflejos de Regina no fueran de la velocidad del rayo. Inmediatamente, Regina la tenía en sus fuertes brazos, la sostenía como si no pesara nada.

-Shh - murmuró Regina, acunándola.

-Está bien, te tengo. Él no puede hacerte daño.-

-Tenemos que irnos.- A pesar de que lo decía en serio, Emma hundió la cara en el cuello de Regina y le devolvió el abrazo. La fría parte racional de su cerebro, a la que estaba acostumbrada a depender, retrocedió horrorizado por la forma en que ella buscó consuelo en una extraña. Pero su instinto primario, todavía aturdida por la amenaza de la masacre brutal, necesitaba a Regina al igual que sus pulmones necesitaban el aire.

-Podría volver.-

-Él no volverá - murmuró Regina. Su mano acarició el pelo de Emma.

-Está bien. Tóma un minuto. Entonces podemos caminar.-

Emma se permitió cinco segundos más de su crisis, luego dio un paso atrás y se secó las lágrimas.

-Estoy estacionada en la Trigésima Avenida, no muy lejos de aquí. Si pudieras ayudarme a llegar mi coche...

-¿puedes conducir sin tus lentes?

-No - el labio de Emma temblaba cuando recordó que a ella no tenía las llaves del coche de todos modos.

-Y creo que él tomó mi bolso. Así que supongo que no voy a ninguna parte. Tal vez ¿tienes un teléfono celular que pueda usar? - Regina acarició un mechón de pelo de Emma, metiéndolo detrás de la oreja.

-Ven a mi apartamento. Puedes utilizar mi teléfono, y yo haré lo que pueda para reparar las gafas.

-Gracias - dijo Emma. Ella no iba a rechazar la oferta. Ya su mente corría con las cosas que tenía que hacer: llamar a Lilly, pedir nuevas llaves del coche, cancelar sus tarjetas de crédito, cambiar la cerradura de su apartamento. Es asombroso cómo cinco minutos en el parque había podido alterar el equilibrio de su vida.

-Me gustaría limpiar mi cara, también.

-Por supuesto – Regina colocó la mano en el brazo de Emma. -¿Puedo llevarte? - Ella asintió con la cabeza y enganchó su brazo en el de Regina. Apretando los dientes, ella trató de igualar su ritmo lento, decidida a no mostrar su dolor.

-Gracias, Regina. En serio.

-Harías lo mismo por mí - Regina la miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué puedo decir? - Emma se sorprendió al devolver la sonrisa. -Vamos espero que nunca tenga que hacerlo.- Regina la llevó hasta el borde del parque, donde Emma tuvo a la vez alivio y vergüenza al ver el tráfico moderado en esa parte de la ciudad. Aunque la presencia de tantas personas le tranquilizara, vaciló en una poderosa ola de conciencia de sí misma. Ella utilizó la mano libre para tirar de las dos mitades cerrando su camisa, cubriendo el sujetador que sólo ahora se daba cuenta estaba mostrando.

-Está bien - dijo Regina, acercándola más. Emma sintió una oleada de inesperada fortaleza del contacto y se apoyó en Regina esperando más.

-Mi casa está a sólo una cuadra de distancia. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Emma sostenía la cabeza tan alta como podía mientras caminaban por la acera. Las pocas personas que pasaban la miraron con preocupación, pero nadie dijo nada. Emma casi se alegró de no estar usando sus gafas, por lo que no tendría que ver las preguntas en sus ojos.

-Aquí estamos - Parándose delante de una casa azul clara, Regina corrió el corto tramo de escaleras y abrió la puerta de entrada.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.

-¿Dejas por lo general tu puerta abierta?

Emma pasó al interior con cuidado, deseando que ella todavía tuviese a Regina a su lado.

-Por lo menos, Espero que lo reconsideres después de lo de esta mañana. -Regina dio una cabezada nerviosa.

-Había salido sólo por un momento. O ése era el plan, de todos modos.- Emma salió cojeando del hall de entrada a un pasillo y miró a su alrededor. Regina pasó junto a ella, a una habitación con una puerta apoyada sobre el marco. Parecía avergonzada por el estado de su apartamento, y Emma respiró hondo, cuando una punzada de vergüenza le pegó de lleno en el estómago.

La emoción era tan intensa que casi parecía exterior como si hubiera sido puesta en ella. Eso la desorientó tanto que por un momento ella no se reconoció a sí misma. ¿Era esta la Emma post-ataque, llena de emoción volátil, carente de racionalidad? Ella esperaba que no. Ella normalmente se aferraba a su sentido del orden y razón, a sus emociones controladas, para poder sobresalir en su trabajo. El estudio de los muertos, para ayudar a atrapar a sus asesinos, no era una carrera para alguien que no pueda separar los sentimientos. -Disculpa el desorden.- Regina colocó la puerta en el marco, bloqueando el punto de vista de Emma de la habitación.

-Estoy en medio de algunas reparaciones en casa.- Emma se encogió de hombros, inquieta.

-No me gusta molestar.-

-No, en absoluto. - Regina caminó a la puerta del pasillo y la empujó para abrirla.

-Aquí está el cuarto de baño. Tómate tu tiempo.-

Ella se movió a un lado cuando Emma se acercó.

-Voy a buscar una camisa y regreso enseguida.-

-Gracias. - Emma se detuvo en la puerta, No queriendo especialmente separarse de Regina. Era una tontería, pero su presencia hizo a Emma sentir menos miedo. Estaba nerviosa por lo que sucedería una vez que Regina estuviera fuera de su vista.

-eres un salvavidas. Literalmente.- La cara de Regina se enrojeció.

-Todo lo que hice fue caminar a casa.-

-Es más que eso.-

Emma se detuvo, sin saber cómo describir lo que Regina estaba haciendo por ella. A pesar de que normalmente no creía en tales cosas, sintió una conexión

inmediata con Regina y estaba segura de que era lo único que le permitía funcionar en estos momentos.

\- No sé lo que habría hecho si no me hubieras encontrado.-

Regina vaciló y luego tocó la mano de Emma con suavidad.

-Me alegro de haberlo hecho. - La caliente excitación, una extraña bienvenida que Emma no había sentido en meses, inexplicablemente se precipitó a través de ella y puso su corazón a palpitar. Con la mano temblorosa, ella se apartó de Regina y se apoyó en el cuarto de baño.

-Yo también.-

-ya vuelvo.-

Para alivio de Emma, Regina no mostró ninguna señal de haber reconocido la reacción de Emma.

-¿Vas a estar bien? - Emma asintió, y luego cerró la puerta del baño. Sola en el interior, cayó de espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Eso fue totalmente diferente para ella. Por lo general no sentía atracción inmediata, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado. ¿Qué fue lo que le inspiró Regina para tal comportamiento inusual? Fuera lo que fuese, Emma esperaba poder salir del apartamento de Regina sin hacer el ridículo. Enderezándose, caminó rígidamente al lavabo y se armó de valor para su primera mirada en el espejo. Decidida a evaluar el daño tan impasiblemente como fuera posible, aún así tuvo que ahogar un grito de asombro al ver su rostro. Un pequeño corte sangriento marcaba su frente, y la piel alrededor de su ojo hinchado y de color rojo furioso. Para mañana tendría un feo ojo a la funerala. Un rastro de sangre seca en la nariz pintaba su labio superior de marrón rojizo. Tenía pedazos de hojas y ramas enredadas en su cabello. Nada de eso dejaba entrever el daño que ella sentía por dentro. No iba a caminar nunca más al amanecer por el parque. Suprimiendo la necesidad de caer en la autocompasión, abrió el grifo y comenzó a frotar con cuidado la suciedad y la sangre. Domar el pelo era un desafío todavía más grande, pero ella hizo todo lo posible. Sería más fácil poner una cara valiente al ir a trabajar si no parecía que acababa de salir de una pelea y perdido. Y ella definitivamente iría a trabajar, tan pronto como recogiera un nuevo par de gafas. Ella tenía que realizar una autopsia esta mañana, por no hablar de la montaña de papeles relacionada con el caso esperando por ella. Ir a trabajar era algo más que un sentido del deber, por supuesto. En un mundo perfecto habría corrido a casa a lamerse las heridas, feliz de no enfrentar a cualquiera. Teniendo en cuenta que tenían un caso de homicidio abierto, Lilly haría seguramente acto de presencia en la oficina del médico forense hoy. Emma no podía imaginar verla así. Pero en un mundo perfecto, el hombre que la había atacado no tendría su licencia de conducir y las llaves a su apartamento. Ni siquiera podía pensar en volver a casa hasta que ella llamara a un cerrajero. Sin embargo no era todo sobre el miedo de estar en su apartamento. Emma tenía que realizar esa autopsia para probar que ella no había perdido la esencia de lo que era, que el hombre en el parque no la había robado de ella.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, saber que todavía podía manejar la violencia y la muerte en su vida profesional, incluso después de su terrible personal encuentro con ella. El hecho de que podía haberla dañado de esa manera dolía mucho más que cualquier herida física que él le habría infligido. Su trabajo era su vida.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó tan mal que jadeó en voz alta. Con el corazón acelerado, se aferró a los lados del lavabo y exhaló. Cálmate, se decía al compás de su respiración. Cálmate.

-Sólo soy yo, Emma. Tengo las gafas y una camisa.

El sonido de la voz de disculpa de Regina instantáneamente alivió sus nervios.

-No fue mi intención asustarte.-

Comprobándose en el espejo por última vez, Emma abrió la puerta del baño.

-No es culpa tuya.-

Regina levantó torpemente las gafas de Emma en una mano y una camisa verde en la otra.

-Pensé que probablemente querrías tus gafas lo antes posible.-

–Tenías razón.- Emma tomó las gafas, la gratitud la abrumaba. La recuperación de su visión era el primer paso para volver a ser ella misma. Poder ver era su fundamento.

-Muchas gracias.-

-Los marcos están un poco doblados, y una de las lentes tiene un feo rasguño. Pero es mejor que nada, estoy segura.-

Regina cambió su peso con ansiedad.

-Las limpiaste muy bien, por cierto.-

Emma apartó otra punzada extraña de excitación cuando se colocó las gafas en la nariz. Luego perdió la batalla con sus hormonas completamente. Borrosa, Regina había sido hermosa. En un enfoque nítido, era impresionante. Emma había visto este tipo de belleza morena, exótica sólo en revistas, e incluso entonces, en ninguna parte habían sido tan extraordinarias como la que ahora estaba de pie justo en frente de ella. Su atracción por Regina la hizo sentirse poderosamente tímida, casi tonta. Después de no haber sido suficiente para mantener interesada a Lilly, entretenerse con la noción de estar con una mujer que se pareciera a Regina era positivamente ilusorio.

-Espero que no te avergüence - dijo Regina en voz baja. Emma negó con la cabeza, no confiaba en si misma para hablar.

-¿Quieres algo más? - Emma sacudió la cabeza otra vez. -Voy a devolver tu camiseta tan pronto como me sea posible. Te lo prometo. -No te preocupes - Regina arqueó una ceja. -tengo más - Aunque parezca increíble, el buen humor de Regina puso a Emma a gusto. Ella soltó el apretón en su camisa rasgada y tomó la que Regina le ofreció.

-Aún así te la devolveré.

-Me gustaría eso.-

Emma tragó. Si ella no lo supiera, ella pensaría que Regina estaba coqueteando. Pero eso no era posible, ¿verdad?

-Si no pasa nada, sólo voy a dejar mi camisa en la basura. Yo... no la quiero más.

-Por supuesto. Lo entiendo.

La mirada fija de Regina vagó abajo al pecho de Emma, pero antes de que Emma pudiera sentirse avergonzada, los ojos de Regina se abrieron como platos.

-Te cortó - Emma miró hacia abajo, permitiendo a los dos lados de la camisa abrir hueco. Por primera vez ella vio lo que había llamado la atención de Regina: a lo largo de la curva de su pecho que se elevaba por encima de la copa de su sujetador. Una línea delgada de sangre había sido levantada, el corte era tan pequeño y poco profundo, ella no se había dado cuenta de que él lo había hecho. Sintiendo como si tuviera una roca en la garganta, Emma luchaba por respirar.

-Oh.-

-Yo debería haber estado allí antes - El sentimiento de culpa en la voz de Regina era palpable, muy fuera de proporción con cualquier sentido razonable de responsabilidad.

-Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes.-

-No puedes culparte - dijo Emma. Por alguna razón, esta, que era una lesión menor la afectó más que todos los otros cortes y contusiones combinados.

-Yo fui la idiota que decidió caminar sola por el parque al amanecer -

Regina tiró a Emma en un fuerte abrazo que debería haberla hecho claustrofóbica. Por segunda vez esa mañana, su cuerpo quedó atrapado contra un extraño. Pero el malestar era la última cosa que sentía por la sutil y lujuriosa alegría de estar en los brazos de Regina.

-Tú no eres una idiota. Lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya - Regina puso su mano sobre el centro de la espalda de Emma.

-Él no debería haber hecho eso. - Era cierto. Era exactamente lo que Emma le diría a la víctima de un delito violento, independientemente de las circunstancias. Pero eso no lo hizo más fácil de creer.

-Sé que no debo culparme a mí misma. He ayudado a investigar decenas de homicidios, y ni una vez se me ocurrió pensar que alguien merecía ser víctima. Es diferente cuando soy yo, supongo.- Regina se retiró de su abrazo.

-¿trabajas para la policía? - Emma no se sorprendió por completo al ver una leve reticencia en los ojos de Regina. Las mujeres rara vez encontraban su elección de profesión con entusiasmo.

\- Soy una patóloga forense de la oficina del examinador médico. Trato con una gran cantidad de asesinatos y muertes accidentales.

Ella se detuvo allí, no se trataba de decirle a Regina acerca de su pequeña fama dentro del mundo forense, el resultado de haber ayudado a identificar a uno de los asesinos en serie más retorcidos de Maine que se había visto nunca. Ese chisme es casi seguro que la alejaría de la mujer que quería llegar a conocer.

-Eso es fascinante - dijo Regina. Parecía interesada, pero Emma podía sentir su malestar.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

-Me gusta - Sonrojándose, Emma dio un paso atrás en el cuarto de baño.

-Yo debo cambiarme. Y si pudiera usar el teléfono para llamar a la oficina y avisar que voy a llegar tarde...

-¿Vas a trabajar? - Regina buscó sus ojos.

-Tal vez debas ir a casa y descansar un poco. Emma sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo. Él tiene mi bolso, las llaves de mí... Por la mirada de alarma de Regina, Emma dijo:

-Voy a llamar a un cerrajero desde la oficina. Y voy a decirle a la policía lo que pasó. Todo estará bien.

No estaba segura de que ella le creía, pero decirlo había ayudado. La preocupación quedó grabada en la cara de Regina.

-Yo... tengo una cita en una media hora. Si no te ofrecería a que te quedaras aquí.

-Oh, no. - Se rió con nerviosismo Emma. Estaba claro que la oferta era sincera, pero Emma no podía dejar de sentir que ella debía irse. Independientemente de lo que la atrajo de Regina, era como una droga. Emma no quería depender de Regina para su comodidad, porque ella no tendría recursos propios cuando Regina se marchara inevitablemente.

-Yo necesito ir a trabajar. Cadáveres por examinar, papeleo que llenar - Regina asintió con la cabeza educadamente, y una sensación de malestar y de disgusto estalló en Emma y se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció. Otra emoción extraña, fugaz, tan diferente a cualquier cosa que Emma había sentido antes. Esto fue suficiente para hacerla sentir un poco loca y, peor aún, ilógica.

-¿Me llamarás esta noche y me harás saber que estás bien? Regina le entregó un teléfono celular.

-Eso es todo lo que pido. - La cara de Emma se calentó mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-Claro.-

-¿llamas a un taxi? - Regina miró a sus pies.

-me gustaría poder llevarte en coche, pero con mi cita.

-has hecho más que suficiente para mí - dijo Emma. Tentativamente, puso su mano sobre el brazo de Regina. El simple toque envió disparos de deseo por su cuerpo para reunirse entre sus piernas. Sorprendida, se apartó.

-En serio. Gracias. Un taxi es una buena idea.

Regina levantó la vista y miró, y luego dio un paso atrás.

-Te voy a dejar que te cambies. Y hacer la llamada. Sacudida por la forma en que su cuerpo y los pensamientos ya no parecían estar bajo su control, Emma asintió y cerró rápidamente la puerta del baño. Arrojó la camiseta de Regina en el mostrador, y luego se quitó la parte superior rota. Tomando una respiración profunda, se miró en el espejo. La imagen patética de sí misma, asustada y medio desnuda y sangrando, le hizo que finalmente se desmoronara y rompiera a llorar


	4. Puedo sentirlo

Capítulo Cuatro

Con el corazón acelerado, Regina regresó al baño y trató de ignorar el dolor, la tristeza y el deseo persistente que emanaba detrás de la puerta cerrada. Ella siempre había sido sensible a las emociones humanas, pero nunca había experimentado una profunda conexión empática con nadie. Ni siquiera con su primer amor, Danielle.

Algo acerca de Emma, literalmente, llamaba a Regina, una fuerza que había salvado casi con toda seguridad a Emma de un terrible destino. Regina había sentido primero una poderosa ola de miedo. Acababa de colgar el teléfono público después de dejar una denuncia anónima sobre el cuerpo en el parque.

Los años de guardar secretos, de preocuparse por lo que su bestia era capaz de hacer, se derrumbaron a su alrededor. Justo en el medio de una resaca lunar, en público. Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento por el pánico que iba en aumento, estaba intentando mantenerse en control y en forma humana. Las emociones fuertes la habían obligado a cambiar una vez, un momento aterrador que no quería volver a repetir.

A continuación, su percepción del miedo había cambiado. Aunque Regina lo experimentó en cada pedacito de ella misma, el miedo no venía de ella, la fuente, se dio cuenta, estaba en el parque Y Regina tuvo que ir a ver, no tenía otra opción.

Había corrido en el parque, siguiendo ese miedo con una exactitud que nunca dudó, dándose cuenta que si alguien había descubierto el cadáver, podía ser la causa que ella sintiera este terror intenso. Tal vez no era una buena idea ir a ayudar. Sin embargo tenía que encontrar la fuente del miedo. Nada más importaba. Sabía que se iba acercando, Sin encontrar a nadie a la vista, se quitó la ropa y, aún en movimiento, cambió a un lobo. Ese fue su aspecto para adentrarse y esperar intimidar lo suficiente para repeler cualquier amenaza. Sin saber lo que iba a encontrar, quería tener el juego a su favor.

Tan pronto como Regina había visto a ese hombre encima de Emma, usando brutalmente un cuchillo de apariencia afilada para jugar con ella, se dio cuenta que el cambio fue la decisión correcta. Ella había roto su regla de oro sin pensar, pero cuando ayudó a Emma a que el sujeto no la golpeara en el pecho, Regina no tenía excusas para no hacerlo. Bueno, excepto que Emma estaba casi tan temerosa de ella por su apariencia de lobo, como lo estaba de su atacante. Ahora que tenía un momento de tranquilidad en la seguridad de su apartamento, Regina revisó mentalmente su lucha con el hombre. Él había tenido miedo del lobo también, podía olerlo.

Sin embargo a pesar de que su temor era fuerte, su ira por haber sido interrumpido era mucho más potente. Regina no quería imaginar los planes que había arruinado. Ella no había querido dejar al atacante de Emma irse, había querido perseguirlo para hacerle pagar de alguna manera, Pero el estado emocional de Emma la retuvo. La mujer que había salvado, quien la había llamado a través de su miedo, estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Así que Regina se había escabullido entre los árboles, encontró su ropa y se vistió para poder ir hacía el claro y cuidar de Emma ya como un ser humano. Ahora se preguntaba si esa había sido la decisión correcta.

Emma era peligrosa, no había duda. No sólo porque era hermosa, la primera mujer en años con la que Regina no podía controlar su atracción, si no también a causa de su profesión. Ella era prácticamente una policía y, probablemente sería la que examinara a la mujer muerta del parque, tal vez el mismo día de hoy. La disección de la obra de Regina. Emma trataría de desentrañar cómo un animal de ese tamaño se había abierto camino en el parque. Regina se estremeció. Más que ser descubierta, odiaba imaginar a Emma viéndola sólo como otro asesino más.

Regina conocía a esta mujer desde hacía sólo veinte traumáticos minutos, pero ya se preocupaba por lo que Emma pensaría. Esto fue exactamente por lo qué había renunciado al sexo: demasiada conexión emocional. Sin embargo, con Emma el sexo no era necesario. Regina ya se sentía extrañamente unida. Regina se dio la vuelta al sonido de la apertura de la puerta del baño. Emma estaba ahí con su camisa y gafas, dando una muy buena impresión para alguien que se sostiene por un hilo muy delgado. Regina puso una expresión amable y trató de mantener la calma. Sintió que su vínculo de empatía era una calle de doble sentido que haría sentirse extraño a alguien no acostumbrado a lo sobrenatural.

La mejor decisión para su interés era probablemente controlar sus emociones. Regina se centró. Tomando una respiración profunda, dijo:  
-¿Te sientes mejor? -

-Mucho.- Emma cerró la distancia entre ellas y dio a Regina su teléfono celular. -El taxi estará aquí aproximadamente en cinco minutos.-  
El alivio inundó a Regina, luego sintió culpa. Se sintió aliviada por que Emma habría desaparecido antes que Renee regresara a recoger la otra mitad de su dinero.

Emma dio un respingo. -Yo... tengo que sentarme- -Por supuesto.- Regina la llevó al sofá y se sentó en el brazo; con el dilema de quedarse cerca o mantener una distancia segura. Esto confirmó la sospecha de Regina. Emma no se limitó a transmitir su emoción, ella la recibió y estaba en sintonía con Regina. Por la expresión perpleja de Emma, Regina supuso que Emma no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso era lo mejor. Regina redobló sus esfuerzos por mantenerse neutral.  
-¿Dijiste que estabas planeando presentar una denuncia policial? Regina se maravilló de la manera en que Emma mantuvo su rostro estoico, incluso cuando ella emitió una ola de vergüenza.  
-¿Es eso correcto?"-Yo no creo que tenga mucha elección. - Emma miró hacia otro lado. -Mi ex es detective-. Lilly no me dejaría en paz si no presento una denuncia sobre esto.

-Bueno, Lilly tiene razón."- Regina dijo con lo que esperaba fuera un tono reconfortante de voz. Recordó el temor de Emma cuando ella dijo que su atacante tenía su bolso. A Regina no le gustaba este hecho, tampoco. -Todo estará bien. Lo van a encontrar – Emma sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros como si fuera una idea agradable, pero poco probable. Ella tenía razón.  
-Bueno, eso espero. Desafortunadamente, No estoy segura que obtengan mucho de mí para encontrarlo. Lo más probable es que tengan que esperar hasta que lo intente de nuevo. Esperemos que la próxima mujer tenga la misma suerte que yo.- La mandíbula de Regina se apretó cuando ella rememoró lo que podría haber encontrado si hubiera llegado a la escena pocos minutos después.  
-Sí, esperemos que si-.  
-Me alegro de que me escucharas. - Emma levantó los ojos y se encontró con que Regina la miraba con timidez.  
-Yo tenía tanto miedo de hacerlo enfadar, y no creo haber hablado en voz tan alta como para llamar la atención de alguien. Es un milagro que estuvieras tan cerca.  
Regina no había estado cerca en absoluto. Ella había hecho por lo menos tres minutos corriendo antes de llegar a Emma. Pero ella asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.  
-Decidí dar un paseo esta mañana-.  
-No puedo decir lo mismo. Pero me alegro de que te conociera-. Miró a Emma sorprendida cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, y Regina sintió vergüenza como un cuchillo en el estómago. -Yo también- el teléfono celular sonó en la mano de Regina y ella contestó sin romper el contacto visual. Tras un momento colgó.  
-Tu taxi está afuera. - Emma asintió con la cabeza.  
-Bueno... gracias de nuevo.  
-De nada- Regina resistió la tentación de darle a Emma otro abrazo.  
Se sentía desconcertada por la forma en la que podía percibir el estado de ánimo de Emma de forma tan clara, aún así nada se había sentido tan bien como tener a Emma en sus brazos.  
-¿estás segura?  
-lo estoy - acompañó a Emma a la puerta principal, luego se detuvo con la mano en el pomo.  
-¿Te volveré a ver otra vez?  
No sería prudente, pero Regina quería decir que Sí. Forzando una sonrisa casual, dijo, -Quizás-.  
La felicidad de Emma se apoderó de Regina, y ella no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para mantener una sonrisa.  
-Muy bien, entonces. Adiós.-  
Regina tenía la puerta principal abierta y vio a Emma caminar hasta el taxi Ella no se permitió transmitir la desilusión de saber que ver a Emma otra vez no era una buena idea, o la preocupación por la seguridad de Emma. No era justo para Emma cargar con cualquiera de las turbaciones que se agitaba en su estómago.

A medida que el conductor del taxi se alejaba de la acera, Emma le dio un último adiós, qué Regina devolvió cortésmente. Una vez que Emma estaba fue de su vista, entró a su casa y cerró la puerta. Regina ya la extrañaba.


	5. Oponente, no víctima

Capítulo Cinco

Él no debería tenerla. Ese fue el primer error de Killian. Cuando él había hecho el Plan, la idea había sido dejar el parque Inmediatamente después de haber hecho la matanza. Alejarse, no perder el tiempo como un mirón.

Y, ciertamente, no terminar como fondo en las fotografías de la escena del crimen. Neal Cassidy quedó atrapado de esa manera, pero el se negaba a permitir que nadie lo detuviera. Ese era el punto en su juego: decirle al mundo, pero especialmente a la Dra. Emma Swan Que podía hacer lo que quisiera, a quien él quisiera. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir el plan. Ser lógico. Mantener la calma.

Hoy, en su primer asesinato, que él tenía por finalizado, fracasó estrepitosamente. Cuando Killian se quitó la sudadera con sangre y los guantes para quemarlos antes de irse a casa, un oscuro deseo se apoderó de él. La Dra. Emma Swan saldría a caminar en apenas media hora.

El lugar del asesinato estaba bastante lejos de su ruta habitual pero podría llegar a esa área del parque en unos treinta minutos, aunque sólo fuera para dar un vistazo. Se había dicho que era todo lo que quería. Un vistazo.

Él había ardido por ver a Emma pasear por el parque sin saber lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin tener idea que él estaba observando desde atrás de un árbol. ¿Se asustaría más tarde al saber de su cercanía a la hora y el lugar del crimen? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Estaría más decidida a atraparlo a él? El pensamiento lo excitaba.

Abandonar cerca de la doctora Emma el cuerpo de una mujer quién por cierto podría ser muy fácilmente ella misma, tener el conocimiento de un terrible destino tan cerca del lugar por donde caminaba todas las mañanas, era un golpe maestro . Un magnífico gesto de un asesino que no permitiría que la ciencia o la psicología fuera más astuta que él.

Killian amaba hacer las cosas en grande. Probablemente esta parte de su plan era imperfecto. ¿Pero cuál era el punto de mostrar al mundo que podía hacer lo que quería si no quieres hacer algo grande? Y ¿cuál era el punto de poner en entredicho a alguien si tenían miedo de estar cerca de ellos? Ese pensamiento le hizo desviarse del plan. Él podría hacer todo lo que él quisiera, y lo que él había querido entonces era ver a Emma una última vez antes que su juego realmente comenzara.

Durante las semanas que pasó aprendiendo su rutina, la había visto desde la distancia, fascinado. Tenían una conexión ahora. Y él quería experimentar un último momento antes de que ella se convirtiera en su adversaria. Al principio se dijo que sólo quería un rápido vistazo para satisfacer su curiosidad. Para tomar una instantánea mental, algo para recordar más tarde. No gran cosa, desde luego, nada que pusiera en peligro su juego. Ese había sido el nuevo Plan hasta el momento en que la vió.

En lugar de satisfacción, sintió rabia. excitación. Entusiasmo. Ella pensaba que era tan inteligente. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella ayudó a atrapar a un asesino en serie? Neal Cassidy había sido un aficionado, una vergüenza.

Él era un tonto y por eso ella había descubierto sus patrones.

No como Killian. Nadie lo detendría, y menos la Dra. Emma Swan.

No recordaba conscientemente la decisión de atacarla. En un momento estaba en cuclillas detrás del árbol, y al siguiente, él jalaba de su pasamontañas para colocarlo en su rostro y en movimiento para interceptarla. Cuando él echó hacia atrás el puño y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, realmente se sorprendió a sí mismo. Ese no había sido el Plan, y sin embargo allí estaba él, improvisando.

De vuelta en su apartamento, Killian hizo una mueca y se tocó el brazo, donde los dientes del lobo había perforado la piel. Improvisar. Ese fue exactamente el tipo de movimientos idiotas que se hacen para que te atrapen. Precisamente el tipo de paso en falso que siempre criticó a tipos como Neal Cassidy por hacerlo. Sin embargo, al ver el miedo en sus ojos le había encantado.

Era la más deliciosa emoción que había presenciado jamás. Sin duda lo mejor que jamás había sentido. No sólo era un adversario digno, pero nadie le había dado nunca tal suculento terror puro antes, quería experimentarlo de nuevo. Eso era un problema. A pesar de que había estado furioso por el lobo en un principio, ahora que estaba en casa de forma segura, se preguntó si la interrupción había sido una señal de que había ido demasiado lejos, que se estaba apartando de su meticulosamente elaborado plan.

Tal vez el universo estaba tratando de protegerle de sus propios impulsos y mantenerlo en el camino correcto. ¿Cómo explicar algo tan extraño como un maldito lobo en el parque? Era demasiado tarde para cambiar lo que había hecho. Ahora sólo podía esperar y ver cómo sus acciones afectarían al Plan. Había agarrado el bolso mientras huía de la escena, no porque necesitara algo de él sino porque esperaba que ella pensara que era un asalto, como un simple atraco, siendo realistas, él sabía que la amenaza de follarla y hacerla gritar había probablemente arruinado cualquier teoría para hacer lucir todo como un robo.

El robar su bolso tenía una doble función, sin embargo: No sólo crearía una duda sobre sus motivos, sino que también le afectaría más adelante. Asustándola. A Killian le gustó la idea mucho. Para estar seguro, había arrojado el bolso a un cubo de basura en el borde del Parque. No habría manera que lo vinculasen con ella. Él no guardaría trofeos. En un día en que se había roto tantas reglas, él permaneció firme sobre la estupidez de mantener trofeos. Si la policía descubriera evidencias en su casa; sería como confesar prácticamente y Killian no quería hacerse notar como un asesino en serie capturado. Él prefería un aire de misticismo, como el Asesino del zodíaco. Killian suspiró y tomó el libro de la mesa de café.

Escucha a los muertos: la ciencia forense y los asesinatos en serie de Neal Cassidy. Por la Dra. Emma Swan.

Pasó a la primera página, listo para leerlo de nuevo. El libro era su Biblia, su plan. Era su arma secreta en la batalla para ser más astuto que Emma Swan.

Y, según él, le ayudaría a olvidarse de lo mucho que había disfrutado del trazado del cuchillo sobre su piel desnuda y lo mucho que quería hacerlo de nuevo. Ella era su oponente, no su víctima. Por lo menos no todavía.


	6. Mantente fuerte

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni siquiera la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo Seis

Emma sabía que estaba en problemas en el momento en que entró en el depósito de cadáveres. La detective Lilith Page estaba mirando porencima de El hombro del Dr. Whale mientras examinaba un nuevo cadáver, un mal hábito que le había hecho siempre poner a Whale nervioso. Lilly miró como Emma entraba en el cuarto, los ojos pasando de preocupados a enojados en un milisegundo.

Lilly corrió a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó-

Antes de que Emma pudiera reaccionar, Lilly tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Emma miró hacia otro lado cuando Lilly examinó sus lesiones, tratando de ignorar que reconfortante encontró el toque familiar de sus dedos.

-Whale dijo que llegarías tarde. Él no me dijo nada sobre esto.

-Eso es porque no lo sabía - dijo Whale desde atrás de Lilly.

Él hizo a un lado la lupa que había estado buscando y se acercó al lado de Lilly, con genuina compasión en sus ojos.

-¿Ocurrió esto en el parque?

Cuando Emma llamó le había dicho a Whale sólo que llegaría tarde y estaría antes del mediodía. Él no había preguntado nada más, pero es evidente que lamentaba la omisión ahora. Emma quería parecer mucho más tranquila de lo que se sentía.

-Estoy bien

-¿Estás bien?

Lilly bajó la mano a la barbilla de Emma, suavemente girándola para encontrarse con sus ojos. -"Esto no está bien. ¿Quién te hizo esto? "-

-Un hombre me atacó en el parque esta mañana."

-¿Atacó? - El pánico y la angustia en los ojos de Lilly golpearon a Emma en el estómago, un recordatorio visceral del amor que le angustiaba ver allí todos los días.

-¿Qué hizo? - Sonrojándose, Emma dio un paso atrás y ajustó sus gafas. Ella leyó la pregunta tácita en los ojos de Lilly y sacudió la cabeza.

-No es eso.- -¿Así que fue un robo?

-Él tomó mi bolso - dijo Emma, tratando de ignorar la expresión de alarma que Lilly no reprimió.

-Pero yo no sé si ese fué su motivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Él... - Emma luchaba por volver a esos momentos terribles.

-El Me amenazó con un cuchillo Cuando me tenía en el suelo. Actuaba como si estuviera intentando hacerme sentir miedo.

Lilly tragó y el color parecía escurrirse de su rostro.

-Whale acaba de examinar un cuerpo que se encontró en el parque esta mañana. Parece que fue asesinada con un cuchillo.

Por segunda vez ese día, el tiempo parecía más lento que una tortuga en torno a Emma. Ella tendió la mano, con la esperanza de encontrar algo donde apoyarse antes de que sus piernas dejaran de funcionar. Lilly vino a su lado y la condujo al mostrador que sostenía sus instrumentos forenses. Emma miró a su detractor favorito y se obligó a calmarse. Eso no significa necesariamente nada. El asesinato de la víctima y su propio ataque podrían ser fácilmente hechos aislados.

-Puede que no sea el mismo tipo.

La voz de Lilly había pasado de regaño a un tono más tranquilo. Ella siempre había sido buena para saber cuando no empujar.

-Pero definitivamente quiero una declaración tuya. Puede ser útil -Por supuesto - dijo Emma.

Tomando una respiración profunda, se enderezó y se apartó del mostrador. Se acercó a la mesa de examen rápidamente, no permitiéndose vacilar mientras veía a la mujer muerta por heridas violentas. Múltiples cortes y pinchazos producidos en todo el torso y la cara; lo que significaba sin lugar a dudas los aterradores y dolorosos últimos momentos. Dos feroces cortes en el cuello, que lo más probable eran la causa real de muerte.

Podría haber sido ella en esa mesa. ¿Podrían Whale y Lilly lograr examinar ellos mismos su cadáver mutilado? Lilly le tocó la espalda.

-Tal vez deberías tomarte el resto del día libre. Nadie te culparía - Emma se encogió de hombros lejos de la mano de Lilly.

-No seas ridícula. Estoy bien - Lilly la agarró del codo y la acompañó hasta la esquina de la habitación; fuera del alcance del oído de Whale. Para alivio de Emma, dio un paso atrás con el cadáver y continuó su examen. Al menos uno de ellos podría proceder normalmente.

-Emma, no fingiré que no hay una posibilidad que su atacante sea también nuestro asesino. Después de lo que pasó esta mañana...

-la barbilla de Lilly tembló y ella al instante apretó su mandíbula.

-tienes que cuidar de ti misma. Mirar el cuerpo de esa mujer no te ayudará en estos momentos.

-Claro que sí. El trabajo siempre ha ayudado-. Emma necesitaba distanciar a la víctima de su propia experiencia, incluso si había conocido al mismo hombre en el parque antes.

-Tengo que hacer algo, Lilly. No puedo ir a casa todavía. - Lilly asintió de mala gana Y preguntó:

-¿Cómo escapaste? - Emma maldijo su piel justo cuando sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. Sabía que su historia era un poco increíble y no quiso buscar otra cosa más que confianza para lo que iba a decir.

-Un lobo-.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Yo no lo sé. Mis gafas se rompieron, pero se veía como un lobo. Tal vez fue un perro. De todos modos, atacó al hombre y lo lanzó lejos de mí. Luego le mordió el brazo y el tipo se escapó. -Lilly tragó saliva, mirando como si estuviera enferma.

-Eso es...suerte.

-Lo sé-.

Emma se estremeció solo de recordar el peso del hombre sobre ella. -Yo no sé qué habría hecho si no hubiera aparecido.

–Personalmente, espero que se tratara de un perro - Lilly hizo una mueca.

-Es más fácil para Control De Animales el tratar con ellos.

-Podría haber sido, supongo.

Emma se tocó la sien, haciendo una mueca de dolor por la palpitación.

-Eso tendría más sentido.

-No estoy diciendo que estés equivocada. Incluso en esa situación, estoy segura sabrías la diferencia entre un lobo y un perro.

-Tal vez fue un malamute. O un lobo híbrido.

-¿Crees que es lo que podría haber matado a nuestra víctima? – Emma sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ella fue apuñalada. Con un cuchillo.

-Me di cuenta - dijo Lilly.

-Pero pensé que no estaría de más preguntar.

-Además, este lobo fue... - Emma se detuvo, sin saber cómo explicar la forma en que el lobo había sólo parecido interesado en ahuyentar a su atacante.

-No era agresivo. Al menos no para mí. Saltó sobre el hombre que me hirió, luego lo dejó tan pronto como yo estuve a salvo.

Lilly miró fijamente a la cara de Emma, probablemente tratando de decidir si su historia era creíble o trauma ocasionado. Fue una mirada de policía, Emma la había visto muchas veces. -"¿Por qué no me llamaste? Habría ido a recogerte, te habría llevado a conseguir gafas nuevas-.

Había pensado llamar Lilly por un momento. Entonces ella había decidido que era como retroceder a los brazos de Lilly , y era mejor no caer en viejos hábitos.

-Yo no soy más tu responsabilidad. ¿Recuerdas ?-

El dolor cruzó por los ojos de Lilly, y Emma no pudo decidir la forma en que le hizo sentir.

Una pequeña y mezquina parte de ella era feliz. Después de todo Lilly la había lastimado peor de lo que alguien alguna vez lo hizo. Sin embargo, la parte de ella que todavía amaba a Lilly retrocedió ante sus palabras impetuosas.

No importa lo mal que Lilly había arruinado su relación romántica, siempre había estado allí para Emma como una amiga.

-Lo siento - dijo Emma. "Una mujer en el parque me ayudó a limpiarme y me dejó usar su teléfono. Pensé que quería hablar contigo una vez que llegara a trabajar.

Lilly cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pareciendo pequeña y triste. -ya sabes, a pesar de que no estamos juntas, todavía me importas. Profundamente. Quiero estar allí para ti cuando me necesites, Emma-.

Emma mordió de nuevo el primer comentario que le vino a la mente. Te necesité el año pasado Cuando me engañaste. Necesito que me necesites, En lugar de eso, dijo:

-Te lo agradezco-.

-¿Cuándo vas a hablar con la policía?

-Pensé que lo acababa de hacer-.

Lilly rozó la parte posterior de los dedos por la mejilla de Emma. -"Para dar una declaración oficial, quiero decir-.

-Pronto, supongo. Tal vez podrías venir conmigo - la garganta de Lilly se tensó y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción.

\- claro-.

\- Gracias-.

Emma se alejó rápidamente. Ella era demasiado frágil para hacer frente a todo lo que Lilly dejaba tácito.

-Eres una buena amiga.

Ella no sabía qué hacer con su amistad en estos días. Al principio de la ruptura, las cosas entre ellas habían sido realmente frías. Emma estaba avergonzada y enojada por la traición de Lilly, y la culpabilidad hizo a Lilly irascible y difícil de estar a su alrededor. Tener que seguir viendo una a la otra profesionalmente había sido un verdadero reto, y más una vez que Emma había puesto en duda si su permanencia en Storybrooke estaba bien por su propia salud mental. Pero hace unos seis meses, Emma se despertó una mañana dispuesta a dejar ir las cosas. Poco después de eso, la actitud de Lilly había cambiado. Sus conversaciones se había convertido en menos formales, y sus interacciones se habían convertido en cálidas de nuevo. Ahora que casi parecía como si algo del viejo amor había regresado a los ojos de Lilly, Emma hizo todo lo posible para no verlo. Ella había perdonado a Lilly, pero se negaba a ser atraída de nuevo por el mismo encanto aquel que Lilly había ejercido para seducir a otras mujeres mientras ellas estaban juntas…

-Emma-.

-Déjenme echar otra mirada a la víctima antes de irnos, ¿Vale? -Emma se acercó a la mesa de examen, asintiendo lacónicamente a Whale con mirada comprensiva. Se enderezó. Eso era lo grandioso sobre él.

Él entendió que el trabajo era la terapia para ella y siempre le permitió perderse en él.

-¿Qué tenemos, Dr. Whale?

-la víctima es de unos treinta años, latina. Ella ha muerto alrededor de las seis horas. Presenta heridas múltiples y cortes poco profundos, de hoja de doble filo. - Él inclinó la cabeza y estudió su rostro.

-Parece que murió a causa de los cortes en la garganta, aunque no hay evidencia de petequias en la cara y los párpados. – Emma evaluó las hemorragias puntiformes que empañaban la piel de la mujer bronceada, luego echó un vistazo a lo que quedaba de su garganta para confirmar la aparición de moretones.

-Entonces fue estrangulada así como apuñalada-.

-Sí - Dudó Víctor, luego dijo: -El asesino estaba encima de ella cuando la asfixió. Dos manos alrededor de su cuello.

Emma tocó su propia garganta donde su atacante había clavado sus pulgares, lo que restringió la respiración. Ella tenía un destello aterrador en la memoria: de ser incapaz de respirar, pensando que estaba a punto de morir. Lilly suavemente le frotó la espalda, trayendo a Emma al presente. Emma dejó caer su mano y Tomó una respiración profunda.

-No se encontró ninguna identificación en el cuerpo - dijo Lilly.

-Nosotros no sabemos quién es. Su cuerpo fue abandonado en una zona boscosa del parque, muy aislado. Dudo que la hubiéramos encontrado si no hubiera sido por la llamada anónima - Emma se alejó de Lilly, fingiendo estudiar las heridas de puñalada. Trató de recordar el cuchillo de su atacante que había usado para cortar su pecho, pero sabía que no sería capaz de determinar si había sido el arma del crimen. Los detalles eran demasiado difusos.

-¿Alguien informó del cuerpo?

-Una mujer - Lilly caminaba hacia el otro lado de la mesa para que ella pudiera encontrarse con la mirada de Emma.

-Ella no dio su nombre. Dijo que estaba en su carrera matutina cuando encontró el cuerpo.

Escuchó el escepticismo de Lilly, Emma dijo:

-¿no le crees?

-Esa es una ruta de jogging muy aislada para que una mujer lo haga a las seis y media de la mañana. Ella está mintiendo o es tonta.

Emma se puso tensa. Lilly no fue directamente a su reprensión por haber elegido pasear por el parque sola, pero su voz sostuvo un matiz definido de juicio. Agradecida por el recordatorio de que Lilly no era su caballero de brillante armadura, Emma volvió a Víctor.

-¿Cualquier evidencia de asalto sexual? - Él negó con la cabeza. -No. Ella fue encontrada desnuda, pero sin fluidos Corporales o las pruebas de penetración.

-Está bien - Emma caminó hacía el mostrador para recoger su bolso, entonces recordó que ya no lo tenía. Sintiéndose desnuda, tiró del dobladillo de su camisa y tomó un momento para serenarse. -"Inicia el cabello recogido y las pruebas de fibra. Me voy a ir a hablar con la policía, y voy a estar de vuelta tan pronto como pueda. "- Buscando a Lilly, dijo:

-Vamos a terminar esta parte - Asintiendo con la cabeza, Lilly tentativamente se acercó a ella.

-Emma, lo que he dicho antes, sobre el informante.

-No te preocupes por eso, Detective Page. - Emma hizo su mejor esfuerzo en poner una expresión neutra, ignorando la forma en que Lilly se estremeció ante la formalidad.

\- entiendo - Lilly la dejó salir por la puerta del laboratorio sin hacer comentarios,

pero tan pronto como estuvieron en el pasillo, agarró el brazo de Emma y tiró de ella para pararla. Sacudida por el contacto inesperado, Emma se apartó bruscamente. Lilly levantó las manos y dio un paso atrás.

-Lo siento-.

-No, yo lo siento. - Emma exhaló. Tenía que controlarse. Si quería hacer creer a Lilly que estaba bien, tenía que hacer el papel.

-Estoy todavía un poco sacudida-.

-Es comprensible - Lilly le dio una mueca arrepentida, agachando la cabeza.

-Quiero decir que lo siento si te molesté ahí. Sé que solía discutir acerca de tus paseos, pero yo no quiero que pienses…

-Yo no lo hago.-"

-No fue culpa tuya, Emma. Y me alegro de que estés bien. Ni una vez pasó por mi mente decir lo que decía yo o cualquier mierda como esa. - Lilly tiró de un mechón rebelde de su pelo, un gesto nervioso que Emma conocía bien.

-Te lo prometo. - A pesar de que las promesas de Lilly habían dejado de significar algo muchísimos meses atrás, Emma le tomó la mano y la apretó suavemente. Soltó después una sola palabra.

-Gracias-.

-debes quedarte en mi casa esta noche-.

Ante la reacción de Emma, Lilly dijo:

-Voy a dormir en el sofá. Totalmente inocente. Yo sólo... no creo que debieras estar sola.

-Al calor de la oferta, y más tentada de lo que ella quería admitir, Emma sacudió la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien. En serio-.

-¿Estás segura?-

"Mantente fuerte". Ella se encontró repitiendo este mantra en torno a

Lilly, "Mantente fuerte, y haga lo que haga, no le digas que sí".

-Estoy segura. Si necesito algo, te llamo-.

-Está bien - Lilly frunció el ceño.

-Pero no me gusta-.

-tomo nota.- Empujando a un lado sus sentimientos en conflicto, por el momento, Emma hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo.

-¿Vamos a ir a la estación? - Para su alivio, Lilly se volvió y abrió el camino.


	7. ¿Te has perdido?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la historia, pero me he divertido mucho con ellos y ellas, espero que ustedes también lo disfruten como yo!**

* * *

Capítulo Siete

Regina no podía concentrarse, salvó los cambios que había hecho al logotipo de la empresa que estaba diseñando, y cerró Photoshop de su computadora. Su plazo era de tres días, pero ella no estaba de humor para seguir fingiendo que iba a progresar.

En este momento, el trabajo era la última cosa en su mente. Negándose a darse un momento de paz, las imágenes del cuerpo en el parque llenaron sus pensamientos, junto con la preocupación por la extraña mirada que Renee le había dado esa mañana cuando ella regresó y encontró a Regina desatada y esperando con el resto de su dinero en la puerta principal. Pero sobre todo, los pensamientos sobre Emma distrajeron más a Regina.

Fiel a su palabra, Emma había llamado a Regina a las ocho de la noche antes de hacer el check in, Aterrorizada de dejar que las cosas crecieran entre ellas, Regina había dejado que la llamada fuera al buzón de voz. Y lo había lamentado cada minuto desde entonces.

Durante quince años había creído que ella simplemente no estaba destinada a estar con nadie, pero Emma era sin duda diferente. Tenían una conexión, y Regina estaba casi segura que era en ambos sentidos. ¿Sería posible para Emma aceptara a Regina por lo que era, o esto representaba sin embargo, otro desengaño? Ella no podía saberlo sin permitir a Emma en su vida. Y eso era la única cosa que ella no estaba segura de poder o querer hacer.

Tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que deseaba devolver a Emma la llamada, Regina se preguntaba en cambio, sobre el hombre del pasamontañas. ¿Qué había querido? A juzgar por la forma en que no había tratado de eliminar la ropa, además del desgarro de la camisa de Emma, parecía poco probable que tuviera la intención de violarla. Si lo hubiera hecho, Regina habría esperado que estuviera intentandolo cuando llegó a ellos. Pero se había centrado en el cuchillo sobre el pecho de Emma, viendo su cara.

Era evidente que el temor de Emma lo excitaba. A pesar de que había tomado su bolso, probablemente no tenía la intención de robarle tiempo que había pasado, obviamente con ella en el suelo sugería que su interés había sido Emma, no su bolso.

Él le había recordado a Regina a un depredador a la caza, y no podía dejar de preocuparse por que su objetivo final había sido el asesinato. Tal vez ella no había matado a la mujer en el parque. ¿Y si el atacante de Emma lo había hecho?.

El pensamiento apareció en zigzag, un alivio momentáneo, después preocupación.

Mientras ella no quería creer que era capaz de asesinar a alguien, podía pensar que el hombre era el responsable de la mujer muerta, un asesino había atacado a Emma. Y él sabía dónde vivía.

Regina se apartó de su escritorio y se levantó. Más de veinticuatro horas habían pasado desde el ataque, pero el tiempo había sido típico de Storybrook: fresco y húmedo. Sin duda, su olor todavía estaría allí. No hacer nada no era una opción, así que ella se acercó a su ventana y la abrió ligeramente, después apartó las cortinas para desvestirse. Si fuera inteligente, trataría de olvidarse de Emma y seguir adelante con su vida. Sobre todo si ella no había matado a esa pobre mujer en el parque. Todavía podía volver a sumergirse entre las sombras, no obstante llamó a la policía.

Ella ya había roto sus reglas por Emma una vez, el cambio en forma de lobo en público. Si quería mantener su secreto, necesitaba no hacer de ello un hábito. Simplemente tener algo que ver con Emma violaría su última regla: Las relaciones llevan a la angustia y al dolor, por lo que hay que evitarlas a toda costa, las románticas, en particular. Una relación con Emma se haría rápidamente romántica. La conexión entre ellas era intensa, Y esa fuerza seguramente tiraba de ellas para estar juntas físicamente. Regina no tendría la fuerza para resistirse. Emma no se daría cuenta de que debería hacerlo. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Cómo explicaría Regina a Emma por qué siempre desaparecía el día antes de la luna llena, para regresar al día siguiente? una amante quiere saber esas cosas.

Por eso Regina jamás se permitió a sí misma involucrarse.

Sin embargo ya estaba involucrada, le gustara o no. Incluso ahora, ella podía sentir el más leve zumbido de la emoción de Emma en el borde de su conciencia.

Trató de no sintonizar con él, no quería a Emma dentro de su cabeza, pero la transmisión fue persistente. También era débil, lo que hizo a Regina querer centrarse en ella aún más, sólo para saber que Emma estaba bien.

"Maldita sea". Regina se sacó las bragas y las arrojó sobre el sofá con el resto de su ropa. Echó un vistazo a la ventana, preparando sus nervios antes de romper otra regla. "¿Qué me estás haciendo, Emma? "Quería ver si podía seguir el rastro del hombre a través del parque después de dejar la escena del ataque.

Ella no tenía un plan. Lo más probable era que seguiría su aroma hasta el borde del parque sólo para perderlo en la calle o en una parada de tranvía, pero tenía que intentarlo. Incluso si se las arreglaba para no ponerse en contacto con Emma de nuevo, Regina quería hacer todo lo posible para protegerla. Este era el único lugar que conocía para empezar. Tomando una respiración profunda, Regina se transformó en un gorrión. Nada llamativo. Salir de su apartamento como un pájaro parecía lo más fácil, la ventana abierta le permitía entrar y salir sin ser detectada. Una vez en el parque, iba a encontrar un área aislada y cambiar a un perro para hacer su seguimiento. Para ser honesta, ese cambio no pudo llegar lo suficientemente pronto. A ella no le gustaba volar. Sin embargo, cuando ella salió por la ventana y por la calle, una poderosa oleada de euforia le pegó. Pasó tanto tiempo odiando su capacidad para transformarse -una noche al mes cuando perdía el control de ella misma por completo-que rara vez se permitió disfrutar de las maravillosas e inofensivas cosas que podía hacer.

Ser capaz de experimentar la naturaleza, al no ser humana tenía sus ventajas. Lástima que tuviera un precio.

Rápidamente se encontró en el lugar donde Emma había sido atacada y, con una rápida mirada alrededor, se abalanzó a tierra en el tronco de un gran árbol de eucalipto. Después de no haber visto a nadie en las inmediaciones, inmediatamente cambió a una forma familiar: un perro de caza, con el mejor olfato posible a su disposición. Ella bajó la cabeza hasta el suelo y lo olió.

Así como ella había sospechado, el olor del hombre todavía pesaba en la húmeda sombra de los árboles. Tomó una buena bocanada y curvó sus labios por instinto, entonces enseñó los dientes en un gruñido. La piel en la espalda se levantó e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Si el mal tenía un olor, éste era. Regina hizo que su nariz la llevará a través de los árboles cerca de donde había rescatado a Emma. Ella había visto el hombre tropezar lejos en la dirección que la esencia la llevaba, así que estaba en el camino correcto. El olor se mantuvo un poco más allá del punto donde el hombre había desaparecido de la vista de Regina, serpenteando a través de los árboles hacia el borde opuesto del parque.

Ella trotaba tras él, sólo necesitó ir más despacio y realmente empezar a poner atención al llegar a la acera en el borde del parque. El rastro la llevó a un cubo de basura metálico en la esquina del siguiente bloque. La esencia del hombre estaba por todas partes, junto con alguna otra cosa.

El débil y dulce olor de Emma. Regina se levantó en el cubo, colocando sus patas delanteras en la apertura y tomó una buena bocanada. Como ser humano, habría encontrado soportable el olor de la basura podrida. Pero como un perro, bueno, ella entendió el encanto. En la sobrecarga sensorial, ella tuvo que tomar unas aspiraciones largas para resolver el vertiginoso despliegue de olores.

Ella definitivamente había detectado un indicio de Emma. Su bolso. Pero también entendía lo obvio: El cubo de basura había sido vaciado en algún momento recientemente, por lo que el bolso de Emma ya se había ido. Sólo una huella de su olor se mantuvo, así como el olor intenso de café Starbucks y lo descartó. Regina dio un paso atrás y dejó caer sus patas contra el pavimento. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir el rastro hasta que desapareciera. Si tenía suerte, el hombre habría andado hasta su casa.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle a la policía si en realidad lo encontraba, pero a ella se le ocurriría algo. Tenía que hacer lo que pudiera para proteger a Emma. Regina siguió el rastro en la Novena Avenida, donde desapareció en la parada del autobus. Ella no se sorprendió. El transporte público era una forma común de viajar en la ciudad. Por desgracia, hizo que su rastro fuera completamente inútil. No tenía forma de saber en qué coche había entrado, en que parada desembarcó, o incluso si se había trasladado a una parada de tranvía en algún momento. En otras palabras, tuvo mala suerte. "-Aquí, chica.-" Regina volvió la cabeza y vio a una mujer mayor de pie en la entrada de una taquería, se inclinó con la mano extendida. Ella chasqueó la lengua, Regina miró y suspiró internamente. Esto era sin duda el inconveniente de ser un perro. Todo el mundo quería rescatarla.

"-Está bien, cachorro. ¿Te has perdido?- " Regina dio la vuelta y se lanzó en dirección al parque. La mujer seguía llamando tras ella, pero ella no se dio la vuelta.

Ella sin duda no necesitaba a nadie que la llevara al refugio, o peor aún, tener un bien intencionado amante de los animales que la adoptara. Volvió corriendo al parque, esperó a estar entre los árboles antes de regresar a la forma de pájaro. Al volar de regreso a su apartamento, se preguntó qué hacer a continuación. Había pocas esperanzas en realidad en la búsqueda del bolso de Emma o el hombre que la atacó. Era interesante saber que él había arrojado su bolso con tanta rapidez, pero no sabía lo que eso significaba. Y ella no podía decir nada de lo que había encontrado a Emma , por temor a sonar absolutamente loca. Así que no tenía nada más que hacer, salvo tratar de olvidarse de la mujer que atormentaba su vigilia, enviándole sin saberlo transmisiones a ella, como un canto de sirena. Regina estaba acostumbrada a negarse a ella misma cosas que ella quería. Y esperaba tener la fuerza para ser feliz velando por Emma desde lejos. Eso tendría que ser suficiente.


	8. Exactamente lo que quiero

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, ni la historia, yo sólo los adapto y los disfruto, espero que ustedes también!**

* * *

Capítulo Ocho

Tres días después del ataque en el parque, Emma estaba frustrada por la falta de progreso que había hecho sobre la víctima de asesinato. Ellos sabían que su nombre era Yasmin Mandujano y que había sido soltera, pero tenía muy poco que hacer en cuanto a la identificación de su asesino. El cuerpo había estado libre de cualquier pelo o fibra significativa. La falta de pruebas físicas recogidas en la escena sugería un asesino cuidadoso, incluso meticuloso. Definitivamente no era un aficionado. A pesar de la cantidad de sangre presente en todo el cuerpo, él no había dejado rastro. Con la excepción de la pobre Yasmin, destrozada, no les dejó una maldita cosa. En cuanto a la policía y la oficina del médico forense estaban preocupados, había apuñalado a Yasmin dieciocho veces con un cuchillo, todas menos dos de las heridas eran demasiado superficiales para realmente haberla matado, entonces desapareció. Por desgracia, Emma no se pudo sacudir la creciente certeza de que él había caminado casi un kilómetro de distancia para darle un puñetazo en la cara y arrastrarla entre los árboles. Por mucho que ella no quería adoptar esta teoría, tenía una cierta lógica.

El asesino de Yasmin había limitado su respiración en algún momento, y él había disfrutado obviamente de usar su cuchillo para atormentar, no sólo matar. Al igual que su propio atacante. A pesar de que Lilly no lo dijera, Emma podía ver que había llegado a una conclusión similar. Su atacante y el asesino era casi seguro, la misma persona. Emma no sabía cómo procesar esa información. Esto no la llevó más cerca a la identificación del hombre, y desde luego la dejó preocupada por las implicaciones. ¿Qué clase de asesino ataca a dos mujeres en un lugar público dentro de una hora, dejando en un caos total y sangriento en el primer escenario, y luego se las arreglaría para escapar sin ser detectado? Si él era el meticuloso asesino en serie que parecía ser, Emma habría esperado que se detuviera en la primera muerte. Si hubiera sido un frenesí, ella no habría esperado que él se detuviese en absoluto. Algo no estaba bien en esta situación,pero ella no podía poner su dedo en la llaga.

Nada de lo que había pasado tenía sentido por lo menos, del todo, ¿cómo es que un lobo había aparecido en el Parque en el justo momento para salvarla?.

Emma hizo una anotación en el informe de la víctima, a continuación, la cerró. Ellos no podían descubrir nada más sobre el cuerpo o en la escena, por lo que ahora necesitaba dar a la familia de la Sra. Mandujano la comodidad de un entierro apropiado.

Emma necesitaba simplemente tratar de tranquilizarse, incluso si el asesino la había atacado, estaba a salvo ahora. Y las posibilidades eran pocas, sabía que él no se arriesgaría a volver y terminar lo que había comenzado. Por lo menos eso esperaba.

-"Hola"-

Después de bajar la guardia en la seguridad del laboratorio, Emma se sorprendió por la voz de Whale justo detrás de ella. Ella se giró en su silla y empujó atrás con sus pies, poniendo alguna distancia entre ellos. Victor hizo una mueca con simpatía.

-"No lo hagas.-" Emma estaba cansada de las disculpas, cansada de sentir miedo. Todo el mundo hiba de puntillas a su alrededor, a pesar de que les había dado varias razones para pensar que era necesario. Estaba nerviosa, irritable, y, sobre todo, terriblemente fuera de control en cuanto a sus emociones se refería. Y ella ardía por recuperar el control con cada célula de su cuerpo.

-"Estoy bien, Sólo me despisté durante un momento." - Él asintió con la cabeza.

-"Tengo el informe sobre el caso Williams para que puedas revisarlo, cuando tengas una oportunidad." -Él le ofreció una carpeta, que tomó con la mano admirablemente fuerte. -"Gracias."- Por mucho que Emma odiaba admitirlo, ella no quería estar en el trabajo. Mientras estudiaba detenidamente los detalles de las muertes de otras personas por lo general la sacaba de sus propios problemas, ahora le recordaba su propia mortalidad. Si no fuera por una vuelta de tuerca del destino, estaría tan muerta como Yasmin Mandujano.

-"Te lo devolveré mañana por la mañana."- Victor se reclinó en su silla mirando con curiosidad cuando ella estuvo de pie y se puso la chaqueta.

-"¿Sales temprano hoy?" -Emma trató de actuar con indiferencia. -"Sí, tengo algunos recados que hacer.-"

-"No hay problema. Yo defenderé el fuerte"- Vaciló, y luego le tocó la mano antes de que pudiera alejarse.

-"¿Si necesitas algo de mí, Dra. Swan? "- Aunque su relación era estrictamente profesional, Emma también consideraba a Victor un amigo. No era el tipo de persona de expresar sus emociones con facilidad, pero Emma podía ver su preocupación. Reconociendo que ella tampoco era muy buena dejando entrar a otros, se obligó a abandonar su máscara muy ligeramente.

-"Simplemente sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo"- dijo Emma. -"Eso bastará".-

Él inclinó la cabeza -"Sí, señora".

-"Te veré mañana, entonces."

\- "Nos vemos". -

Emma salió cojeando del edificio de oficinas del médico forense, sin la menor idea de a dónde iría. La nueva cerradura se había instalado en su apartamento hacía tres días, pero aún no se sentía cómoda yendo casa.

No tenía miedo a que su atacante llegara a su apartamento, pero no podía soportar estar a solas con su imaginación, rodeada de los artefactos cotidianos de su vida de vuelta a la soltería, Emma había pasado las últimos dos tardes sentada en el sofá imaginando lo que podría haber sucedido. A pesar de que había escapado con cortes de poca importancia y contusiones, mentalmente sentía el dolor de la violación, la agonía de las manos fuertes envueltas alrededor de su garganta, el terror de la sangre derramándose en la tierra. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer salvo pensar, la escena se repetía sin cesar, cada escenario de pesadilla más horrible que la anterior. Todas ellas eran resultados probables de que no haber aparecido el lobo. Cuando Emma caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, sacó su llave de repuesto del coche de su bolso de repuesto y suspiró.

Quería sentirse a salvo de nuevo, ser la persona que había sido antes de que el hombre le pusiera la vida al revés. Ella quería ser la mujer que no pensaba dos veces para pasear sola en el parque, pero ya no era esa persona. Y no se había sentido segura desde que salió del apartamento de Regina. Emma se metió en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el coche. Puso la mano en la palanca de cambios, luego se detuvo. Regina. La única cosa que podía arrancar lejos de su mente el asalto era el recuerdo de la hermosa mujer del parque. Emma no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No sólo su atracción inexplicable hacia ella, sino también cómo estar con Regina había hecho que todo pareciera mejor. Fiel a su palabra, Emma llamó al teléfono celular de Regina después de que ella llegase a casa la noche del ataque. Decepcionada porque el buzón de voz de Regina le había saltado, había dejado un breve mensaje de que estaba bien y agradeció a Regina de nuevo por su amabilidad. Emma tenía la esperanza de recibir una llamada de vuelta, pero no se sorprendió cuando nunca llegó.

Sin duda, una mujer como Regina tendría éxito, una vida muy ocupada, con poco tiempo para los patólogos forenses socialmente torpes. Emma se había dicho que debería olvidarse de Regina y seguir adelante. Pero ella también había lavado la camisa de Regina y la había colocado en el maletero de su coche, por si acaso. Todas las noches desde entonces, pensaba en regresar, pero hasta ahora, no había sido capaz de armarse de valor. Regina no había devuelto la llamada. Eso significaba que no estaba interesada en ver a Emma otra vez. ¿Y quién podía culparla? Ella era preciosa, impresionante. Así había sido Regina en cierto modo cuando Emma había necesitado su ayuda. ¿Qué iba a querer con Emma ahora? Probablemente nada. Pero, ¿quién era Emma para decirlo? Y ella le había prometido devolver la camisa a Regina. Tal vez éste era el primer paso perfecto para recuperar el control sobre su vida. Emma haría algo inusitado y se dejaría caer por casa de Regina para darle las gracias de nuevo. Nada más, se lo debía, y tal vez una tarta de manzana. Decisión tomada, Emma salió del estacionamiento y se dirigió al apartamento de Regina. Era posible que ella hiciera el tonto por completo al presentarse sin previo aviso, pero al ver a Regina volvió a sentirse importante en una forma que no entendía.

La atracción hacia Regina era aún más fuerte que su timidez alrededor de mujeres hermosas. En otras palabras, era condenadamente abrumadora. Aquí hay que tomar el control, pensó Emma, y no mirar hacia atrás.

La última cosa que Emma esperaba ver cuando Regina abrió la puerta principal era esa genuina y descarada alegría. La felicidad de Regina al verla fue palpable, haciendo a Emma sentirse como si se reencontrara con una vieja amiga en vez de andar potencialmente perturbando a una desconocida. Todas las dudas por dejarse caer en casa de Regina desaparecieron al instante.

-"Emma" - Regina tomó la caja de la panadería de color rosa de las manos de Emma y la puso sobre una pequeña mesa en la entrada, y luego la sujetó por los hombros y tiró de ella en un abrazo suave. -"Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo. ¿cómo estás? "- Emma se sorprendió al regresar el abrazo de Regina fácilmente. Debido a que por lo general no disfrutaba del contacto físico con cualquier persona con excepción de los amigos más íntimos, ella no entendía por qué el abrazo de Regina se sentía tan cómodo. Pero lo hizo. A pesar de las curvas flexibles apretadas contra su cuerpo y el aroma embriagador del pelo oscuro de Regina, Emma no se sentía nerviosa. En cambio, se sentía conectada, en paz. Nada, salvo el trabajo nunca la había llevado a un lugar tan equilibrado. Sacudida por su apego obvio por Regina después de haber pasado sólo alrededor de veinticinco minutos con ella, Emma se alejó.

-"Siento haberme dejado caer así, pero yo quería devolverte tu camisa —"

\- "Te dije que te la quedaras." - Regina salió de su abrazo, pero mantuvo sus manos sobre los hombros de Emma. Pero yo quería verte. La cara de Emma se calentó mientras luchaba por explicar cómo ella no podía alejarse.

-"Traje tarta." -Regina sonrió lentamente.

-"Esa es una excelente razón para dejarse caer."

-"Espero que te guste la tarta de manzana." - Emma hizo un gesto en la caja de color rosa.

-"Es de la panadería que hay calle abajo."

-"La tarta de manzana es mi kriptonita" - dijo Regina. Cogió la caja e indicó a Emma que debería seguir a su interior -"Vamos a tomar un trozo." -Regina condujo a Emma más adentro en su apartamento, y esta vez Emma tenía la presencia de ánimo para mirar alrededor. Las fotografías enmarcadas, en su mayoría fotografías de naturaleza, muchas de ellas espectaculares, cubrían las paredes. En la esquina de la sala había un enorme escritorio cubierto de un ordenador y equipo fotográfico, lo que llevó a Emma a asumir que las fotografías que las rodeaban eran probablemente el trabajo de Regina. Ella no vio fotos de gente, no había indicio de familia o amigos.

-"¿Eres fotógrafa?" - Dijo Emma, haciendo una pausa para examinar una foto de un lobo gris de gran tamaño. No se veía exactamente igual al que había visto en el parque, pero su mirada penetrante puso a rodar temblores por la espalda de Emma.

-"Este es un disparo increíble"

-"Gracias. Me gusta tomar fotos, pero no estoy segura de llamarme fotógrafa." - Regina se detuvo con la mano en la puerta de la cocina.

-"Profesionalmente hago diseño gráfico. La fotografía es sólo un hobby."

-"Estos son excelentes. Tan buenas como todo lo que he visto en el National Geographic. ¿Alguna vez has tratado de hacerla tu profesión?"

-"He pensado en ello" - dijo Regina - "Pero eso significaría viajar mucho, y me gusta estar cerca de casa." Asintiendo con la cabeza, Emma siguió a Regina por la puerta de la cocina. El lugar estaba impecable, con un leve olor antiséptico que recordó a Emma a su laboratorio. Lilly siempre había sido una vaga consumada, por lo que descubrir tal perfección ordenada despertó en Emma más de lo que jamás admitiría en voz alta. Se acercó a la barra y se sentó en un taburete alto, viendo como Regina abrió la caja de color rosa.

-"Oh, sí. Esta fue una muy buena razón para dejarse caer." - Regina sacó un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones del bloque sobre el mostrador y cortó la tarta, en su rostro la imagen del placer pecaminoso.

-"Gracias" - Emma se dió cuenta que estaba mirando con la boca abierta. Con esfuerzo, arrancó su atención lejos de lo que decidió era la más flagrante exhibición de sexualidad inconsciente que jamás había presenciado.

-"Es lo menos que podía hacer. " Regina trasladó una gran porción de la tarta en un plato, y luego sacó dos tenedores del cajón al lado del fregadero.

-"¿Te importaría compartir?" - Emma negó con la cabeza, quedó muda por lo mucho que la idea apeló a ella. Vagamente pensaba en cómo esta situación era inusual para ella, todo lo que persigue una mujer al compartir un postre, pero eso no la hizo sentir menos natural. Nada había sido alguna vez tan fácil.

-"Eso suena perfecto." - Regina llevó el plato a la mesa y lo puso entre ellas, luego le entregó a Emma un tenedor.

-"Entonces, ¿cómo estás? ¿En serio?"-Emma esperó a que Regina tomara el primer bocado antes de pinchar una pequeña porción para sí misma.

-"Estoy bien. Sinceramente" - Buscando la cara de Emma mientras masticaba, Regina dijo: -"Tú no estás usando tus lentes hoy"

-"Oh." Tocándose Emma el puente de la nariz" - Lo que ocurrió en el parque finalmente me ha inspirado para usar lentes de contacto. Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a ellas"

-"Me gusta ser capaz de ver tus ojos. No me di cuenta que eran tan verdes." - Su cara le ardía, Emma dijo: - "Gracias." Regina utilizó el tenedor para apuntar a la tarta.

-"Esta deliciosa."

-"Sí, lo está." -Emma le dio otro mordisco. Nunca había comido algo tan increíble. Casi como si estar con Regina hiciera que todo supiera mejor. -"Vas a tener que luchar conmigo por el último bocado." - Regina le lanzó una mirada ardiente que estimuló el apetito de Emma por algo más decadente que la tarta. "Oh, yo podría ganarte." El coño de Emma se apretó y ella jadeó un poco, bajando la mirada a su tenedor. ¿Desde cuándo ella tomaba parte en bromas coquetas e inspiraba dobles sentidos? Nunca se había sentido cómoda expresándose sexualmente, y la facilidad con la cual Regina la despertó fue sorprendente. Emma tomó otro bocado para no tener que responder.

-"Dime la verdad" - dijo Regina en voz baja. - "Porque sé que no estás muy bien después de lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo estás? "

-"Estoy ...preocupada" - Emma espiró, casi aliviada de que Regina sacase el tema. Ella se alegró de que Whale generalmente la dejara en paz, y ella no había querido depender demasiado de Lilly para admitir lo mal que el ataque la había dejado, pero Emma agradeció la oportunidad de hablar con alguien. A pesar que se acababan de conocer, Emma sintió que Regina era la confidente perfecta.

-"Físicamente me siento mejor, pero emocionalmente... no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó."

-"Eso es de esperarse. ¿Estás durmiendo? "

-"Bastante" - dijo Emma, a pesar de que no era del todo cierto. Cuantas noches atrás, el sueño no había sido fácil, y más de una vez las pesadillas la habían arrancado del sueño.

-"Se está haciendo más fácil."

\- "¿Cambiaste tus cerraduras?"

-"Lo hice."- Emma dio otro bocado a la tarta, sorprendida de tener todavía apetito.

-"Ninguna otra cosa ha sucedido, de verdad. Por lo que sé, el tipo quedó atrás."

-"Pero todavía estás preocupada. ¿Por qué? "

\- "La policía encontró un cuerpo en el parque la mañana que fui atacada "

-"Lo sé" - dijo Regina, y el estómago de Emma se retorció con una oleada de miedo, aunque ella no entendía por qué. A pesar del tema de conversación, se sentía más segura de lo que lo había hecho en días. Increíblemente, ella sintió que estaba recogiendo la inquietud de Regina.

-"He leído sobre él en el periódico. Una mujer, ¿verdad? "

-"Sí". – Emma miró la cara de Regina, tratando de decidir cómo sabía que Regina tenía miedo. Regina no mostró signos externos de confusión emocional, pero de alguna manera Emma lo sintió.

-"No quiero molestarte."

-"No" - murmuró Regina, visiblemente relajándose.

-"Es sólo que... es desconcertante. Tan cerca de mi casa y todo." -"Por supuesto."

-"El periódico no dijo mucho. Sólo que parecía un homicidio."- Emma dejó el tenedor y Regina hizo lo mismo.

-"La asesinaron por lo menos una hora antes de que yo fuera atacada. La policía recibió una denuncia anónima que los llevó a su cuerpo." - Regina se quedó mirando el plato, estudiando lo último de la tarta.

-"¿Qué creen que pasó?"

-"He examinado el cuerpo" - dijo Emma, de manera casual. Era difícil hablar sobre Yasmin Mandujano. Refugiándose en los hechos fríos y duros esperando le permitieran mantener la voz firme.

-"Alguien la apuñaló. Estrangulada, también, pero eso no es lo que la mató."

-"me dijiste que había un lobo en el parque por la mañana. ¿Es posible? "

-"No. Casi me gustaría que fuera el caso. Quien mató a esa mujer fue sin duda no sólo un animal, sino también en gran medida un ser humano. " –Regina cogió el tenedor y le dio otro mordisco tentativo, viendo los ojos de Emma.

-"¿Crees que el hombre que asesinó a esa mujer es el mismo que te hizo daño?."

-"Es una clara posibilidad." -Trató de actuar de manera más despreocupada de lo que sentía, Emma clavó otro bocado de su tarta que desapareció. No podía ser sano lo mucho mejor que el rico postre la hizo sentir.

-"Es difícil de decir. No dejó mucha evidencia atrás."

-"¿Y ahora qué?" - Regina tocó el brazo de Emma.- "¿Cómo lo cogerán?"

-"Tal vez tenga suerte" - dijo Emma. Se encontró con la mirada de Regina y al instante cayó en sus ojos chocolate. A menos que se equivocara, su atracción no era unilateral. Y de repente el ataque fue la última cosa en su mente.

-"De lo contrario, esperar a que vuelva a matar."

-"No vendrá de nuevo a por ti" - dijo Regina con convicción. Pero Emma podía sentir palpable una astilla de duda corriendo a través de las palabras de Regina.

-"Sería absurdo intentar cualquier cosa ahora que has alertado a la policía."

-"Espero que tengas razón." - Emma vaciló, y luego cedió a los impulsos y cubrió la mano de Regina con la suya. El toque fue electrizante.

-"Si no te importa, yo realmente no quiero pensar en eso ahora mismo."

-"Por supuesto." - Regina miró hacia abajo a la mano de Emma y exhaló.

-"Lo siento, no devolví la llamada. Yo estaba tan contenta de tener noticias tuyas, pero yo... no estaba segura de qué decir."- Asombrada por oír la ansiedad de la voz de Regina, Emma trató de imaginar de donde venía. ¿Cuándo había puesto alguna vez a una mujer nerviosa?

-"Espero no haberte sorprendido, por aparecer así." - Regina miró a Emma con una calidez que no dejó ninguna duda que dejarse caer había sido lo correcto.

-"Sólo en la mejor manera."

-"Bien" - Emma puso abajo su tenedor, dispuesta a ceder el pedazo final a Regina.

-"Este no es un comportamiento típico en mí. El ser social. Yo no estoy convencida de que tenga lo necesario para tener éxito en eso. "

-"Eres brillante siendo social" - Regina pinchó el restante pedazo de tarta y movió su tenedor cerca de los labios de Emma.

-"Ahora ten el último bocado." - La idea de ser alimentada por Regina era casi dolorosamente sexy. Emma se mordió los labios y vaciló, sin saber si aceptar la oferta de Regina o desviarla con humor. Nada en la intensa mirada fija de Regina sugería que Emma estaba leyendo mal el calor inconfundible entre ellas. Aunque Emma se volvía normalmente tímida cuando una mujer llegaba a insinuarse seductoramente, independientemente de lo que la atrajo a Regina también la animó a seguir el juego. Inclinándose hacia delante, Emma tomó cuidadosamente la tarta de manzana entre sus dientes y tiró hacia atrás. Ella masticó lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual. El deseo se encendió en los ojos de Regina, haciendo difícil para Emma tragar. Tan pronto como ella pudo formar palabras, Emma le susurró:

-"Por favor, dime que sientes esto, también. "

-"Siento esto, también." Antes de que pudiera cuestionar a posteriori el impulso, Emma capturó la boca de Regina en un beso firme. Más impactante que su propia acción impetuosa fue la pasión con la que respondió Regina. Ella enredó sus manos en el pelo de Emma y le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, dejando escapar un gemido de puro y carnal placer. Todo sobre el beso se sentía bien. Sus bocas encajaban entre sí perfectamente, y Emma no sentía ninguna duda o incertidumbre, que generalmente experimentaba con una nueva amante.

Era como si lo hubieran hecho mil veces-sin el nerviosismo del primer beso-y, sin embargo, era también el momento más emocionante de su vida.

La excitación feroz floreció en su estómago, seguida de una sacudida que se sentía mucho como el amor. La intensidad de la sensación que Regina agitó en el interior de Emma provocó un destello de terror que la hizo realmente perder la mente. Regina se separó del beso, como si quemara.

-"Lo siento mucho, Emma. Perdóname. Yo no quiero asustarte."- La cabeza de Emma giró del cambio tan repentino en su estado de ánimo. Todo había sido tan maravilloso, pero de alguna manera una fracción de segundo de duda amenazó con arruinar el momento. Ella ni siquiera había sido consciente de que la había traicionado su ansiedad.

-"No lo hiciste."

-"Yo no debería haber hecho eso." - Regina tocó la mejilla de Emma con suavidad. Claramente herida, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-"Tu cara incluso no a sanado todavía. Eso era totalmente inadecuado, después de lo que has pasado." - La autoflagelación de Regina hirió el corazón de Emma. Agarrando su mano la apretó.

-"Oye. Te besé. ¿Te acuerdas? "

-"Sí, bueno." - Regina se sonrojó y estudió sus manos.

-"Yo no debería haberme dejado llevar. Se sentía tan... Correcto."

-"Sí". - Regina levantó su rostro, buscando los ojos de Emma - "Pero te ha asustado."-

-"Por un momento" - Reacia a poner sus sentimientos extraños en palabras, Emma murmuró:

-"Me sorprendió, eso es todo."

-"¿Ser atraída por una mujer?" -

Emma se rió nerviosamente.

-"No, yo siempre me he sentido atraída por mujeres. Nunca he sido tan directa al respecto." - O tan de repente de forma inexplicable enamorada.

\- "Yo tampoco."

-"Yo no te habría vinculado como particularmente tímida," - Emma, dijo.

Se sentó en el taburete, poniendo distancia entre ellas.

-"Eres muy hermosa. Debes tener a los hombres y mujeres lanzándose todo el tiempo." - Regina rodó los ojos y recogió el plato del pastel vacío. Llevándolo al fregadero, esperó hasta que estaba de espaldas a Emma antes de hablar.

"Yo no tengo una vida social muy activa. Por no decir más." - Emma cogió un dejo de tristeza en la voz de Regina.

-"Por elección, sin duda."

-"Sí" - dijo Regina - "Por elección" - Ella se volvió y se apoyó en el mostrador, cruzando los brazos por debajo de sus pechos. Su expresión indescifrable hizo latir el corazón de Emma.

-"Pero hay algo en ti." - Emma no entendía cómo podía sentir con tanta fuerza a alguien que apenas conocía. Por el tono de voz de Regina, sintió que la confusión era mutua. -"Lo sé." - Regina caminó alrededor de la barra y tomó la mano de Emma. - "Vamos a hablar en la sala de estar." –

Emma permitió que Regina la llevara a la sala de estar, aturdida por el giro que habían tomado las cosas. Ella no sabía lo que había esperado de esta visita, pero sin duda no hubiera sido esto.

No había besado a una mujer desde la ruptura con Lilly, y mucho menos considerado la posibilidad de una nueva relación. Ella había planeado concentrarse en el trabajo un buen tiempo, y preocuparse por las mujeres más tarde. Mucho más tarde.

La reunión con Regina había tirado todo por la ventana. Ahora Emma sólo quería sentir la piel desnuda de Regina contra la de ella. Regina se estremeció, lanzando su mano y señalando el sofá.

-"Siéntate." - Su voz se había reducido a un susurro desnudo.

-"Por favor." - Emma se sentó en un extremo, tanto aliviada y decepcionada cuando Regina se sentó en el otro. Sin saber qué decir, Emma le sonrío de la manera más casual posible.

-"Espero no haber hecho alguna estupidez.-"

-"No" -Regina entrelazó los dedos en su regazo y se enderezó.

-"No en absoluto." -Emma podía sentir la incomodidad de Regina y se desplazó más cerca, con ganas nada más que de abrazarla. La idea de que ella podría poner nerviosa a una mujer como Regina era divertidísima, pero la ansiedad de Regina era definitivamente real. Lo último del miedo de Emma se disipó con su deseo de consolar a Regina.

-"Estoy segura de que tienes razón." - Emma se tocó la garganta, un inconsciente gesto que había notado que sucedía cada vez que pensaba en su ataque. -"Esto es probablemente un momento extraño para mi por estos sentimientos. Pero que no cambia el hecho de que los estoy sintiendo"-.

-"¿Y cuáles son esos sentimientos?" - La voz de Regina se había reducido a un susurro. Ella irradiaba una curiosa combinación de esperanza y temor.

-"¿Exactamente?" - No se podía creer que ella se lo admitiera en voz alta, Emma dijo: -"Te quiero." - Regina se lamió los labios, Enviando la excitación a través del cuerpo de Emma haciéndola rizar los dedos de los pies.

-"Te quiero, también."- "No sólo esta noche." - El miedo parpadeó en los ojos de Regina.

-"Nunca he hecho eso antes..." -"¿Una cita?" - Se le ocurrió a Emma que en circunstancias normales, tal ambivalencia obvia haría que su recién descubierto coraje se marchitarse y muriera. Pero ella no podía imaginar nada para disuadirla de seguir con Regina.

Emma no quería simplemente a Regina. Ella la necesitaba, la necesitaba tan desesperadamente que en lugar de la aprehensión, lo único que podía sentir era deliciosa anticipación. Todo se sentía tan correcto que Emma no tenía duda que cambiaría su vida para mejor.

-"Las citas puede ser divertidas. Deberías probarlo." - La risa de Regina calentó a Emma y estabilizó su resolución. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Regina dijo:

-"Yo no creo ser buena para ti." - A pesar de su expresión de humor, el tono de Regina se volvió mortalmente sobrio.

-"En serio, Emma. Si fueras inteligente, te pondrías de pie y saldrías en este momento." - Una punzada de aprensión se rizó en el hueco del estómago de Emma. Después de Lilly, Emma estaba aterrorizada de confiar totalmente en alguien otra vez, sólo para que traicionaran su confianza. Independientemente de lo correcta que sintiera a Regina, ¿no había también sentido correcta a Lilly? Emma había pensado que eran felices hasta el momento en que descubrió que la estaba engañando. Más que nada, su relación fracasada con Lilly le enseñó que nada era seguro, ni siquiera cuando se cree con todo desde dentro. Regina parecía reconocer que su advertencia había dado en el blanco, pero en lugar de verse aliviada, ella irradiaba tristeza. Pena.

-"Yo nunca te haría daño a propósito. Yo sólo —"

-"Esto te da miedo." - No importaba qué tan inquietante fuera el intento de Regina por alejarla, Emma sintió que sólo la preocupación la motivaba. Ella también sabía lo que Regina quiso decir cuando dijo que no quería hacerle daño. Todas sus dudas se desvanecieron, con lo que el deseo se avivó otra vez.

-"Me da miedo, también. Pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme salir por la puerta." -Se encogió de hombros Emma.

-"Lo siento."

-"Bueno, no quiero tener miedo." -

Ahora Regina pasó más cerca y, tras una breve vacilación, apoyó la mano en Emma.

-"Me siento muy atraída por ti, Emma, increíblemente atraída."- Demasiado avergonzada por admitir hasta qué punto sentía poderosamente la conexión entre ellas, Emma asintió con la cabeza. - "Tal vez si nos besamos otra vez, nos demos cuenta de que todo esto del miedo, es un poco tonto."- La boca Regina hizo una mueca, y luego se transformó en una sonrisa que hizo a Emma que el estómago revoloteara gratamente.

-"Es una teoría, por lo menos."

-"Bueno, yo soy científica." - Dejando a un lado cualquier duda persistente, Emma cerró la distancia entre ellas, haciendo una pausa cuando sus labios estaban a tan sólo una pulgada de Regina.

-"Probar teorías es una especialidad mía."

-"La mía también". - Regina inició su segundo beso con un gemido gutural que amenazó a Emma con llegar al orgasmo en el instante en que sus bocas se encontraron. Una vez más, la lujuria y el amor se apoderaron de las venas de Emma, intensificando su deseo a nuevas alturas desconocidas. El sexo con Lilly había sido bueno, al menos para ella, pero nunca se había acercado a lo que Regina le hizo sentir con un simple beso. Todas las inhibiciones que siempre tuvo desaparecieron, y por primera vez en su vida, Emma no quiso nada más que perderse físicamente en alguien más. Por lo general, se enfrentaba a la posibilidad del sexo con más de una pequeña preocupación, pero no ahora, no con Regina. Ella quería tomarla y ser tomada por ella, por lo que casi no podía respirar. Regina apretó las manos sobre los hombros de Emma y se apartó.

-"Tal vez debemos tomar las cosas con calma"

-"Si, tenemos que tomarlo con calma, podemos ir despacio." - Emma puntuó sus palabras con besos húmedos y hambrientos a través de la garganta de Regina. Ella respetaría los deseos de Regina, realmente quería hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo parar hasta que Regina le ordenó hacerlo.

-"Por lo general tomo las cosas lento. Pero," – Emma mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Regina, deleitándose en el temblor que provocó.

-"Mi nueva teoría es que lo lento está sobrevalorado."

-"Así que sobrevalorado." - Habiendo decidido dejar de luchar contra lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellas, Regina presionó a Emma en el sofá, se colocó en la parte superior de ella. Emma abrió las piernas por instinto y facilitó a Regina el espacio entre ellas. Entonces Regina puso una mano en cada lado de la cara de Emma y se le quedó mirando a los ojos.

-"Me dirás si esto es demasiado, ¿verdad? " - Emma pasó los dedos por el pelo de Regina. Ella sabía exactamente lo que Regina estaba insinuando. El peso del cuerpo de Regina en el de ella podría provocar los recuerdos del hombre en el parque, pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera un poco.

\- "Yo no estoy pensando en él."- Por primera vez desde que ocurrió el ataque, estaba muy lejos de la mente de Emma. Mucho más inmediato fue la mancha de humedad entre sus piernas, el dolor fuerte de sus pezones erectos. El contacto de Regina la mantuvo firmemente en el momento, a salvo del peligro, y Emma quería más. El cuerpo entero de Regina se relajó. Ella besó a Emma lentamente, como si tuviera eones de tiempo para explorarlo, como si Emma no estuviera a punto de explotar. Regina frotó los pulgares sobre las mejillas de Emma, tocando con tanta ternura, con tanto amor, calmando la necesidad feroz de Emma y sustituyéndola por la calma, el deseo de hacer de este el último contacto.

Era su primera vez juntas, esperaba que fuera el primero de muchos, y Emma quería saborearlo. Ella enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Regina y gimió, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Regina lo escuchara. Fue un shock oírse a sí misma hacer un ruido así, pero también la excitó. Lilly lo utilizaba para burlarse de ella por ser silenciosa en la cama, y Emma siempre se había sentido enormemente tímida sobre dar voz a su placer. Pero no ahora. Sólo una forma más de sus sentimientos por Regina confundiendo todo lo que ella creía que sabía acerca de sí misma. Emma puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Regina, presionando suavemente. Cuando Regina se separó, Emma murmuró:

-"¿Tienes una cama en alguna parte?"

-"La tengo." - Regina mordisqueó el labio inferior de Emma.

-"¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? "

-"Llévame allí y yo voy a mostrarte exactamente lo que quiero."


	9. Podría acostumbrarme también

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, ni la historia ya que estamos, yo sólo estoy adaptando y divirtiéndome, espero que ustedes también!**

* * *

Capítulo Nueve

Regina no había tocado el cuerpo de una mujer en quince años, así que cuando ella impulsó sus manos bajo la camisa de Emma y ahuecó la carga de sus pechos en las palmas de sus manos, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no venirse. Estar con Emma la hizo sentir como una torpe colegiala de dieciséis años de edad, y no era de extrañar. Regina había sido una adolescente la última vez que había hecho el amor con alguien, en lo que parecía otra vida. Sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de estar con Danielle, las dos habían sido tan jóvenes e inocentes.

Todo acerca de estar con Emma era diferente. Sobre todo porque Regina sabía lo que estaba en juego en esta ocasión, por abrir su corazón a Emma, ella corría el riesgo de una pérdida tan grave que no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir si perdía. Pero Regina apenas tenía elección. No importaba lo que ella tratara de resistirse a Emma, simplemente no podía. Su unión era demasiado fuerte. Regina trataba con el "querer necesitar" y ni siquiera la posibilidad del desengaño le impediría reclamar lo que era suyo. Regina rompió su beso y tragó a falta de aire. Emma la miró fijamente con los párpados pesados , pasando sus manos sobre los lados de Regina.

-"Se siente tan bien."- Emma puso las manos en la parte superior de Regina, animándola a apretar suavemente sus pechos.

\- "Nunca he estado tan excitada." -Ardiéndole la cara, Regina empujó sus dedos pulgares en el borde del sujetador de Emma y le acarició los pezones erectos.

-"Yo tampoco".

-"No nos estamos moviendo demasiado rápido, ¿verdad?" -Emma frunció el ceño, como si algo desagradable le acabara de ocurrir.

-"No pienso empujarte."

-Regina sacudió la cabeza y movió la mano por debajo de la camisa de Emma , echándose atrás de modo que Emma pudiera apoyarse en sus codos.

-"Yo quiero esto", - murmuró Regina.

-"Te deseo. Desesperadamente. Sólo quise decir... Lo dije en serio cuando te dije que no suelo hacer esto." - la mirada de Emma se suavizó.

-"Ha sido mucho tiempo."

-"Eso es un eufemismo." - No era posible mantenerse alejada, Regina acariciaba la piel suave del vientre de Emma.

\- "eres sólo mi segunda amante. Y la primera... fue hace mucho tiempo." - Emma irradiaba una extraña mezcla de simpatía, interés, y excitación imposiblemente ardiente.

-"Podemos tomar esto al ritmo que necesites." - Regina agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, deseando poder explicar a Emma que su miedo era mucho más profundo que la opción de ser novata sobre su capacidad sexual. Ser vulnerable con un ser humano iba en contra de todas las reglas que Regina había adoptado para su propia supervivencia.

Había llegado a una encrucijada entre una vida solitaria de seguridad y la posibilidad de algo más, y aunque ella francamente no sintiera ninguna opción en el asunto; no estaba segura de cómo proceder. Unas manos cálidas cubrieron sus propias manos, lo que le provocó a Regina abrir los ojos encontrando la sonrisa amable de Emma.

-"¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte?" - Regina asintió con la cabeza silenciosamente. Se mordió el labio, Emma sacó su camisa sobre su cabeza, permitiendo a Regina ver el sujetador de algodón blanco que ella había sentido bajo sus manos pocos minutos atrás. Emma llegó a su espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador, viendo los a los ojos a Regina con una lenta sonrisa.

-"Estoy acostumbrada a ser tímida", - dijo Emma.

Ella se deslizó su sujetador fuera de sus hombros, revelando lechosos pechos blancos cubierto con pezones como guijarros de color rosa. Regina no podía dejar de mirar fijamente, a pesar de que sintió que Emma se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

-"Lo siento." - Regina arrastró su mirada fija a la cara de Emma.

-"No lo sientas." - Emma se enderezó, proyectando una onda de confianza, salpicando a Regina con esa confianza y permitiéndole tomar valor ella también.

-"Me gusta no ser tan tímida ".- Sacando fuerzas de Emma, Regina bailó la punta de los dedos sobre la pendiente de un pecho, luego usó la otra mano para ahuecar su gemelo.

-"Tú eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto" - La incredulidad irradiaba de Emma; y Regina negó con la cabeza para poner fin a la duda.

\- "Lo digo en serio, Emma. Eres impresionante. Increíble."

-"Me ruborizas" - añadió Emma, y de hecho, su piel blanca se había vuelto rosa.

\- "Viniendo de ti, bueno, eso es increíble." - Regina sabía que la gente generalmente la encontraba atractiva. Aunque pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo escondiéndose del mundo.

Cuando ella se atrevió a salir alguna vez inevitablemente vinieron los complementos y los elogios provenientes de más de unas cuantas personas. Sus facciones eran agradablemente simétricas, pero Regina sintió otra explicación para su atractivo. Lo que la impregnaba con el poder de cambiar de forma también parecía que le concedía una cierta energía a la que la gente respondía.

Ella inspiraba una profunda lujuria, más sexo que interés genuino. Con Emma, el interés era más profundo. Por primera vez en su vida, el universo le estaba dando un regalo. Algo real, algo que ella esperaba no fuera también una maldición. Eligiendo confiar en cómo Emma la hacía sentir en lugar de pensar en lo que podría ocurrir entre ellas en el futuro, Regina se dejó llevar. Masajeando suavemente los pechos desnudos de Emma y la besandole en el cuello.

-"Así que ten paciencia conmigo si estoy un poco oxidada."

-"Eres perfecta." - Emma rizó sus dedos bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta de Regina.

-"¿Puedo quitarte esto?" -Regina levantó los brazos y permitió que Emma la tirara sobre su cabeza. Las fosas nasales de Emma llamearon cuando descubrió que ella no llevaba sujetador.

-"Yo no esperaba compañía." - Regina se rió tontamente, cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos. Su reacción de niña la sorprendió. Dos personas le habían visto desnuda hace una semana durante la luna llena, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes ahora, y a diferencia de Renee la escort y Clarence el corredor, La opinión de Emma le importaba.

\- "Debes pensar que soy ridícula." - Emma le dio una sonrisa lasciva. -"Te lo dije. Eres perfecta." - Regina bajó los brazos, temblando cuando los ojos de Emma se oscurecieron con el deseo. Emma ni siquiera necesitó tocarla para Emma. -"Bésame" - Regina murmuró, justo cuando se levantó en sus rodillas para juntar sus bocas otra vez. Emma puso sus manos sobre la garganta de Regina y gimió. Ella se deslizó más cerca hasta que la parte superior de sus cuerpos se

apretaron, Regina estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el latido del corazón de Emma martillar contra su propio pecho. La sensación de los pechos de Emma estrellándose contra los suyos electrificados, encendió un bucle caliente de placer entre sus muslos. Se tambaleó y sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse, pero Emma deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Regina para ahuecar las nalgas, manteniéndola firme contra su propio cuerpo. El instinto comenzó a asumir el control anulando a su adolescente nerviosismo. Regina metió la mano entre ellas y encontró el botón de los pantalones de Emma, manoseándolo lo abrió y tiró abajo la cremallera. No siendo lo suficientemente audaz para deslizar su mano dentro y encontrar lo que más ansiaba, agarró las caderas de Emma y se las apretó, y luego deslizó ambas manos en la parte trasera de sus bragas de algodón. La parte inferior de Emma encajaban perfectamente en sus palmas, completa y cálida y tan sensible al tacto. Regina cerró los ojos y respiró cuando Emma reaccionó a su caricia. Cada pedacito de placer causado por Regina volvió a ella por medio de la reacción visceral de Emma , creando un bucle de realimentación, esa sensación amenazaba con deshacer a Regina antes de que ella hubiera empezado. Emma se separó de su boca, exhalando con voz temblorosa.

-"Creo que la panadería puso en la tarta un narcótico o algo así. En serio. Esto es extrañamente... increíble." - Regina se echó a reír.

-"Yo siento lo mismo. Pero no creo que hayamos sido drogadas."- Emma sentía los párpados pesados y el rostro completamente relajado.

-"Sea lo que sea, me gusta." – Emma dijo en tono seductor, Regina bajó las manos, rozando sus dedos cada vez más cerca a la excitación de Emma. No fue necesario tocarla para saber que estaba empapada. Podía olerla y quería aullar. Las manos de Emma encontraron el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Regina y trató de abrirlo. Bajando la cremallera con una mano, Emma deslizó con la otra las bragas de Regina y pasó un dedo por sus labios resbaladizos. Regina gritó cuando su coño se contrajo y las olas de placer irradiaron por todo su cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrada a reaccionar con tanta fuerza durante la luna llena, pero nunca fuera de ese tiempo del mes. Aturdida, Regina retrocedió y se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos de Emma, preguntándose si ella lo había sentido también. Temblando, Emma le susurró:

-"Te viniste." -"Lo siento" - dijo Regina. - "Sólo que ha pasado tanto tiempo y ..." - Emma sonrió, abrazando a Regina con un estallido de felicidad genuina que le quitó el aliento.

-"No puedo creer que acabo de hacerte venir de esa manera."- Aliviada de que Emma no estaba cuestionando su sincronía asombrosa, Regina mordisqueó el labio inferior de Emma, con los dientes suavemente.

-"Supongo que eso significa que eres perfecta, también." - Emma movía los dedos, jugando suavemente con los labios de Regina, y sus muslos temblaron cuando réplicas la atravesaron.

\- "Déjame que te lama," - Emma le susurró al oído de Regina. Ella arremolinaba los dedos en su humedad.

-"Quiero probar esto." - Eso fue suficiente para las rodillas de Regina. Ella medio se derrumbó sobre la cama, llevando a Emma con ella. Emma tomó el

cambio de posición con calma, hábilmente quitó la mano de la bragas de Regina para que pudiera bajar las piernas con sus pantalones vaqueros.

-"Voy a tomar eso como un sí hasta que me digas lo contrario" - dijo Emma. Arrojó los pantalones vaqueros de Regina al lado de la cama, A continuación, arrojó el resto de su propia ropa, dejando al descubierto a ambas. El aliento de Regina quedó atrapado en la visión de la piel desnuda de Emma y el triángulo de pelo claro entre sus muslos.

-"Sí" - susurró Regina.

Emma se la bebió con ojos hambrientos; avivando el deseo de Regina imposiblemente más alto - "Definitivamente sí". - Todavía sonriendo, Emma empujó separando los muslos de Regina y puso su estómago en el espacio entre ellos. Ella levantó la pierna de Regina sobre su hombro, trayendo su cara cerca del coño de Regina. Entonces ella inhaló profundamente, exudando una embriagadora mezcla de hambre, anticipación, y timidez. Esto hacia cada vez más difícil separar los sentimientos de Emma de los propios, y la sobrecarga sensorial resultante hizo girar la cabeza de Regina. El primer contacto de la lengua de Emma contra sus labios mayores prendió fuego a Regina. Ella arqueó la espalda y jadeó ante la intensidad del beso íntimo de Emma, Sabiendo que no podría resistir mucho del gozo al rojo vivo por parte de la boca de Emma en su coño. Era demasiado, y al mismo tiempo nunca podría ser suficiente.

-"Oh", gimió Regina. "Oh, sí". - Emma se lanzó más profundamente, gimiendo en voz alta mientras chupaba el clítoris de Regina suavemente. Ella deslizó un dedo a lo largo de los labios de Regina, Luego empujó dentro de su estrecho orificio con cuidado deliberado. Regina cerró los ojos y se concentró en la respiración, en no perder el conocimiento. Nunca había sentido nada tan extraordinario. El ronco y lánguido gemido que se escapó de Emma, tocó a Regina soltando la última porción de control. La vibración del propio placer de Emma condujo a Regina hacia su propio clímax, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio voz a la liberación demoledora de su alma. Entre sus piernas, Emma lanzó un grito y se apoderó del muslo de Regina con la mano libre cuando ella se estremeció junto con ella. Cuando Regina bajó de su clímax, Emma se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo. Ella se desplomó con su rostro en la parte interna del muslo de Regina mientras temblaba, respirando pesadamente. Regina enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Emma y la sostuvo estrechamente. -"Yo me he venido," - susurró Emma. - "Te lamí y me vine." - Regina cerró los ojos, amando la maravillosa voz de Emma, Deseando poder ayudar a Emma a comprender lo que había sucedido. Pero no podía explicar que Emma acababa de hacer el amor con alguien no muy humano. No sin espantarla. Acariciandole el cabello, Regina murmuró: -"¿Crees que podrías hacerlo otra vez? "

-"¿Qué, Venirme?"

-"Sí"

-"Desde luego yo no me opongo a intentarlo." - Emma levantó la cabeza, y Regina abrió los ojos para que pudiera coger su mirada. - "Eso fue increíble. Eres increíble". - Regina se apoderó de los hombros de Emma suavemente, tirando hacia arriba de su cuerpo para estar cara a cara. Entonces ella tiró a Emma en su espalda y le dio un codazo a los muslos para separarlos, ocupando su lugar entre ellos.

-"Somos increíbles". - Emma acunó la cara de Regina en sus manos.

\- "Tienes razón" - Susurró.-"Lo somos" - Regina bajó la cabeza y derramó hasta la última gota de su emoción en los besos de Emma. Ellas gimieron simultáneamente, sonidos gemelos de placer casi trajeron el orgasmo otra vez a Regina. Ella apretó el muslo contra el coño de Emma, deslizándose sobre su humedad, y tarareó cuando Emma inhaló bruscamente en el contacto. Separándose de la boca de Emma, Regina arrastró besos sobre su garganta, luego hasta la punta de un pecho perfecto. La mano de Emma encontró la cabeza de Regina y la sostuvo estrechamente, Animándola a lamer y mordisquear, luego tiró con los dientes. Cuando Regina estimuló el pezón de Emma podía sentir el placer ardiente construirse en su propio estómago, señal de un nuevo clímax. No queriendo venirse antes de que ella pudiera probar a Emma de la manera Emma la había probado a ella, rápidamente la besó camino hacia abajo del estómago a los cabellos rizados entre sus piernas.

-"No sé si podré aguantar esto" - exclamó Emma, tirando del de Regina.

-"Me siento jodidamente bien."

-"Si puedes" - dijo Regina. Ella empujó los muslos de Emma aparte y suavemente besó sus labios.

-"Serás.." - Gimiendo, Emma apretó los dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo de Regina. Una corriente eléctrica pareció dispararse de la mano de Emma, viajando a lo largo del cuerpo de Regina a la punta de los dedos de los pies. En combinación con el dulce sabor de los jugos de Emma, era pura felicidad. Regina chupó y besó los hinchados pliegues de Emma, luego su clítoris, hasta que Emma se puso rígida y se vino con un grito ronco. Regina contuvo el sonido de su propio orgasmo lo mejor que pudo, no segura de querer hacer saber a Emma que su placer la había llevado al clímax una vez más. Pero Emma no podía confundirse posiblemente cuando Regina jadeó y se estremeció mientras yacían allí recuperándose. -"Ese fue el mejor sexo que he tenido" - murmuró Emma un momento más tarde, una vez que su respiración redujo la marcha.

-"Nuestra primera vez. Lo mejor de mi vida". El pecho de Regina se infló con orgullo. Ella beso el cuerpo de Emma en un camino ascendente a los labios. Después de dibujar la espalda un largo rato, Regina dijo:

"Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer que una chica se sienta bien"

"Tú también." - Planteó Emma levantando una ceja. Ahora que la tensión sexual se había aliviado ligeramente, su cara pareció más relajada. Ella todavía estaba magullada desde el ataque, y Regina frunció el ceño, emplumando sus dedos sobre las marcas de decoloración. Emma sacudió la cabeza.

-"No hablemos de ello." Asintiendo con la cabeza, Regina se alejó del cuerpo de Emma y se sentó a su lado. Apoyada sobre su codo y acarició suavemente el estómago de Emma con la punta de sus dedos.

-"¿Quieres pasar la noche?" - Emma tocó el rostro de Regina.

\- "Simplemente intenta conseguir que me vaya."

-"Te das cuenta de que tengo la intención de violarte muchas veces más esta noche, ¿no?" - Regina capturó la mano de Emma y besó sus dedos, tirando de uno en su boca. Los ojos de Emma se oscurecieron.

-"Espero que estés preparada."

-"Espero que tu lo estés" - dijo Emma, con una voz que destilaba seducción. Ella parpadeó entonces se rió tontamente, poniéndose roja.

-"No quiero parecer algo torpe, pero estuve con mi ex por tres años y nunca fue así. Yo nunca fui así".

-"¿Así cómo?" - Regina tiró de un mechón de pelo de Emma. -"¿Hermosa? ¿Sexy? ¿Emocionante?"

\- "Uh". - Emma se rió tontamente otra vez, evitando su mirada.

-"Todo lo contrario, me supongo. "

-"Yo no lo creo." - Tapándose la cara con la mano, Emma se veía hermosa con las mejillas profundamente encendidas de color rosa.

-"No, es verdad. Yo siempre he sido todo trabajo y nada de diversión.

Probablemente por eso nunca he sido capaz de mantener a una mujer mucho tiempo" - Regina deslizó su mano entre las piernas de Emma, ahuecándola suavemente.

-"No creo que tengas ningún problema para mantenerme a tu lado." - Emma extendió sus muslos y dejó caer sus manos para mirar Regina a los ojos.

-"Espero que no. Yo podría acostumbrarme a ti" - Regina pudo oír y sentir la corriente subyacente de amor en la voz de Emma, tan fuerte que le apretó el corazón dolorosamente y no lo soltó. Emma probablemente no se sentiría de esa manera si supiera lo que Regina era realmente, pero sus palabras la llenaron de alegría de todos modos. Nadie se había preocupado por ella en mucho tiempo. No esperaba a nadie que la cuidara de nuevo. Ahora que ella tenía oportunidad con Emma, se comprometió a hacer todo lo posible para no meter la pata. Incluso si eso significaba esconderse de la única persona en el mundo en quien quería confiar.

Escabulléndose más cerca de Emma, Regina empujó un sólo dedo dentro de su estrecha abertura con una lentitud insoportable, luego se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. Deleitándose en el sabor del gemido de Emma en los labios, Regina se hizo atrás lo suficiente para susurrar:

-"Podría acostumbrarme a ti también."


	10. Voy a estar esperando

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, ni la historia, yo sólo me divierto con ellos y espero que ustedes también!**

* * *

Capítulo Diez

Cuando Regina se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, Emma estaba silenciosamente escapando de la cama. Contenta de haberla cogido antes que realizase su fuga, Regina dijo: -"¿escapando furtivamente?" - Sacudida por la sorpresa, Emma miró por encima del hombro. "No. no conciliaba el sueño, eso es todo. Yo no quería despertarte con mis vueltas en la cama, así que pensé que me gustaría hacer un poco de café." No dispuesta a perder el calor del cuerpo desnudo de Emma cerca al suyo; Regina la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella suavemente de nuevo bajo las sábanas.

-"Ven aquí. El café puede esperar unos minutos".

-"Sí, puede." - Los ojos de Emma brillaban a la luz baja mientras se extendía en su lado frente a Regina. Ella pasó una pierna alrededor de la cadera de Regina, juntando sus cuerpos con un gemido de satisfacción.

-"Voy a estar dolorida hoy."

-"Yo también".

-"No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesitaba lo de ayer por la noche." - Trazando la lengua por el labio inferior de Emma, Regina le susurró:

-"Creo que tengo una idea bastante buena, en realidad. " - Emma se rió tontamente, moviéndose hacia delante para capturar la boca de Regina en un profundo beso. Mientras se alejaba, murmuró:

-"Esto es una locura." - Regina no podía discrepar — y Emma no sabía ni la mitad.

Un grano diminuto del pánico echó raíces en el vientre de Regina cuando ella consideró las ramificaciones de lo que ellas acababan de hacer. Ella estaba unida a Emma ahora. Podía sentirlo hasta las profundidades de su ser. Y ella todavía no tenía ni idea cómo iba a manejar una relación con un ser humano. Emma volvió a besarla.

\- "¿Estás bien?" - Sacudiendo su inquietud, Regina cambió su enfoque de nuevo a Emma.

-"¿Por qué no duermes?" - Inmediatamente, una máscara cayó sobre el rostro de Emma. A pesar de que Regina evidentemente podía sentir su malestar por la pregunta, Emma mantuvo su expresión neutra. "Sólo una de esas noches, supongo." Ella le dio una sonrisa a Regina que más bien parecía una mueca.

-"¿Demasiado sexo?"

-"No es así." - Regina apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Emma. -"Dímelo." - En lugar de frustrarse en la persistencia de Regina, Emma se relajó totalmente. Regina podía sentir su gran alivio, como si una presa se hubiera roto.

-"Una pesadilla".

-"Deberías haberme despertado" - dijo Regina. Tirando de Emma en un cálido abrazo, ella le acarició la espalda y la besó en la mejilla. - "No hay necesidad de sufrir sola." - Tensándose ligeramente, Emma dijo:

-"Nos acabamos de conocer, Regina. Soy reacia a admitir la cantidad de equipaje que llevo."

-"Tonterías" - A Regina no le importaba cuánto tiempo se habían conocido una a la otra. Teniendo en cuenta cómo se sentía después de sólo una noche, bien podrían haber sido años. Además, las cuestiones de Emma no podían ni siquiera empezar a compararse con el oscuro secreto de Regina.

-"Tengo mi propio equipaje, créeme. El tuyo no podría asustarme absolutamente." - Resoplando, Emma murmuró:

-"Dame una oportunidad". - Regina retrocedió y le guiñó un ojo.

-"Ese es el plan" – Emma se ruborizó, apenas ocultando su deleite, y el cálido afecto fluyó de ella como una corriente rápida. Era evidente que Regina había dicho lo correcto.

-"¿De dónde vienes?" - La voz de Emma tenía una nota de pura pregunta. Regina sonrió pero no contestó. Francamente, no estaba segura de que decirle, en muchos niveles.

-"¿Has estado teniendo muchas pesadillas?"

-"Algunas". - Emma se sentó en la cama, tirando las rodillas contra el pecho. Suspirando profundamente, rodeó con sus brazos las piernas, como para protegerse a sí misma.

-"No me gusta admitirlo, pero lo que pasó realmente me ha afectado."

-"Yo no te culpo." - Regina dibujó una línea a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Emma con los dedos.

-"Ser atacada debe ser traumático por lo menos. Es natural que todavía trates de asimilarlo."

-"Veo un montón de cosas enfermas, retorcidas en mi lugar de trabajo" - dijo Emma, desvaneciéndose en el relajante toque de Regina.

-"No me hago ilusiones en cuanto a lo que los seres humanos son capaces de hacerse el uno al otro. Cuando ese hombre estaba encima de mí, todo lo que pude ver era todas las víctimas de asesinato que he examinado a lo largo de los años. Sus heridas, Sus pieles grises manchadas, esos vacíos ojos desorbitados. Yo podía imaginarme a mí misma tan fácilmente de esa manera, en una mesa de acero en alguna parte—"

\- "Hey." - Detectando el temor creciente de Emma, Regina se sentó y envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tirando hacia sí.

-"Ahora estás a salvo. Te lo prometo." - Parpadeando rápido, Emma presionó su mano contra sus ojos.

-"Yo no quiero ni salir a pasear nunca más. Una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo, y..." - Ella tragó, alejándose de Regina.

-"Él me arrebató eso..." - La tristeza en la voz de Emma rompió el corazón de Regina.

-"No para siempre, cariño." - Emma sacudió la cabeza.

-"Sólo la idea de ir a uno de mis paseos matutinos..." - Ella se estremeció violentamente, y Regina tuvo que cerrar los ojos contra la ola de náuseas que Emma envió alrededor de ella.

-"Apenas quiero salir de casa, sobre todo temprano en la mañana" - Regina respiró hondo, estabilizando sus propias emociones. Además de tener que lidiar con el miedo residual de Emma, se esforzaba por mantener la ira bajo control. Odiaba ver a Emma con tanto dolor, y sobre todo, quería encontrar al hombre que la había atacado y hacerle daño. Sorprendida por la violencia de la fantasía que le pasó por la mente, Regina se concentró en cambio en la proyección de una fuerza tranquilizadora. Manteniendo una actitud positiva era la mejor manera de llevar las emociones tumultuosas de Emma bajo control.

-"Te diré algo" - dijo Regina, acariciando a Emma en la espalda.

-"Vamos a dar un paseo en estos momentos. Esta mañana. Juntas." - Emma le dio una mirada de pánico.

-"No creo que eso sea una buena idea." - Ella hizo un gesto a la ventana en el cielo de la mañana, apenas empezando a clarear.

-"Sigue estando oscuro. Tengo que ir a trabajar pronto".

-"El sol saldrá dentro de treinta minutos. ¿A que hora entras a trabajar?" - Dudando sólo un momento, Emma dijo:

-"A las ocho" - Regina le dio un abrazo tranquilizador.

-"Eso nos da tiempo de sobra para un corto paseo. No iremos lejos." - Emma sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo voto por quedarnos en casa y hacer el amor de nuevo" -Eso era muy tentador, pero Regina necesitaba ayudar a Emma a superar sus temores persistentes. Es evidente que Emma era un ser inteligente, lógico, una mujer autosuficiente, y la introducción del miedo sin control en su vida ordenada la había sacudido a fondo. Incluso habiendo conocido a Emma poco tiempo, Regina no soportaba verla así.

-"Oye" - dijo Regina, agarrando la mano de Emma entre las suyas. -"puedes hacerlo. Te lo prometo. Estaré a tu lado. No vamos a ir a ninguna parte cerca de donde ocurrió. Podemos permanecer en el borde del parque, si deseas. Si es demasiado intenso, nos damos la vuelta."

-"Vas a obligarme a hacer esto, ¿no?" -Preocupada por entrar en una relación completamente nueva, Regina sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, si realmente no quieres. Pero vas a ser infeliz hasta que te enfrentes a este miedo de frente. Y tengo muchas ganas de estar ahí para ayudarte a hacer eso." - Los ojos de Emma brillaban por la emoción, por La mezcla de amor, afecto y entrega de Regina, ella podía sentir la seguridad de que no había empujado demasiado.

-"Está bien. Vamos a dar un paseo."

-"Bien" - Regina saltó de la cama, ofreciendo su mano a Emma.

-"Vamos tendremos un polvo rápido en la ducha antes de salir. Hay una tienda de café a un par de cuadras de distancia. Podemos tener nuestra dosis de la mañana allí." - Aquella promesa trajo un placer genuino a la cara de Emma. Ella tomó la mano de Regina, permitiéndose arrastrar los pies, luego se juntó en un abrazo apretado.

-"Me gusta como piensas."

Por el primer bloque, Regina sintió casi como si estuviera arrastrando a Emma contra su voluntad. Emma se apoderó de su mano con fuerza, manteniéndose cerca de Regina y lanzando una mirada alrededor como si anticipara peligro por todos lados. El estado de miedo de Emma emanaba de sus poros y casi asfixia a Regina con su intensidad. No era fácil estar relajada ante tal temor fuerte e instintivo, pero era la única manera de aliviar las preocupaciones de Emma. Estaba tan asustada como cuando había visto a Emma Inmediatamente después del ataque. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Emma dijo:

-"Lo siento. Estoy siendo ridícula" - Regina le apretó la mano, y luego pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-"No, no lo eres."

-"Lógicamente, sé que la posibilidad de que suceda algo malo es prácticamente nula. Pero no puedo dejar de rememorar de nuevo ese momento en el que el hombre vino corriendo hacia mí. Todo sucedió muy rápido, y yo estaba totalmente desprevenida."

-"Céntrate en el hecho de que no estás sola en esta ocasión." - Regina lllevó la mano de Emma a su boca, besando sus nudillos suavemente.

-"Yo nunca dejaría que nada te sucediera. En serio." - Era un pensamiento aterrador, pero Regina quiso decir lo que dijo. Durante años, permanecer oculta había sido su única prioridad. Pero ella no tenía ninguna duda de que si se daba la posibilidad de elegir entre cambiar frente a Emma para salvarla o ver su dolor, ella se expondría a sí misma en un instante. Que alguien a quien acababa de conocer ya significara tanto para ella la puso nerviosa. A menos que hubiera una amenaza de muerte o daño físico, jamás quería que Emma conociera la verdad. Sin lugar a dudas la revelación pondría fin a su relación. Nadie quería estar con un bicho raro, sobre todo, no con quien se convertía en un monstruo real bajo la luz de la luna llena.

-"¿Estás bien?" - Dijo Emma, dando a Regina una mirada de soslayo. Frotó el pulgar sobre los nudillos de Regina.

-"¿Dónde estabas?" - Regina forzó a un encogimiento de hombros indiferente.

-"En ninguna parte. Sólo pensando en lo mucho que me gustas."- El último rastro de la ansiedad se derritió de la cara de Emma.

-"Me gustas, también."

-"Bien" - Regina se detuvo delante de la cafetería a dos cuadras y media de su casa. Golpeando a Emma con su hombro, dijo,

-"Mira. Lo hemos conseguido." - Emma miró detrás de ellas, como si internamente midiera la distancia que habían recorrido. Luego escaneó su inmediato entorno. A las siete y cuarto de la mañana, las calles estaban activas. Un corredor se trasladó a propósito por la acera de enfrente, y un par de mujeres mayores esperaban en la esquina la luz verde para cruzar. Regina observó a Emma adoptar la normalidad de la situación. Ahora su respiración era calmada y controlada.

-"Has paseado por esta ciudad, cientos de veces, ¿verdad?" - Regina dijo tranquilamente.

-"Una vez te sucedió algo malo. Y tal vez no pasees sola nunca más, no en el parque. Pero esta sigue siendo tu ciudad. Él no se ha llevado esto de ti." - Asintiendo con la cabeza, Emma se mordió el labio y sus fosas nasales llamearon.

-"Tienes razón" - Ella echó los brazos alrededor de Regina, besándola suavemente en el cuello.

-"Gracias" - Regina le devolvió el abrazo, su pecho lleno de tanto amor que sentía como si fuera a estallar. Hacer feliz a Emma fue la mejor cosa que ella había hecho nunca. Se agitó respondiendo la alegría en su corazón, un sentimiento de esperanza y promesa que había estado ausente de su vida durante demasiado tiempo. Regina no quería perder esa plenitud intensa en el interior, esta sensación de tener todo su ser entrelazado con otra alma. Emma se apartó de su abrazo con una sonrisa trémula.

-"¿Y si buscamos un poco de café?"

-"El café suena bien." - Sacudida por la profundidad de su sentimiento por Emma, Regina corrió a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

\- "Después de ti." - Regina se quedó en silencio al lado de Emma, mientras esperaban a través de la corta cola y ordenaron sus bebidas. Emma tomó su café

negro, que no sorprendió a Regina. Cuando Regina se situó en mostrador y vertió azúcar en su café, Emma le dio una sonrisa indulgente.

-"Si te gusta el dulce, ¿eh?" -Regina se rió entre dientes. - "La mitad del atractivo de esa tarta de anoche fue compartirlo contigo." - Ella colocó la tapa de nuevo en su taza de café y tomó la mano de Emma, caminando hacia la puerta. - "Pero sí, me encantan las cosas dulces." - Cuando salieron a la acera, Regina se inclinó para que nadie la oyera por casualidad.

-"Mi favorito es tu coño." - Emma se ruborizó furiosamente, tomando un sorbo de su café mientras ella se aguantaba una sonrisa.

\- "Wow". - Decidiendo aprovechar la distracción de Emma, Regina la condujo en dirección del cruce peatonal.

-"Vamos a pasear de regreso por el otro lado de la calle." Podía sentir cuánto amaba Emma el parque y lo molesta que estaba por tener que asociarlo con el miedo y la muerte, Regina quiso ayudarle a reclamar esa parte de su ciudad, también.

-"Por allí hay mejores vistas " - dijo, señalando a los altos eucaliptos que se cernían sobre la acera, señalando el borde del parque. Emma apretó los dedos de la mano de Regina.

-"Está bien" - Cruzaron la calle en silencio, y Regina se colocó más cerca de los árboles, cuando comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. Ella seguramente podría defender a Emma, si llegaba el momento, por lo que no estaba preocupada por su seguridad. Pero Emma se sentiría más segura si ella no tuviera que preocuparse por que alguien corriera hacía a ella desde la maleza, como la última vez.

-"Cuando yo era niña, mi padre solía llevarnos a los picnic del parque", - dijo Emma, quedándose cerca del lado de Regina.

\- "Amaba el Lago. Después de comer nos gustaba tomar un barco, él y yo y mi mamá, y remar durante horas. Hablando y riendo, sólo estar juntos como una familia" - Sintiendo la melancolía agridulce detrás de los recuerdos, Regina puso su brazo alrededor de Emma y la apretó.

-"¿Tus padres aún viven en el área?"

-"No, mi padre falleció cuando yo estaba en la secundaria. Fue muy súbito. Mi madre y yo nos despertamos una mañana y lo encontramos muerto en el suelo del baño. Un día saludables y se van al siguiente. La autopsia reveló que había muerto de un aneurisma cerebral." - La voz de Emma se mantuvo firme, pero Regina podía sentir su tristeza.

-"Mi madre murió poco después de graduarme de la universidad, durante un robo en la estación de gasolina que utilizaba frecuentemente. Según testigos, el hombre con la pistola entró en pánico y comenzó a disparar. Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado".

-"Lo siento mucho."

-"Yo también." - Emma aclaró su garganta y enderezó los hombros.

-"La muerte de mi padre es en realidad lo que me hizo decidir convertirme en un patólogo forense. El impacto de tener a alguien que amas y muere sin saber por qué, es inimaginable. Me gusta ser capaz de responder a las preguntas de las personas. Y ahora, con el trabajo que hago para la policía, siento que también estoy honrando la memoria de mi madre, ayudando a capturar y condenar a los asesinos. No es que las respuestas o condenas hagan que una pérdida duela menos." - Había algo tan noble en como Emma había usado su dolor personal que la llevó hacia una carrera que ayudaría a aliviar el tormento de los demás. Regina admiraba el deseo de Emma de retribuir casi tanto como envidiaba el vínculo obvio que ella había tenido con sus padres.

-"Tú estabas muy cercana a ellos, ¿eh? "

\- "Lo estaba. Ellos eran probablemente todo lo contrario de lo que hubieras esperado, la medida de lo que se plantearía un ser pragmático como yo. De mentalidad abierta, espiritual, amantes de la naturaleza -que vivieron en el Haight durante los años sesenta, si que le da una idea del tipo de personas que eran."

\- Riendo, Emma dijo: - "Cuando yo era pequeña me solían sacar al parque y sólo querían que fuera amable con la naturaleza—me gustaba seguir lanzando una pregunta tras otra a ellos. ¿Por qué las hojas cambian de color en el otoño?

¿Los pájaros vuelan de noche? Ellos nunca sabían las respuestas, y creo que ellos lo prefirieron así. Para ellos el mundo era misterioso y mágico, que era exactamente lo que les gustaba. Yo, yo siempre quise saber por qué y cómo" - La idea de una pequeña y curiosa Emma con gafas calentó el corazón de Regina.

-"¿Así que harshed la melosa?" - Emma irrumpió en risas que hicieron a Regina completamente feliz.

-"Supongo que sí." - Ella miró hacia el parque, y Regina sintió a su cuerpo relajarse un poco.

-"A pesar de que siempre he sido el tipo fríamente racional, tener padres como ellos fue un regalo. Ellos me enseñaron a apreciar la naturaleza y el universo de un modo puramente emocional. Para reconocer que aunque hay cosas en el mundo que nadie puede explicar, debemos estar agradecidos por las cosas, y por ese misterio. Sólo me he dado cuenta en los últimos años cuánto valoro tener esa actitud. Me mantiene mucho más equilibrada que a muchos de mis colegas. "

-"Parece que los extrañas mucho."

-"Sí" - Emma agitó una mano en el parque.

-"Pasar tiempo en él me hace sentir más cerca de ellos. Siempre me sentí segura, como un refugio. Esto es... es difícil".- Regina comprendió completamente la importancia del refugio lejos del ruido de la vida diaria. Pasar de un lugar a otro, siempre requería estar cerca de la naturaleza. Incluso cuando estaba en forma humana, la vista y olor de los árboles y la tierra húmeda la tranquilizaba de una manera que nada más lo hacía. Una vez al mes, su bestia interior era llamada poderosamente por la naturaleza y si ella se escapara, lo más probable es que recorriera millas para encontrarla si era necesario. Sintiendo una extraña afinidad con Emma, Regina murmuró:

-"Nunca supe de mis padres biológicos. Una pareja en Italia me adoptó cuando tenía cuatro años de edad. Pero yo... Los perdí, también, cuando tenía dieciséis años." - Ella esperaba que Emma no preguntara por los detalles, porque no quería mentir. Pero no podía decirle a Emma que sus padres la habían repudiado después de que ella asesinara a las ovejas de la familia.

\- "No importa cuánto tiempo hace que ocurrió. Todavía duele, ¿verdad?" - Ema asintió con la cabeza, levantándose de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Regina.

-"De acuerdo." - Una ruido distintivo sonó a través de la quieta mañana y Regina paró, buscando entre las ramas por encima de ellas, hasta que descubrió la fuente.

-"Emma, mira." - Señaló el gran pájaro posado en un árbol justo por delante de ellas.

-"Un halcón de Cooper. ¿No es magnífico?" - Emma entornó los ojos por un momento, luego se iluminó.

-"Lo veo."

\- "¿Sabías que el noventa por ciento de las especies de aves son monógamas?" - Regina notó el modo que la boca de Emma se movió nerviosamente y el evidente placer que parecía derivar de este hecho.

-"Algunos pájaros tienen compañero sólo por una temporada, o incluso temporadas consecutivas, pero la mayoría de los halcones de Cooper se aparean de por vida."

-"Me gusta eso" - dijo Emma. - "Me pregunto dónde está su compañero." Regina tocó la espalda de Emma. - "Tal vez ella no lo ha encontrado todavía. Ella es menor de edad."

-"Sabes mucho acerca de las aves." - Emma se paró en silencio a su lado, viendo el halcón mientras gritaba de nuevo. Sin preocupación por estar tan cerca del parque, Emma parecía genuinamente interesada en el tonto caché de Regina de conocimiento de la vida silvestre.

-"¿Los observas?" - Encogiéndose de hombros, Regina dijo:

-"Me encanta la vida silvestre, incluyendo aves."

-"Debí haber adivinado, por tus fotos." - El halcón voló a lo lejos de repente, dejando la vista fija en el árbol vacío.

-"Debemos probablemente seguir avanzando " - dijo Emma.

-"Tengo que ir a trabajar pronto". - Regina trató de reprimir su decepción por la pronta separación, pero sabía que no había fallado cuando los ojos de Emma brillaron con simpatía.

-"Yo sé lo que estás pensando" - dijo Emma empezando a caminar de nuevo.

-"Pasar el día en la cama sería mejor."

-"Pasar el día contigo sería mejor." - Regina frotó la mano de Emma, deleitándose con su calor.

-"¿Cuando puedo verte otra vez?"

-"¿Qué tal esta noche?" - El estado de ánimo de Regina se disparó. Debería haberse asustado, tan rápido de ser una ermitaña a estar desesperada por la compañía de Emma, pero ahora se sentía demasiado bien como para insistir en las dificultades inevitables implícitas en tener una relación. Por no mencionar el peligro de preocuparse por alguien que sin duda estaría horrorizado por lo que era.

-"Eso sería excelente. "

-"¿Sí?"

-"Sí". - Se encendió la luz en la esquina y Regina les llevó a través de la calle, de vuelta a su puerta.

-"No puedo esperar."

\- "Yo tampoco". - Cuando llegaron al porche de Regina, Emma detuvo a Regina antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, iniciando un profundo y apasionado beso. Después de unos momentos se separó, jadeando pesadamente.

-"Me lo pasé de maravilla, Regina. Gracias por ese paseo" - A Emma no se le hacía fácil decir adiós. Apretando los dientes por el deseo ardiente que corría a través de sus venas, Regina dijo:

-"Estarás segura hoy, ¿cierto?"

-"Lo estaré" – Regina se apartó, ávida de espacio para respirar.

-"Llámame si necesitas algo. Lo que sea." - La mirada que Emma le dio era positivamente traviesa.

-"Lo que necesito no sería apropiado para una llamada por teléfono en el trabajo." - Exhalando de prisa, Regina dijo:

-"Ve a trabajar antes de que te lleve dentro y recibas lo tuyo de nuevo." - Emma sonrió por el placer de ser la causante de tal reacción. Por un momento, pareció como si estuviera pensando en aceptar la invitación de Regina, a continuación, se dirigió a su coche con un balanceo en su paso.

\- "Yo salgo entre las cinco y las seis. Voy a estar aquí a las seis y media de la tarde cómo máximo."

\- "Voy a estar esperando." - Por eso, Regina pensó en contar los segundos. Cuando vio a Emma entrar en su coche y alejarse de la acera, ella se inclinó contra la puerta de su casa con un profundo suspiro. Estaba en un gran problema.


	11. Un recordatorio es bueno

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, ni la historia... a mi sólo me divierte y mucho, adaptarla!**

* * *

Capítulo Once

Más tarde, en el trabajo, Emma estaba dolorida, agotada, y más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Tal vez nunca. Se sentó en su escritorio con el expediente de la víctima del parque extendido a su alrededor, finalizando su informe forense con una sonrisa en su rostro. El sentirse bien carecía de sentido cuando ella acababa de pasar la última hora mirando la escena del crimen con fotos de una mujer que podría haber sido asesinada por el mismo hombre que la había atacado, pero muy poco tenía sentido en estos días. Las pasadas veinticuatro horas con Regina habían desafiado la lógica del todo, sin embargo, Emma no había dejado de disfrutar de cada segundo con ella. "Toc, toc". Emma miró por encima del hombro y saludó a Lilly, que estaba justo entrando por la puerta del laboratorio.

-"Hey, tú."

-"Hey, a ti también". - Lilly levantó una ceja cuando ella entró.

\- "¿Qué pasa?"

-"Sólo dando los toques finales a tu informe forense" - Emma, dijo. Su voz sonaba alegre, ¿verdad? Lilly definitivamente captó eso. Emma nunca fue tan alegre, incluso en sus mejores estados de ánimo.

-"Estaré contigo en un momento."

-"Gracias" - dijo Lilly cuidadosamente. Se acercó a la mesa de Emma y dio una mirada de soslayo.

-"¿Qué pasa con el carácter alegre? Estas... brillante." - La cara de Emma enrojeció. Lilly era detective por una razón, por lo que no podía tratar de ocultar su alegría.

-"Tuve una buena noche, eso es todo." - Miró a Lilly. - "¿No puede una chica ser feliz?"

-"Por supuesto". - Lilly estudió su rostro, probablemente tratando de decidir si la "buena noche" de Emma era en realidad lo que parecía.

\- "Simplemente no lo has sido últimamente. No es que yo te culpe, por supuesto. Con lo que sucedió en el parque y todo... " - Lilly ladeó la cabeza.

-"¿Has echado un polvo anoche?" - Aclarándose la garganta, Emma hizo un gran show de anotar una nota final en el archivo de Yasmin Mandujano. Ella se negó a admitir que había pasado toda la tarde de ayer y anoche haciendo el amor con alguien que acababa de conocer.

-"No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero... Yo tenía una cita."

-"Estás bromeando". - Emma frunció el ceño. La incredulidad en la voz de Lilly la ofendió. ¿Realmente era tan socialmente torpe que Lilly no creía que podría encontrar a alguien que estuviera interesado?

-"Caramba, gracias."

-"¡No!" - Lilly sacudió la cabeza, apoyando su cadera en la mesa al lado de la mano de Emma. Estaba tan cerca de Emma que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de ella.

-"Eso no es lo que quise decir. Es sólo que... después de lo que acaba de pasar. Me sorprende".

-"Bueno, no sé. La vida continúa".

-"Al parecer, lo hace" - Llilly dobló los brazos sobre el pecho, con claridad esperando por más. Tendría que preguntar. Emma no suministraría más información de la necesaria. Lo que ella había compartido con Regina era demasiado preciosa para reducirlo a chismes tediosos. Y algo sobre la discusión de Regina con su ex-novia puso a Emma incómoda. Lilly se contuvo por casi treinta segundos antes de decir:

-"¿Quién es ella?"

-"Sólo una mujer".

-"Eso pensé," - Lilly dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción. - "¿Qué más?"

\- "Ella es la que me ayudó la otra mañana. En el parque, después... ya sabes. Después de ".

-"Huh" - Estirando el cuello para estar a la par con los ojos de Emma, Lilly le guiñó un ojo.

-"¿Ella tiene un nombre?"

-"Regina" - contestó Emma en breve. Cerró el archivo y se lo ofreció a Lilly.

-"Ella es muy agradable, pasamos un buen rato. Fin de la historia"

-"¿Es así?" - Lilly tomó el archivo y se lo metió bajo su brazo, sin mirarla. Obviamente, encontró que la vida personal de Emma era más fascinante que algo tan trivial como la resolución de un asesinato. -"¿Dijiste que la encontraste en el parque por la mañana?" - Emma suspiró.

-"Estoy tratando de decidir por qué la policía de repente me pregunta sobre esto".

-"Porque me preocupo por ti" - dijo Lilly.- "Y yo quiero saber. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Regina en el parque tan temprano en la mañana?"

-"Lo mismo que yo, supongo" - El estado de ánimo de Emma se fue rápidamente desinflando. "Jesús, Lilly. No puedes estar contenta porque estoy feliz y seguir adelante?" - Mirando ligeramente disgustada, Lilly puso una mano sobre el hombro de Emma y apretó. - "Nada me gustaría más que verte feliz. Ya lo sabes. Soy sólo -"" - "Una policía" - Lilly se rió entre dientes - "Sí. Y alguien que te ama"

-"Sí, bueno..." - Emma echo su silla hacia atrás y se levantó, con ganas estar a nivel de los ojos con Lilly. Le era más fácil imponerse.

-"Lo aprecio. Pero esto es una especie de algo nuevo, así que prefiero guardármelo para mí por un tiempo"

-"Lo entiendo" - dijo Lilly. - "Lo siento". - Ahora Lilly pareció completamente disgustada. Emma suavizó.

-"Está bien. Lo entiendo, también"

-"Cool" - Lilly dijo con una amplia sonrisa, la que siempre hacía que Emma se derritiera cuando estaban juntas.

-"Así que realmente quiero preguntarte si quieres cenar conmigo esta noche. Pensé que podía hacer tu favorita. ¿Fajitas de pollo? "

-"¿Yo tengo una cita y de repente quieres cocinar la cena para mí?" - Emma se rió entre dientes para cubrir su incertidumbre acerca de los motivos de Lilly. Ella no había estado en casa de Lilly para cenar desde la ruptura. Su invitación era sospechosa, por decir poco.

-"¿Es eso lo que está pasando aquí?"

-"Yo tenía la intención de pedirte cenar antes de que me enterara que saliste con alguien" - dijo Lilly -

-"¿Por qué ahora? Me ignoras durante casi un año y, ¿de repente te quieres ponerte protectora otra vez?" - Lilly le dio una mueca de dolor.

\- "Mira, sé que hemos tenido algunas asperezas a veces. Pero lo que te sucedió en el parque... realmente me hizo pensar acerca de lo mucho que significas para mí. lo perdida que estaría si algo te hubiera sucedido." - Tomando su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Emma y la acercó más.

-"Sólo estoy pidiendo una cena, Emma. Eso es todo. Yo deseo pasar tiempo contigo" - eran los ojos marrones de Lilly limpios y sinceros, pero ya no atrajeron a Emma.

-"Mierda, solíamos ser las mejores amigas. Y sé que lo estropee todo, pero... eso no significa que no te siga necesitando en mi vida." - La cólera llameó en el estómago de Emma, que se extendió por su cuerpo como fuego incontrolable, consumiéndose rápidamente. Durante meses había sufrido por su ruptura, ¿y ahora Lilly quería volver a encender algo? Ella no se creyó ni por un segundo que Lilly sólo fuera tras la amistad. La mirada en sus ojos de era familiar. Emma no la había visto otra vez desde que se convirtieron en amantes. Ahora que por fin había terminado, ¿Era digna de desear una vez más? ¿Por la emoción de la caza?

-"En realidad, tengo otra cita de esta noche." - Emma trató de sonar casual, pero sabía que acababa de dejar caer una bomba.

-"Pero gracias de todos modos" - Lilly parpadeó. - "¿En serio? ¿Dos noches seguidas?" - Ella no estaba ni siquiera tratando de ocultar su falta de entusiasmo.

-"Wow".

-"Estoy segura que has visto mujeres dos noches seguidas" - dijo Emma. - "Tal vez no la misma mujer, seguro." - Lilly se tensó por un momento, entonces dijo más relajada.

-"No espero que me creas, pero he cambiado, Emma. Cometí un error. Y aprendí mi lección." - Emma se alejó, sacó el expediente del caso debajo de su brazo y lo colocó en el escritorio.

-"Todo lo que me queda hacer ahora es demostrártelo." - Whale eligió ese momento para volver del almuerzo. Abrió la puerta del laboratorio, y se apresuró a entrar, sin detenerse, incluso cuando vio a Emma y a Lilly encerradas en una mirada significativa, Emma se alegró por su ocasional ineptitud social. Esta no era la primera vez que la había salvado de una conversación que ella preferiría no tener.

-"Hola." - Saludo Víctor y dio a Emma un entusiasta saludo de Spock con la mano.

-"¿De qué estamos hablando?"

-"Cosas de ciencia torpe" - dijo Lilly fácilmente.

-"Pero yo estaba saliendo."

-"Perfecto." - Señaló Whale en su microscopio en el mostrador.

-"Porque tengo algo que tienes que ver, Dra. Swan. Los gusanos más grandes que jamás hayas visto. Extraídos de algunas carnes necróticas".

-"Está bien" - Exhaló Lilly y puso una mano sobre su estómago.

\- "Las cosas se pusieron un poco pesadas para mí aquí." - Saludando a Emma, corrió a la puerta.

-"Te veré más tarde, Emma." - Echando un vistazo a Whale, dijo,

-"Tú... Bueno, gracias por eso"

-"Adiós" - Él agitó la mano alegremente hasta que Lilly cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Entonces rodó los ojos, mirando a Emma.

-"Espero que no leyera mal que querías que se fuera" - Emma se rió.

-"¿Así que realmente no tienes gusanos gigantes para mí?"

-"Desafortunadamente, no" - dijo.

-"Tengo un poco de carne necrótica, sin embargo" - Emma le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-"Eres un buen amigo, doctor Whale. En verdad" - Whale agachó la cabeza, evidentemente satisfecho por los elogios.

-"Sí, así. Somos geeks tenemos que mantenernos unidos. ¿No?"

-"Eso está en el manual. Por lo menos la última vez que lo revisé" - Emma volvió a su escritorio y se sentó. Ahora que Lilly se había ido, ella estaba decidida a recuperar el buen estado de ánimo que Regina le había dado. Y pensar en ella le provocó que la barriga revoloteara agradablemente, y miró fijamente como si estuviera soñando en la pared.

-"¿Lista para nuestra autopsia de las once?" - Dijo Victor, sin molestarse en ocultar su emoción. Él probablemente disfrutaba de la parte practica de su trabajo un poco demasiado, pero Emma lo entendía. Era mejor que el papeleo.

-"Lo estoy." - Por primera vez desde el ataque, se enfrentó a la perspectiva de enfrentarse a un ser humano muerto teniendo curiosidad científica en lugar del leve temor. Regina le había dado ese don, un retorno a la normalidad. Y también le había dado a Emma algo mucho mejor. Algo que definitivamente no era normal: la posibilidad de torcer el alma, desafiar la razón, enamorarse locamente. Emma esperaba poder ofrecer a Regina algo remotamente igual a cambio. Al menos ella tenía la tarde entera para intentarlo.

Después de su segundo período de sesiones de hacer el amor toda la noche en los últimos dos días, Emma se sentó en la mesa de la cocina viendo la salida del sol por la ventana y se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunada. Vestida con sólo un collar suelto hasta el botón de la camiseta y bragas negras, Regina estaba en la cocina con una espátula en la mano, cada centímetro de ella personificaba al sexo. Emma no podía dejar de hacer furtivas miradas a las piernas desnudas de Regina, recordando cómo se había sentido envuelta alrededor de ellas sólo treinta minutos antes. Estaba cansada, hambrienta, incluso dolorida, pero por encima de todo, ella estaba gloriosamente contenta.

-"¿Sabes que he tenido más sexo en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas que todo el resto de mi vida?" - Regina miró por encima del hombro, teniendo los ojos en sus panqueques, por primera vez desde que los había derramado.

-"En serio. Es fantástico." - Tarareando, Emma inclinó la cabeza y miró con nostalgia las cimas de los muslos musculosos de Regina. Emma no creía tan increíble declaración de la mayor parte de mujeres tan hermosas como Regina. Pero ella sabía que Regina era totalmente sincera.

-"Estamos de acuerdo, entonces. El sexo es fantástico."

-"El sexo es sólo la punta del iceberg." - Regina transfirió una tortilla de la sartén a un plato, a continuación, puso la espátula sobre el mostrador. Ella pasó junto a la silla de Emma, las caderas rodando con el más sensual movimiento que Emma había visto nunca.

\- "Eres fantástica." - De Rodillas junto a la silla de Emma, Regina le dio un beso lento y húmedo.

-"Y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti." - El corazón de Emma dio un vuelco. No porque ella no se sintiera de la misma manera, ni siquiera porque ella no había adivinado cómo Regina se sentía. Si había dudas el día anterior en el trabajo, en las últimas dieciocho horas se habían borrado todas. Ella sólo estaba reaccionando al simple choque de oír las palabras en voz alta y, más que eso, creer en ellas.

-"Yo también" - le susurró Emma, acortando la distancia entre ellas para robarle un beso. Ella manoseó abriendo los dos botones superiores de la camisa de Regina y deslizó su mano en el interior. Rozó el pezón erecto de Regina, y de repente las tortitas eran las últimas cosas en su mente.

-"Podemos calentarlas" - dijo Regina, una vez más exactamente en la misma longitud de onda. Siempre parecían estar en sintonía, lo que les permitía estar juntas de una manera tan fácil como nunca había estado con Lilly. Emma gemía entre beso y beso.

-"Vamos a matarnos. El hambre, la deshidratación... ¿dónde terminará todo esto? "

-"Satisfacción" - Regina silbó cuando Emma le pellizcó los pezones.

-"Un pequeño precio a pagar, creo. Por esto". - Emma abrió la boca para contestar, pero se detuvo cuando una persona llamó a su puerta. Tiró hacia atrás de Regina, que fue inmediatamente cautelosa.. Nadie la visitaba tan temprano. Por primera vez desde su paseo hasta la tienda de café del otro día, Emma sintió miedo del hombre del parque. No era lógico que llamara, pero eso no impidió que su instinto de huida le pateara de frente. Regina podía sentir su malestar.

-"¿Esperabas a alguien?"

-"No" - Emma se levantó y se obligó a caminar hasta la puerta. "Definitivamente no". Alguien probablemente se ha equivocado de apartamento. Ella puso su ojo en la mirilla, sorprendida, aliviada, y con un poco de rabia al ver a Lilly. Abrió un poco la puerta, Emma entró en el pasillo y frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? "

-"Buenos días a ti también, cariño." - Lilly sostenía una familiar caja azul

-"Bagels. Crema de queso. ¿Qué dices? "

-"Te digo que ya tengo planes de desayuno" - dijo Emma, aun cuando Lilly se introdujo junto a ella en el apartamento.

\- "¡Hey!" - Lilly se detuvo a sólo unos pasos dentro de su sala de estar. Sintiendo como si sus mundos chocaran, Emma se dio la vuelta y tragó con la visión de Lilly y Regina que se evaluaban la una a la otra. Regina sonrió cálidamente.

-"Hola" - dijo, cruzando la habitación y ofreciendo su mano

-"Yo soy Regina".

-"Lilly". Tomando la mano de Regina, Lilly levantó una ceja y sutilmente escaneó las piernas desnudas de Regina.

-"Pido disculpas. No me di cuenta que Emma tuviera compañía".

-"Es absolutamente correcto" - dijo Regina - "¿Le gustaría quedarse hay panqueques?" - Tratando de ocultar su alarma, Emma cogió el brazo de Lilly y tiró hacia la puerta.

-"En realidad, Lilly tiene que salir." - Lilly se encogió de hombros lejos de la mano de Emma.

\- "Ese es un acento fascinante, Regina. Insólito. ¿De dónde eres?"- Aunque la expresión amigable de Regina no vaciló, Emma sintió su malestar.

-"Yo nací en Italia, pero he vivido en muchos lugares diferentes. Sobre todo en Europa. He estado en los Estados Unidos por tres años."

-"Europa" - dijo en voz baja Lilly. - "Ah". - Emma reconoció el tono de Lilly. Ella pensó que tenía algo, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser.

Lo único que sabía era que Lilly estaba convirtiendo una mañana excelente en algo insoportablemente incómodo.

-"En realidad, Lilly. Tienes que irte."

-"Bueno, fue un placer conocerte." - Lilly dio a Regina una amplia y encantadora sonrisa casi tan falsa como el sentimiento.

-"Ustedes disfruten de su desayuno"

-"Encantada de conocerte, también, Lilly." - Lilly levantó una ceja.

-"Soy ex de Emma, por cierto."

"Sí, sé eso" - murmuró Regina - "Siento que tengas prisa". Incapaz de aguantar más, Emma clavó las uñas en el brazo de Lilly y la arrastró hasta la puerta. La abrió y la empujó hacia el pasillo, Luego cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" - Emma dijo una vez que se aseguró que Regina no podía oír.

-"Maldita sea, chica." - Lilly alejó el brazo, frotándose en las marcas débiles.

-"Estás de mal humor sorprendente para alguien que, obviamente, tuvo otra muy buena noche"

-"Mi noche no es de tu incumbencia" - dijo Emma con voz tensa.

\- "Dejó de ser de tu incumbencia en el momento que elegiste follarte a otras mujeres". - La irritación brilló en el rostro de Lilly.

\- "Mira, yo no sé cuántas veces puedo pedir disculpas, o decir que he cambiado. Pero esto, en este momento, no tiene nada que ver con eso. No tenía idea de que tendrías compañía. Quería traer panecillos. Como tu amiga".

\- Emma se obligó a calmarse. Realmente no quería luchar con Lilly. La adrenalina de su oleada de miedo ante el sonido de los golpes en la puerta habían alimentado su furia, y ahora ella sólo quería dejarlo ir. Seguir adelante.

-"Aprecio el gesto, Lilly. Pero yo te dije que tenía una cita la noche pasada."

-"¿Segunda Cita?" - Lilly suavizó su voz. - "No me importa lo que dijiste en el laboratorio ayer, yo sinceramente no esperaba que ella te sirviera el desayuno. "

-"Sí, bueno..." - Emma se aclaró la garganta, sabiendo que esto era algo que ella normalmente no hacía. No era de extrañar que Lilly estuviese sorprendida. Les había costado tres meses la transición de la amistad a la intimidad. La idea de Emma de dormir con una mujer con tanta rapidez le parecía inconcebible.

-"Ella es especial".

-"Puedo ver eso." - Aún sosteniendo la caja de bagels, Lilly se inclinó contra la pared, en lo que ella esperaba que fuera una pose casual.

-"Bonita, ¿verdad?" - Algo en el tono de Lilly irritó a Emma.

-"Lo es, si".

-"Entonces, ¿qué sabes de ella? ¿En serio? "

-"¿Cómo dices?" - Emma se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

\- "¿Estas de hecho pretendiendo que nuestra relación es de tu incumbencia?"

-"Su relación?" - Lilly sacudió la cabeza. - "Oh, Emma."

-"No" - dijo Emma con frialdad. La condescendencia fue el colmo -"Quieres ser mi amiga, Lilly? estás en hielo muy fino en estos momentos." - La mirada de Lilly se suavizó.

-"Lo siento, Emma. Entiendo cómo debe parecer. Comienzas a ver a esta mujer y, de repente, aquí estoy"

-"Aquí estás" - dijo Emma - "Sí, más o menos lo resume todo."

-"Sinceramente..." -Lilly miró a la puerta del apartamento, luego se trasladó a cerrarla.

-"Algo está mal en ella. No puedo poner mi dedo en la llaga, pero... realmente, ¿cuál es su intención?" - Emma se puso tensa. Ella podría haber conocido a Regina de hace menos de una semana, haber sido su amante durante sólo cuarenta y ocho horas, pero en ese momento se enteró que sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de ella. Tal vez no los íntimos detalles de su vida, pero si las cosas importantes. Regina era una buena persona, y cuando Emma estaba con ella, ella era parte de algo más grande que sí misma. Por encima de todo, Regina la hacía feliz.

-"Permiso" - Emma puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta. -"¿Cómo te atreves?"

-"Yo no estoy tratando de ser un imbécil. Estoy tratando de ser tu amiga. "

-"¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Vete. Permíteme terminar mis malditos panqueques con la mujer que me ha hecho sentirme mejor conmigo misma en los dos últimos días de lo que nunca lo hice". - La terrible sensación por disfrutar del dolor de Lilly no fue capaz de ocultar esa declaración, Emma se centró en la fea alfombra del pasillo y deseó que su pacífica mañana volviera.

-"Sólo déjame tener esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor"

-"Está bien" - dijo Lilly. Dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando afectada. -"Yo Simplemente no quiero que te lastimen". - Emma no sabía si reír o llorar.

-"No todas las mujeres me van a dañar, Lilly. No como tú lo hiciste." - Parpadeando rápido, Lilly dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Emma la vio marcharse, y ya lamentaba lo que había dicho. Por mucho que odiaba los celos de Lilly, en realidad no tenía dudas de que aun sentía mucho cariño por ella. Y que al menos algo de su preocupación venía de un lugar de amor. Pero su tiempo juntas había terminado, y había sido elección de Lilly. Alterar el orden de las cosas así como Emma había encontrado a Regina parecía innecesariamente cruel. Emma respiró, luego abrió la puerta del apartamento y caminó de regreso al interior. Regina se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a la puerta. Cuando vio a Emma, se levantó de inmediato, con la preocupación grabada en su cara.

-"Ella te molestó" - dijo Regina. - "¿Estás bien?" - Emma cruzó la habitación y cayó en sus brazos.

-"Lo siento mucho."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Por Lilly." - Riendo, Regina le acarició el cuello de Emma.

-"Querida, ella está bien. Ella sólo se preocupa por ti, ¿no?"

-"Interrumpiéndote aquí, el cuestionamiento acerca de tu acento. Interpretación sospechosa" - Emma frunció el ceño incluso cuando se consoló recorriendo con sus manos las curvas de Regina.

-"Ella es policía" - Regina se quedó inmóvil. -"¿Sospechosa de qué?"

-"Probablemente del porqué una mujer tan sexy está interesada en mí." - Emma se encogió de hombros para ocultar la incertidumbre que Lilly había causado.

-"Yo no lo sé. De repente, ella esta celosa o algo así." - Regina apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emma, pero no dijo nada. Suspirando, Emma se echó hacia atrás y miró a los ojos de Regina.

-"Me doy cuenta de cómo debe parecer esto. Pero las cosas se resolverán entre Lilly y yo, te lo prometo. Al menos en lo que a mí respecta." - Odiaba la vaga molestia en el rostro de Regina, Emma juró de no dejar a Lilly tirar algo como esto otra vez. Ella jamás le perdonaría Lilly si lograra asustar a Regina.

-"No estoy interesada en cualquier juego que esté jugando."

-"No estoy preocupada por eso" - dijo Regina suavemente, y a pesar de la inquietud persistente que Emma podía sentir que emanaba de ella, le creyó.

-"Simplemente no me gusta saber que ella te molesta."

-"Me pasé el último año saliendo de un gran de dolor que ella causó." - Por mucho que odiaba Emma hablar de Lilly con Regina, merecía saber en qué se estaba metiendo. Es evidente que su historia se deslizaba en su relación tanto si quería como si no.

-"Ella me engañó. Mucho, creo. Sé que nunca fuí exactamente lo que quería en la cama, así que..." - Emma se ruborizó y miró hacia el suelo. - "Ella me hizo sentir que no era suficiente para ella, pero ahora que pude encontrar a alguien que parece querer lo que tengo que ofrecer... "

-"Ella esta celosa."

-"Supongo que sí." - Emma no sabía qué hacer con el comportamiento de Lilly.

¿Lilly realmente quiere volver? ¿O ella simplemente no quería verla pasar?

-"Me está fastidiando".

-"Parece que se da cuenta de que fue una tonta por romper tu corazón." - Regina tocó la mejilla de Emma con el dorso de la mano.

\- "Aunque no puedo decir que siento que perdiera su oportunidad" - Emma frunció el ceño.

-"Odio esto. La última cosa que quiero es exponerte al drama de la exnovia. Al menos no desde el principio." - Haciendo una mueca por lo que implicaban sus precipitadas palabras, Emma dijo:

-"No quiero ser presuntuosa. Sobre el tiempo de vida de esto que siento, quiero decir." - El placer obvio de Regina en sus palabras atrajo a Emma que la que hizo sentirse rodeada por el amor.

-"No estás siendo presuntuosa. Y en cuanto al drama... Soy una chica grande. Puedo manejarlo." - Sus labios encontraron el cuello de Emma de nuevo.

-"Nada me alejará de ti. Te lo prometo." - Emma inclinó la cabeza, dando un mejor acceso a Regina.

-"Esto me está haciendo sentir mejor " - murmuró. - "Eres tan buena en eso.

Haces que todo sea mejor. "

-"¿Entre otras cosas?" - Regina retrocedió con los ojos brillantes. su manos encontraron las caderas de Emma, y ella condujo a Emma hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas golpearon el sofá. Tirando de los pantalones del pijama de Emma, Regina deslizó una mano dentro y la ahuecó entre las piernas.

-"¿O necesitas un recordatorio?"

-"Un recordatorio sería bueno." - Y sólo así, Lilly quedó en el olvido. -


	12. Cambio de planes

Capítulo Doce

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Killian tocara a la Dra. Emma Swan, Dos semanas desde que la sujetó en el suelo y presionara los pulgares en su garganta. La hizo rogar y temblar, reduciéndola a una patética sombra de la profesional competente que pretendía ser. Había pasado exactamente catorce días, y Killian quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero esta vez él anhelaba ir más lejos. Golpearla en la cara hasta que ella gritara. Cortarla, tal vez incluso trabajar hasta violarla, ¿porqué no?.

Y no porque se rebajara a hacer este tipo de cosas, sino porque sabía que iba a asustarla. Y, Cristo, ¡de qué manera su miedo le había alimentado como ninguna otra cosa!.

Él había planeado burlarse de Emma Swan, atormentarla, confundirla, no enfrentarse a ella. Pero ahora que Killian había visto otra posibilidad para su juego, la idea le consumía.

Durante mucho tiempo se dijo que tenía un plan brillante, y no se saldría de él pasara lo que pasara. Esa era la única manera de que no lo atraparan. Esa era su manera. Después de cinco minutos a solas con Emma Swan, Killian no estaba seguro de querer seguir al pie de la letra el plan, ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en tener demasiado miedo a la hora de improvisar? ¿Ser demasiado rígido y no aprovechar la oportunidad cuando se presentaba? No sería suficiente burlarse de la doctora Emma Swan. No, para él; Ya no más. Él quería destruirla. Para ser lo último que viera antes de morir, el monstruo que temía hasta ese día.

Él la quería, punto y aparte, porque ella era simplemente la más fuerte, más competente mujer a la que jamás había conocido. Y sin embargo, él podía reducirla a una masa temblorosa de carne.

¿Qué podría ser más emocionante? Así es que él cambiaría su plan. Nada lo detenía, de verdad. Nada, excepto sus propias expectativas. No importando qué, él no la iba a matar todavía. La expectativa era demasiado deliciosa. Una vez que él la matara se terminaría. Él tendría que inventar un nuevo juego. Y en este momento, no podía pensar en otro adversario que quisiera derrotar tanto como a ella.

Así que iba a tener esto tanto como pudiera.

En primer lugar iba a matar a otra mujer para que ella la examinara, pero luego tal vez le daría a la buena patóloga forense una visita. Tocarla otra vez. Dejándola con su miedo.

Quería destruirla mentalmente porque nunca iba a poder derrotarlo con la ciencia, la fría lógica con la que atrapó a Neal Cassidy. Sólo porque él no siguió el Plan original, sólo porque sirvió a sus bajos deseos, él no sería descuidado. No daría un paso en falso. Él podía hacer lo que jodidamente quisiera. Y lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, hasta más que ser intocable, era aterrorizar a Emma Swan haciéndola vivir en el infierno. Así que lo haría.

* * *

 **Este es un capítulo corto, cortito... y seguirá otro igual de cortito, pero creo que son los únicos así que tengan un poco de paciencia.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	13. La vida real

**Los personajes de OUAT pertenecen a... bueno, no son míos en todo caso, ni la historia... yo solo me divierto y mucho adaptándola.**

* * *

Capítulo Trece

Cuando el teléfono de Regina sonó a las cinco y media de un jueves por la tarde a sólo un poco más de la mitad del ciclo lunar, supo inmediatamente que estaba en problemas. Era Emma, y estas llamadas telefónicas se habían convertido en un ritual diario. El estómago de Regina saltaba de alegría por que Emma hubiese terminado en el trabajo y estarían juntas pronto. Sin embargo, había una molesta preocupación en la parte posterior de su mente, la conciencia siempre presente que dentro de poco vendrían las noches que no podían estar juntas, hasta tres noches si Regina realmente quería jugar a lo seguro. Incluso si ella no se viera obligada a cambiar el día antes y después de la luna llena, la luna por lo general, la afectaba por unas setenta y dos horas.

Emma sin duda se daría cuenta de que estaba más excitada de lo habitual. Dar con una excusa para estar lejos de Emma, incluso por una noche sería bastante difícil. Sobre todo con Emma cuando se había convertido en la mejor parte de su vida. Regina simplemente no quería que estuvieran separadas. Tomando el teléfono, ella dijo:

-"Hola, cariño."

-"He estado pensando en ti todo el día." - Regina se calentó por la felicidad que brillaba a través de la voz de Emma.

-"He estado pensando en ti, también cada segundo"

-"Buena respuesta." - A partir de la elevación leve de ruido de fondo, Regina podría decir que Emma estaba llamando desde su coche.

-"¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche? "

-"Simplemente deberíamos acordar que no necesitamos fingir que voy a decir no" - El corazón se alzó ante la idea de estar juntas otra vez, Regina tomó una respiración para estabilizar la necesidad de contener su emoción. Emma le hacía muy difícil actuar bien.

-"Por supuesto que quiero pasar el rato. Siempre. A todas horas " - Emma se rió.

\- "¿Has estado alguna vez en el cine Castro? ellos ponen películas antiguas. "

-"No" - Regina no podía recordar la última vez que había ido a una sala de cine. Había sido una adolescente, antes de su primera transformación. Una vez que ella se había tenido que ocultar, estar en una habitación llena de gente rodeada por otras personas no le parecía bien. Pero ahora que estaba con Emma, haciendo algo tan dolorosamente normal como ir al cine la intoxicó.

-"¿Qué ponen?"

\- "Lady Halcón. ¿La has visto? "

-"No sé".

-"Es una de mis favoritas. Es todo... fantasía, romance, humor. Es la tragedia de dos amantes, separados por una maldición." - El entusiasmo de Emma tomó la decisión por ella.

-"Suena muy bien."

-"¿Sí?"

-"Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo" - Riéndose entre dientes, Emma dijo: - "Supongo que esto es como una cita, ¿eh? Nuestra verdadera primera cita"

\- "¿Te refieres a salir y hacer algo divertido, luego llegar a casa y tener sexo?" -

Regina estaba segura dónde la velada tendría su fin: en la cama.

-"Yo estoy dispuesta si tu lo estás"

-"Incluso voy a pagar la cena" - Regina resopló - "Bien, entonces adivino que tendré que salir."

-"Condenadamente cierto" - dijo Emma.

-"Mira, estoy a unos cinco minutos de tu casa. Si puedes estar lista rápidamente, podríamos comer algo ahora mismo. Eso nos debe dar el tiempo

justo para ver la película" - No se podía creer que esta era su vida ahora, Regina sacudió la cabeza cuando luchó contra la alegría que cruzaba su cara.

-"Eso suena perfecto. Me voy a lanzar directamente a mis zapatos y te espero fuera"

-"Impresionante." - Ella podía oír la anticipación de Emma en su voz. "Te veo pronto. " "Adiós." Regina colgó y suspiró profundamente. Las cosas iban tan bien con Emma que odiaba mover el bote. Con una semana y media hasta la próxima luna llena, tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer malabares con una novia y su transición por primera vez. Definitivamente ponía un freno a la emoción de las citas, pero Regina no dejaría que eso la derribara esta noche. No cuando ella estaba a punto de salir y divertirse como una persona normal. "Una película," murmuró Regina. "Mírame"

Era concurrida la salida del cine Castro en las aceras horas más tarde, Regina no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Dejó que Emma eligiera una película que tan de cerca hacía alusión a la doble naturaleza de Regina. Como resultó, Lady Halcón fue una película de fantasía acerca de una pareja de enamorados separados debido a una maldición — durante el día ella se transformaba en un halcón, y antes de la noche él cambiaba en un lobo. En consecuencia, nunca podían estar juntos como seres humanos, al menos no hasta el final de la película.

-"¿Estás bien?" - Le preguntó Emma mientras caminaban por la calle hacia el coche. Regina ahogó una risa avergonzada. No era alguien que se emociona fácilmente con las películas, pero había vertido lágrimas en el momento en que los amantes llegaron a estar juntos. La idea de que un final feliz podría ser posible incluso en la más imposible de las circunstancias definitivamente la movió e hizo su propia situación mucho más dolorosa. Porque la vida real no era una película. Regina dudaba que Emma fuera tan comprensiva acerca de que su propia novia fuera capaz de cambiar a cualquier forma a voluntad. Menos aún sobre el hecho de que una vez al mes Regina se convertía en un monstruo que no podía recordar sus actividades nocturnas al día siguiente.

-"Debe ser esa época del mes" - mintió Regina.

-"Estoy un poco emocional".

-"Creo que es dulce" - Regina estrechó la mano a Emma, enredando sus dedos juntos mientras paseaban por la acera.

-"Es una hermosa historia, ¿no?"

-"Sí" - Vacilante, Regina trataba de decidir si quería ofrecer una explicación de por qué la película la había tocado tanto. Emma parecía contentarse atribuyéndoselo a las hormonas y a una buena historia, y era probablemente lo mejor. Pero a pesar de su necesidad de mantener el secreto, Regina anhelaba una conexión más profunda con Emma. Ella quería que Emma entendiera tanto como fuera posible, aunque Regina nunca podría decirle mucho.

-"Es sólo que es tan triste. Al no tener ningún control sobre su vida y su cuerpo, al punto de que no puedes disfrutar del amor que has logrado encontrar con otra persona..." - Consciente de que estaba a punto de romper a llorar una vez más, Regina forzó una sonrisa tímida.

-"Me alegro de que fueron capaces de estar juntos al final. " "Yo también". -

Exhalando con voz temblorosa, Regina se limpió los ojos con la mano libre.

-"No soy por lo general así de cursi." - Ella le dio a Emma una mirada de soslayo.

-"Debe ser consecuencia de todos estos nuevos sentimientos que has inspirado" - Emma se ruborizó, parando en frente de su coche.

-"Me gusta"

-"Eso es un alivio." - Regina pasó el brazo alrededor de Emma y la sostuvo con fuerza. Después de soportar dos horas de añoranza torturada y cambios de forma que se asemejaban demasiado a la realidad, ella estaba lista para llevar a Emma a casa y perderse en el placer físico.

-"¿Qué te parece si vamos de nuevo a mi casa y me animas?"- Apartándose, Emma dejó caer un beso ligero en la punta de la nariz de Regina.

-"Definitivamente podría hacer eso."

-"Sé que puedes." - No tenía nada que ver con el sexo y todo que ver con la forma en que Emma hacía sentir a Regina. Cómo valía la pena amarla. Cómo podrían ser de alguna manera normales juntas, aun si Regina no pudiera completamente entender cómo podría hacer para que esto funcionara. Pronto tendría que encontrar una excusa para mantener a Emma lejos durante su próxima transformación. Y después de eso. Y justo después de eso. No sería fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo. La vida real no es una película, y Regina no tenía idea de si un final feliz era posible para su relación con Emma. Pero tenía que tratar de hacerlo realidad.


	14. Ahora vístete

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, pero me he divertido mucho adaptando ambos!**

* * *

Capítulo Catorce

Mentir nunca había sido natural para Regina. Hasta que tenía dieciséis años ella no había necesitado cultivar esa habilidad. Amaba a sus padres adoptivos y en general era una buena chica. Pero la noche de su primer cambio incontrolado — cuando ella había matado aquellas ovejas — mentir de repente se convirtió en necesario para la supervivencia. Esa noche ella perdió lo más importante: su casa, sus padres adoptivos, su novia, su inocencia.

Ella ganó la aguda conciencia de que a pesar de que las personas le profesaban su amor nunca sería aceptada con su verdadera naturaleza, por lo que con el fin de seguir con vida, tuvo que aprender a ocultarse a la vista. Eso significaba convertirse en una maestra del engaño. Quince años de práctica habían hecho a Regina muy buena para esconderse en las sombras. Sostuvo relación con servicios de escorts, hizo contratos de trabajo para diseño gráfico con numerosos empleadores, y mantuvo un apartamento en una de las ciudades más grandes en los Estados Unidos, sin dejar que cualquier persona supiera quién o qué era en realidad. Para una niña que había sido incapaz de vender incluso la más razonable verdad a medias, como un adulto Regina se destacó en guardar secretos y engañar a la gente.

A ella no le gustaba decir mentiras. Todavía la ponían nerviosa, sin mencionar la culpabilidad. A pesar de que era buena en ocultar ésa confusión emocional a la mayoría de la gente, ella no sería capaz de ocultarlo a los ojos de Emma. ¿Cómo iba a mentir a una mujer que sentía lo que ella sentía, una mujer que ya había capturado su corazón, que le había mostrado lo que era sentirse amada? No sólo mentir sería difícil, sino que Regina simplemente no quería hacerlo. Ella sabía cómo Emma se sentía acerca de la falta de honradez — cómo la confianza rota había sido el meollo de sus problemas con Lilly — y temía comenzar por ese camino con la mujer que se había convertido rápidamente en alguien tan esencial como el aire que respiraba. Aun así, ella tenía sólo una semana hasta la próxima luna llena. Eso significaba que se estaba quedando rápidamente sin tiempo para llegar a una buena historia para no estar juntas esa noche. Tendría que trabajar en quedarse calmada cuando dijera esa mentira. Tenía que creerla. De lo contrario Emma sentiría su falta de honradez tan seguro como que sentía todo lo demás que Regina sentía. Odiándose a sí misma, colgó su llamada al servicio de escorts que había estado utilizando durante el último año y medio. Acababa de arreglar para que enviaran a una chica nueva, alguien que pudiera hacer nudos a su satisfacción. Escapar como su bestia ya no era una opción, esta vez no, cuando ella no estaba segura de ¿a quién o qué podría buscar en su forma más primitiva, ahora que ella había encontrado a una compañera. Regina sintió a Emma un momento antes de escuchar un golpe en su puerta principal. Excitada de ver a Emma a pesar de su ansiedad, mantuvo una postura ocasional cuando la hizo pasar.

-"Yo estaba pensando en ti." - Emma sonrió. - "En cosas buenas, espero." – Su brillante estado de ánimo se apoderó de Regina, levantándole el ánimo.

-"Siempre"

-"¿Estás bien?" - Emma inclinó la cabeza mientras entró. - "Pareces... inquieta"

-"No, yo estoy muy bien" - Regina tiró a Emma en sus brazos. Su conexión estalló en el fondo de su pecho, calmando sus preocupaciones y re enfocándola en lo que era importante. Esta mujer. Tenía que hacer todo lo necesario para mantener a Emma tranquila, y si eso significaba mentir, entonces así sería.

-"¿Estás segura?" - Emma puso una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Regina y la abrazó, volviendo la cara para que sus frentes se tocaran.

-"Porque es como si pudiera sentir las cosas, ya sabes. Suena ridículo, pero contigo... Yo no lo sé. Supongo que eres fácil de leer." - Riendo con timidez, Emma dijo: - "Siento cosas." - Regina puso hasta la última gota de su concentración para no reaccionar ante la confesión de Emma. Ella sabía que tenían un vínculo empático, pero Emma no lo sabía. Científica como era, lo más probable es que ni siquiera creyera en tal concepto. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba Emma, bordeando al filo de articular lo que había entre ellas que hacía que su química fuera tan explosiva.

-"Sólo te echaba de menos" - dijo Regina en voz baja. Se olvidó de cualquier idea de tratar de vender a Emma una historia sobre la noche de la luna llena. La intuición de Emma sobre sus sentimientos la asustó y ella no quería arriesgar su vínculo recién formado. Todavía no, de todos modos.

-"Me siento mucho mejor ahora".

-"Bueno." - Emma se rió cuando las manos de Regina encontraron su culo, acariciándolo con suavidad.

-"¿Deberíamos cenar? Podríamos pedir una pizza. "

-"se me ocurre algo que preferiría comer", le susurró Regina al oído. Ella sintió el impacto inmediato de sus palabras como un endurecimiento en el abdomen, y luego una oleada de lujuria que parecía fluir directamente de manos de Emma al cerebro de Regina.

-"¿Desde cuándo eres tan mala?"

-"Eres una mala influencia." - Regina mordisqueaba en la garganta de Emma.

-"Me tienes totalmente corrompida."

-"Parece que sí." -Emma lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y silbó cuando Regina deslizó su mano por la parte delantera de sus pantalones, en sus bragas, los dedos encontraron el calor húmedo por instinto, luego empujó entre sus pliegues.

-"Yo puedo vivir con esto"

-"Confía en mí, no me quejo" - Regina trabajó con un solo dedo en el interior de Emma, deleitándose en el calor apretado de su coño. Amaba la forma de como Emma se apretaba abajo a su alrededor, la manera en que sus dedos se hundían en los hombros de Regina, como estaba desesperada por estar más cerca.

-"¿Qué tal si vamos al dormitorio y te preocupas por la cena más tarde?" – Emma mordisqueó la oreja con los dientes afilados. "Me convenciste". Regina sabía que estaba mal distraerse de la tarea pendiente por iniciar el sexo, pero la seducción no fue un movimiento puramente astuto. Hacer el amor era mejor que mentir a la mujer que adoraba, sin duda, Regina simplemente no podía dejar de tomar a Emma físicamente, una y otra vez. La atracción emocional entre ellas era tan intensa que la única forma de aliviar la dulce agonía era a través de la liberación sexual. Aunque esto sólo ofrecía un alivio temporal del deseo desesperado por Emma que constantemente vibraba por las venas de Regina. Mentir podía esperar. Esta noche disfrutaría de Emma mientras que ella todavía tenía la oportunidad.

En algún momento en medio de la noche, el teléfono de Emma sonó. Gimiendo, ella abrió los ojos y tomó el encendido y vibrante objeto, con la esperanza como el infierno de no estar siendo llamada para examinar un cuerpo. Después de horas de actividad física extenuante con Regina, la idea de arrastrar el culo de la cama a la escena del crimen fue espectacularmente poco atractiva. Por lo general, las llamadas nocturnas eran a While, quien valoraba un buen cadáver mucho más que al sueño. Emma miró la pantalla. Ella no reconoció el número. Tomándolo, murmuró -"¿Hola?" – Silencio - "¿Hola?" - Dijo Emma de nuevo. Ella sacó el teléfono de la oreja para comprobar que la persona que llama no había colgado. Cuando vio que la conexión todavía estaba activa, se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y escuchó. Oyó el más leve rastro de ruido de la calle, y luego un pitido que señalaba que la persona que llamase había desconectado. - "Bonito".

-"¿Todo bien?" - Murmuró Regina. Un brazo fuerte enroscó la cintura de Emma, tirando hacia sí.

-"¿Qué hora es?" - Emma miró a la pantalla del teléfono. - "Un poco después de la una de la mañana." - Regina tarareó en reconocimiento. Entonces besó la garganta de Emma, raspando los dientes sobre del pulso.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda para poder de nuevo dormir?" - Riendo adormilada, Emma consideró seriamente otra ronda antes de reconocer su derrota.

-"No estoy segura de que sea capaz físicamente en estos momentos."

-"Bien". Regina deslizó su mano entre las piernas de Emma y la ahuecó suavemente.

-"Yo tampoco. No importa lo mucho que lo deseo" - Emma cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-"Tú me haces sentir tan sexy."

-"Porque lo eres." - Eso era lo increíble de estar con Regina. Por primera vez en su vida, Emma creía en su propia deseabilidad. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El timbre del teléfono celular de Emma le arrancó del sueño una vez más.

-"Déjame en paz" - musitó. Pero ella extendió la mano y pasó su pulgar a través de la pantalla para responder de todos modos.

-"¿Hola?"

-"Yo siento despertarte" - dijo Lilly - "Pero estoy de pie junto a un cadáver muy reciente que debes examinar." - Emma se quejó - "¿Whale no está disponible?"

-"No, Emma Necesitas examinar éste" - El tono sobrio de Lilly arrancó a Emma completamente del sueño.

-"¿Por qué?" - La mano de Regina aterrizó en la espalda de Emma.

-"¿Qué es?"

-"Mujer, aproximadamente a mediados de la treintena, parece apuñalamiento múltiple y heridas de cortes. Dos malas en el cuello, el mismo patrón que la

última víctima. Y no estoy exactamente segura, pero creo que los párpados muestran signos de...cómo se llama eso?"

-"Petequias" - murmuró Emma. - "¿Estás diciendo que fue estrangulada, también?"

-"Bueno, tú eres la experta, pero—"

-"Así que estamos buscando al asesino del parque?"- Emma miró como Regina se incorporó en la cama, dándole una mirada de preocupación que envió miedo a través del estómago de Emma.

-"Creo que es definitivamente una posibilidad" - Lilly se aclaró la garganta.

-"Hay otra cosa".

-"Dime".

-"Bueno, estoy de pie en un callejón a una cuadra de tu apartamento" - Una astilla fría de temor perforó la garganta de Emma, lo que le dificultó la respiración. Inmediatamente el brazo de Regina fue alrededor de ella, fuerte y cálido y de algún modo capaz de barrer con su inquietud en una forma que desafiaba la lógica. Emma se enterró en Regina, ávida de consuelo.

-"Voy para allá" - Lilly exhaló - "¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa y camine contigo?"

-"No estoy en mi casa." - Lilly guardó silencio un momento y luego dijo: - "Entonces, conduce con cuidado, ¿vale?"

-"Está bien" - Emma colgó y exhaló, dejando caer su cara en sus manos. Ahora no sólo se agotó, sino también se asustó, porque probablemente no era una coincidencia. El mismo MO que la víctima en el parque, y que sólo se encontrara a una cuadra de su apartamento. Emma era un gran creyente en La navaja de Occam: la explicación más sencilla es probablemente la correcta. Y el escenario más probable en este caso es que estaban viendo una nueva víctima del mismo asesino del parque, que sin duda sabía donde ella vivía.

\- "¿Él mató a otra?" - La voz se ahogó con el temor, Regina irradió inquietud.

-"Parece que sí." - Emma encendió la pantalla en su teléfono de nuevo para comprobar la hora. Cuatro de la mañana. Las tres horas de sueño que había logrado tener después de la última llamada telefónica tendría que ser suficiente.

-"Lo siento, yo tengo que ir. "

-"¿Dónde?" - Regina apretó su abrazo alrededor de Emma.

-"Deja que te lleve." - Emma trató de guardar la calma en la cara justo cuando sus tripas se arremolinaran.

-"Ella fue abandonada a una cuadra de mi casa. Y deberías volver a dormir. Voy a estar bien." – Emma esperaba que sonara con más confianza de la que sentía.

\- "Lilly está allí. El lugar será un hervidero de policías, la verdad. Va a ser el lugar más seguro en la ciudad"- Regina echó hacia atrás la colcha y se levantó, encendiendo la lámpara en su mesita de noche.

-"De ninguna manera. Yo te llevo".

-"Terminaré probablemente por ir directamente a la oficina después —"

-"Puedo esperarte allí, luego llevarte a trabajar, o bien me puedes llamar para volver a recogerte cuando hayas terminado." - Regina agarró la mano de Emma, tirando de ella a sus pies y en un fuerte abrazo de un rápido movimiento. - "Pero yo no voy a dejarte ir sola".

-"Cariño—" - Regina se echó hacia atrás y miró a los ojos de Emma.

\- "Tienes miedo. Puedes ocultarlo todo lo que quieras, pero sé que esto te ha asustado. Por favor, déjame estar contigo. Déjame que te proteja" - La idea divertía a Emma. Regina era muchas cosas, la principal entre ellas una fuente de consuelo, pero la idea de su amante, ofreciendo protección física era casi risible. Sin embargo, la determinación en los ojos de Regina le dijo a Emma que ella iba a morir intentándolo.

-"Está bien." - Emma tocó la mejilla de Regina, maravillada por la forma en que su miedo se disipó cuando Regina aceptó la caricia. -"Gracias". - Regina rizó su mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Emma, atrayéndola en un beso lento.

-"Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Te amo." - El corazón de Emma tartamudeó, y luego se sacudió a toda marcha. Regina asustada ligeramente, retrocedió a considerar a Emma con ojos serios. Ahora se veía aterrada, como si comprendiera el enorme peso de sus palabras y honestamente no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Emma. Emma abrió la boca pero no salió nada. No importa cómo las cosas habían sido de perfectas entre ellas, sin importar cuán intenso sus sentimientos eran, nunca había imaginado oír a Regina decir esas palabras tan pronto. Con cualquier otra persona, lo habría encontrado ridículo.

Después de todo, ¿cómo puede alguien enamorarse en menos de tres semanas? Improbable como era, Emma lo comprendió, también.

\- "Es demasiado pronto." - Obviamente, avergonzada, Regina parecía encontrar de repente sus pies muy interesantes.

-"Lo siento, es demasiado pronto para hablar de esa manera. Yo sólo" - Emma paró la boca de Regina con la punta de los dedos.

-"Te amo, también." - Regina levantó la cara, dando a Emma una expresión de alegría pura que casi la tiró con su luminosidad.

-"¿Sí?" - Hace cinco minutos Emma se había sentido débil, con miedo. Ahora ella le devolvía la sonrisa fácil a Regina.

-"Oh, sí".

-"Bien". - Regina le dio un rápido beso en los labios, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero desnudo tímidamente.

-"Ahora vístete".


	15. La informante anónima

Capítulo Quince

En el momento en que llegaron a la fila de vehículos policiales estacionados cerca de un callejón a casi una cuadra del departamento de Emma, la euforia de la declaración de amor de Regina se había desvanecido, dejando a Emma inquieta sobre lo que traería esta escena del crimen. A pesar de que había visto algunas cosas terribles a lo largo de su carrera— especialmente durante la caza del asesino en serie Neal Cassidy-— Emma nunca había experimentado un temor como éste ante la posibilidad de examinar un cuerpo. Muy por el contrario, de hecho.

Por lo general, tenía un sentido de propósito el entusiasmo de que podría ser capaz de ayudar a llevar ante los tribunales a un asesino. Esta noche todo lo que se apoderó de ella era su inquietud. ¿Por qué deshacerse de un cuerpo tan cerca de su apartamento, en una muy transitada calle residencial? ¿Era simplemente casualidad? ¿O es que el asesino lo hizo a propósito? Si él era el hombre que la atacó en el parque tenía su cartera. Eso significaba que sabía donde vivía. ¿Estaba enviando un mensaje? ¿La estaba amenazando? Pero si quería hacerle daño, ¿por qué no sólo venía tras de ella a su casa? ¿Fue porque no había estado en casa? Si no hubiera estado esta noche en casa de Regina, ¿Lilly estaría de pie sobre el cadáver de Emma ahora?

-"Todo va a estar bien" - Aparcando cerca a la acera, Regina puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Emma.

-"Tú y Lilly atraparán a este tipo, Lo sé." - Emma asintió con la cabeza resueltamente.

-"Esperemos que antes de que mate a otra." - Lo que no dijo en voz alta era o a mí.

-"No sabes si es la misma persona" - Regina estaba obviamente intentando, desesperadamente deshacer la ansiedad de Emma.

-"No sabes si él eligió este lugar a propósito"

-"Tienes razón" - Tomando una respiración profunda, Emma exhaló, centrándose.

-"Es hora de ir a averiguarlo." - Regina la detuvo con una mano en la muñeca.

-"¿Debo esperarte?" - Técnicamente, Lilly podría llevarla al trabajo. Pero a Emma le gustaba la idea de tener cerca a Regina, sobre todo cuando sospechaba que esta sería la escena de un crimen difícil. Qué tal si me das unos minutos hasta que sepa qué estamos tratando aquí. Si parece que va a tomar mucho tiempo, Te lo haré saber. "

-"Puedo esperar tanto tiempo como sea necesario" - Regina le dio una cabezada valiente. -"No te preocupes por mí." - Emma besó a Regina profundamente, luego se retiró con una pequeña risa forzada. - "Deséame suerte". - "Estoy bastante segura de que no la necesitas, pero buena suerte." - Regina le indicó fuera. -"Ve a ser un super-inteligente resuelve crímenes, ¿lo harás?"

-"Sí, señora." - Emma abrió la puerta del acompañante y salió, se encontró con la mirada de Lilly al instante. Ella se quedó en la acera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada muy poco sutil en su rostro. Cambió su enfoque hacia Regina y frunció el ceño más duro. Irritada, Emma cerró la puerta del coche y se acercó a Lilly con los hombros echados hacia atrás, pretendiendo proyectar confianza, por lo menos.

-"¿Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama?" - La expresión sobria de Lilly no decayó.

-"Regina. Qué sorpresa".-

-"Terminemos con eso".-

-"¿Vosotras pasáis todas las noches juntas?" - Lilly echó un vistazo sobre el hombro de Emma, disparando una mirada fría como el hielo en la dirección del coche de Regina. Andando cerca de Lilly, Emma bajó la voz por lo que ninguno de los policías alrededor de ellos pudieran escuchar.

-"Esta es la última vez que voy a decir esto, así que escucha bien. No te metas en lo que no te importa. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Te daré un consejo. El tratar a Regina como una especie de animal que está meando en tu territorio no es la manera de hacerlo"-

\- "Ese no es mi problema con ella."-

-"¿En serio?" - Doblando Emma los brazos sobre el pecho.

-"Acláreme, entonces. ¿Qué ha hecho Regina para ofenderte, además de follar conmigo?" - Lilly parpadeó rápidamente, claramente sorprendida por su lenguaje crudo. - "Cristo, Emma." ¿Cansada de la acción celosa de Lilly, Emma pellizcó el puente de su nariz, deseando llevar aún gafas para poder empujar hacia arriba.

-"Oye, es temprano, estoy agotada, y francamente estoy muy muy asustada sobre este asesinato. ¿Podemos ir a ver el cuerpo ahora? "-

-"Está bien." - Con una última mirada en el coche de Regina, Lilly hizo un gesto a Emma para entrar en el callejón donde el personal de la policía se reunió alrededor de la todavía forma de una mujer que se encontraba cerca de un contenedor de basura de metal.

\- "Después de ti." Tomando una respiración profunda, Emma apartó el miedo persistente. Tenía un trabajo que hacer. Por encima de todo, ella era una profesional. Emma dio a Lilly un brusco asentir con la cabeza y abrió la marcha.

Incluso a través de la ventanilla del coche, Regina pudo sentir la bilis de Lilly rodar sobre ella, la cólera se mezcló con celos y pena aguda, punzante.

Ella no podía sentir los sentimientos de Lilly a nivel del alma como podía hacerlo con Emma, pero no tenía que hacerlo, La mirada asesina lo decía todo. Regina entendió todas aquellas emociones. Hasta las esperó. Lilly había despreciado a una mujer increíble y ahora que Emma seguía adelante, ella pudo darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al romper el corazón de Emma.

No hacía falta ser empático para darse cuenta de eso. Si Regina jodiera las cosas con Emma, y luego la viera con alguien nuevo, se sentiría de la misma forma. Lo que preocupaba a Regina de Lilly era que su aversión no se quedaba en simples celos. Era evidente que sospechaba, ¿sobre qué?, Regina no estaba segura. La naturaleza de la sospecha de Lilly apenas importaba, siempre y cuando ella se dedicara a estudiar a Regina en busca de fallos, y entonces podría exponerla.

Ser descubierta era bastante malo, pero tener a una policía celosa investigándola significaría el fin de su vida como la conocía.

Regina observó a Emma y Lilly entrar en el callejón, uniéndose a una multitud de hombres y mujeres que se movían adelante y atrás con un propósito.

Casi inmediatamente sintió una oleada de horror apretar a Emma, tan poderoso que Regina tuvo que doblarse y sostener su estómago para evitar vomitar. Lo que acababa de ver Emma, era malo. Con náuseas, Regina bajó la ventanilla del coche y tomó una profunda respiración. En lugar de el aire fresco que ansiaba, se atragantó con el fuerte olor a sangre fresca. El olor espeso y picante colgaba en la noche; no dejando ninguna duda que la víctima se había desangrado. Pero a diferencia de la última vez Regina había olido la muerte, ahora percibió también otro olor en el aire, Eso congeló su interior de miedo. Era é hombre que había atacado a Emma en el parque.

Regina sacó la cabeza por la ventana y aspiró otra bocanada. No porque dudara de su sentido del olfato, sino porque quería determinar qué tan fuerte la presencia del hombre aún persistía. En una mañana húmeda como ésta, sería posible detectar su olor mucho tiempo después de salir de la escena. Pero si él andaba por ahí, ella también debería ser capaz de registrarlo.

Estos fueron los momentos en que Regina no deseaba tener que ocultar su habilidad. Si ella pudiera cambiar en un perro, ella tendría mejores condiciones para encontrar al asesino. Como un pájaro, podría inspeccionar la escena desde arriba y es posible que lo encontrara mirando desde lejos. En forma humana, lo único que podía hacer era rastrear sin éxito para confirmar algo que nunca sería capaz de decirle a nadie: que el hombre que había atacado a Emma también mató a esta mujer.

Por desgracia, Regina no podía utilizar su capacidad para percibir su agenda—para saber si Emma estaba en peligro o si el lugar de abandono era simplemente una broma de mal gusto, o incluso una coincidencia accidental. Sabía sólo eso aunque hubiera estado definitivamente aquí, Él ya no estaba. Él probablemente se había ido muy lejos, pero Regina ardía por tratar de dar con él.

-"Maldita sea", murmuró Regina, y miró al callejón. Era demasiado arriesgado considerar siquiera la posibilidad de abandonar el coche y cambiar. No con tanta gente alrededor, especialmente cuando uno de ellas era Lilly. Otra sacudida de agitación aguda golpeó a Regina en el intestino y cerró los ojos de nuevo, segura de que estaba a punto de comenzar a vomitar en la calle. Lo que Emma estaba pasando, no era bueno. Regina deseaba poder ir a donde Emma y consolarla, Usó la voluntad de acero que había convocado tantas veces en las últimas semanas para calmar los temores de Emma, pero ella sabía que no era bienvenida en la escena del crimen. Ella sólo podía esperar que Emma fuera a verla.

Por lo general, Emma era inmune al olor de la muerte. Era repugnante y repulsivo, pero después de años en su presencia, había desarrollado inmunidad a lo asquerosa que podía llegar a ser. Sin embargo, estando de pie ante una mujer que se veía no muy diferente de ella — unos treinta - blanca cuyas gafas rotas estaba en el suelo en un fondo de color carmesí —el olor opresivo de la sangre y sangre derramada por todas partes hizo a Emma tragar convulsivamente en un esfuerzo por no contaminar la escena del crimen por vomitar en el suelo.

-"¿Estás bien?" Lilly mantuvo la voz baja y para garantizar que nadie escuchara

por casualidad. Su mano encontró la espalda de Emma, y a pesar de su confrontación hace unos momentos, Emma aceptó la caricia.

-"No sé", dijo Emma.

-"Es él. Lo siento. "

-"Puede muy bien serlo." - Acariciando la espalda ligeramente, Lilly habló con voz temblorosa, traicionando sus nervios.

-"Pero no sabemos lo que significa. Esta ubicación".

-"Esto significa que tenemos que trabajar duro." - Emma rompió su atención lejos de los ojos vacíos de la mujer, reuniéndose con la mirada interesada de Lilly.

-"Tenemos que atrapar a este tipo. Ya." - Asintiendo con la cabeza, Lilly dijo: - "Creo que el equipo de recolección de pruebas está a punto de llegar. Deberíamos ser capaces de trasladar el cuerpo a tu laboratorio dentro de una hora. "

-"Bien" - Emma trató de no pensar que tendría que mirar las lesiones de esta mujer bajo una luz brillante. Sería una visión complicada, terrible, incluso en un entorno clínico. Nunca había sido escrupulosa antes. Pero el pensar en encontrarse cara a cara con la obra de este asesino la dieron náuseas.

-"¿No sabemos quién es ella?"

-"Tenía un teléfono celular con ella. Eso es todo." - La mano de Lilly se detuvo en la espalda, diciéndole a Emma que no estaba haciendo un trabajo muy bueno ocultando sus emociones.

-"Voy a volver al laboratorio contigo y ver lo que puedo encontrar en él." - No importa qué tan frustrada podría estar con Lilly, Emma estaba feliz por la compañía en el laboratorio. Una tarjeta de identificación se requería para entrar en el edificio, pero ni siquiera eso hacía a Emma sentirse completamente segura. Así como estaba empezando a conseguir realmente pasar por alto lo sucedido en el parque, sus viejos temores regresaron multiplicados por diez. Lo que había sido la especulación nerviosa ahora parecía ser la fría y cruel realidad. El hombre que la había atacado era más que un simple ladrón o un violador. Él era un psicópata. Emma era realmente afortunada por estar viva, y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos aún no había terminado. No si su elección del lugar del asesinato le estaba indicando algo.

-"Vamos" - dijo en voz baja Lilly. - "Ellos están listos para cargar el cuerpo. "

-"¿Quién la encontró?" - Emma salió del callejón con las piernas temblorosas, agradecida por la oportunidad de escapar por un momento.

-"¿O es que obtuviste otra denuncia anónima?" - Los ojos de Lilly se posaron sobre el hombro de Emma al coche de Regina.

-"Un par de borrachos caminando a casa desde el bar. Uno de ellos se detuvo para orinar en el callejón y prácticamente tropezó con el cuerpo."

-"¿Se les interrogó?"

-"Lo mejor que pude. Eran unos estúpidos borrachos." - Lilly cambió su foco de nuevo a la cara de Emma.

-"Mira, Emma. Me preguntaste que problema tenía con Regina. Admito que, al principio yo no estaba muy contenta con la idea de que esta misteriosa mujer te sedujera justamente cuando estás tan vulnerable".

-"Soy una chica grande, Lilly." - Pero Emma podía oír la preocupación genuina en la voz de Lilly guardando la reprimenda lo más suave posible. - "Espero que te des cuenta de eso".

\- "Después me la encontré en tu casa, sin embargo, algo más me molesta." -

Recordando las palabras de Lilly en el pasillo de su apartamento, Emma frunció el ceño. "Algo" de "ella, creo que dijiste" Por lo menos Lilly tuvo el buen gusto de parecer incómoda cuando ella cambió su peso de un pie al otro.

-"Sí. Bueno, de todos modos, por lo que pensé mucho en ello. Me pregunté a mí misma—¿Estoy siendo una egoísta gilipollas? ¿Celosa cuando no tengo absolutamente ningún derecho a estarlo?"-

\- "Sigue adelante." - Emma no estaba segura de si esto llevaría a una disculpa, pero hubía una primera vez para todo. "Así pues, entonces vino a mí, y escuché otra vez la grabación del informante anónimo que llamó sobre ese primer cuerpo en el parque. La mañana que fueron atacadas." - Lilly tragó. Parecía que sabía que esto podría disparar a Emma, pero estaba decidida a seguir adelante de todos modos.

-"Era ella, Emma. Lo siento. Regina es la informante anónima." - Al principio Emma no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era una acusación ridícula; Por supuesto. Completamente fuera de contexto Y Emma no lo creyó ni por un minuto. Ella no lo podía creer. Regina se lo habría dicho si hubiera sido ella quien informó del cuerpo. ¿No es cierto?

-"Eso es ridículo" - dijo Emma, finalmente. - "Me gustaría que dejaras de agarrarte a un clavo ardiendo."

-"Emma, tiene un acento realmente distintivo. 'Europeo,' creo que ella dijo." - tenía una expresión de honesto y bondadoso arrepentimiento, Lilly parecía casi estar pidiendo disculpas por tener que dar la noticia. - "Yo no estoy diciendo esto porque no me importa tanto ella. Te lo prometo. En realidad, era ella."

-"Ella me lo habría dicho" - dijo Emma, pero mientras las palabras salían de su boca, se preguntó si eso era cierto. Si Regina había llamado con su hallazgo del cadáver, eso había sido antes de que ella y Emma se conocieran.

Ella lo había hecho anónimamente por una razón y sin duda no se lo hubiera dicho a un nuevo conocido—especialmente una asociada con la policía— acerca de sus actividades por la mañana. Pero ¿qué pasa en los días y semanas posteriores? ¿Después de todo lo que habían compartido? Emma estaba convencida de que su vínculo, aunque nuevo, era lo suficientemente profundo para que Regina le hubiera confiado el secreto. De una manera loca, Emma sintió que lo habría sentido. A menos que Regina fuera una mentirosa muy, muy buena. El pensamiento congeló a Emma. Lilly era una buena mentirosa. Eso era exactamente por qué la deshonestidad era lo único que Emma no podía soportar en una relación. Ni siquiera con alguien que se sentía tan bien, como lo hacía con Regina.

-"Yo no te mentiría sobre esto" - dijo en voz baja Lilly. - "Puedo pasar la cinta para ti."

\- "No" - La voz de Emma salió con más fuerza de lo que ella pretendía. Pero ella se enojó con Lilly por presentar dudas en una situación que, hasta ese momento, trajo nada más que pura felicidad a Emma. Regina era lo mejor en su vida ahora mismo. Posiblemente era lo único que la mantuvo entera frente a este debacle del asesino del parque.

No podía permitir que Lilly destruyera la confianza entre ellas, la forma en que todo se sentía sobre su relación tan natural como intensa mas allá de la razón. Era demasiado valioso. "Yo no quiero oírla." Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Lilly.

-"Podría saber algo, Emma. Tal vez vio algo, o tal vez... tal vez ella está involucrada de alguna manera." - Emma dio un respingo, sorprendida sobre que Regina podría tener más información acerca de su atacante de lo que se dejaba ver. Regina sabía lo asustada que Emma estaba y le había ofrecido nada más que apoyo. Ella no podía comprender cómo Regina podría esconder algo así a ella. Emma se negó a creerlo y odiaba a Lilly, incluso sin quererlo. Bajando la voz a un susurro enfadado, Emma dijo: - "Jódete. Que se joda tu cinta. Y que se joda tu sospecha de mierda."

\- "Emma"

-"No. No voy a escuchar más esto. Voy a entrar en el coche de Regina y ella me va a conducir hasta el laboratorio. Si quieres verme allí, está bien. Podemos revisar las pruebas juntas." - Emma dobló su brazo sobre el vientre, necesitando la ilusión de la auto-protección. Las insinuaciones de Lilly la habían sacudido.

-"Si no, Te veré más tarde. Pero no hablaremos de esto otra vez." - La irritación destelló en los ojos de Lilly.

-"Nos encontraremos allí."

-"estupendo" - Emma se volvió y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Regina, se calmó al instante cuando su conexión despertó a la vida.

-"Gracias por llamarme. "

-"Sólo quiero atrapar a este tipo" - dijo Lilly a su espalda.

-"Eso es todo. Sé que era una perra celosa la otra mañana cuando me presenté en tu casa, pero no es de lo que se trata en estos momentos. Era ella, Emma. Si no quieres escuchar la grabación, pregúntale. ¿No me crees? Pregúntaselo. Ve lo que dice. Pero no dejes que tus sentimientos por una mujer que acabas de conocer nuble tu juicio. Hay un asesino ahí fuera, y te garantizo que no ha terminado todavía. Si hay una posibilidad, alguna posibilidad, de que Regina sepa algo que nos podría ayudar a encontrarle, ¿no vale la pena intentarlo?" - Tensándose, Emma vio que la expresión de Regina se endureció y su atención se centró en Lilly. Tenía que ser evidente para Regina que estaban discutiendo. ¿Tenía alguna idea de qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa si Lilly estaba en lo cierto? Durante todo el tiempo que Lilly había sido deshonesta en su relación, Ema nunca le había conocido ser otra cosa que honesta y ética a la hora de sus investigaciones. Aunque ella estaba sumamente celosa de Regina, Lilly no sacaría este tipo de acusación del aire.

-"Voy a pensar en ello." - Emma volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Lilly. - "Pero incluso si realizó la llamada, yo no creo ni por un segundo que ella esté involucrada. No hay manera". La mandíbula de Lilly se tensó.

-"Ten cuidado, ¿Vale?"

-"Siempre." - Con un gesto cansado, Emma dejó a Lilly y se dirigió al coche de Regina. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y se deslizó en el asiento, descansando atrás contra el reposacabezas con un suspiro de cansancio.

-"¿Te importa llevarme a el laboratorio ahora? "

-"Por supuesto que no." - Regina arrancó el coche, dando a Emma un vistazo de reojo.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Eso no fue divertido."

-"Lo sé." - La voz de Regina irradiaba simpatía, lavando a Emma como una ola calmante.

-"Fue malo, ¿no?"

\- "Sí". - Emma capturó los ojos de Lilly por última vez cuando Regina se apartó de la acera, pero bajó la mirada rápidamente, no queriendo dejar ver a Lilly lo inestable que su conversación la había dejado. De vuelta en el coche con Regina, Emma estaba aún menos convencida de que lo que Lilly dijo podría ser verdad. ¿Cómo podría Regina — su Regina —ocultar algo de esa magnitud? Sabiendo que Emma tenía miedo, sabiendo que podría ser el objetivo del asesino, de alguna manera, ¿podría realmente Regina guardar silencio por haber jugado un papel fundamental en el descubrimiento del cuerpo de Yasmin Mandujano? Simplemente no era posible. Cerrando los ojos, Emma dijo:

-"Es el mismo asesino. No tengo que llevar el cuerpo al laboratorio para saberlo con seguridad. Definitivamente es él."-

-"Entonces, ¿qué ocurre a continuación?" - Emma suspiró. - "Todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar que él nos dejara más para continuar de lo que lo hizo con la primera. Fluidos corporales, muestras de pelo o fibra... algo. De lo contrario, sólo hay que cruzar los dedos para que un testigo se presente con algo importante en esta ocasión." Si el comentario intencionado perturbó a Regina, ella no lo demostró.

-"Parecía como si tu y Lilly tuvieran una discusión. ¿Fue por mi culpa? " - Emma negó con la cabeza, apretando el puente de la nariz firmemente.

-"Eso no importa."-

-"Si te molestó. Sí que importa." - Regina le acababa de dar la apertura perfecta para traer a colación el tema del informante anónimo de Lilly, pero Emma no quería hacerlo. Preguntar a Regina era como picar el cebo de Lilly, admitiendo que una parte de ella aún le resultaba difícil confiar en nadie completamente. Emma no quería sentirse de esa manera con Regina, sobre todo, no por algo que había dicho Lilly. Ella fue la que la había hecho tan temerosa de que le mintieran en primer lugar. Permitir a Lilly sembrar la desconfianza dentro de esta nueva relación le daba demasiado poder sobre su futura felicidad. "Ella esta celosa. Viejas noticias." Emma reunió lo que esperaba fuera percibido como un gesto de indiferencia.

-"Ella lo superará".

-"Ella tendrá que hacerlo." - La mano de Regina aterrizó en el muslo de Emma y se lo apretó suavemente.

-"Tengo la intención de quedarme por un tiempo."-

-"Más te vale" - Emma miró fijamente por la ventanilla del coche las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Podía estar en cualquier lugar en estos momentos. Mirándola, incluso. Consciente de sus movimientos, siguiéndola. La garganta de Emma se apretó en el pensamiento repentino que si un asesino la acechaba, cada persona que conocía también podría estar en peligro. Volteando alrededor para contemplar a Regina, Emma trató de decidir cómo abordar el tema sin causar una alarma innecesaria.

-"Voy a estar bien, cariño." - Regina le dio una mirada de soslayo. - "Te lo prometo " - Emma parpadeó y se preguntó por un momento si había estado pensando en voz alta. Pero ella no lo hizo. Regina tenía un modo misterioso de sentir sus pensamientos.

\- "¿Puedes leer mi mente o algo así?" - Regina se puso rígida y Emma juró que podía sentir la culpa que rápidamente cruzó el rostro de Regina. Se había ido en un instante, dejando sólo una expresión divertida que hizo a Emma preguntarse si estaba en busca de signos de engaño donde no existían. ¿Tuvo Lilly éxito sembrando una semilla de duda que sólo crece y enreda su relación en la desconfianza constante?

-"Me di cuenta de que estabas preocupada por algo. Ya que acababas de decir que mejor que me quedase... bueno, supuse que tal vez estabas preocupada por mí." - Los ojos de Regina se apartaron del camino por un instante para buscar la cara de Emma. - "Yo no estaba segura si estabas preocupada por mí en lo que respecta a Lilly o este asesino del parque, sin embargo." - Cuando Emma no dijo nada, Regina se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo a la carretera. - "O tal vez estoy completamente fuera de lugar."

-"Nunca estás fuera de lugar cuando se trata de mí, Regina". - Frunció el ceño,

Emma pensó en qué tan cierto era eso. Ella en realidad no creía que Regina fuera una adivina— la evidencia científica de la telepatía era incompleta en el mejor de los casos—pero parecía que Regina era una gran empática individual. Apenas había algo siniestro en eso.

-"Yo estoy preocupada. Si hay alguna posibilidad de que el asesino me está asechando, podría aprender acerca de mi rutina. Eso incluye a donde voy, a quién veo".

-"Voy a tener cuidado."

-"Simplemente..." - Emma se mordió el labio, preocupada por la capacidad de Regina para defenderse a sí misma si algo sucedía. No es que Emma fuera una potencia en auto-defensa. Pero la idea de Regina siendo lastimada por su causa era desgarradora más allá de lo que jamás había sentido antes.

-"Sólo ten en cuenta tus alrededores. Si algo parece sospechoso, confía en tu instinto. ¿De acuerdo? Y me llamas." - Regina asintió con la cabeza fácilmente.

-"Te lo prometo. Realmente voy a estar bien." - Emma exhaló. Ojalá pudiera estar tan segura de su propia seguridad.


	16. Sólo dame tiempo

**Gracias por los reviews!**

 **La historia no me pertenece y los personajes menos, ya quisiera yo... a mi sólo me toca divertirme.**

* * *

Capítulo Dieciséis

Cuando Regina dejó a Emma cerca de las cinco y media en la oficina del médico forense, Lilly ya estaba esperando por ella en frente del edificio. El cielo se había aclarado a un gris brumoso, pero la mañana todavía estaba lo suficientemente oscura por lo que Emma estaba muy contenta de no tener que caminar por el interior del edificio sola. Por el tono de voz que Lilly le dio cuando ella se acercó, Emma sabía que estaban a punto de jugar al juego de todo está bien y fingir que no habían discutido en la escena del crimen. Eso funcionó para Emma.

-"¿Cómo es posible que tú me ganaras?"-, Dijo Emma a la ligera mientras entraban en el edificio.

-"Te vi de pie en la acera cuando nos alejábamos"-

-"Conduzco como un policía."-, Se rió Lilly ligeramente mientras caminaban por el pasillo aún desierto al laboratorio de Emma. Sus zapatos chirriaron sobre el suelo de baldosas, tan fuerte que Emma no podía dejar de buscar en cada sombra, en cada puerta que pasaban por temor a que anunciara su presencia a algún enemigo invisible.

-"¿Recuerdas?"-

"También fuimos a algunos paseos bonitos y salvajes juntas." Deteniéndose frente su laboratorio, Emma quiso que su mano no temblara cuando ella pasó su tarjeta por el lector, y luego abrió la puerta. Se metió en su santuario con un suspiro de alivio. Por alguna razón, se sentía tan segura en su laboratorio como lo hacía en casa. Probablemente porque, para un adicto al trabajo como ella, el laboratorio era su segundo hogar.

-"¿Esta el cuerpo en camino?"-

-"Así es."- Lilly levantó una bolsa de plástico con cremallera de evidencias que contenía un teléfono celular, y otra bolsa más pequeña que contenía joyas de la víctima.

-"Yo traje el resto de las pruebas."-

-"¿Eso es todo lo que había con ella?"- Emma se sentó en su escritorio, mirando en silencio cuando Lilly acercó una silla para sentarse a su lado. Independientemente de su historia personal y la actual tensión sobre Regina, ella y Lilly habían hecho siempre un buen equipo. Ella no conocía a nadie que preferiría tener a su lado en este caso, no confiaba en nadie más para ayudar a encontrar al asesino antes de que pudiera herir a nadie más.

-"Eso es todo. Sin billetera o cartera, por desgracia."-

-"A él le gusta llevarse sus carteras,"- dijo Emma en voz baja. Él había tomado la suya, ¿O no?

-"Tal vez los mantiene como trofeos"-

-"O está tratando de frenar el proceso de identificación"- Lilly se encogió de hombros, tirando de dos guantes de látex de una caja de cartón del escritorio de Emma. Se los puso y dejó el teléfono celular fuera de la bolsa.

"Al menos dejó el teléfono". Tal vez podamos encontrar su nombre aquí"-. Emma miró encender a Lilly el teléfono y moverse por los menús con un movimiento de su dedo pulgar. Lo que molestó a Emma más acerca de este asesinato fue donde había ocurrido. No sólo la proximidad a su apartamento, pero la naturaleza abierta y pública del lugar de la matanza. De su examen superficial del cuerpo, se estima que el asesinato tuvo lugar entre las doce treinta y la una y media de la mañana. Mientras que su calle no era ciertamente las más transitadas de Storybrooke, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de unos pocos bares populares que atraía un tráfico peatonal moderado incluso en mitad de la semana. Ese tráfico no haría imposible matar a una mujer en ese callejón sin descubrirse, pero arriesgarse indicaba a un asesino con verdadera confianza. ¿Era esa confianza ganada o era tonto simplemente? Lilly jadeó bruscamente, con los ojos disparándose hacia Emma de una manera que revolvió el estómago de Emma.

-"Esa mujer. ¿La reconoces? ¿La conoces?"- Emma había mirado a la cara de la mujer el tiempo suficiente para conocer la respuesta sin pensar.

-"No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué?"- mordiéndose con fuerza el labio, Lilly sostuvo el teléfono para que Emma pudiera leer el texto de la pantalla. Fue el registro de llamadas. La última llamada saliente grabada estaba en la parte superior de la lista, justo después de la una de la mañana al teléfono celular de Emma. Emma sintió vaciarse la sangre de su rostro, dejándole un ligero mareo y vértigo.

-"Oh, Dios mío."-

-"Ese es tu número, ¿no? Yo no estoy loca"- Emma se remontó a la primera llamada que la había despertado en casa de Regina. No había palabras, ni siquiera el sonido de la respiración. Sólo ruido de una calle tranquila, y luego un pitido.

-"Él me llamó, no dijo nada y pensé que era un número equivocado, pero..." - Temblando, se imaginó lo que el asesino podría haber sentido, escuchando su voz soñolienta esperando una respuesta. Totalmente ignorante de lo que acababa de hacer, al parecer con ella en mente.

-"Este asesinato fue por mí, ¿no es así?"-

-"Estoy asignando un policía para quedarse contigo las veinticuatro horas "-, dijo Lilly, marcando con su propio teléfono celular.

-"No hay excusas"-. Emma negó con la cabeza, aturdida por la enormidad de la situación que ya no podía negar. El hombre de la máscara de esquí— el hombre de sus pesadillas— había llamado esta noche desde el celular de una mujer muerta. Una mujer que había matado a menos de una manzana del apartamento de Emma. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué encontró lo suficientemente convincente sobre Emma para arriesgar su anonimato? Si él sabía su número de teléfono celular, eso significaba que definitivamente había tomado su bolso. Lo que significaba que él sabía que ella trabajaba con la policía, su bolso contenía la identificación y credenciales que lo demostraban. Persiguiéndola, él no sólo estaba haciendo más fácil vincular sus crímenes, sino también aumentar su riesgo de exposición. ¿Su motivación simplemente se había escapado de su comprensión? ¿Estaba decidido a mantener un record perfecto de asesinatos? Mientras escuchaba a Lilly hablar con su capitán en voz baja, otro pensamiento más siniestro la golpeó. Tal vez su ataque no había sido un asunto de casualidad. Todo este tiempo Emma había asumido que ella había sido asaltada debido a su mala suerte. Debido a que ella había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, la mala suerte de tomar ese camino particular para pasear en esa mañana en particular. Pero ¿y si no era cierto?

¿Y si era intencionalmente su objetivo? Tal vez esto habría sido siempre sobre Emma, incluso antes de que Yasmin Mandujano fuese apuñalada hasta la muerte en la madrugada de ese día fatídico. No era demasiado difícil el pensar que tenía algún tipo de venganza contra ella. O, tal vez más probable es que el hombre del pasamontañas había creado un desafío para él mismo. Después de todo, en círculos criminales y forenses, la Dra. Emma Swan era algo así como una celebridad. Su libro había pasado ocho semanas en la cima de la lista de best sellers del New York Times, y desde la detención de Neal Cassidy y la posterior publicación de su relato sobre el papel que su ciencia había jugado en su captura, había disfrutado de una atención moderada en los principales medios de comunicación. El país se enamoró de un caso jugoso de asesinato en serie, y tuvo un final feliz, estilo CSI, incluso mejor. ¿Y si este hombre había visto todo eso y decidió tomar a Emma como su objetivo? ¿O incluso para hacerla víctima en su propia cadena de asesinatos enfermos? El trofeo final.

"La protección está lista. Van a enviar a un par de detectives más de inmediato. Les he pedido que haya un coche en tu apartamento en todo momento y alguien contigo cuando estás fuera." vaciló Lilly un momento y luego hizo contacto visual.

"Sé que esto va a parecer un poco... raro. Pero por favor, cree que no es por eso que lo estoy haciendo". Emma asintió, demasiado aturdida para preocuparse por el impacto de la supervisión de Lilly podría tener en su relación.

"Lo sé."

"Y te ordeno llevar una pistola. Quiero que la lleves escondida" Emma se estremeció.

"Yo no tengo permiso." Y ella odiaba las armas.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. Insisto, Emma. Lleva un arma de fuego, por lo menos hasta que esto termine". Emma podía oír por el tono de Lilly que no podía ganar este argumento. Dejando caer los hombros con resignación, dijo: "Está bien."

"Está bien", contestó Lilly en voz baja. Ella levantó una mano como si quisiera tocar la cara de Emma, luego la dejó caer a su lado.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Exhalando, Emma dijo: "Estoy pensando que tal vez esto ha sido siempre acerca de mí"

"¿En qué sentido?" -"Estos asesinatos, mi ataque... tal vez este tipo quiere burlarse de mí. Tratando de demostrar algo"-

"¿Pero por qué?" La garganta de Lilly se tensó con un fuego familiar, protector quemando en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué va tras de ti?"

"Tal vez él no le gustó mi libro" Emma logró una risa débil. Si pudiera encontrar el humor en esto, tal vez no se vendría abajo. Era una teoría, por lo menos.

"O quiere ser parte de la secuela"

-"¿Crees que esto es acerca de tu trabajo en el caso de Neal Cassidy?"-

-"No lo sé. Es posible que el ataque fuera una coincidencia, y sólo a él no le gusta saber que yo soy la que se escapó."- Lilly se estremeció. "Si él sabe quién eres, si esto era intencional, es posible que haya tratado de ponerse en contacto contigo en el pasado. ¿Mantienes cartas de los fans y el correo electrónico? "Uno de los aspectos más interesantes de su fama recién descubierta había sido el torrente de interés, la gratitud, y simplemente espeluznantes mensajes del público en general. Emma tenía cientos de e-mails que oscilaba entre la curiosidad coqueta a francamente preocupante. Todos estaban en una carpeta especial en su cuenta de correo electrónico.

"Sí, las tengo"

"Me gustaría copias, por favor." Lilly conocía a Emma lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que ella estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener una fachada de calma. Pero el temblor en su voz traicionó su confusión interna. "Todo lo que se pueda sacar".

"Por supuesto." Emma cayó con la cabeza entre las manos y gimió. "Dios, Lilly. ¿Por qué yo?"

Lilly puso una mano en su espalda, frotando en círculos sobre su columna.

"Vamos a atraparlo, Emma. Te lo prometo. No te hará daño." En una suave y feroz voz, Lilly murmuró: "Yo no se lo permitiré" Conmovida por el amor evidente en la voz de Lilly, Emma se volvió y cayó en el abrazo familiar que encontró esperándola. De repente sus argumentos sobre Regina parecían triviales. Lo importante era que Lilly realmente cuidaba su espalda. Incluso si ella no hubiera estado allí para ella como una pareja romántica, Lilly siempre iba a ser su amiga.

"Gracias", murmuró Emma en el hombro de la chaqueta de cuero de Lilly.

"Y siento haberte dicho jódete antes". Lilly la apretó con más fuerza. "Mejor no hablar de eso ahora". Sorbiéndose la nariz, Emma se apartó.

"He estado diciéndome a mí misma que todo había terminado, Lo que pasó esa mañana. Que yo estaba a salvo. Esa ha sido la única cosa que me mantiene en marcha. La idea de que todo había terminado." Eso, y Regina, aunque No quería admitirlo delante de Lilly.

"No estoy segura de saber qué hacer ahora. La idea de que podría verlo de nuevo"

"No en mi guardia" Abrió Lilly la boca para decir algo más, pero el fuerte tañido de campana de la puerta del laboratorio la cortó. El corazón de Emma se encogió, entonces latió a toda marcha, todo su cuerpo se tensó por instinto como si ella fuera a luchar o huir. Inmediatamente la mano cálida de Lilly cubrió la de ella "Estoy segura que son los técnicos que traen a entregar del cuerpo. Voy a ir por él" Normalmente Emma hubiera saltado para ayudar a recibir un nuevo cadáver, pero no confiaba en sus piernas para apoyarse.

"Gracias". Emma observó a Lilly cruzar el laboratorio y mirar por la ventana hacia el pasillo, exhalando con alivio cuando ella inmediatamente dio un paso atrás para abrir la puerta. Dos técnicos de la policía familiares giraron con una camilla con ruedas y con cuidado transfirieron una bolsa negra con el cuerpo a la mesa de acero en el centro de la habitación. Emma observó el proceso, algo de lo que había sido testigo cientos de veces antes, con una sensación de temor creciente. No sabía cómo iba a decidirse a mirar en esos ojos sin vida de la mujer de nuevo. No cuando se sentía de alguna manera responsable de su muerte. Había afrontado el mismo mal que esta mujer había hecho apartar la vista esta noche y escapó, aunque sólo sea por la aparición anormal de un lobo en el parque. Ella estaba viva y esta mujer no lo estaba. Emma podría haber terminado tan fácilmente en esa losa de acero. Incluso un pensamiento más horrible era que ella podría terminar allí todavía. Lilly dijo a ambos técnicos adiós, cerrando la puerta del laboratorio detrás de ellos. Luego se volvió hacia Emma y puso las manos en las caderas, con fuego en sus ojos.

"Está bien. ¿Vamos a atrapar a ese hijo de puta o no?" Emma resopló ante la brusquedad característica de Lilly. "Sí".

"Entonces levanta, genio del mal, y trabaja tu magia forense". Emma sabía perfectamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer Lilly, motivarla con halagos, desterrar el miedo con un recordatorio de su propósito. Y trabajando. Ella bien podría vivir en el terror de otro encuentro con el asesino del parque o podría tomar su destino en sus propias manos. Era la doctora Emma Swan, por amor de Dios. Había ayudado a coger un asesino en serie. Maldita sea que podía hacerlo de nuevo. Emma dio una palmada con las manos hacia abajo sobre la superficie de su escritorio y se puso de pie, Lilly dió una sonrisa decidida. "Vamos a hacer esto"

-"Esa es mi chica"-

Emma encerró su inquietud, haciendo retroceder cada emoción no analítica para que pudiera preparar el cuerpo para la autopsia. Era "el cuerpo" ahora, no una mujer. No alguien que había estado caminando y hablando pocas horas atrás, antes de verse obligado a mirar fijamente en los mismos ojos que frecuentaron en las pesadillas de Emma. Era un cuerpo. Un vaso vacío. Y, potencialmente, su clave para localizar al hombre que truncó a su propietario de la vida. El examen se sentía muy familiar. Múltiples heridas, todos hechos con el mismo tipo de cuchillo usado sobre Yasmin Mandujano. Patrones similares de cortes, cortes poco profundos y profundos, con dos cuchilladas perfectamente colocadas a través de la garganta que había hecho que ella sangrara. Como Lilly había indicado a través del teléfono, los datos de petequias cubriéndole la cara y los párpados Eso confirmó que la había estrangulado, también.

"¿Crees que él las asfixia hasta que pasan, luego corta, entonces otra vez las asfixia cuando se despiertan?" Emma inclinó su cabeza, teniendo en cuenta la cuestión objetiva, tratando de no recordar la sensación de los pulgares clavándose en su propia vulnerable garganta.

"Eso podría explicar cómo él es capaz de matarlas brutalmente en lugares públicos sin que nadie escuche"

"Si eso es cierto, él es un bastardo enfermo" Hizo una mueca Lilly. "Parece mucho esfuerzo que pasar, sobre todo en un escenario en el que el tiempo es limitado y la amenaza de que lo descubran es alta". Tragando saliva, Emma se permitió recordar al hombre que la había atacado. Sus ojos, la fría certeza en su voz cuando dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

"Él piensa que es invencible. Que nadie puede detenerlo". Lilly vaciló y luego tocó el hombro de Emma.

"¿Eso es lo que te dijo?" Emma se quitó los guantes ensangrentados, cruzando la habitación para echarlos en la bandeja de desechos médicos.

"Él se excita con el miedo. Definitivamente yo tuve miedo. Usando ese cuchillo y jugando conmigo. Cortándome"

"¿Él te cortó?" Redondeado Lilly la mesa como si Emma estuviera sangrando en ese mismo momento.

"No me dijiste eso". Emma se encontró con los ojos de Lilly.

"Un corte. En mi pecho. "La expresión de Lilly se volvió mortal. "Voy a matar a ese condenado".

"No, no lo harás." Emma recogió pruebas que había reunido del cuerpo

— fibras que podrían resultar ser insignificantes, peinaduras de vello púbico a pesar de ninguna indicación de violencia sexual, y raspaduras de debajo de las uñas de la víctima recortada. Pero si esto era algo como la última vez, nada de eso llevaría más cerca a su asesino.

"Vas a arrestarlo."

"Tal vez le golpearé primero" Al tocar la mejilla de Emma, Lilly apretó la mandíbula.

"Un poco". Emma se alejó de ella, necesitaba el espacio. La protectora Lilly agitó sentimientos dentro de ella que ya no tenían lugar en su vida.

"No te atrevas a hacer nada para poner en peligro tu seguridad o tu carrera. ¿De acuerdo?"

Lilly siguió a Emma a su escritorio, posándose en el borde de nuevo. "Quiero decir algo, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo". Emma sabía exactamente a dónde iba la conversación, pero después del cuidado y preocupación que Lilly había mostrado durante la hora pasada más o menos, no tenia corazón para detenerla. "Trataré de permanecer tranquila." Ella se obligó a poner una expresión neutral, con la esperanza de tener a Lilly a gusto.

"Regina", dijo Lilly, y levantó una mano Cuando Emma se puso tensa. "Sé que ella es importante para ti. Y confío en tu juicio. Pero esa llamada de teléfono" "No se puede probar que era ella. ¿Se puede?"

"Era ella. Lo sé en mi interior, Emma. Con todos mis defectos, creo que siempre has confiado en mi instinto" Lilly le dirigió una mirada suplicante, y Emma podía ver que esto realmente no se trataba simplemente de celos. Lilly creía que Regina era su informante anónimo. Y Emma siempre había confiado en el instinto de Lilly. Por lo general, parecía estar bien.

"Podría tener muchos motivos para querer permanecer anónima." Emma trató de pensar lo que podría impedir a Regina decirle sobre algo tan importante, pero se quedó corta.

"No es contra la ley hacer una denuncia anónima". Lilly miró a los ojos de Emma. "¿Estás enamorada de ella?" Emma abrió la boca para responder, pero Lilly apartó la mirada con una mueca de dolor.

"No te molestes. Tu cara lo dice todo"

"No puedo explicar lo que pasa con Regina", dijo Emma. "Pero es buena, Lilly. Es muy buena"

"Entonces pregúntale" Lilly echó un vistazo a la mesa de examen, y luego a Emma. "Por favor". Emma exhaló con voz temblorosa. Si Regina había descubierto el cuerpo, Emma quería saber, y no sólo porque podría ayudar a su investigación. Ese era un gran secreto para guardar. Regina podría tener sus razones, pero si Emma no preguntaba, sólo podía adivinar lo que podría ser. Emma estaba cansada de relaciones basadas en mentiras. Ella no quería una más, ni siquiera por Regina.

"Lo haré," murmuró Emma. Quería saber, ¿no es así? Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo sin destruir lo que hasta entonces había sido perfecto en todos los sentidos?

"Sólo dame algún tiempo"

"Dos cuerpos en menos de un mes", dijo Lilly significativa.

"No tomes mucho tiempo" Emma dio a Lilly un guiño a regañadientes. "No lo haré".


	17. Te necesito

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de... bueno, ya sabemos de quién y la historia tampoco es mía, pero me sigo divirtiendo al adaptarla.**

* * *

Capítulo Diecisiete

Regina sabía que había algo diferente en el momento que Emma respondió a su puerta la noche después del segundo asesinato. El rostro de Emma se suavizó al verla, y todo el cuerpo de Regina zumbó cuando su conexión cobró vida, pero Emma parecía casi reservada, cuando la abrazó. La corriente de emoción que emanaba de ella directamente a Regina era difícil de descifrar, casi abrumador por su complejidad. El amor familiar y el deseo estaban allí, pero nuevos — e inquietantes — sentimientos estaban mezclados. Ansiedad, Miedo, Lo peor de todo era incertidumbre. Esas emociones negativas parecían dirigidas a ella, un inesperado giro de los acontecimientos que la sacudió en un silencio ensordecedor. Sabía que Lilly y Emma habían discutido sobre ella esa mañana en la escena del crimen, pero ahora, se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que Lilly había dicho. Fuera lo que fuera, había claramente tocado a Emma.

"¿Está todo bien?", Preguntó Regina mientras se apartó de su abrazo. Con cautela, dio un paso al apartamento de Emma y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Había planeado decirle esta tarde que ella no estaría cerca durante la noche de la luna llena, así que lo último que necesitaba era una desconfianza tácita entre ellas. Eso haría que mentir fuera aún más difícil de lograr.

"Pareces molesta".

"Estoy molesta", dijo Emma, pero le dio una sonrisa valiente.

"Un día malo en el laboratorio."

¿Puedo hacer algo?" Emma sonrió ampliamente, sonrojándose.

"¿Por qué no hablamos un poco primero?" Aliviada por la reacción de Emma, Regina entró más en el apartamento. El coqueteo era una buena señal. Si Emma aún estaba coqueteando, Lilly no había logrado envenenar su mente totalmente en contra de ella. Al menos, no todavía. Tras un momento de vacilación, se sentó en el sofá de Emma.

Tenía que actuar casual, hacer a un lado sus nervios. Si quería que Emma confiara en ella, tenía que proyectar tranquila honestidad. Esa era la única manera de hacer creer a Emma que no estaba escondiendo nada. Emma se puso las manos en las caderas. "¿Quieres algo de beber?" Regina negó con la cabeza, acariciando el cojín a su lado.

"Siéntate, cariño. Háblame de tu día. Sobre la mujer de la calle. "Emma negó con la cabeza, luego se volvió para entrar en la cocina. "Déjame que consiga una copa de vino primero"

"Por supuesto" Regina se puso de pie y siguió a Emma a la nevera, mirando mientras sacaba una botella de chardonnay. Esperó que hubiera sido capaz de establecer científicamente el hecho que su propio atacante era el mismo hombre que mató a la mujer en el callejón. Regina lo había olido, por supuesto, pero nunca podría decírselo a Emma.

"Así que es el mismo tipo, ¿no? quien mató a la mujer en el parque "

Con un suspiro, Emma se sirvió una generosa copa de vino, y luego tomó un gran sorbo. Después de otro sorbo, se terminó su copa, y tras taponar la botella, la dejó de nuevo en la nevera.

"Sin lugar a dudas." Emma hizo un gesto para que Regina la siguiera de vuelta a la sala de estar. "Las mismas heridas exactas. Misma destreza para crear la escena del delito complicada y más limpia que he encontrado." Emma se sentó y tomó otro buen trago, temblando después tragó saliva.

"Y había algo más." Regina se hundió en el cojín al lado de Emma. Su estómago se revolvió cuando Emma luchó con todo lo que tenía la intención de decir a continuación.

"Cuéntame".

"¿Recuerdas la llamada telefónica que recibí ayer por la noche? ¿La que colgaron?" con la garganta seca, Regina asintió.

"¿Fue él?"

"Él hizo la llamada desde el teléfono celular de la víctima, probablemente cuando se puso sobre su cuerpo. Nos apareció la entrada en su registro de llamadas" Emma hipó una carcajada sin humor.

"Una pista bastante grande con lo que establecimos que no sólo es mi atacante y el mismo asesino, sino claramente se fijó en mí por alguna razón." Bebió otra vez, más como un trago que un sorbo" Lilly ha asignado protección para cuidar mi apartamento. Probablemente pasaste por delante de ellos en el camino"

"No me di cuenta".

"Bueno, son mis nuevas sombras, por el momento" Emma le dio una sonrisa cansada.

"Espero que no te importe tener a la policía mirando cuando estás conmigo". Regina forzó aplacar su pánico natural a la idea. Emma parpadeó, mirando fijamente el rostro de Regina, y ella se preocupó de no haber escondido su reacción lo suficientemente bien.

"Que te mantengas a salvo, cariño. Eso es todo lo que me importa"

"¿En serio?", preguntó Emma, luego se sonrojó y rápidamente miró a su copa de vino.

"Por supuesto." Regina frunció el ceño. Podía sentir que Emma estaba luchando con algo, casi como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta, y su corazón latía al considerar todas las posibilidades. ¿Podría Emma haberse enterado de sus capacidades de alguna manera? ¿Fue lo de leer la mente de la otra noche? ¿O es que realmente Emma sabía que ella era un cambia-formas? Pero, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Regina había tenido mucho cuidado de no cambiar desde su breve incursión en el parque para encontrar al asesino justo después del ataque de Emma, aterrorizada de que Emma o Lilly de alguna manera lo averiguaran.

Si eso no era lo que Emma quería preguntarle acerca de ella misma, si eso no era la causa de la obvia pérdida de confianza de Emma, ¿entonces qué era? ¿Ella simplemente sentía que le estaba guardando secretos?

"Te amo, Emma" Regina tomó la mano de Emma entre las suyas, sorprendida por lo fríos y frágiles que sentía los delgados dedos. Desde lo profundo de sí misma, Regina canalizó cada pedacito de amor y devoción que sentía por Emma en su toque, desesperada por envolverla en el calor de su vínculo.

"Mantenerte segura es más importante que cualquier otra cosa" Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas y parpadeó rápidamente, dejando su vino para tocarse la cara con una mano temblorosa. Ella dejó la otra mano al alcance de Regina, doblando los dedos alrededor de la palma de Regina para dar un suave apretón. "Estoy muy asustada, Regina." Rompiendo el contacto visual, susurró, "Y también te amo." Se contenía, aún asustada por vocalizar la inquietud persistente que todavía colgaba entre ellas. Odiaba ver a Emma tan destrozada, Regina respiró hondo y rezó por no estar cometiendo un error al sondear más profundo.

"¿Qué otra cosa está mal, cariño? ¿Hay algo que quieras hablar? "El miedo se disparó desde Emma a Regina como una puñalada en el estómago. Emma sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás y miró fijamente a los ojos de Regina, buscando desesperadamente... Algo, que Regina no sabía. Regina se llevó la mano de Emma a los labios, obligándose a no temblar, y le besó los nudillos. "Dime algo"... murmuró Regina. Si Emma supiera sobre ella, Regina no lo negaría. Después de todo, Emma le había permitido entrar a su apartamento, así que ¿cómo podía estar disgustada?

"No tengas miedo". Emma tomó un respiro, luego vaciló. Después de un momento, ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, no es nada. Estoy conmocionada..." Escabulléndose más cerca, Regina tiró de Emma para darle un tierno abrazo. Besó a su pelo y le acarició la espalda, enviando energía positiva, de curación a Emma tanta como pudo reunir. Eso significaba la supresión de su propia ansiedad por la mentira que todavía no era tiempo de contar, sobre todo lo que Emma no dijo por no sentirse cómoda. Pero Regina sabía que era importante. Aunque se sentía un poco manipuladora por influir en el estado de ánimo de Emma cuando ella estaba tan claramente indecisa, Regina se dijo que era por su bien. No había nada malo con envolver a Emma en el amor y el deseo en estos momentos, no cuando era para aliviar su malestar evidente. Emma suspiró, pareciendo fundirse en su abrazo.

"Esto es lo que necesitaba." Aferrando sus manos en la camiseta de Regina, Emma sepultó su cara en su pecho e inhaló profundamente. "Siempre me haces sentir tan bien".

"Me alegro." Regina cerró los ojos, no dejándo sentir la culpa que le cosquilleó en el subconsciente. Ella no estaba abusando de la confianza de Emma por hacerla sentir mejor. Ella sólo estaba usando su conexión mutua en su propio beneficio.

"Lo intento".

"Quiero confiar en ti" Regina se tensó un poco ante las palabras entre dientes de Emma, entonces se forzó ella misma a relajarse. El comentario era

probablemente más sobre Lilly que sobre Regina. Ella sabía que Emma tenía problemas de confianza, lo cual hizo guardar secretos doblemente dolorosos. "Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí" Retrocediendo, se encontró la mirada de Emma.

"Siempre voy a hacer todo lo posible para protegerte. Y nunca lo haré, nunca te haré daño. No, si puedo evitarlo" Emma miró profundamente a los ojos de Regina. Su rostro se relajó cuando ella derramó lo último de todo lo que la había estado molestando. "Sé que no lo harás."

"Bien." Regina besó los labios de Emma, y luego se apartó unos centímetros para ver su reacción. Éxito. Emma ya no estaba ansiosa, sospechosa o inquieta. Ella estaba llena de amor, y el pecho de Regina saltó con intensidad por toda esa emoción dirigida hacia ella.

"Quiero que me lleves a la cama" Emma se sonrojó tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, pero ella no rompió el contacto visual.

"Necesito hacer que todo lo demás desaparezca, sólo por esta noche"

"Yo puedo hacer eso", murmuró Regina. Acarició el brazo de Emma, poniendo su piel de gallina.

"Has tenido un día largo. Quizás, sólo podamos abrazarnos mutuamente". Emma negó con la cabeza.

"No. Quiero que me folles". Regina se quedó inmóvil. Ella deseaba a Emma, ella siempre quería, pero por un momento el cambio repentino de humor la paralizó. Cinco minutos antes Emma había estado llena de dudas, y ahora ella miraba a Regina con tanta hambre que pensar se le hacía casi imposible.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Te necesito dentro de mí. Necesito..." Emma cerró los ojos y exhaló con voz temblorosa.

"Te necesito". Regina se levantó, luego puso a Emma junto a ella. Podrían hablar más tarde. Justamente ahora tenía que tranquilizarla y no importaba lo que pasó, ella era la cosa más importante en la vida de Regina. Tenía que hacer a Emma creer que ella era leal y era verdad, que a pesar de los secretos que había mantenido, nada se interpondría en el camino de ellas juntas. Tenía que hacer que Emma confiara en ella otra vez.


	18. Todavía no

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo Dieciocho

Emma no sabía qué pensar sobre el cambio drástico en su estado de ánimo en los últimos veinte minutos. Antes que Regina se acercara, ella tenía miedo de la vuelta extraña que el caso del asesino del parque había tomado, de la revelación de Lilly sobre que Regina podría ser la informante anónima, de la posibilidad de que una vez más había caído en el amor con alguien que podría engañarla tan fácilmente. Pero más que tener miedo, Emma había sido determinante.

Ella se había jurado a sí misma que iba a preguntarle a Regina sobre la llamada telefónica anónima directamente, al diablo con las consecuencias. Si Regina no había hecho la llamada, en el peor de los casos Emma se avergonzaría a sí misma por haber prestado algún crédito a las sospechas de Lilly. Pero si Regina era la informante, Emma necesitaba saberlo.

No sólo porque podría tener información útil, sin saberlo, sino también por la propia paz mental de Emma. Si Regina había descubierto el cuerpo, había estado manteniendo un gran secreto. Y era necesario que saliera a la luz pública si su relación tenía alguna esperanza de sobrevivir. Después de Lilly, Emma no podía hacer frente a más mentiras. Ella simplemente no podía. Ella estaba dispuesta a dar a Regina el beneficio de la duda de que había ocultado la verdad por una buena razón. Lo que no podía hacer era mirar hacia otro lado.

Pero todo ese miedo y determinación había desaparecido dentro de Regina al abrazarla en el sofá. Al simple contacto de las manos de Regina, después sus suaves besos habían ahuyentado todos los trazos de emoción negativa, dejándola llena de un deseo casi paralizante. Lo único que Emma sentía ahora era un deseo feroz de conectar con Regina en el nivel más primitivo. Ella no podía encontrar ninguna razón lógica para sus emociones salvajemente vacilantes, pero ella estaba más allá de la preocupación. Quería confiar en Regina, ella necesitaba confiar en ella, porque, simple y llanamente, Regina la hacía feliz. Más allá de feliz. Regina era todo para ella, ya que era inexplicable.

Ahora Emma tenía otra clase de determinación. Decidida a restablecer su conexión, para demostrarse a sí misma que ella confiaba en Regina implícitamente. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo era en la cama. Antes de Regina, Emma nunca había estado segura de su sexualidad. Ella nunca había confiado en nadie lo suficiente para realmente ir y entregar su mente y su cuerpo completamente. Pero Regina lo hizo tan fácil. Eso tenía que significar algo. ¿Verdad?

Emma llevó a Regina a su dormitorio de la mano, nerviosa con la anticipación revoloteando en su estómago. En tan sólo dos semanas, ya habían tenido mucho sexo. Sexo apasionado, sexo amoroso, sexo entre risas, incluso un poco de sexo duro. Esta noche sería algo diferente. Algo especial. Cuando hicieran el amor esta noche, debería probar algo sobre esta relación, sobre la confianza que Emma tenía en Regina, y acerca de la capacidad de Emma de entregarse completamente a otra persona. No podía soportar la idea de que Lilly la había roto para siempre, que el temor y la desconfianza que esa relación introdujo en su vida podrían filtrarse en esto con Regina y destruirla. Regina no había dado a Emma ninguna razón para no confiar en sus intenciones. Independientemente de lo que había sucedido esos días en el parque, quienquiera que hizo esa llamada anónima, Emma creía en Regina. Confiaba en que sus crecientes sentimientos eran reales.

Llevando a Regina a la cama ahora mismo, ella estaba poniendo la confianza en la acción. Emma comenzó a desnudarse en el instante en que ella entró en su dormitorio, tirando su camisa sobre su cabeza, y luego desabrochó sus pantalones vaqueros. Regina se detuvo justo dentro de la puerta y miró con los ojos entornados. Emma se desaceleró un poco una vez que se dio cuenta de que tenía un público agradecido, caminando hacia atrás hasta que sus muslos golpearon el colchón. Al llegar a la espalda, ella desabrochó el sujetador con seductora parsimonia. El deseo que inundó la cara de Regina mientras ella desnudaba su cuerpo la aturdió. Nadie la había hecho nunca sentir tan hermosa. La evidente admiración de Regina le dio el coraje para realizar un striptease juguetón, algo tan fuera de su zona de confort que ni siquiera lo había considerado antes. Regina la hizo sentir que todo era posible. Incluso confiar. Una vez que ella estaba desnuda, Emma llamó con una señal del dedo a Regina.

"Estas demasiado abrigada"

"Sólo estoy disfrutando de la vista" Regina cerró la distancia entre ellas, tirando de su camisa mientras caminaba.

"Trato de saborear cada momento de tu pequeño show"

"¿Te gustó eso?" Alentada por el gran amor de los ojos de Regina, Emma pasó el dedo por el centro del pecho de Regina, entre sus pechos. Luego deslizó una mano alrededor de la espalda para abrir el broche del sujetador con el pulgar, guiándolo por los hombros con una sonrisa apreciativa.

"Me encantó" Las manos de Regina se posaron en las caderas desnudas de Emma, agarrándolas suavemente mientras ella tiraba más cerca. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que te deseo ahora mismo?"

"No. Muéstramelo". Regina le dio un gruñido casi animal.

"Con mucho gusto". Emma miró a su mesita de noche, el cajón de abajo, con apenas pensamiento consciente. Cuando se acordó de lo que había allí, ella se ruborizó y su estómago se apretó con anticipación nerviosa. Ella no podía pedir eso, ¿verdad? ¿Ella aún lo quería?

"Dime", murmuró Regina, avanzando a besar el cuello de Emma. "¿Qué hay en el cajón?" Emma se estremeció ante la pregunta perspicaz de Regina. Ella no sabía por qué había mirado allí. Su mente inconsciente había hecho probablemente la conexión entre lo que había dentro, y la cuestión de confianza. Sí, Emma quería demostrar cuán real era la seguridad que Regina había creado para ella. Pero conscientemente Emma no sabía si ella quería lo que su cuerpo deseaba claramente excitado.

"Dime, Emma" Regina deslizó sus manos para ahuecar el interior de la copa de Emma agarrando con fuerza. Emma jadeó y cerró sus ojos, sorprendida por la forma en que el tacto áspero la afectaba. Inmediatamente se fue empapando los muslos sintiéndolos mojados, resbaladizos por la excitación.

Regina llevó su boca a la oreja de Emma y le susurró:

"¿O me quieres ver a mí?" Emma se estremeció. Esta era completamente una nueva dinámica, una Regina contundente, y Emma no podía creer todo lo que le excitaba. Ella nunca podría haber previsto disfrutar tanto de algo así. Parte de ella quería a Regina por descubrirse a ella misma, por tomar el control de la situación, dejar a Emma sin más remedio que rendirse a sus deseos. Como si Regina supiera exactamente lo que Emma estaba pensando, ella se apartó de su abrazo y abrió el cajón. La cara de Emma se inundó de calor al ver el arnés de cuero, y el nuevo consolador de silicona en el interior. Regina tomó aliento ruidosamente, luego recogió cada objeto. Levantando una ceja, Regina murmuró:

"¿Quieres que te folle con esto?"

"Yo ..." Emma cerró la boca, tragando repentinamente contra una seca garganta. "Nunca he hecho esto antes". Regina le sostuvo la mirada.

"Pero has querido"

"Los compré después de la ruptura." Emma se sonrojó al recordar el día en que se puso en línea e hizo el pedido.

"Cansada de sentirme convencional, supongo. Pero yo nunca... Nunca ha habido una oportunidad para usarlos."

"¿Convencional?" Regina levantó el consolador en la mano.

"¿Lilly te llamó eso?"

"Ella no tenía que hacerlo"

"Bueno, yo no creo que seas convencional" Cuando Regina tiró el consolador sobre el colchón, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"Creo que eres una chica mala que quiere ser tomada rápido y con fuerza con esa polla grande y gruesa. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? " Emma se quedó sin aliento ante el calor que se disparó a través de su cuerpo por las palabras inesperadas de Regina

"Yo.." Inclinando la cabeza, hizo un gesto a Regina hacia sus pantalones.

"Desabróchalos". Era como si Regina estuviera adivinando los pensamientos y deseos que Emma podría apenas admitir que tenía, incluso a sí misma. Y Emma estaba excitada más allá de lo creíble. Cada palabra de Regina, cada movimiento, evocaba una innegable excitación. Emma anhelaba ceder el control por completo, confiar en Regina para guiarla a través de una experiencia que habría sido inimaginable incluso hace un mes. Las manos de Emma temblaban cuando ella tocó el botón para abrir los pantalones vaqueros de Regina . Ella tiró de la cremallera hacia abajo, luego vaciló, comprobando los ojos de Regina. De alguna manera sabía que necesitaba su aprobación antes de ir más lejos. "Quítamelos." Regina parecía estar disfrutando de esta nueva función tanto como Emma. Su expresión se había vuelto depredadora.

"Ahora". Empujando los vaqueros de Regina hacia abajo sobre sus caderas, Emma se arriesgó y también enganchó los pulgares en la cinturilla de sus bragas, dejando al descubierto a Regina completamente. Ella se puso de rodillas delante de Regina, estabilizándose cuando ella levantó los pies fuera de los pantalones, dejándola gloriosamente desnuda. Emma miró desde su posición sumisa, esperando sus próximas instrucciones. Regina separó sus pies, enredando una mano en el pelo de Emma. Tiró de ella adelante aproximándola, hasta que la nariz y la boca fueron enterradas en su pubis, los pliegues hinchados entre los muslos de Regina.

"Chúpame". Emma metió la lengua, ansiosa del sabor dulce de Regina en su boca. Lamer a Regina era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría, y que le ordenara hacerlo mientras estaba de rodillas incrementó su entusiasmo a alturas vertiginosas. Deslizándose entre los labios de Regina, Emma gimió ante el líquido espeso que recubrió inmediatamente sus labios y la lengua. La mano de Regina aferrada en su pelo, sosteniéndola en su lugar.

"Sí, ya sabes cómo me gusta" Con la otra mano, Regina acarició suavemente la cara de Emma.

"Justo así, buena chica" Emma cerró los ojos. El estímulo murmurado de Regina debería haberla hecho sentirse degradada de algún modo. Ella estaba siendo tratada como un objeto sexual, por el amor de Dios. Después de años de ser tímida y reservada en la cama, debería haber sido abrumador. Pero Regina le daba un toque en lo que siempre había querido pero nunca había admitido. Emma moriría antes de entregar a Lilly un control como este, pero con Regina... en su corazón, Emma sabía que era importante para ella, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, sus deseos. Regina nunca le haría daño a propósito. Ella lo creía con todo en su interior. Emma nunca imaginó con tanta intensidad que podría confiar en alguien después de estar completamente destrozada otra vez. La revelación de que ella podía sentir, y lo sentía, era sorprendentemente excitante. Esa confianza le daba ganas de admitir sus más profundas, más oscuras perversiones, las cosas que ella fantaseaba solo en la ducha, pero nunca pudo haber hecho con una amante antes de Regina. Ella se fiaba que Regina nunca la traicionaría, y no había afrodisíaco más poderoso en el mundo. El cuerpo de Regina se tensó y tembló cuando Emma le sacó un orgasmo con la boca. Entonces Regina enroscó una mano alrededor de la barbilla de Emma, obligándola a apartarse de los dulces jugos que lamia hasta la avidez.

"Te gusta esto, ¿no es así?" Por un momento, la presencia dominante se alejó y sólo Regina, su amante tierna, se mantuvo.

"Esto es algo que necesitas" Su agarre en la barbilla de Emma se apretó ligeramente. "¿No es así?"

"Sí", susurró Emma. Aunque esto desafiaba la razón ya que en el mismo mes un asesino en serie había arrancado su control, pero podía sentirse suficientemente segura para ser la más vulnerable con una mujer a la que acababa de conocer, Emma no dudaba de su elección por un instante.

"Necesito esto". Los ojos de Regina se endurecieron justo cuando sus labios se relajaron en una sonrisa fácil.

"Bien. Porque yo voy a dártelo." Ella agarró el brazo de Emma, tirando para levantarla.

"Sube a la cama." Emma se arrastró sobre el agradecido colchón, para no tener que ponerse de pie. Sentía las piernas sin huesos. Recostada contra la cabecera de la cama, ella se mordió el labio mientras observaba a Regina sujetar el arnés alrededor de sus caderas. Llevaba fantaseando sobre el uso de estos juguetes por un largo tiempo, pero siempre dudaba si realmente lo haría alguna vez. La idea de vivir su fantasía secreta con alguien que la hacía sentirse segura era suficiente para hacerla venirse sin siquiera ser tocada. Regina apretó las correas del arnés, levantando una ceja.

"Puedo oler lo mucho que deseas esto". El calor inundó las mejillas de Emma, una curiosa mezcla de vergüenza y de emoción. Ella bajó la mirada hacia el consolador que descansaba sobre el colchón a su lado, luego lo recogió e investigó su longitud y circunferencia con las manos. Cuando le había llegado en el correo unos meses atrás, ella había abierto el paquete y simplemente se quedó en estado de shock. Era más grande de lo que había imaginado. No era demasiado grande, sospechaba, pero más grande que cualquier cosa que un amante jamás le había dado. La idea de permitir a alguien guiar ese falo dentro de su cuerpo, para estirar su abertura en torno a ello, la había puesto inquieta. Eso significaba que realmente se ponía en manos de otra persona, en su misericordia, por lo que se sentía insoportablemente íntima. El potencial de incomodidad o humillación parecía elevada, y Emma simplemente nunca se había encontrado a una mujer en la que confiara lo suficiente como para ser tan vulnerable. Hasta ahora.

"Dámelo". Regina extendió la mano, deteniéndose a pulgadas del consolador.

"Si quieres la polla dentro de ti, me lo entregaras en este momento". Emma se la entregó sin encontrarse con los ojos de Regina. Con silenciosa sumisión. El labio superior de Regina se curvó en una sonrisa, dándola un marcado aire de peligro. No hizo nada para disminuir la confianza de Emma, y todo para que su juego subiera los torrentes de endorfinas enviadas a través de su cuerpo. Emma miró como Regina encajaba el consolador en el arnés, luego exhaló con timidez cuando utilizó una mano para acariciarlo desde la base hasta la punta.

"¿Cómo quieres tomar esto?" Regina se arrodilló al lado de la cama, devorando el cuerpo de Emma con los ojos mientras continuaba acariciando el consolador. "¿La posición del misionero?" Observó la mirada de Emma, ladeando la cabeza inquisitivamente.

"¿Quieres montar mi polla?" Brillaron sus ojos como si hubiera leído algo en el rostro de Emma.

"¿O ser follada apoyada sobre tus manos y rodillas como la chica mala que ambas sabemos que eres?" La boca de Emma se abrió un poco cuando el ardor del hambre se retorció en sus entrañas. "Yo…"

"Ponte de rodillas y manos." El tono de Regina desterró cualquier pensamiento de rechazo.

"Ahora, cariño" Sonrojándose, Emma se sentó, luego se giró para equilibrarse sobre sus manos y rodillas. Podía sentir el movimiento de Regina en su posición detrás de ella y su aliento, sin saber qué esperar. El suave toque de las manos de Regina en su trasero la hicieron sacudirse de sorpresa, entonces gimió en voz alta cuando esas manos agarraron sus nalgas y la atrajeron abierta, exponiendo su abrasadora carne al aire frío.

"Vamos a ver este coño mojado." Pudo sentir el aliento de Regina cuando ella llevó su boca al lado de los labios de Emma, un fuego ardiente y muy cerca.

"Yo no tenía ni idea, Emma. Ninguna en absoluto"

"¿No tienes idea de qué?" Susurró Emma. Tensándose, ella casi se vino cuando la boca de Regina de repente le cubrió los labios y deslizó su lengua serpenteando su camino con círculos hacia el clítoris hinchado de Emma. Regina se apartó con un gruñido silencioso.

"No tenía ni idea que querías tomar este camino."

"Yo tampoco." Emma dejó caer su frente al colchón, meciéndose atrás en sus rodillas. Ella golpeó la boca de Regina, pero Regina se retiró rápidamente, arrancando un grito de decepción de la garganta de Emma. "Pero yo sí." "Puedo ver eso." La lengua de Regina estaba en todas partes, explorando cada pliegue, trazando su apertura, luego metiéndose dentro. Apretando las manos en las nalgas de Emma, Regina la sostuvo abierta y pasó un largo rato metiendo su lengua rígida dentro y fuera del coño de Emma. Ella tomó la cabecera con las dos manos, aferrándose con fuerza. Nunca había sido devorada así. Eso la hizo sentirse sin sentido y decadente y como si fuera la última comida de Regina. Los muslos de Emma temblaron mientras su clímax se comenzó a construir. Regina se apartó.

"No, te vas a venir con mi polla, cariño" Cuando Emma jadeó en la almohada, sin poder creer que Regina la había dejado así como así, sintió a Regina enderezarse, y luego posar una mano en su trasero. Un momento después, el grosor, longitud del consolador de silicona se deslizaba a lo largo de su humedad, lo que la hizo estremecerse de placer.

"Y no antes que lo diga yo. ¿Entiendes?" Emma logró un gruñido evasivo.

"Por favor". Regina le golpeó con fuerza en el culo, y luego le dio un duro apretón. "Lo digo en serio. Vente sin permiso y te prometo que vas a lamentarlo" Levantando la cabeza, Emma asintió rápidamente.

"No hasta que tú lo digas. Lo entiendo"

"Bien" Y con esto, Regina empujó el consolador delante, con cuidado trabajando la cabeza gruesa en la abertura de Emma. "Vamos a tomar esto muy bien y lento". La frente de Emma golpeó la almohada y su boca se abrió cuando su cuerpo se estiró para acomodar la longitud de la polla gruesa de Regina. Era una sensación increíble: estaba tan húmeda, tan abierta y lista, que la penetración calmó inmediatamente el dolor paralizante entre sus muslos. Regina la llenó, firme e inflexible, hasta que su vientre estaba al ras del culo de Emma. Ambas manos movían las caderas de Emma, agarrándolas con fuerza y manteniéndola empalada. "Tomaste eso como una buena chica, ¿no?" Los dedos de Regina apretaron las nalgas, entonces ella sacó una mano para ofrecer una ligera bofetada.

"¿Estás segura de que nunca has hecho esto antes?" Mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro, Emma se encontró con los ojos de Regina, que se suavizaron al instante.

"Estoy segura". Regina deslizó una mano por la columna vertebral de Emma para instalarse en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Gracias por darme esto a mí" Retiró sus caderas, luego se condujo de nuevo hacia delante. Luego, otro empuje, más rápido y más duro.

"Por darme este coño dulce y apretado" Emma gritó cuando Regina estableció un ritmo constante, llenando, luego retirándose, de alguna manera golpeando todos los puntos correctos en su interior. Ella hundió la cara en la almohada, amortiguando el ruido de sus gemidos que los profundos golpes de Regina arrancaban de ella. Las manos de Regina amasaban la delicada piel de su trasero, el manejo brusco intensificó el puro placer que Emma recibía por el movimiento hábil de Regina.

"Dime que te gusta" Regina tiró abriéndola, dejando al descubierto su ano al aire fresco. "Dime cuánto te gusta ser follada"

"Me encanta ser follada" Emma subió en sus manos y arqueó la espalda, meciéndose para encontrar los empujes de Regina. "Nunca había sentido algo tan malditamente bueno". Unas manos fuertes se deslizaron por los costados y alrededor de sus pechos para acunarlos. Regina tiró bruscamente en ambos pezones, luego pellizcó la hinchada carne al compás a la velocidad de sus golpes profundos.

"Eres mía. ¿Lo eres?" Aturdida por la tranquila intensidad de la pregunta, Emma miró por encima del hombro y devolvió la mirada fija caliente de Regina. La feroz y posesiva mirada en el rostro de Regina llevó a Emma al clímax repentino, y cuando Regina apretó los dientes y se estremecía con su propia liberación, las contracciones en el coño de Emma se hicieron tan violentas que lo único que podía hacer era desplomarse sobre su estómago y sobrellevar la ola debajo de la forma sólida y temblorosa de Regina. Cuando por fin se bajó de su orgasmo, ya sea minutos u horas más tarde, Regina besó el borde de su oreja

y le dijo otra vez, en un gruñido que envió escalofríos por el cuerpo de Emma: "¿Lo eres?" Le tomó a Emma un momento para recordar la pregunta. "Yo soy tuya".

"Yo nunca te di permiso para venirte" Regina mordisqueó su cuello, agarró sus manos, y luego las depositó sobre la cabeza de Emma.

"¿No te advertí acerca de eso?"

"Sí." Emma había olvidado por completo la amonestación de Regina. Francamente, no podía esperar para saber cómo ella pretendía hacerle lamentarlo. Raspando los dientes afilados por encima del hombro de Emma, Regina murmuró:

"¿Qué clase de castigo crees que te mereces por dicha desobediencia?"

"Todo lo que creas será apropiado." Emma gimió cuando Regina bombeó sus caderas contra su trasero. Iba a estar deliciosamente dolorida por la mañana. "Me lo merezco". Regina se retiró, luego derribó a Emma, separando sus muslos y colocándose entre ellos. Alcanzó entre sus cuerpos y dirigió el consolador atrás de Emma mirando fijamente a sus ojos. Emma gimió, sin estar segura de cuánta más estimulación podía manejar. Besando la comisura de la boca de Emma, Regina murmuró:

"Voy a ser suave". Emma entrelazó los dedos detrás del cuello de Regina.

"Confío en ti". Regina profundizó el beso y apenas movió sus caderas, presionando en Emma con una lentitud insoportable. Emma gimió en la boca de Regina, luego otra vez cuando Regina apartó sus labios para susurrar al oído de Emma:

"Estoy enamorada de ti"

"Dios" Emma se mordió el labio mientras Regina inclinó sus caderas lo justo, hundiéndose en el interior más profundamente. No tenía idea de cómo una pieza de silicona podría hacerle sentir tan conectada, pero casi parecía como si el juguete no fuera más que una extensión del cuerpo de Regina, transmitiendo todo su ardiente deseo.

"Porque Yo también estoy enamorada de ti"

"Y haré todo lo que pueda para protegerte" Trazando su lengua sobre el labio superior de Emma, Regina apretó su abrazo.

"Haré lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo" Las solemnes palabras de Regina la calentó desde adentro hacia afuera, y Emma no podía dejar de pensar en la denuncia anónima. Parecía imposible que la misma mujer que hablaba con tanta pasión guardara un secreto de esa magnitud. De ninguna manera Regina había hecho esa llamada. De ninguna manera. Regina juntó sus bocas otra vez en un beso apasionado. Ella bombeó sus caderas más rápido, pero mantuvo sus golpes superficiales y suaves. La fricción de sus pelvis frotándose juntas fue más que suficiente para llevar a Emma al borde de nuevo. Regina deslizó una mano por el costado de Emma, a continuación, acurrucada debajo de su trasero, tiró de la pierna de Emma sobre su propia cadera. Entonces gruñó, "Mía", y Emma tuvo espasmos alrededor de ella y lanzó un grito de liberación una vez más. Dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Emma, Regina tembló y abrió la boca como si hubiera olvidado cómo respirar. Emma puso las manos en la espalda de Regina y la acarició calmándola con círculos de arriba abajo en su columna vertebral. "Tuya", susurró Emma.

"Cariño, es fácil. Toma una respiración profunda" El cuerpo de Regina se levantó bajo los dedos de Emma mientras inhalaba profundamente. Serpenteando las manos debajo de sus hombros, tiró de ella más cerca sin retirarse, todavía enterrada profundamente en su interior. Emma parpadeó sorprendida cuando la humedad cayó sobre su hombro, estirando la cabeza para mirar al rostro de Regina. Las lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

"¿Qué está mal?" Emma podía sentir que a pesar que la emoción de Regina era alegría, había otro nivel, dolor, tal vez. O arrepentimiento.

"El próximo jueves por la noche..." Regina levantó la cabeza, pero no completamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Emma.

"Tengo que salir de la ciudad durante la noche. Para un trabajo. Debería volver al día siguiente, pero..." La culpa apretó sus rasgos. "No puedo estar contigo el jueves". Una punzada de decepción amarga dejó sin aliento a Emma.

Impresionada por la intensidad de su reacción, ella trató de no demostrarlo. "Entiendo". Regina se estremeció y dejó caer su frente en el hombro de Emma de nuevo. Sintiéndose culpable, Emma trazó sus dedos hasta la parte inferior de Regina echando hacia atrás el sudor

"Está bien, Regina. En serio. Tienes una vida — y responsabilidades — más allá de mí".

"Me gustaría que pudieras venir conmigo", murmuró Regina.

"Pero no se puede" Retrocedió, pero parecía tener problemas para encontrarse con los ojos de Emma.

"Si pudiera cancelarlo, lo haría. Te lo juro. Pero no tengo otra opción". Emma forzó una sonrisita ocasional, desconcertada por el auto aborrecimiento en la voz de Regina.

Claro, era el momento desafortunado, pero Regina no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse mal por cumplir con las obligaciones profesionales. Como una adicta al trabajo, Emma comprendía mejor que nadie.

"Cariño, detente. No pasa nada, de verdad. Es sólo una noche." Ella esbozó un tono ligero que ni siquiera ella creía realmente. "Soy una niña grande. Voy a estar bien" Regina finalmente la miró a los ojos.

"No quiero que estés sola por la noche".

"Honestamente, Regina…"

"No." tan contundente como lo había sido en su juego sexual, Regina dejó en claro que el tema no era objeto de debate.

"No puedes quedarte sola. Si yo estuviera lejos y algo te pasa, Nunca me lo perdonaré" Regina tragó y desvió la mirada.

"Nunca".

"No voy a estar sola. Lilly tiene dos detectives vigilándome todo el tiempo, ¿recuerdas?" Regina frunció el ceño.

"Aun así, me sentiría mejor si tuvieras a alguien contigo. O incluso si te hospedas en casa de un amigo". Emma tocó la mandíbula de Regina, forzando su mirada hacia la cara de Emma. "Está bien."

"Tal vez puedes quedarte con Lilly" Eso era lo último que esperaba Emma que sugiriera Regina.

"¿Lilly? No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea." Mirando como si estuviera tratando de tragar un bocado de mala comida, Regina dijo:

"Ella tiene un arma. Ella puede cuidar de ti"

"Tengo una pistola, también" Lilly había pasado por la tarde con un permiso de armas ocultas y una pistola. Emm esperaba nunca tener realmente que usarla.

"Por favor, cariño. Por mí". El vientre de Emma se volcó por el temor muy real que sintió tras la preocupación de Regina. "Voy a ver lo que dice Lilly."

"¿Estás bromeando?" Regina besó la punta de la nariz de Emma.

"Ella está aún enamorada de ti. Ella estará de acuerdo. Es probable que salte en la oportunidad de tenerte toda para ella." Con la cara ardiendo, Emma trató de interpretar el tono de Regina.

"¿Eso te molesta?"

"No. Yo confío en ti". Emma enredó una mano en el pelo oscuro de Regina y tiró de ella hacia abajo para darle otro beso.

"¿Puedo verte el viernes cuando llegues a casa?"

"Sólo trata de mantenerme alejada".

Regina permaneció despierta durante horas después de que Emma se quedó dormida, luchando con la culpa tan intensa preocupada de que pudiera filtrarse en el inconsciente de Emma y oscurecer sus sueños. Su anterior acto había sacudido a Regina, humillado, y profundamente, profundamente avergonzado. Había mentido a la mujer que amaba. Peor aún, ella lo había hecho mientras todavía estaba enterrada profundamente dentro de Emma después del sexo más intenso que sospechaba que ninguna de las dos había tenido. En un momento en el que se sentía más conectada a un ser humano como jamás imaginó posible. Ella era un pedazo de mierda. Lo peor de todo era que ella no tenía elección. Durante dos semanas había tratado infructuosamente de llegar a otras opciones, cualquier cosa para evitar traicionar la confianza de Emma. Pero la única manera de ser honesta sería decirle a Emma que era una cambia-formas que se transformaba en algo horrible una vez al mes en la víspera de la luna llena. Y que su solución al problema de seguridad — suya propia así como el resto de la ciudad-— era ponerse desnuda y hacer que una prostituta la atara a una mesa de acero. Sí, claro. Eso no sólo pondría fin a su relación, pero podría posiblemente llegar a comprometer a Regina. O peor.

La verdad era que Regina deseó poder decírselo a Emma y que ella aceptara la verdad. Al eliminar la necesidad de mantener el secreto sólo consolidaría su relación ya sólida. Mejor que eso, si Emma supiera lo que Regina era, tal vez podría usar su habilidad para cazar al asesino del parque.

Regina tenía las herramientas a su disposición que todas las investigaciones de la policía y la ciencia forense en el mundo no podrían replicar. Con la libertad de tomar ventaja de su verdadera naturaleza, Regina podía proteger a Emma correctamente. Desafortunadamente Regina era una cobarde. No importa qué tan intensa su conexión era, ella no podía creer que Emma pudiera manejar la verdad y aceptarla por lo que ella era. No tenía a nadie más, así que ¿por qué una mujer que había conocido durante un mes, una mujer de ciencia, sería diferente a cualquiera? Ella suspiró y puso una mano sobre su estómago. Ella no quería vomitar, pero estaba tratando de la mejor manera posible mantener su cena. Emma era su compañera, el núcleo indiscutible de su universo, y Regina ardía por completo con la necesidad de proteger lo que era suyo. Conociendo que Lilly tendría que hacerlo en su lugar, aunque sea por una noche, era insoportable. Confiaba totalmente en Emma, pero odiaba la idea de que Lilly tomara esta oportunidad para señalar que Regina no era lo suficientemente buena. Una vez más. Sobre todo porque Lilly tenía razón.

Emma gimió en su sueño, revolviéndose con inquietud bajo el edredón. Con esfuerzo Regina calmó sus pensamientos y se volvió de lado para tirar de Emma en un cálido abrazo. Inmediatamente Emma se calmó. Ya sea que soñaba con problemas derivados de la amenaza a su vida o los propios pensamientos torturados de Regina, ella no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba averiguar cómo se podía tener una relación real sin necesidad de mentir cada mes. Algo tenía que hacer. Mentir no era una estrategia, a largo plazo era una forma débil y cobarde sólo para ganar algo de tiempo. En algún punto, estaría obligada a poner su relación a prueba, para ver si realmente era Emma la indicada para ella. Pero no este mes. Todavía no.


	19. Tenía que verla

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni siquiera la historia. sólo me divierto adaptándolos.**

* * *

Capítulo Diecinueve

Regina tenía razón — cuando Emma explicó a Lilly que se iba fuera de la ciudad y no quería estar sola, Lilly no podía parecer más contenta por haber sido designada su guardaespaldas para esa noche. Tan contenta, de hecho, que Emma tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacer a un lado la irritación que sentía por que Lilly fracasó a la hora de ocultar su alegría petulante.

Pero lo hizo, porque se alegró de la compañía de ella. No quería pasar la noche en su apartamento preguntándose si el asesino del parque estaba al acecho en las sombras.

Cuando Lilly mencionó preparar su cena, Emma sabía que tendría que estar en guardia. Cocinar era una táctica para cortejar de Lilly, probablemente utilizada con éxito en muchas más mujeres de las que Emma quería imaginar. Había funcionado sin duda en ella, en otro tiempo. Después de rechazar la invitación de la anterior cena de Lilly, Emma sabía que ella veía esta noche como una segunda oportunidad. Lilly dijo que la cena era a las cinco y media, lo que significaba que había decidido salir temprano del trabajo para preparar la comida. No dudaba de que Lilly quería asegurarse de que estaban juntas justo antes del anochecer, pero sospechaba que Lilly también estaba simplemente emocionada por finalmente tener a Emma en su casa de nuevo. Sin embargo, Emma no se quejaba de la cena temprana. Ella particularmente no quería estar fuera tarde de todos modos. Esta noche había luna llena, y, aunque Emma no era supersticiosa, reconoció que el ciclo lunar a veces jugaba en las mentes de los psicópatas. El primer asesinato se había cometido la noche de la anterior luna llena.

Emma dejó el laboratorio temprano y estaba en la puerta de Lilly diez minutos antes de lo acordado. Tenía la intención de pasar la noche discutiendo el caso, por lo que junto con una botella de vino, llevaba una pila de informes forenses. Estudiar minuciosamente sobre los archivos del caso sería el mejor uso de su tiempo juntas y mantener las cosas profesionalmente, que era exactamente donde Emma quería que su relación se quedase. Lilly abrió la puerta con un delantal y una sonrisa brillante. "Hey. Las fajitas estarán listas en unos cinco minutos." "Estupendo". Torpemente, Emma le ofreció la botella acunada en sus brazos. Traer vino le había parecido lo que debía hacer hasta el momento en que olió la colonia de Lilly y vio que llevaba la camisa púrpura que siempre había calentado a Emma cuando estaban juntas. Al parecer, Lilly había decidido ser evidente al estar en modo de seducción completo. El alcohol realmente no era necesario introducir en la mezcla, pero era un poco tarde ahora. "Traje los informes forenses de nuestras dos víctimas. Supuse los repasaríamos para ver lo que nos hemos perdido." Lilly acompañó a Emma dentro. "Por supuesto. Pero vamos a comer primero, tomar un vaso de vino. Relájate un poco." Miró a Emma de arriba a abajo, luego la besó en la mejilla. "Te ves hermosa".

Emma se puso rígida. "Esto no es una cita, Lilly" "Lo sé." Echando un vistazo a la etiqueta de la botella, Lilly silbó. "Mi favorito ". "Es un agradecimiento por ofrecerte esta noche para hacer de mí niñera " Emma siguió a Lilly a la cocina. Se puso junto el mostrador mientras ella dejaba el vino, luego miró su sartén candente de pimientos y cebollas. "No me gustaría saber que arruiné tus planes. " Lilly negó con la cabeza. "No hay planes. No hay lugar ni nadie o con quien preferiría estar." A veces Lilly era totalmente desesperante. Hace nueve meses Emma habría tomado este cambio radical de postura de manera diferente. No es que ella hubiera necesariamente perdonado a Lilly, porque su traición la había lastimando tan profundamente, pero por lo menos entonces habría justificado su creencia de que realmente había estado enamorada. Habría probado que ella no había estado loca por creer que su relación estaba funcionando bien hasta el momento en que descubrió a Lilly en la cama con otra mujer. Pero haciendo lo que estaba haciendo ahora, después de que Regina había entrado en su vida, Emma sentía como Lilly estaba desesperada por arrebatarle a Regina algo que había ganado legítimamente. Y eso la hizo enojar. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener las cosas amigables y corteses, y disuadir a Lilly de cruzar la línea que Emma le había claramente pedido mantener.

"Huele delicioso."

"No los había hecho en mucho tiempo." Lilly se encogió de hombros mientras se agitó. "He echado de menos tener a mi público más agradecido a mi alrededor." Emma forzó un murmullo evasivo, recogiendo un expediente y volteándolo para abrirlo. "Sabes, he estado pensando en la falta de evidencias de pelo y fibras en las escenas. ¿Y si…?" Lilly levantó la cuchara de madera en el aire.

"Lo digo en serio. No se permite hablar de trabajo hasta después de la cena. Entonces puedes dejarme pasmada."

"Está bien." Emma tiró el archivo en la barra y suspiró. Entonces ella se acercó a la botella de vino y la agarró rápidamente.

"¿Dónde está tu sacacorchos?"

"El cajón al lado del fregadero." Emma lo encontró y quitó el corcho de la botella, llenó dos copas hasta la mitad. Ella puso una al lado de Lilly, luego dio un paso atrás, fuera de su alcance. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, tomó un sorbo y la observó terminar su obra maestra. Sus fajitas eran en realidad una leyenda. Emma en el pasado, las había considerado como un afrodisíaco, y Lilly lo sabía.

"Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas con Regina?" con la boca congelada en insincera alegría, Lilly se las arregló para mantener su voz ligera. "¿Todavía locamente enamorada?"

"No lo hagas", murmuró Emma. "Por favor".

"¿Qué?" Lilly trató de sonar inocente, pero Emma la conocía perfectamente. "Estoy tratando de tener una conversación. Ser amable." Ella no miró a los ojos de Emma mientras servía las verduras en un plato. "¿No le preguntaste sobre la llamada anónima todavía?"

"Ella no sabe nada, Lilly "

"¿Es eso lo que dijo?" Emma tomó otro sorbo de vino. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de por qué no había preguntado a Regina. Había estado a punto de hacerlo la noche que hicieron el amor intensamente apasionadas, pero cada vez que la tocaba, Emma perdía todo deseo de remover las aguas. En parte porque no podía soportar la idea de descubrir que Regina había estado guardando secretos, pero Ella casi había renunciado a su instinto después de Lilly y odiaba imaginar que podría fallarle de nuevo. No había manera de hacer entender a Lilly sin sonar ingenua.

"Lilly-"

"Sólo estoy preguntando. ¿Te dijo que no sabía nada?"

Venir esta noche probablemente había sido un error. Pero andar e irse y volver a casa, o incluso a un hotel-no era especialmente atractivo. Y significaría romper su promesa a Regina. Emma le había jurado que se quedaría con Lilly hasta que Regina regresara, no importa cuán difícil la situación podría ser. "Ella no tenía que hacerlo. Créeme, si Regina supiera cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarnos a atrapar al tipo, me lo diría. Yo sé que ella lo haría.

"¿Porque ella te ama?" Emma podía oír el resentimiento en el tono de Lilly.

"Sí," dijo Emma simplemente."Piensa lo que quieras acerca de Regina, pero nuestros sentimientos mutuos son reales. No sé cómo explicártelo. Me ha sorprendido tanto como a cualquiera. Pero ahí está. Tienes que confiar en mí ".

"No es de ti de quien desconfío."

"Lo sé." Emma no se molestó en disimular su irritación, esperanzada a que Lilly se echaría atrás si presentía que su espectáculo de celos estuvo a punto de arruinar su noche perfectamente coreografiada. "Vamos a dejarlo ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien." Lilly le entregó el plato de fajitas y la botella de vino.

"¿Quieres llevar estos a la mesa? Estaré justo detrás de ti."

"Por supuesto." Agradecida por escapar del espacio cerrado de la cocina, Emma oyó gruñir su propio estómago al ver la increíble comida que Lilly había preparado. A pesar de sus defectos, Lilly realmente sabía cómo expresar el amor a través de su comida. Y a juzgar por la extensión que tenía delante, Lilly estaba llena de amor esta noche. Ella se sentó junto a Emma en la mesa, señalando el soporte con tortillas en el centro. "No seas tímida. Hinca el diente " "Gracias." Emma escatimó a Lilly una genuina expresión de gratitud mientras llenaba su plato. "Me muero de hambre."

"Bien, porque probablemente me sobrepase un poco. Espero que estés lista para llevarte a casa algunas sobras."

"Siempre".

Lilly comió en silencio, arrastrando la mirada sobre el cuerpo de Emma sin reaccionar visiblemente. Cuando habló un momento después, su voz salió ronca. "Estas realmente en buenas condiciones, Emma. Lo digo en serio. Supongo que es estar enamorada, pero te ves diferente de como te he visto alguna vez. Tan... vibrante. Viva ".

"Es irónico, teniendo en cuenta que estoy marcada por la muerte." Por mucho que intentó no llevar a su mente allí, el miedo se había convertido en el compañero inseparable de Emma. Más aún cuando ella no estaba en la presencia tranquilizadora de Regina. Pero ella no tenia duda de que Lilly estaba en lo cierto, estar enamorado y confiada sexualmente por primera vez en su vida, Emma se sentía como una mujer nueva. A pesar del terror que este acosador había traído a su vida, se sentía más libre que nunca. Ella no estaba sorprendida de que Lilly pudiera verlo, también.

"Gracias, sin embargo. Además del psicópata obsesionado, lo estoy haciendo bien ".

"Es evidente". Lilly miró fijamente con una intensidad que aceleró a Emma el latido del corazón. "Yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada, lo sabes. Así que por lo de marcada por la muerte, olvídate de él. Es una mierda de miedo, seguro, pero va a terminar bien. Y pronto ".

"Lo sé." Emma logró parecer más valiente de lo que se sintió. De momento tenían una total falta de evidencia física, ningún testigo sólido, y ni siquiera una débil ventaja. Sin embargo, Lilly haría todo lo posible para atrapar al tipo.

"Lo que no me deja de preocupar, sin embargo."

"Lo entiendo. Pero sólo sé que no puedo vivir sin ti. Me niego".

"Ese hijo de puta no va a hacerte daño." De repente sobria, Lilly habló en un tono intenso que hizo que un escalofrío atravesara a Emma. Independientemente de sus sentimientos por Regina, Emma no era inmune al deseo de Lilly. Tramposa o no, ella fue una vez el centro de su mundo. Oír verdadero amor en su voz hizo que el corazón de Emma latiera aún más rápido. "Lastimarte fue lo peor que he hecho. Voy a pasar todos los días de mi vida expiando, si eso es necesario". Emma tragó un bocado de comida, luego dejó la fajita.

"Lilly-"

"Tal vez sea injusto de mi parte decir estas cosas ahora que estás con Regina." Lilly tomó un sorbo grande de vino, como reforzando su valor. "He cometido algunos errores terribles, lo sé, pero no se puede negar que todavía tenemos algo especial. Algo que puede ser a largo plazo, si me perdonaras".

"Te perdono", dijo Emma. "Pero perdonar no es lo mismo que querer estar contigo". El daño se reflejó a través de la cara de Lilly, pero ella lo escondió rápidamente.

"Lo merezco. Sé que lo hago." Tomó otro sorbo, y luego dejó el vaso con una risa fácil. "Pero puedo ser persistente y paciente".

"Me gustaría que no lo fueras." Lilly miró como si estuviera tratando de decidir si debía decir algo más, pero simplemente se aclaró la garganta. "¿Lista para el postre?"

llena de las fajitas, Emma dudaba de que hubiera espacio para más. "¿En serio?"

"Mousse de chocolate". Oh, eso fue bajo. Emma frunció el ceño a Lilly.

"Sacando las armas pesadas ¿estás lista?" Lilly sonrió con descaro.

"¿Qué, te gusta el mousse de chocolate?"

"Hmmph." Emma se puso de pie y empezó a recoger los platos sucios. "Sabes lo que hacer." Agarrando su propio puñado de platos, Lilly siguió a Emma a la cocina.

"Conozco un montón de cosas sobre ti. Cosas muy importantes". Emma no podía negar que era verdad.

"Entonces debes saber que no me meterás en la cama esta noche, no importa lo mucho que utilices el encanto." Ella raspó los restos de su cena en la basura, a continuación, puso su plato en el fregadero. "También debes saber..." Antes de que pudiera decir a Lilly que se necesitaría más que el mousse de chocolate para conseguir que engañara a Regina, Lilly le dio la vuelta y la empujó contra el mostrador, aplastando sus bocas en un hambriento beso. Aturdida, Emma agarró el bíceps de Lilly, con la intención de empujarla lejos. Pero vaciló, la familiaridad de la boca de Lilly sobre la de ella la abrumó. Vagamente consciente de que devolvió el beso hizo que sus rechazos no fueran solamente débil, sino también vacíos, Emma no pudo evitar probar brevemente la boca de Lilly antes de volver la cara hacia un lado con un suspiro.

"Te dije que no." Las piernas de Emma parecían derretirse bajo ella. "Para". Inmediatamente Lilly retrocedió.

"Lo siento."

"Maldita sea, Lilly" Emma tocó sus labios con los dedos, sin creer lo que acababa de suceder. No había querido dudar antes de alejarse y esperaba que Lilly no lo hubiera notado. "No creo que haya quedado claro. Esto- nosotras-no va a suceder. Yo no voy a volver contigo. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la arruinaste. Es el momento de aceptarlo y seguir adelante. Yo Tuve que hacerlo -y no fue fácil. No lo hagas aún más difícil ahora ".

"Yo no estoy tratando de hacerte daño." Lilly caminó hacia atrás, doblando sus brazos sobre su pecho. No pudo encontrarse con los ojos de Emma. "Y tú tienes razón, estaba fuera de lugar. Lo siento. Yo sólo... yo sé que estás enamorada de ella. Ya lo sé. Esto no se trata de ser celosa. Se trata realmente y verdaderamente de darse cuenta de lo que te hice, lo que perdí, y deseo desesperadamente creer que yo podría tener otra oportunidad."

"No conseguirás otra oportunidad", susurró Emma. "Especialmente porque lo único que estas haciendo es que no me den ganas de estar cerca de ti. " Lilly apretó la mandíbula.

"¿Quieres ir a escuchar la grabación de nuestro aviso del asesinato del parque? Vamos a hacer eso ahora mismo. La tengo en mi laptop. "

Con el corazón desbocado, Emma apretó los puños a los costados. "¿Y qué piensas que vas a lograr? ¿Voy a escuchar una voz que suena como Regina y decidiré caer en la cama contigo?"

"No. Pero por lo menos tendrás toda la información necesaria antes de empezar a tomar decisiones."

"Tengo toda la información que necesito, para saber que no quiero estar contigo nunca más." Emma rodeó a Lilly, escapando de la cocina con las piernas temblorosas. "Y estas haciendo realmente que me arrepienta de venir aquí esta noche ".

"Vamos, Emma. No es que tengas una opción." Lilly ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su frustración mientras seguía a Emma de nuevo a la sala de estar. "Aunque Regina y yo no estamos de acuerdo en todo lo demás, no estarás sola mientras el monstruo sigue ahí. " Girándose a hacía Lilly, Emma luchó para no levantar la voz. Inmediatamente después de ese beso, escucharle invocar el nombre de Regina bordeó lo ofensivo.

"Dudo que esto es lo que Regina tenía en mente."

"Probablemente no".

"¿Así que soy un espectadora cautiva, entonces? ¿Eso es todo?" La garganta de Emma se apretó con el aplastante recuerdo de Lilly con sus bocas y cuerpos juntos. " ¿Crees que puedes tenderme una emboscada?"

"Sólo quiero protegerte. Esto incluye asegurarme de que sabes la verdad sobre la mujer de la que te has enamorado. Incluso si hiero tus sentimientos." Lilly hinchó su pecho, desafiante. "No me puedes decir que ese beso era totalmente desagradable. Sé que hay una parte de ti que no está segura acerca de Regina, que me echa de menos."

"No soy una tramposa", dijo Emma con frialdad. "Me tomaste por sorpresa. Pero yo nunca le haría a Regina lo que tu me hiciste." El recuerdo hizo a Emma temblar. No podía pensar en nada peor que traicionar la confianza de Regina como una vez Lilly había traicionado la suya. Que Lilly fuera quien la puso en esta posición enfureció a Emma. "Y no me importa lo que digan Regina o tu. Realmente tengo una opción de estar aquí, y decido irme. Justo ahora". La alarma brilló en los ojos de Lilly.

"No. Tienes razón, no debería haber dicho eso. Eso fue injusto. Prometo dejarlo por el resto de la noche. Pero no vamos a ninguna parte ".

"Maldita seas, Lilly." Emma caminó hacia la puerta, agarrando su abrigo del gancho en la entrada. "Sí, la tengo. Voy a salir a decirles a mis amigos del departamento que conseguiré un cuarto de hotel esta noche. No tengo ninguna duda de que me mantendrán perfectamente segura, sin coquetear conmigo." Se abrochó el abrigo con las manos temblorosas. "Yo no te necesito. No para protegerme, o que me digas con quien debo citarme. Ni siquiera te necesito como una amiga, si me vas a poner en la incómoda posición de tener constantemente que rechazarte." Lilly agarró la muñeca de Emma, deteniéndola antes de girar la perilla de la puerta.

"Te dije que lo sentía. Por favor, no te vayas." Emma se estremeció bajo el toque de Lilly. La culpa le revolvió el estómago al recordar besarse antes, aunque fue por un instante. No podía quedarse con Lilly esta noche. Ni siquiera podía imaginar esperar hasta mañana para confesar lo que había pasado a Regina. Y era probable que ya hubiera salido de la ciudad, pero si no se hubiera ido aún, Emma tenía que ir a verla. Para limpiar su conciencia. Para tranquilizarse sobre que ella no acababa realmente de retorcer las cosas.

Ema tiró de su muñeca y abrió la puerta. "Gracias por la cena, Lilly. Te veré más tarde." Salió corriendo de la habitación, corriendo por el pasillo antes de que Lilly tratara de convencerla de quedarse. Tenía que ver a Regina, y pedir disculpas.


	20. Adiós Regina

**Los personajes pertenecen a OUAT y la historia a Meghan Obrien, yo me he divertido mucho haciendo la adaptación.**

* * *

Capítulo Veinte

Regina apretó los dientes mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal, las ondas de placer ondulaban por todo su cuerpo por la simple fricción de su bata de seda rozando su piel desnuda. No había esperado que la nueva escolta llegaría dentro de otros quince minutos, pero estaba muy emocionada por su puntualidad. La inminente transformación de este mes ya era más intensa que la anterior, incluso sin el perigeo lunar, y Regina sabía que todo tenía que ver con Emma. Consumida por el olor persistente de Emma en los muebles a su alrededor, por el recuerdo de la última vez que tocó su piel, Regina no podía pensar en nada más que en su deseo de follar a Emma duro y rápido, para hacerla gritar estremeciéndose por la liberación.

Más de una vez hoy había tenido un orgasmo simplemente pensando en lo que iba a hacerle cuando estuvieran juntas. Era probablemente mejor para Emma no estar ahí. Ahora que tenía una compañera, el frenesí sexual que la luna le provocaba ardía dentro tan caliente que la dejaba apenas capaz de mantener el pensamiento consciente. No tenía idea de cómo iba a contenerse si Emma estuviera cerca. Con las cosas así, seguramente necesitaría todo el control de que fuera capaz para explicar su ritual a la nueva chica, más aun para no parecer una completa lunática mientras lo hacia. Regina esperaba que la pronta llegada de la escort fuera un buen augurio para seguir las instrucciones y atar la cuerda más fuerte que su predecesora. Regina abrió la puerta y se quedó inmóvil. Por unos pocos momentos se quedó sin aliento pues esperaba que estuviera viendo cosas, que su mente nublada por el sexo la estuviera engañando e imaginando a Emma de pie en el porche viéndose bastante deliciosa para devorarla. "Oh, bueno. Pensé que ya te habías ido." Los ojos de Emma brillaban con emoción mientras ella revoloteaba la mirada a lo largo del cuerpo de Regina. "¿Estabas a punto de tomar una ducha?" Apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta, Regina apretó los dientes y trató de mantenerlos unidos. Respondiendo a la puerta con una bata de seda tenía que parecer extraño cuando Emma creyó que debía estar de camino fuera ya de la ciudad. Lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de actuar normal. Trabajando en contra de su necesidad, no sólo estaba la influencia enloquecedora de la luna, sino también el conocimiento de que su escort estaba por llegar en cualquier momento. Regina luchaba por concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión, era absolutamente necesario hacer a Emma salir antes de que quedara atrapada en una mentira.

Pero su cuerpo no quería que Emma se fuera. La satisfacción que anhelaba estaba justo delante de ella, mirándola con ojos preocupados. Regina sintió una miríada de emociones que emanaba de Emma, el principal de ellos la culpa. Vagamente, Regina se preguntó qué podía haber pasado para que viniera aquí cuando Emma no sabía que Regina estaría en casa. "Estaba a punto de tomarla." Maldiciendo la respiración dificultosa de su voz, Regina trató de poner un aire casual. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que debías estar con Lilly."

"Yo no podía quedarme." El sentimiento de culpa que fluía de Emma se intensificó, pero en lugar de atenuar la excitación de Regina, sólo la inflamaba aún más. Justo ahora cada trozo de emoción de Emma sirvió como leña para el fuego de su lujuria, avivando las llamas a alturas peligrosas. "Ella me dio un beso, Regina. Yo no la quiero y le dije que nada podría suceder entre nosotras, pero ..." Tragando, Emma ya no parecía mirarla a los ojos. "Sé que querías que me quedara con ella esta noche, pero no puedo. Y siento mucho llegar justo así cuando estas de camino para salir de la ciudad. Yo necesitaba decirte lo que pasó... y pedir disculpas." Regina exhaló por la nariz. Su corazón bombeaba alarmantemente fuerte, cada latido repiqueteo en su coño y haciéndolo más y más difícil de funcionar. La idea de que Lilly tocara a SU Emma desató una avalancha de necesidad celosa, estirando su control al punto de la ruptura. La manera más fácil de hacer a Emma irse sería acusarla probablemente de engañarla, y repudiarla, pero Regina no podía hacer eso. Ni siquiera para proteger su secreto. Con esfuerzo, Regina le enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa tensa.

"No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas, cariño. Confío en ti. ¿Existe algún otro lugar donde puedas ir esta noche?" Regina se concentró en moderar su respiración, tratando de ignorar el olor de Lilly ahora impregnado en la piel de Emma. El recordatorio visceral de la transgresión de Lilly hizo casi imposible resistirse de tirar de Emma dentro y replantear su afirmación. "Odio tener que dejarte, pero ya estoy llegando tarde... "

"Por supuesto", murmuró Emma, con la cara caída. "Lamento haberte molestado. Yo probablemente no debería haber venido-" Ella se volvió ligeramente y su camisa estirada sobre sus pechos, rompió el último hilo del control de Regina. Gruñendo, cogió el brazo de Emma en un asimiento fuerte y tiró hacia delante, dentro de la casa, y luego la golpeó contra la pared al lado a la puerta. Ella atacó la boca de Emma con viciosa pasión, aplastando sus labios en un beso duro. Emma abrió la boca debajo de ella, luego agarró los hombros de Regina, emitiendo una sacudida de placer conmocionado que hizo a Regina llegar al clímax violentamente contra ella. Arrancando su boca, volvió la cara hacia un lado y cerró los ojos sin retroceder.

"Eres mía", Regina se atragantó. Hundió la cara en el cabello de Emma e inhaló profundamente, temblando cuando una réplica rodó a través de su cuerpo. En vez de saciar su necesidad, cada orgasmo sólo la aumentó más. "Pero te tienes que ir, Emma. Ahora mismo."

Emma enroscó una mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Regina, sosteniéndola cerca. Ella no hubiera podido moverse aunque lo hubiera querido, clavada en el lugar por la carga pesada de Regina. Pero alejarse no parecía estar en su orden del día. "Si tienes cinco minutos, podríamos decirnos adiós apropiadamente".

Demasiado débil para resistir, Regina se estremeció. El olor de la humedad de Emma saturaba el aire entre ellas, limpiando cada pedacito del pensamiento racional de su mente. Cuanto más tiempo dejara a Emma quedarse, mayor era la probabilidad de ser atrapada. Pero su cuerpo simplemente no obedecía a su mente. Ella no podía enviar a Emma lejos cuando cada célula de su ser gritaba con la necesidad de tomarla.

"Maldita sea", gimió Regina. Ella alcanzó entre sus cuerpos y abrió el botón de los pantalones de Emma, derribando la cremallera, a continuación, hundiendo su mano en la parte delantera de sus bragas. Ella encontró sedosos pelos, luego con sus dedos pliegues resbaladizos, demasiado desesperados para hundirse en la apretada apertura de Emma para molestarse con ser suave.

"Regina-" Emma apretó los hombros y alzó la voz cuando se metió dentro de ella. "Oh, mierda".

"¿Te hago daño?" Jadeó Regina. Ella esperaba como el infierno que no lo hiciera porque no sabía cómo parar.

"No." Emma separó sus pies y se aferró a Regina como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Fóllame, nena. Tómame". La puerta principal estaba abierta al lado de ellas, y aunque nadie podía verlas desde la calle, Regina sabía que cualquiera que pasara por allí oiría los sonidos de su frenética unión. Atontada de que Emma permitiera tal exposición, el pensamiento de poner a Emma fuera de sí sólo hizo a Regina sentir hambre de más. Más duro. Más rápido. Ella introdujo sus dedos en Emma una y otra vez, tan profundamente como ellos fueran en esta posición incómoda, y utilizó su pulgar para frotar círculos más agresivos en el clítoris hinchado de Emma. Cuando Emma se tensó debajo de ella, justo en el borde del orgasmo, Regina se inclinó hacia el cuello de Emma y casi mordió, chupando la tierna carne en su boca lo suficiente para dejar una marca. Los ojos de Regina estaban fuertemente cerrados, pero ella vio la liberación de Emma como una ráfaga ardiente de luz amarilla detrás de sus párpados. Su placer explotó en el cuerpo de Regina, desencadenando un orgasmo que pareció enviar a Emma caer otra vez justo cuando su primer clímax disminuyó. Cada orgasmo que Emma sufrió desencadenó otro en Regina, no menos intenso que el anterior, y cada vez que Regina llegó Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás para iniciar el proceso de nuevo. Regina no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se quedaron allí de pie juntas mientras sobrellevaron su bucle de retroalimentación de placer, pero la única cosa que derribó a Regina era el sonido de una garganta aclarándose al lado de ellas. Luna llena o no, Regina se puso seria al instante.

Su prostituta había llegado.

Emma no supo lo que la golpeó. En un momento ella estaba de pie en el porche de Regina pensando que no debería haberse pasado, y de repente Regina la tenía aplastada contra la pared dentro del piso — al lado de la puerta abierta — tomándola duro y rápido, haciéndole el amor a cada centímetro de ella. Al igual que una mujer poseída, Regina parecía estar actuando por pura pasión y Emma dudaba que ella se diera cuenta de cuán ásperas tenía las manos, lo afilado de sus dientes. Cada pedacito de dolor que infligió Regina al instante se volvió en placer al rojo vivo. No hubo un solo momento durante su acoplamiento frenético que Emma no quisiera exactamente lo que Regina le estaba dando. Tan rápido como Regina explotó en necesidad desesperada, se quedó helada con lo que se sentía como miedo silencioso. Arrancada de su increíble orgasmo mutuo por los ojos desorbitados de Regina con mirada aterrorizada de culpa, Emma luchaba por recuperar el aliento mientras ella se contrajo ligeramente alrededor de los dedos todavía enterrados profundamente dentro de su coño. Cuando la atención de Regina se trasladó a la puerta al lado, Emma giró la cabeza y vio a una rubia hermosa de pie, a menos de un metro.

"Oh." Emma agarró del brazo y tiró de Regina, mortificada de no tener duda de que la mujer fue testigo de la conclusión de su follada insensata. Regina sacó sus dedos de Emma rápidamente, sin un sólo rastro de ternura. Haciendo una mueca, Emma abrochó los pantalones con manos temblorosas cuando Regina miró a la rubia como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

"Lo siento por interrumpir," dijo la desconocida a la ligera. "Estoy aquí ¿a las siete con Regina?" La mirada en el rostro afligido de Regina irradió calor, un desgarrador dolor se disparó a través de Emma. Ella tenía una expresión de puro pánico, vergüenza, de incredulidad a sabiendas de que acababa de ser pillada. Lilly una vez había tenido el mismo aspecto después de que Emma la encontró cogiendo con otra mujer en su cama. Emma cambió su atención de Regina a la rubia en la puerta, tratando de entender lo que esto significaba.

"Ella es Regina," Emma dijo con voz espesa, señalando a su amante. Regina abrió y cerró la boca. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y Emma de repente se dio cuenta de lo único que parecía. Cuando Regina había respondido al principio a la puerta, Emma había sentido que algo estaba mal, pero lo atribuyó a una simple confusión por el hecho de que ella no estaba donde Regina había esperado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Regina había estado probablemente preocupada por su visita porque ella sabía que la rubia debía ser su cita. Entonces, ¿quién era ella? ¿Y por qué Regina había tirado a Emma dentro para un polvo rápido si estuviera esperando a alguien que claramente no quería que viera?

"Lo siento." Dijo incómodamente la rubia, mirando entre Emma y Regina cuando ella se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto esta situación podría llegar a ser volátil. "¿Es este un mal momento?" Emma esperó a oír lo que diría Regina. La alarma cruzó el rostro de Regina.

"No. No es un mal momento. ¿Por qué no me esperas en la sala de estar?" Ella cambió su atención de nuevo a Emma.

"Voy a acompañarte a tu coche." Cuando Regina tomó su brazo, Emma se apartó bruscamente.

"No, creo que me debes una explicación. " Echando un vistazo a la rubia, Regina hizo un gesto hacia la sala de estar con una mano visiblemente temblando.

"Es justo ahí dentro."

"Fantástico." La rubia arriesgó una última mirada de disculpa a Emma.

"Lo siento."

Emma nunca había querido golpear a alguien tanto en su vida. Ella fulminó con la mirada la espalda de la rubia mientras caminaba al interior, sólo volvió a centrarse en Regina cuando la mujer desapareció de la vista.

"Realmente no ibas a salir de la ciudad. ¿Es así?" El sudor goteaba la frente de Regina y la respiración surgió agitada en jadeos.

"Emma, tienes que irte. Puedo explicarlo más adelante." Regina podría haber clavado un cuchillo en el pecho Y no la podría haber herido tanto.

"Yo no quiero que me lo expliques más tarde." Apartándose de la pared, Emma salió cojeando por la puerta principal. Hasta ese momento ella no se dio cuenta de cómo su coño estaba dolorido. Las lágrimas le picaron los ojos y apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo para no reaccionar. No por el dolor, sino por lo que debería ser el recordatorio de hacer el amor tan salvaje y sin inhibiciones, ahora se sentía como las consecuencias de una mentira.

"No hay necesidad de explicarlo. Está escrito en tu cara".

Regina la siguió hasta la puerta.

"Te hice daño." Ella agarró la muñeca de Emma, e incluso ese toque sencillo encendió la feroz necesidad y el deseo dentro de ella, que la dejó enfurecida. ¿Con una conexión como la de ellas por qué Regina se debía liar con alguien más? Regina dejó escapar un ahogado gemido y al instante apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

"Espera". Disgustada, Emma se dio la vuelta y extendió una mano para detener a Regina y entrara en contacto con ella de nuevo.

"Pensé que me querías que me fuera." Las lágrimas corrieron de los ojos de Regina.

"Yo sí", susurró, "pero no por la razón que piensas."

"¿No es porque vas allí a follarte a esa mujer?" Emma nunca pensó que Regina le haría esto a ella. No después de todo lo que habían experimentado juntas. No cuando Emma se había mostrado más vulnerable con ella que con cualquier persona. "Dime por qué realmente quieres entonces que me vaya". Regina abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Riachuelos de sudor seguían por la cara, y ella no parecía poder estarse quieta. Emma sintió confusión entre la culpa y el miedo, y tuvo una idea repentina, repugnante. "¿Estas tomando drogas?" Explorando la cara de Regina, Emma vio que ahora algo no estaba bien, sin duda. "¿O enferma?" Ella miró por encima del hombro de Regina, dentro de su apartamento. ¿Era posible que la mujer estuviera allí por alguna otra razón? Parecía que tenía una cita. ¿Y si Regina escondía un problema de salud, no dormiría con otra mujer? Decidida a no dejar que su historia con Lilly le impida dar a Regina el beneficio de la duda, Emma se obligó a ver la situación con claridad. "Dime lo que está pasando, Regina. Así no creeré lo peor ".

"No voy a tener sexo con ella." Con la mandíbula apretada, Regina parecía atrapada entre la desesperación y la reticencia. "Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Yo necesito que confíes en mí. " Después de que Regina le había mentido acerca de irse de la ciudad, Emma no sabía cómo ofrecer ese nivel de confianza ciega.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti cuando me has mentido, cuando veo que tienes miedo y obviamente estás llena de culpa?"

"Porque tú me conoces. No soy Lilly. "

Emma no sabía qué creer. De repente ella quería preguntarle acerca de la llamada telefónica anónima tanto como Lilly lo quería. "¿Avisaste del cuerpo en el parque a la policía? " la cara de Regina palideció.

"¿Qué?"

"Lilly dice que tú estas en la grabación de la llamada. Ella quería que yo la escuchara, pero me negué a creer que me habías ocultado algo así." Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Emma dijo: "Pero obviamente yo no te conozco. Por lo menos no tan bien como creía que lo hacia."

"Emma"

"¿Hiciste esa llamada? Sólo dime. La verdad. "

Regina miró hacia el cielo que oscurecía rápidamente, y luego miró a Emma con ojos atormentados. "Sí". El interior de Emma se convirtió en hielo. Ayer ella habría jurado que entendía el corazón de Regina. Ahora ella no entendía nada.

"¿Quién es esa mujer en tu sala de estar?" Haciendo una mueca, Regina se llevó una mano a la cabeza y apretó los dientes. Emma miró con recelo, sin saber cómo interpretar el histrionismo. Nada acerca de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan equivocada acerca de alguien? Emma había llegado a confiar en Regina más de lo que había nunca confiado en nadie, en un momento en que su vida estaba llena de miedo e incertidumbre. Eso no ocurrió sin una razón. ¿o si? Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Regina. Cada palabra que decía parecía arrancada de ella, como si no quisiera decirlas.

"Fuera de aquí, Emma. Hemos terminado por hoy. Te llamaré mañana ".

"No te preocupes", dijo Emma, como sorprendida por las frías palabras de enojo de Regina. Hace diez minutos había pensado que Regina era el amor de su vida. Ahora se sentía como si estuviera mirando a una extraña, una que se preocupaba más por mantener un secreto que salvar su relación.

"Tienes razón. Hemos terminado." La cara de Regina se disolvió en una angustia tan dolorosa que Emma la sintió profundamente en su pecho. Se sentía vacía, le hacía difícil respirar. Ella dio la espalda a Regina, pero eso no disminuyó su angustia.

"Ten cuidado, Emma." La voz de Regina se quebró con la emoción. "Por favor. Vuelve con Lilly Estarás a salvo esta noche." Emma no sabía a dónde iría. Echó un vistazo a través de la calle, donde vio el coche de su protección estacionado. Los detectives observaban la escena, pero centraron su atención lejos rápidamente cuando Emma los hizo apartar la vista ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará a Lilly oír hablar de esto?

"Emma"

"Adiós Regina." Cada paso lejos de Regina requería un enorme esfuerzo Pero a medida que Emma caminaba el dolor en su pecho disminuyó ligeramente, así que cogió su ritmo hasta que fue casi corriendo a su coche. Una vez que llegó a la puerta del lado del conductor, ella lo abrió y se zambulló en el interior, arrancó el motor y salió a la calle lo más rápido que pudo. No sabía a dónde iba. Sólo que tenía que escapar.


	21. Yo también

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, yo sólo me he divertido adaptándolos**

 **Gracias a** Maritexxam **por la portada, está increíble!**

* * *

Capítulo Veintiuno

Regina se tambaleó de vuelta a su casa después de que Emma salió a toda velocidad, obligando a su mente a la tarea en cuestión. Ella podía desmoronarse con lo que acababa de suceder más tarde. Ahora mismo tenía una prostituta para instruir y el tiempo se agotaba. La transformación picaba en su piel.

Otros cuarenta y cinco minutos y estaría completamente fuera de sí por la luna. Si la rubia no se fuera antes, Regina tendría aún más de qué preocuparse que romper el corazón de Emma.

La rubia se puso de pie cuando Regina tropezó en la sala de estar. Ella la miró de arriba abajo con ojos inquietos.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien" Regina apretó los dientes e hizo un gesto hacia su habitación de invitados. "¿Vamos?" Claramente sin saber qué pensar de ella, la escort ofreció su mano.

"Soy Dani." Preparándose para lo inevitable, Regina estrechó la mano de Dani, suprimiendo un gemido ante la reacción de su cuerpo a la estimulación táctil. "Encantada de conocerte". Ella se retiró rápidamente.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa. Tengo un horario y ya estamos llegando tarde". Dani siguió hasta la habitación de invitados. Al igual que su predecesora, no reaccionó visiblemente a la mesa de acero atornillada al suelo. Tenía los ojos pegados a la cara de Regina.

"Lo siento si he causado algún problema entre usted y su amiga antes. Si desea volver a programar, estoy totalmente de acuerdo".

"Eso no será necesario." Regina tiró del cinturón de su bata, empujando la prenda endeble de sus hombros y dejándola caer en el suelo.

"Escucha, lo que necesito es muy simple, pero es importante que hagas exactamente lo que te digo". Le tomó hasta la última gota de concentración conseguir a través de su discurso de mierda el cómo le gustaba ser atada a una mesa con tanta fuerza que apenas pudiera respirar de Como a ella le gustaba sentirse impotente.

Correcto. Se sentía impotente todos los días, y ella estaba harta de ello. Dani escuchó con atención cada palabra, no la traicionó ninguna reacción en absoluto, luego la ató tan apretado como nadie se había atrevido alguna vez. En el momento en Regina fue inmovilizada en la mesa, ya no podía hablar. Mezclado con toda la lujuria y el poder que sentía, era mínimo el sentimiento que tenía por el terrible recuerdo de ver a Emma cojeando entre lágrimas. Regina se alegró de que Dani no tuviera miedo de llevar las cosas al extremo. Si Regina escapara esta noche, su aflicción, su enfurecida bestia interior podría hacer cualquier cosa, a cualquiera. Uno de sus últimos pensamientos coherentes cuando Dani apretó el nudo final era que seguramente la daría una buena propina y la pediría otra vez.

"¿A las ocho en punto mañana por la mañana?" Dani caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, sacudiendo el juego de repuesto de llaves de la casa en su mano.

"Te voy a ver entonces, ¿de acuerdo?" Regina gruñó de manera afirmativa. Hablar requería demasiado esfuerzo, tomaba más pensamiento consciente de lo que podía convocar.

"Espero que tenga una buena noche, Regina. Espero que consigas lo que quieres de esto".

Regina esperó hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta principal antes de que ella se ahogara con los sollozos que desgarraban sus entrañas. Lo que ella quería se había ido. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, aullando de dolor. Iba a ser una noche larga y oscura.

Regina se despertó con un grito ahogado. Trató de incorporarse, pero la cuerda y el acero alrededor de sus miembros la mantenían tumbada en la mesa de acero. Exhalando con voz temblorosa, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Había pasado a través de otra transformación segura y protegida. Después de un momento levantó la cabeza y contempló la longitud de su cuerpo. La cuerda estaba deshilachada y casi desprendida en algunos lugares. Pero la había sostenido. Había olvidado lo condenadamente bueno que era sobrevivir otra luna llena sabiendo que no había hecho daño a nadie, incluida a ella misma. Sin embargo, cualquier alivio que había sentido fue efímero. Mientras luchaba por recordar los acontecimientos que condujeron hasta la pérdida de la conciencia humana, los recuerdos terribles y fragmentados la asaltaron. Abrir la puerta para encontrar a Emma en el porche delantero. Follarla con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que ella se alejó cojeando por el dolor. La furiosa huella roja del mordisco en el cuello de Emma donde Regina la había marcado. Lo peor de todo, El dolor por la traicion en los ojos de Emma cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina nunca había planeado dejar la ciudad. Cuando la prostituta — cuyo nombre Regina no podía recordar — había llegado.

"Mierda", murmuró entrecortadamente. Estiró el cuello, mirando el reloj que había montado cerca de la puerta. La escort no debería volver hasta dentro de dos horas, por lo que tuvo tiempo de sobra para revivir cada momento angustioso de la noche anterior. En menos de quince minutos, supuso, había logrado destruir la única cosa que ella más quería. Casi hizo que su éxito en permanecer escondida pareciera no tener importancia en absoluto. Regina cerró los ojos. Podía recordar lo bien que se sentía cuando llegaron a su clímax juntas. Lo terrible que fue ver a Emma saltar a su coche y alejarse a toda velocidad. Las lágrimas caían por la cara de Regina, empapando su pelo. Ella no podía arreglar lo que había sucedido, no sin antes decirle a Emma la verdad. A pesar de que estaba muy lejos de un infalible plan — era probable que Emma la alucinara completamente.

¿Quién quería saber que su novia era un cambia-formas cuyo ciclo mensual involucraba convertirse en un animal vicioso sin conciencia humana? En ese momento Regina oyó el débil sonido de la puerta delantera al abrirse y cerrarse, ella pensó que había llorado todo. Sus lágrimas se habían secado por lo menos una media hora antes, en parte porque sus ojos estaban demasiado doloridos para mantener su producción. Deseando que pudiera arreglar su rostro antes que la escolta abriera la puerta de la habitación de invitados, Regina sólo respiró hondo y se dispuso a actuar tan normal como una mujer que le gusta quedar atada a mesas de acero podría esperar parecer. La puerta de la habitación de invitados se abrió y caminó una atractiva rubia en el interior. "Levántate y brilla, mi amor."

Regina reunió un gesto débil. "Hey. Uh ... "

"Dani". Ella le dio una luminosa sonrisa a Regina, inmediatamente yendo a trabajar desatando las cuerdas. "Bueno, parece que te sientes mejor hoy."

Regina sólo podía imaginar lo que debió haber parecido a Dani la pasada noche. Entre la luna y su encuentro con Emma, Regina no tenía duda que pensaba se había cruzado con una enferma o una loca. Tal vez ambas cosas. "Sí, gracias"

" Sin embargo, todavía está bastante abatida por lo que pasó con su amiga." Dani la miró a los ojos con cautela antes de volver su atención a las cuerdas.

"Si me estoy sobrepasando, no dude en decírmelo."

Regina consideró decirle a Dani que se metiera en sus propios asuntos sólo por un instante antes de desechar la idea. Ella pagaba un buen dinero por éstas escorts sin pedir mucho en realidad — un oído comprensivo realmente no parecía tan mal ahora mismo.

"Ella no tenía que saber sobre ti ".

"Sí, me he dado cuenta." Dani Liberó una de las muñecas de Regina. "Lo siento"

"No es tu culpa." Tan pronto como Dani liberó su otra muñeca, Regina se sentó y se frotó las manos, consiguiendo poner su sangre en movimiento otra vez. "Nunca debería haberla invitado a pasar. Yo sabía que ibas a estar aquí en cualquier instante" Ella no podría explicar lo que es un esclavo de la luna y que ella lo había sido, cómo podía haber tenido un lapso tan increíblemente malo en su juicio. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Cometí un error".

Dani levantó la vista cuando desató el tobillo de Regina. "¿Ella es su novia?"

"Era mi novia." A Regina le dolía el pecho al finalizar la declaración, pero ella no dudaba de que fuera verdad. "Sí".

"¿Se acabó?" A Regina le tembló la barbilla. Al parecer, ella no se había quedado sin lágrimas que derramar, después de todo.

"Creo que sí, sí"

"Bueno, eso es una pena." Dani levantó una ceja.

"Porque estoy bastante segura de que interrumpí el sexo más caliente que he visto nunca". Regina asintió con la cabeza, luego se disolvió en una nueva ronda de sollozos. Avergonzada de que ella se estubiera viniendo abajo delante de una extraña, se cubrió los ojos con las manos y se obligó a detenerlos. Había sabido desde el principio que esto iba a suceder algún día. Mentir a Emma cada mes nunca habría funcionado, pero eso no aliviaba su dolor. En todo caso, lo hacía peor.

"Hey." La restricción alrededor del otro tobillo de Regina se abrió, entonces los brazos de Dani estaban alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, tiritando, juntándola en un cálido abrazo. "No era mi intención hacerte llorar." Cada instinto de Regina la gritaba que se alejara, que enviara a Dani a casa y guardara los detalles de su vida personal para sí misma, tal como siempre había hecho. Claramente, no es que sus instintos fueran siempre correctos. Regina realmente quería abrazar a Dani y dejar que tratara de aliviar el dolor de su estómago revuelto al saber que había destruido el amor de su vida.

"Cometí un error". Los hombros de Regina temblaron y Dani la apretó con más fuerza. "Ella era la única. Ella lo era. Y yo... yo le he mentido. Ella pensó que sabía quién era yo, le dije que sabía quién era yo, pero le he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo." Dani acarició el cabello de Regina como si consolara a un niño llorando.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Regina no tenía nada que perder.

"Por supuesto".

"Le gusta estar atada, ¿verdad? ¿Sentirse fuera de control?" Señaló Dani atrás y escudriñó el rostro de Regina. "¿Ella sabe esto?" Regina deseaba que fuera tan fácil como tener el valor de compartir inusuales gustos sexuales.

"No."

"¿No crees que ella te aceptara?"

"No, estoy bastante segura de que ella no lo haría." Avergonzada, Regina se liberó de los brazos de Dani y cruzó la habitación para ponerse la bata. "Es más complicado de lo que parece"

"Estoy segura que sí." Dani se sentó en el borde de la mesa, contemplándola pensativamente.

"Pero si ella es realmente la única, ¿no crees que ella te aceptará pase lo que pase? Quiero decir, odio tener que decírtelo, pero tú eres apenas el monstruo más pervertido que he conocido" Riendo, Dani pasó la mano por el borde de la mesa.

"De hecho, esto es relativamente manso. Diablos, ni siquiera estás pidiendo sexo. Sólo restricción". Regina negó con la cabeza. No podía explicar esto sin derramar sus más profundos secretos. Si no podía decírselo a Emma, ella ciertamente no se lo diría a Dani.

"Sólo tienes que confiar en mí en esto. No creo que Emma lo entienda. Si supiera sobre mí — todo lo que he estado escondiendo — saldría corriendo y gritando".

"¿Algo así como lo que hizo anoche?" Dani se encogió de hombros

"Mira, tú no me conoces. Dios sabe que yo no tengo todas las respuestas. Pero no tiene mucho sentido desde donde estoy parada, mentir a alguien por miedo a perderla, sólo para perderla de todos modos debido a las mentiras. Si le dices la verdad, tal vez ella te dejará. No se. Pero tal vez no lo hará. De esta manera, ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de demostrar que te equivocas" No era tan sencillo, por supuesto, pero las palabras de Dani tiraron de la tripa de Regina.

¿Iba Emma a exponerla realmente si Regina le hubiera revelado su secreto? Es posible, pero de alguna manera Regina no podía imaginarlo. ¿Emma habría terminado su relación? Es muy probable. Pero, ¿Regina se hubiera sentido peor al respecto que como ella se sentía ahora mismo? Al menos de esa manera,

habría sido Emma la que tomara una decisión en lugar de que Regina traicionara su confianza. Si ella realmente amaba a Emma, debía haberle dado la oportunidad para hacer esa elección. Aun a riesgo de su propia libertad. Regina negó con la cabeza.

"Es demasiado tarde".

"¿En serio?" Agotada por la difícil noche, Regina no tenía la energía para considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que su relación podría ser salvada. No podía decidir si decirle la verdad a Emma sin pensar seriamente en la materia y teniendo en cuenta todas las posibles consecuencias. Ella tendría que hacerlo sola. Regina hizo un gesto a Dani para que la siguiera a la sala de estar. "Déjeme conseguirle el resto de su pago" Tomando la indirecta, Dani no dijo nada hasta que Regina

sacó un fajo de billetes y se los entregó. Dani metió el dinero en su bolsillo con un gesto agradecido.

"Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo haré. ¿Nos vemos el mes que viene?" Dani dio a Regina una sonrisa triste. "Es una cita." Regina la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella, manteniendo una cara estoica. Pero en cuanto cerró la puerta, se desplomó, total e irremediablemente perdida. Durante años había estado sola, nunca hablaba con nadie, excepto con sus clientes autónomos y varias prostitutas, sin embargo, ella nunca se había sentido tan desolada entonces como ahora. Emma le había dado una muestra de algo verdaderamente extraordinario, y ahora que se había ido, se sentía como si su alma hubiera sido arrancada de su cuerpo, dejando tras de sí una cáscara vacía. De repente, el miedo apuñaló profundamente las entrañas de Regina. No tenía ni idea donde Emma había ido la noche anterior después de salir de su casa llorando. ¿Regresó a la de Lilly? ¿O había vuelto a casa, sola y vulnerable? Regina cerró los ojos y se concentró en contactar con su mente, desesperada por sentir el tirón tenue de las emociones de Emma que estaba por lo general a su alcance, incluso cuando estaban a kilómetros de distancia. La buena noticia era que sentía algo, que tenía que significar que Emma estaba viva en alguna parte, esperando estuviera fuera de peligro. Por desgracia, toda Regina podía leer que su dolor era tan espeso y profundo que amenazaba con ahogarla con su intensidad. Ella no podía determinar cuál era la fuente de ese dolor. Regina sospechó — infiernos, casi esperó — que fuera debido a ella, no porque había caído víctima de su acosador. Pero debido a que Emma podría estar en problemas, Regina no sería capaz de descansar hasta que se asegurara que estaba físicamente ilesa. Regina consiguió su teléfono celular y escribió en un mensaje de texto.

 _Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo ahora mismo. Por favor, hazme saber que estás a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?_

Al hacer clic en Enviar, Regina contuvo el aliento, sabiendo que la vista de su nombre en el buzón de entrada de Emma seguramente removería sentimientos muy intensos. Como loca, Regina sintió el momento exacto en que Emma leyó su mensaje, menos de un minuto después. Una punzada de dolor constreñía su corazón. Las lágrimas le picaban los ojos doloridos. Unos segundos más tarde, su teléfono sonó con una respuesta.

 _Estoy a salvo._ Con manos temblorosas, Regina tecleó un último mensaje, a pesar de que sabía que no sería bienvenido.

 _Nunca quise hacerte daño. Es complicado y me gustaría tener la valentía de explicártelo._ _T_ _e quiero._

Esta vez Regina sintió la reacción de Emma como una mezcla tenue de ira y dolor. Temblando, se anticipó y temía la respuesta de Emma. Una que nunca llegó.

Emma cerró su teléfono y lo guardó en el cajón de su escritorio. Cualquier sentimiento de obligación que tenía en cuanto a la comunicación con Regina terminó con su tranquilidad concisa de que estaba a salvo. Más allá de eso, su vida ya no era asunto de Regina. Después de una larga noche llena de lágrimas, ira e incredulidad, Emma había ido a trabajar hoy decidida a mantener su cabeza alta y mantener su dignidad intacta. Así que ¿había sido engañado otra vez? Era una respetada profesional en su campo y responsable de ayudar a atrapar a un hombre muy malo que había matado a muchas mujeres. Haría falta mucho más que una mujer que había conocido tan sólo un mes para destruirla, aunque la idea de no estar con Regina volvió a dejar sus huesos escalofriantemente vacíos se sentó en el mostrador al otro lado del laboratorio, los ojos clavados en el microscopio.

Durante toda la mañana había ignorado premeditadamente los signos reveladores de que ella estaba teniendo un mal día, y Emma lo amaba por eso. La idea de tener que explicar cómo dos mujeres que afirmaron amarla la habían hecho pasar una noche de infierno, ambas actuando en concierto para romper su corazón era más de lo que podía soportar. Ella sólo quería enterrarse en el trabajo. Ella debía testificar en la corte a las dos y era necesario poner al día los hechos del caso anterior. Ahora tenían un cadáver recién entregado para examinar. Mientras ella mantuviera su mente en su trabajo, tal vez no la dejaría tener tiempo para pensar en el hecho de que una vez que saliera por la noche del laboratorio, no tendría dónde ir. Emma se acercó a la bolsa de plástico que estaba sobre la mesa de examen de acero en el centro de su laboratorio. Hace un mes, el trabajo había sido la cosa más importante en su vida. No debería ser tan difícil volver a centrar su pasión por una cosa que nunca la había roto el corazón: la ciencia.

"¿Te importa si te ayudo?", Dijo Víctor de repente, aparentemente distraído de su silencioso análisis de la muestra que había estado examinando.

"Me encantaría hurgar en un cadáver fresco esta mañana". Emma frunció la nariz ante su elección de palabras.

"Por supuesto, Dr. Whale. Yo estaría feliz de tener un segundo par de ojos". Al acercarse a la mesa con propósito, se encontró con su mirada brevemente. "¿cómo estás?"

"No estoy mal." Le dio el escalpelo, más que complaciente a dejarle hacer el primer corte. Últimamente ella simplemente no tenía el estómago para eso. "Tuve una larga noche". "¿Pero estás bien, por lo menos?" Víctor echó un vistazo a su cuello. Tímida, Emma trató de no reaccionar a su franco examen. El moretón rojo-púrpura en el cuello era imposible de ocultar. Después de registrarse en su cuarto del hotel la noche antes, había jadeado tan pronto entró en el cuarto de baño y encontró su reflejo en el espejo. La marca posesiva de Regina destacaba contra su piel pálida, un feo recordatorio de la intensidad de su unión final. El maquillaje no pudo cubrirla. Que el mordisco de amor había sido el resultado de la pasión desenfrenada era obvio. Después de la traición de Regina, también era una señal de vergüenza.

"Estoy bien" Emma le dirigió una mirada que esperaba que dejara en claro que el tema estaba cerrado.

"Ahora corta".

"Sí, señora". Victor colocó el bisturí sobre el esternón, preparándose para la primera incisión. Justo cuando cortó la carne gris, el timbre de la puerta del laboratorio sonó. Instantáneamente, Emma se puso tensa y echó un vistazo atrás a la puerta. Desde ese ángulo no podía ver quien llamaba. Sería Lilly para empujar a su suerte en lugar de darle espacio a Emma.

"Continua. Voy a ver quién es." Whale asintió, ella se acercó a la puerta del laboratorio y se asomó por la ventana. Como había temido, Lilly estaba de pie en el pasillo con una expresión de perro apaleado.

Contra su mejor juicio, Emma abrió un poco la puerta. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Sólo hablar." Lilly levantó las manos en señal de súplica.

"Fui anoche una gilipollas. Yo lo sé. Por favor, quiero pedir disculpas". Demasiado agotada para otra escena emocional, Emma entró en el pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Señaló a Lilly hacia la salida con una mano temblorosa.

"No puedo hacer esto ahora. Yo simplemente no puedo" La mandíbula de Lilly se tensó mientras examinaba la longitud del cuerpo de Emma.

"Parece que te encontraste con Regina anoche. ¿Ese chupetón es porque le dijiste que te besé?" Incluso el sonido del nombre de Regina trajo una nueva ola de dolor al corazón de Emma.

"No quiero hablar contigo acerca de esto. Sólo tienes que irte. ¿De acuerdo?" con la barbilla temblorosa, Emma alcanzó detrás de ella la manija de la puerta, buscándola a tientas en su desesperación por escapar.

"Por favor". El cuerpo de Lilly se tensó.

"No." Ella agarró la muñeca de Emma, evitando que ella se fuera.

"¿Qué pasa? Dime lo que pasó" No quería admitir que Lilly había tenido razón acerca de Regina, Emma mantuvo una mirada acusadora.

"Sabes lo que está mal."

"Esto no es sólo acerca de lo que hice" La mano de Lilly salió disparada y cepilló un mechón de pelo de la nuca de Emma. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras examinaba lo que Regina había dejado atrás.

"Algo pasó con Regina, ¿no?"

"No seas ridícula".

"Puedes ser sincera conmigo" Inspeccionando su rostro, Lilly estudió a Emma con la misma audacia inquebrantable que utilizaba con los sospechosos.

"El detective Muñoz me llamó anoche. Me dijo que pensaba que tu y Regina podrían haber tenido una especie de altercado. Por favor, dime qué te hizo" indignada por la violación de su intimidad, Emma se apartó del toque de Lilly.

"¿Así que los detectives son tus espías, entonces? ¿Eso es todo? ¿O los Informes de mis movimientos se remontan al jefe?" Ablandándose ligeramente, Lilly negó con la cabeza.

"Ellos estaban preocupados por ti, Emma. Lo único que me dijo fue que fuiste a ver a tu novia, otra mujer apareció, y tú y Regina discutieron en el porche. Y parecía que tal vez habías sido agredida." Apretando su mano en un puño, Lilly dijo: "Yo sé que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Regina te hizo daño?"

"No lo hizo físicamente.", La respuesta se le escapó y Emma no tenía ninguna duda de que Lilly leería el subtexto alto y claro. Pero si Lilly creyó que Emma tenía la intención de descargar su dolor emocional en la mujer quien había animado constantemente a que su relación con Regina fracasara, ella podría pensárselo de nuevo.

"No voy a decir nada más al respecto, Lilly. No es ningún asunto tuyo" Los ojos de Lilly brillaban con un desprecio apenas contenido.

"Ella es una maldita idiota. Al igual que yo. Ambas idiotas completas y totales, hacer daño a alguien como tú" Emma apreció el sentimiento, pero de Lilly era demasiado poco y demasiado tarde.

"Sí, bueno. Debo pedirlo de alguna manera, ¿no?"

"No. Sólo somos estúpidas ".

"Supongo que tengo mal gusto con las mujeres, entonces."

"Supongo que sí". Lilly tragó.

"El detective me dijo que te quedaste en un hotel la noche anterior. ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?" La idea de una noche en una habitación de hotel, lejos de la familiaridad de su espacio, fue demasiado para Emma.

"Me voy a casa".

"Me gustaría mucho que te quedaras en otro sitio. Hasta que el asesino esté fuera de la calle, por lo menos." Con su vida viniéndose a pedazos, Sólo la idea de estar rodeada por la casa que había hecho para sí trajo a Emma algún consuelo. Alojarse en un hotel indefinidamente no iba a suceder. Ella era demasiado terca para dejar a su acosador obligarla a tener que estar más triste de lo que ya estaba

"Voy a estar bien. Los detectives se aseguraran de ello".

"La vigilancia de calle tiene sus límites ", dijo Lilly, sonando como si hubiera anticipado este argumento. "Por lo menos déjame ponerlos en tu puerta"

"No" ¿Que acamparan los espías de Lilly en el en el pasillo de su edificio de apartamentos? Emma no se le ocurría una idea menos atractiva.

"Pueden acompañarme dentro, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Les dejaré hasta barrer el apartamento. Pero luego se van. Voy a cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos." Lilly no se molestó en ocultar su irritación.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil? Es de tu vida de lo que estamos hablando. Alguien te está acechando, alguien que se toma su tiempo para matar a sus víctimas en medio de una densa ciudad poblada pero de alguna manera nunca parece atraer la atención. Olvida tu orgullo, olvida que te acaban de pasar por el escurridor. No debes estar sola en estos momentos."

Resoplando, Emma dijo: "Así es exactamente como estoy, Lilly. Sola. Y estoy bien sola. Yo no voy a ser estúpida al respecto. Sé que necesito tener cuidado. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. Tengo guardias armados. Los usaré, dentro de lo razonable. Y vamos a atrapar a este tipo, esperemos que antes de que pueda dañar a nadie más." Teniendo cuidado de no sacar toda su ira con Regina sobre Lilly, Emma moduló el tono, y luego dijo:

"Si algo cambia, voy a reconsiderarlo. Pero por el momento, no parece que venga por mí. Me preocupa más a quién matará para enviar su siguiente mensaje que la posibilidad que se acerque a mí directamente. Después de todo, si él está obsesionado conmigo, si se trata todo esto de burlarse de mí, yo diría que hay una buena probabilidad de que él quiere que yo viva para ver su obra."

"Por ahora, tal vez."

"Tal vez." Emma se apartó de Lilly.

"Oye, vamos a hablar de esto más tarde. Tengo uno frío en la mesa y un montón de trabajo por hacer. ¿Por qué no vas a trabajar en la búsqueda del individuo? Hacemos eso y no tendrás que preocuparte acerca de dónde voy a dormir ".

"Todavía me preocuparé de ello." El tono bajo de Lilly comunicó su sentir fuerte y claro. Ahora que Regina había roto el corazón de Emma, Lilly no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la idea de la reconciliación. "Pero tenemos un posible testigo que estoy planeando volver a entrevistar hoy. Te haré saber si me entero de algo nuevo".

"Gracias."

"Y tú, hazme saber si pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa que parezca fuera de lo común, no importa cuán trivial sea" Lilly levantó una mano como si pudiera tocar el brazo de Emma, luego la dejó caer. "Incluso si el barista te mira raro cuando estás de pie en la cola de Starbucks, házmelo saber. ¿bien?"

"Bien".

Lilly dio un paso atrás, pero no se apartó.

"Realmente siento lo de anoche. Nunca debí ponerte en esa posición, sobre todo porque yo sé cómo te sientes acerca de la infidelidad"

"Te lo agradezco" El tono sincero de Lilly y su genuino arrepentimiento suavizó la resolución de Emma de no dejarla descolgada tan fácilmente. A raíz de la traición aplastante de Regina, la estúpida escena de seducción de Lilly apenas mereció que ella siguiera enojada. Ella no tenía la energía para permanecer enojada con ambas.

"Y acepto tus disculpas"

"Y si te quedaras en mi casa, sólo hasta que atrapemos a este tipo, lo prometo que nada de eso va a suceder de nuevo".

Emma no consideró la idea ni por un momento.

"Adiós, Lilly. Hablaré contigo más tarde." Avergonzada, Lilly dijo: "No me puedes culpar por intentarlo, ¿no?"

"Yo no estoy tan segura de eso" Abriendo la puerta del laboratorio, Emma sonrió al tomar la punzada de sus palabras. "Ve a coger algunos chicos malos".

"Lo haré." Lilly la observó mientras entró en el laboratorio.

Cuando Emma cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Lilly la llamó:

"¿Es Regina mi informante anónimo?" Emma vaciló, debatiendo cómo responder. Técnicamente no era nada malo hacer una denuncia anónima. La confirmación de la sospecha de Lilly equivalía a darle permiso para acosar a Regina, Emma conocía a Lilly lo suficientemente bien como para estar segura de que no iba a dar marcha atrás, no cuando Emma le preocupaba, pero en este momento mentir por Regina parecía ridículo.

"Sí," dijo Emma en voz baja. "Ella reportó el cuerpo."

"¿Crees que ella sabe algo que no nos ha dicho?"

A pesar de todas las mentiras que habían salido a chorros de Regina durante el mes pasado, Emma seguía creyendo que no habría retenido nada vital, información de vida o muerte. No cuando la seguridad de Emma estaba en juego.

"No. Yo no creo que sepa algo."

"Bien. Pero es posible que desee confirmarlo por mí misma" Volviéndose lejos de Lilly, Emma cerró los ojos. Agradecida de que Lilly no podía ver el dolor que ella sabía que estaba escrito en su rostro, Emma tomó una respiración profunda y dijo:

"Haz lo que quieras. Ya no me importa, nunca más" Lilly se quedó en silencio un momento.

"Lo siento, Emma."

"Yo también."


	22. Serás la próxima

**Los personajes le pertenecen a OUAT y la historia a Meghan O'brien, y yo me divierto adaptando.**

* * *

Capítulo Veintidós

Killian se sentó a una mesa fuera de la cafetería local cerca de la esquina del palacio de justicia, leyendo una revista y tratando de mezclarse. El perro quehabía adoptado del refugio hace una semana daba vueltas a sus pies, su correa alrededor de la pata de la silla. Killian nunca pudo imaginar ser dueño de un perro antes, pero le gustaba porque le hacía tener una apariencia a discreta y sin ser amenazante. Era un pequeño perro callejero, no demasiado lindo como para llamar mucho la atención, y le ofrecía la perfecta excusa para caminar por las calles de la ciudad mientras estudiaba las rutinas de Emma Swan.

Ella debía presentarse en la corte en cuarenta y cinco minutos, y probablemente debería regresar a su laboratorio después de dar su testimonio.

Era el lugar a donde iría esta noche lo que más le interesaba. Últimamente había estado pasando mucho tiempo con la atractiva mujer de cabello oscuro, pero después de su discusión de ayer por la noche, sus pautas sociales probablemente estaban a punto de cambiar. Killian no tenía ni idea de donde dormiría después de su pelea— había sido demasiado arriesgado seguirla por mucho tiempo mientras conducía sin rumbo por las calles después de dejar la casa de su amiga — pero planeó mirar su edificio de apartamentos esta noche para ver si ella regresaba a su casa. La presencia de su personal de custodia había complicado sus planes, pero él se adaptaba. Tan pronto como vio a los dos hombres estacionados en la calle en frente de su edificio tres noches seguidas, supo que tenía que elegir cuidadosamente sus momentos de interactuar con Emma. A pesar de que anhelaba conseguir contacto físico con ella otra vez, él había decidido contenerse por ahora. Dejar que su obsesión por Emma Swan nublara su buen juicio era la mejor manera de ser atrapado.

No podía ser atrapado.

Era demasiado malditamente inteligente. Tras todos los problemas que había pasado para evadir la identificación — no tomar un trofeo sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara, mantener todo el pelo del cuerpo afeitado no sea que dejara evidencia útil, mantener los fluidos corporales para sí mismo — Killian no perdería su libertad por una emoción rápida. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a matar de nuevo. Y esta vez, quería que Emma lo supiera antes de completar el acto para que pudiera sentirse aún peor después de que descubrieran donde dejara el cuerpo. Los policías que la vigilaban pegados a ella todo el día, no estarían vigilando su apartamento mientras ella estaba en la corte. Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar la siguiente fase de su plan. Killian no podía pensar en un mejor lugar dónde dejar su regalo que en su puerta. Esperaba que decidiera dormir en casa esta noche para que lo encontrara justo cuando pensaba que había regresado a un lugar seguro. Su polla se puso rígida ante la idea de lo asustada que se sentiría, al saber que él había estado de pie en la puerta de su apartamento solamente horas antes, tan cerca de invadir su santuario privado. Recordándole que ella no tenía dónde esconderse. Su perro- — quien no tenía un nombre, aunque en el refugio le hubieran llamado Nero —jadeaba alegremente como si percibiera su emoción. Killian le devolvió la mirada con cara de piedra. Tan buen accesorio como lo era, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se molestaría en mantener al animal. Estaba necesitado y sucio, sin ningún tipo de buenas cualidades excepto tal vez prestarle un poco de legitimidad social. Si bien era un poco lindo. Killian bajó la mano y dejó que el perro lo oliera , y luego le rascó Un poco en el cuello. El perro hizo un ruido gruñendo, lamiendo sus dedos con aprecio.

¿Qué pensaría Emma si un perro muerto se entregara en su laboratorio, envuelto con un lazo y una nota donde le dijera que ella podría ser la próxima? Era una opción, por lo menos, si toda la cosa del animal doméstico no funcionaba.


	23. Protectora a tiempo completo

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto y mucho, adaptándolos.**

* * *

Capítulo Veintitrés

La noche después de la luna llena, Regina luchaba por saber cuál debería ser su siguiente paso. Estaba en otro momento intenso — Las noches antes y después de la luna llena no provocaba una transformación, pero el tirón embriagador de la Luna hacía que fuera difícil para ella pensar con claridad — sin embargo ella no podía comprender no llegar a Emma de alguna forma.

La parte cínica de Regina le dijo que dejara ir esa relación, y que tratar de olvidar la fantasía de tener una verdadera vida en pareja. Que Enma había sido sólo una distracción, aunque una magnífica, y que ella no podía recuperar lo que había perdido.

Decirle a Emma la verdad sobre su naturaleza la estaba metiendo más en la angustia y ella no podía venderle ninguna otra mentira. Por lo menos no sin presumir una caída mayor cuando, inevitablemente, esa historia se desmoronara como cuando dijo que saldría de la ciudad. Configurar una vida con Emma de mentiras y traiciones no era justo para ninguna de ellas. No si ella realmente amaba a Emma.

Pero Regina no sabía cómo alejarse simplemente. Más que eso, se negaba a darle la espalda a Emma ahora. Un loco ahí fuera la había atacado una vez y seguro que volvería a intentarlo. Mientras tanto, él mataría a otras mujeres inocentes al servicio de algún juego enfermizo que sólo él entendía. Dejar a Emma hacerle frente a esa amenaza por sí sola no era una opción. Lilly sólo podría protegerla. Regina podía hacer cosas que posiblemente significarían la diferencia entre localizar al acosador de Emma o dejarlo herir lo más preciado en la vida de Regina. Aunque Emma ya no le pertenecía, Regina nunca dejaría que eso sucediera. Así que a las cinco de la tarde, una hora antes de que ella pensó que Emma regresaría a casa del trabajo, Regina fue en coche al apartamento de Emma por si acaso era lo bastante obstinada para decidir pasar la noche allí en vez de quedarse en otra parte. A pesar de que se conocían sólo alrededor de un mes, Regina sintió que en momentos de angustia, Emma confiaba en la comodidad de lo familiar. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre que Emma insistiera en permanecer en su apartamento a pesar de que era consciente que su acosador sabía dónde vivía. La menos que Regina podía hacer era ayudar con la seguridad. Recorrió los coches aparcados en la calle frente al apartamento de Emma, tratando de decidir si alguno de ellos pertenecía a los detectives de su protección. Estaba bastante segura de que nadie estaba vigilando el apartamento cuando ella no estaba allí, en cambio mantenían las veinticuatro horas de vigilancia en la propia Emma. No es lo que Regina habría elegido, aunque por supuesto no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de limitaciones presupuestarias y de recursos se encontró Lilly al crear la tarea. Honestamente, Lilly habría sido capaz de poner a más personal en esa tarea, Regina no tenía ninguna duda de que ella lo habría hecho. Lilly claramente todavía se preocupaba por Emma muy profundamente y quería genuinamente mantenerla a salvo.

Ahora que Regina estaba fuera del cuadro, Lilly probablemente pensaría en todo tipo de nuevas formas de proteger a Emma. Los finos pelos que cubrían el cuerpo de Regina se erizaron ante la idea. Tecleando el código de cuatro dígitos que Ema le había enseñado en el panel de seguridad — y soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando todavía funcionaba— Regina abrió la puerta y entró. Subió el primer tramo de escalera, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta, ella cogió un familiar perfume flotando en el aire que le revolvió las tripas.

El acosador de Emma. Él había estado aquí, en este mismo hueco de la escalera, y no hacía mucho tiempo. Regina continuó lentamente, inhalando con intensidad enfocada. Su nariz humana no le podía decir mucho. Tenía que pasar a un perro. Pero eso significaba utilizar su capacidad en un espacio cerrado y concurrido. Aunque ella no sentía a nadie en las inmediaciones, incluso tener la idea de hacer un cambio en el edificio de apartamento de Emma iba en contra de sus instintos de supervivencia, todos. Sin embargo, ¿cuál era el punto de tener este don —no solía pensar en ello como un don, pero si podía ayudarla a proteger a Emma, pues, le pareció una palabra adecuada — si nunca se aprovechaba de él?

Haciendo una pausa en el rellano del primer piso, trató de decidir qué hacer. Ella podía esconder su ropa en el hueco de la escalera y continuar su investigación con una nariz mucho más poderosa. Si el asesino estaba en el edificio, acercándose a él como un perro podría muy fácilmente proteger su propia vida. Lo más probable era que no la percibiera como una amenaza a menos que ella lo atacara directamente. Pero como una mujer caminando sola, podría muy fácilmente meterse en problemas si la encontraba antes de que ella lo encontrara a él. Regina corrió a un rincón aislado de la escalera, escondida detrás de la puerta de salida de incendios, se arrancó la ropa, simplemente porque ella no podía hacer otra cosa cuando Emma podría estar en peligro. Si ese hombre estaba en su apartamento ahora mismo, tenía que averiguarlo antes de que Emma llegara a casa. Si no estaba, tal vez ella podría rastrearlo y descubrir su paradero. El único problema sería entonces explicar cómo sabía que era el hombre que buscaban, sin revelar su método para cazarle. Regina cambió a su fiel forma de sabueso y puso su nariz en el suelo tomando una bocanada profunda. El olor del hombre llenó sus fosas nasales, oscuro y picante, y la piel en su espalda se elevó en respuesta. Expuso sus dientes mientras seguía su camino hasta el tercer piso al

apartamento de Emma, consternada cuando su olor se hizo más fuerte. Trotando por el pasillo, Regina vio un sobre apoyado contra la puerta. Ella tomó velocidad, derrapando hasta detenerse sobre la alfombra de bienvenida de Emma, que olía a goma y a hojas mojadas. Bajando la nariz al sobre, ella olió frenéticamente. Ella bloqueó todos los otros olores que flotaban alrededor de sus fosas nasales, más interesada en el ya extrañamente familiar que destacó entre el resto. El olor del hombre impregnado en el sobre de papel manila y su contenido, pero ella detectó algo más. Un olor a tierra que Regina reconoció al instante, pero que parecía extrañamente fuera de lugar en este entorno. Olía a mierda. Literalmente.

Regina inhaló profundamente, perpleja. El olor inconfundible ciertamente llegó desde el interior del sobre, por lo que no era más que un recuerdo de la suela del zapato de alguien. Extrañada, Alzó la cabeza y olfateó alrededor del pomo de la puerta. El olor de Emma estaba allí, pero débil. No había estado aquí por un tiempo. Regina adivinó que ella no había regresado a casa después de su pelea de anoche. Ella casi esperaba que no volviera a casa esta noche. La esencia del hombre no estaba en la puerta, lo que significaba que no la había tocado. Por lo visto forzar la entrada no había estado en su agenda. ¿Pero pronto lo intentaría? A pesar de la guardia protectora de Emma, había sido capaz de dejar algo en la puerta de su apartamento sin ser detectado. Podría haberla roto la puerta tan fácilmente para encontrarse a la espera de su regreso.

Las orejas de Regina se movieron nerviosamente, se retiró en dirección a la escalera. Sus sentidos caninos recogieron el sonido de la puerta del edificio abriéndose en la parte de abajo, y luego una voz masculina, y, finalmente, el olor de dos hombres y una mujer. Una mujer cuyo olor único Regina reconocería en cualquier parte. Emma estaba en casa.

No queriendo que Emma al volver a casa viera un gran sabueso sentado en la puerta de su casa, Regina rápidamente cambió en la criatura menos notable que se le ocurrió: una mosca común. Era apenas la segunda vez que había probado esta forma, y todavía no le gustaba. La realidad de ocupar tan poco espacio físico la inquietaba, así como la mecánica involucrada en el uso de sus alas y antenas. Emular a un mamífero era mucho más fácil que un insecto o arácnido, probablemente debido que la fisiología básica era relativamente similar. Tal vez si ella practicara más sería más fácil, pero Regina había pasado mucho más tiempo maldiciendo su capacidad que tratando de dominar sus complejidades. Volando torpemente en el aire, se encaramó en lo alto del marco de la puerta y esperó a que Emma y los hombres que la acompañaban aparecieran. Hasta donde ella sabía, tenía dos opciones. Podría zumbar sobre sus cabezas e ir de nuevo al hueco de la escalera, coger su ropa, y escapar del edificio sin ser detectada. O podría quedarse, una mosca literal en la pared, y averiguar lo que había dentro de ese sobre. Pensándolo bien, realmente no había mucho de donde elegir. El hombre a la izquierda de Emma estaba hablando cuando apareció a la vista.

"Vamos a hacer un barrido rápido y estaremos fuera de tu vista en tan sólo unos minutos. Tienes mi número de móvil en la lista de contactos, ¿no?" Emma suspiró. Parecía agotada.

"Sí, detective Graham. Al igual que usted tiene el número de la Detective Page. Si usted sabe lo que quiero decir"

El detective de cabello claro miró sobre la cabeza de Emma a su compañero, ambos compartieron una mueca avergonzada. "Estamos a cargo de hacer que nada le suceda, doc. Lo que pasó anoche fue sin duda relevante para nuestra tarea. Lilly es la encargada de esa tarea, así que tuvimos que informar que sus movimientos se habían vuelto erráticos. Sobre todo después de que se negó a contestar su teléfono celular cuando llamé por primera vez" Claramente la relación de Emma con su oficial protector se había vuelto polémica. Regina esperaba que Emma se diera cuenta que ella los necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Agachada pacientemente en el borde del marco de la puerta, Regina sostuvo el desafío de usar el intelecto humano para interpretar lo que vio y escuchó con los sentidos de mosca. A pesar de que mantuvo su intelecto y personalidad básica a pesar de la forma que su cuerpo tomó, El sentido del yo de Regina se filtraba a través de los puntos fuertes y debilidades de cualquier animal que imitaba. Sólo otra razón por la que no le gustaba el cambio en los insectos. La forma en que experimentaba la realidad extrañamente entraba en conflicto con sus sensibilidades humanas. Francamente, la cansaba.

"Muy bien," dijo Emma, descongelándose ligeramente.

"Voy a contestar a mi teléfono la próxima vez. O, mejor aún, llame usted primero. Pero por favor no reporte todos mis movimientos a Lilly, si puede evitarlo. Ustedes conocen nuestra historia. Es sólo un poco incómodo". Al que ella llamaba Graham asintió.

"Lo entiendo. La parte importante es que estás a salvo" Emma se detuvo bruscamente en el pasillo, mirando el sobre en su puerta. Regina contuvo la respiración y esperó una reacción. Le dolió el corazón por el temor que cruzó el rostro de Emma mientras luchaba por hablar.

"Tenemos algo". El detective a la derecha de Emma puso un brazo, conteniéndola mientras que Graham se apresuró a agacharse delante de la puerta. Tiró de un par de guantes de látex del bolsillo, luego se cubrió la boca y ventanas de la nariz con la mano mientras se asomaba en el interior del sobre. Dejando caer su mano, dijo:

"Se ve como una fotografía. Tal vez algún tipo de nota". Emma caminó alrededor del brazo del otro detective y se unió a Graham en la puerta. Era evidente que luchaba por mantener la calma, se erizó con tanto miedo y rabia que casi derribó a Regina con su intensidad.

"Vamos a entrar y echar un vistazo"

Graham miró por encima del hombro a su compañero.

"Está bien, pero usted debe quedarse atrás. Vamos a ir primero"

Cuando Emma entregó las llaves a Graham, Regina tomó una respiración profunda, preparándose a sí misma para una maniobra arriesgada. Si quería ver lo que había en ese sobre, se tendría que arrojar de la puerta y seguir a los tres al apartamento de Emma. El vuelo requeriría cierta delicadeza, pero Regina estaba más preocupada por la posibilidad de obtener un manotazo en pleno vuelo. Había que hacer esto rápidamente, atrayendo tan poca atención como le fuera posible. Cuando Graham abrió la puerta del apartamento, Regina saltó desde su percha y se dirigió directamente al apartamento de Emma. La curva cerrada, ejecutada con un estallido de velocidad, dejó desorientada y mareada a Regina por un momento y demasiado cerca de la cabeza de Graham. Él agitó la mano distraídamente, fallando por unos centímetros pero lo suficientemente cerca para conseguir que su sangre bombeara. Tomó un momento para orientarse en el espacio, cambió de dirección, luego aterrizó en la lámpara sobre la mesa del comedor de Emma, justo encima de donde probablemente sería vaciado el contenido del sobre para examinarlo. Los detectives entraron primero en el apartamento, armas en mano, y metódicamente en cada habitación. Regina se quedó a la vista de la puerta, mirando a Emma caer pesadamente contra la pared y cerrar los ojos. Era un revoltijo de emociones, y Regina no pudo evitar el envío de una onda de energía sanadora, su disparo típico de fuerza tranquilizadora que siempre había calmado los nervios de Emma. Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de golpe y ella inhaló bruscamente, mirando a su alrededor como si esperara ver a un fantasma.

Era evidente que Emma sintió su presencia. Sabiendo que era imprudente utilizar su conexión cuando Emma no podía entender el origen, Regina reprimió su deseo de consolar a Emma, cerrando el flujo positivo de energía. Inmediatamente los hombros de Emma se hundieron. Su mano pasó por su frente y Regina podía sentir su torrente de confusión. Esperando que Emma simplemente lo asumiera como un dolor fuera de lugar, un síntoma lamentable de pérdida. Ella no podía adivinar la verdadera razón por la que su conexión cobró vida en una habitación aparentemente vacía.

"Todo despejado" llamando el detective sin nombre mientras caminaban de vuelta en la sala.

"Entra"

Emma cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Ahora Regina estaba bien y verdaderamente atrapada, por lo menos hasta que los detectives se fueran.

"¿Tienes un par de guantes de repuesto, detective?"

El socio de Graham sacó un par de guantes de látex de su bolsillo.

"Claro que sí, doc"

Emma se puso los guantes, luego tomó el sobre del Detective Graham. Abrió la tapa, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa.

Era una fotografía 8x10 en blanco y negro de una mujer atractiva — similar estructura y rasgos de Emma. Alguien había cambiado, obviamente la imagen, pues el fondo estaba borroso, por lo que era casi imposible reconocer dónde fue tomada. La mujer de la foto era claramente inconsciente de que estaba siendo fotografiada, media vuelta fuera de la cámara, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás de la risa. Regina se estremeció ante la cándida naturaleza de la fotografía y la posibilidad de que esta mujer podría todavía no saber que había atraído la atención de un psicópata.

Recogiendo la fotografía, Emma entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras escritas a mano garabateada en la parte inferior de la imagen.

"Me pregunto si ella va a estar tan asustada como tú"

Emma leyó en voz alta. Giró la fotografía, observando la parte de atrás, y luego poniéndola boca arriba sobre la mesa con una exhalación temblorosa.

"¿Crees que todavía está viva?", preguntó Graham.

"Tenemos que asumir que si." Emma cogió la fotografía de nuevo, con cautela sosteniéndola por un extremo. "Desafortunadamente no puedo decir donde hicieron la foto. O cuando"

"Yo tampoco", dijo Graham.

"Parece Photoshop para mí"

"Muy probable". Dejando la fotografía, Emma dijo: "Dame unos minutos, luego nos dirigiremos al departamento. Voy a llamar a Lilly y decirle que nos encontraremos allí."

Graham asintió. "Sí, señora".

"Sigan adelante y esperen en el coche. Voy a estar lista en diez minutos." En sus expresiones inmediatas de protesta, Emma levantó la mano para que se callaran.

"Ustedes han barrido el piso. No hay nadie aquí. He tenido un día largo y me gustaría cambiarme de ropa en privado. Así que voy a estar bien, señores, si no les importa"

El detective Graham le hizo un gesto conciso.

"Vas a contestar el teléfono si llamamos, y llámanos si necesitas algo. Incluso si sientes algo extraño".

"Por supuesto" Emma sonó impaciente.

"Haznos saber cuando estés lista para salir. Vendremos a tu puerta y te acompañaremos" Habló Graham en un tono práctico.

"El juego ha cambiado, Dra. Swan. Este tipo ha estado en tu casa ahora. Se ha vuelto más audaz. Lilly no desea que te dejemos fuera de nuestra vista en absoluto. Ella está ejecutando esta operación y tu seguridad es más importante para ella que cualquier otra cosa, por lo que sólo tendrás que tener paciencia con nosotros" La voz de Graham se suavizó.

"No queremos que te pase nada. Este tipo es un hijo de puta enfermo, ¿no?" Emma asintió.

"Vamos a ser sobreprotectores, entonces. Es nuestro trabajo." Relajándose ligeramente, Emma dijo:

"Lo entiendo. Y apreciare que ustedes sean sobreprotectores en el coche durante los próximos quince minutos" Mientras los tres caminaban hacia la puerta principal, Regina se debatía internamente. Podía salir con los detectives, que era probablemente la cosa más sabia que podía hacer, o podía quedarse en el interior con Emma sólo un poco más. Ella no estaba segura de lo que esperaba lograr al quedarse. Ella simplemente no estaba lista para decir adiós todavía. Al cerrar la puerta, Emma echó la cerradura y puso la cadena. Entonces ella suspiró, girando para mirar a la mesa con una expresión de puro pavor.

"Maldita sea". Más que nada, Regina quería salir de su escondite, cambiar de nuevo en forma humana, y sostener apretada a Emma para asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Por un momento el deseo de hacer precisamente eso era tan fuerte, que Regina no podía recordar todas las razones por las cuales el cambio de vuelta era una mala idea. Como darle a Emma un ataque al corazón, por ejemplo. Por debajo de ella, Emma se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Regina podía sentir su lucha contra una oleada de emoción: dolor, pérdida y pena enorme Con el rostro desencajado, un sollozo silencioso escapó de sus labios, que sofocó con la palma de su mano sobre su boca. El dolor de Emma cortaba a Regina, despertando una nueva oleada de dolor. Rompiéndole el corazón, Regina dejó su escondite en la lámpara, volando hacia abajo en la pared al lado de la mesa del comedor. Desde este punto de vista, podía ver toda la confusión de Emma. "Maldita seas, Regina," susurró Emma. Regina consternada, la vio tocar la contusión púrpura en el cuello con una mano temblorosa. "Fuera de mi cabeza."

Sobresaltada, Regina no se movió. Estaba muy claro que su presencia sólo estaba causando tormento a Emma. Tendría que irse. No importaba lo mucho que quería asegurarse que estaba a salvo, no era correcto quedarse. Emma no la quería aquí. Su vínculo empático ya no traía consuelo a Emma. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellas, cualquier indicio de conexión tenía que ser confuso y traumático para Emma, que sin duda no quería nada más que olvidar que Regina había existido alguna vez.

Exhalando, Emma dejó caer las manos a los costados y las sacudió.

Luego enderezó sus hombros, caminando rápidamente a su dormitorio. Ella tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza mientras caminaba, ofreciendo a Regina una visión seductora de su estómago desnudo y pechos revestidos del sujetador. Ahora estaba definitivamente mal quedarse. Sin dudarlo, Regina se lanzó a través del cuarto, volando por la puerta principal lo más rápido que pudo. No estaba del todo segura de cómo iba a escapar del apartamento, pero seguro como el infierno que tenía que tratar, por el amor a Emma y como si fuera suyo. Fue insoportable ver a la mujer que amaba con tal angustia, especialmente cuando ella era la causa. Regina aterrizó en la alfombra del piso justo en la entrada, examinando el estrecho espacio entre la parte inferior de la puerta y el suelo de madera. Aunque parecía ser más que suficiente espacio para pasar a través de ella, la idea de acuñar su cuerpo en un espacio tan reducido la repugnó. Ella no podía dejar de lado su sentido humano de precaución que le dijo que meterse en un agujero de una pulgada de ancho no era una muy buena idea. Desafortunadamente ella no tenía elección. Tenía que alejarse de Emma, de la abrumadora evidencia de que la había perdido para siempre. Más importante, tenía que seguir el rastro del acosador cuando todavía estaba fresco. Esta podría ser su mejor oportunidad de seguirle la pista. Tomando una respiración profunda, Regina se sacudió de la mente el miedo y se arrastró bajo el marco de la puerta. Como predijo, ella lo hizo fácilmente, aunque la sensación de la gruesa puerta cerniéndose cerca de su cabeza y el suelo inflexible bajo sus pies fue suficiente para que se detuviera y tomara aire tan pronto como salió del otro lado. Cuando al final dejó de lado el miedo, Regina sintió que su sangre hervía de euforia. Desde el encuentro con Emma, se había puesto a prueba y se estiraron sus habilidades en formas que nunca pudo haber imaginado. La protección de Emma fue la mejor razón para abrazar a su naturaleza y el cambio, y ahora que ella estaba más cómoda con él, una parte de ella realmente disfrutó experimentando el mundo desde diferentes perspectivas. Su capacidad realmente podía darle una ventaja sobre la gente normal cuando se trataba de cazar al acosador de Emma obligándola a apreciarla por vez primera en su vida. Y maldita sea, eso se sintió bien. Rápidamente zumbando por el pasillo y volviendo la esquina, Regina aterrizó en la alfombra y cambió, asegurándose que nadie estaba mirando. Luego se armó de fuerza y cambió de nuevo en forma de sabueso. Cada cambio era más difícil que el anterior, y estaría agotada cuando llegara a casa esta noche. Regresaría más tarde por la ropa, una vez que hubiera seguido su rastro.

Esperaba que tuviera algo que mostrar por sus esfuerzos. De cualquier manera, Regina estaba dispuesta a hacer de protectora de Emma a tiempo completo.


	24. En la sombra

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo los adapto.**

* * *

Capítulo Veinticuatro

Cuando Emma llegó a la división de homicidios flanqueada por los detectives, Lilly ya estaba en su escritorio. Ella dió un salto tan pronto como vio a Emma, la preocupación grabada en su cara. "¿Estás bien?" Avergonzada por la preocupación obvia de Lilly, Emma agitó la mano. "Estoy bien. Es de la mujer que salía en la foto no en mí de quien hay que preocuparse."

Poniendo el sobre en el escritorio de Lilly, Emma esperó a que rodara una silla de oficina adicional para que pudieran examinar su contenido juntas. "Desafortunadamente, no estoy segura de que él nos diera mucho para trabajar."

"Vamos a echar un vistazo." Lilly miró a los detectives, que permanecían en silencio, como esperando a ser abordados.

"¿Quieren tomar un descanso? ¿Quieren comer algo?" Graham asintió.

"Eso estaría bien". "¿Estás segura de que no nos necesitan?", preguntó, siempre profesional. Aunque Emma le había dado muchos dolores de cabeza, el hombre estaba dedicado claramente a su trabajo y a Lilly.

"Vamos a estar bien." Lilly le indicó a Emma sentarse y, una vez lo hubo hecho, se dejó caer en la silla a su lado.

"Sigan adelante y relájense. Vamos a intercambiar impresiones, a ver si podemos llegar a algo". Los detectives las dejaron murmurando un gracias, y Emma se alegró de verlos partir. Emma sabía que estaban simplemente velando por ella, pero estaba empezando a sentir que su vida ya no era suya. En un mundo perfecto no tendría que pasar la noche con Lilly tampoco. Podría sumergirse en la bañera y concentrarse en no pensar en Regina. ¿A quién quería engañar? Eso era claramente imposible. Durante casi la totalidad de los quince minutos que había pasado en su apartamento esa misma tarde, La presencia de Regina había persistido con tanta fuerza que Emma podría haber jurado que estaba en la habitación contigua. No importaba lo mucho que Emma quería anular a Regina y seguir adelante —No se permitiría llorar por una mujer que había conocido tan sólo un mes —estaba irremediablemente y desesperadamente triste de que las cosas hubieran terminado de la manera en que lo habían hecho. Romper era bastante malo, pero no haberlo visto venir era aún peor.

"¿Estás bien?" Murmuró Lilly cuando ella se puso un par de guantes. "No te culpo por estar afectada, sabiendo que este tipo ha estado en tu casa y realmente te das cuenta ahora ".

"No es eso". Emma se encogió. Esto era probablemente ridículo, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de persona era cuando su vida amorosa de mierda la molestaba más que la idea de que su acosador había elevado las apuestas en su juego enfermizo? "Quiero decir, lo estoy. Estoy molesta, por supuesto."

"Sobre Regina, también." Lilly sacudió el contenido del sobre en la mesa, evitando la mirada de Emma. "Has tenido unas pasadas treinta y seis horas increíblemente malas. Te mereces desmoronarte un poco, creo."

"No me estoy desmoronando." Emma se puso sus guantes. "Me niego". Lilly cautelosamente tomó la foto de la víctima potencial. Emma vió a Lilly escanear la nota en la parte inferior — me pregunto si ella estará tan asustada como tú, Emm la recordaba, sabiendo que no podría olvidarla—fascinada por la forma en que se tensó la mandíbula de Lilly por la ira visceral. Lilly echó un vistazo aparentemente para comprobar la reacción de Emma "No estoy convencida de que no nos ha dado nada para trabajar." Con voz cargada de rabia, Lilly señaló con la cabeza la foto. "Se está divirtiendo mucho con esto. Se cree que es invencible, que sólo está jugando contigo. Él te dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera y que nadie podía detenerlo. ¿Cierto?"

"Eso es lo que dijo." Emma dejó desviar la mirada a la imagen de la mujer que muy bien podría estar frente al mismo terror que ella había sufrido incluso mientras estaban sentadas allí mirando su foto.

"Definitivamente quiere que creamos que él es imparable".

"¿Y por eso no resiste la tentación de darte una especie de rompecabezas para descifrar?" Lilly miró la foto, primero al frente, luego la parte posterior.

"Él no quiere ser atrapado. Y hasta ahora ha sido muy inteligente. ¿Por qué nos da algo para seguir ahora?"

"Porque está controlando la situación", dijo Lilly, frunciendo las cejas mientras estudiaba la parte posterior de la foto. "Dejando evidencias sobre un cuerpo, bueno, eso es descuidado. Pero dar a su adversario algún tipo de indicio o desafío... " Dejando a un lado la foto, Lilly dijo: "¿Qué te parece a ti?" Emma se concentró en una mancha espesa y oscura en la esquina inferior del papel. "No tengo ni idea. Suciedad". Lilly desabrochó una bolsa que estaba depositada en la esquina de su escritorio, sacando un plato llano de plástico y un instrumento de metal. "Deberíamos analizarlo sólo por si acaso"

"¿Realmente crees que esto es un rompecabezas de algún tipo?"

"Bueno, eso creo." Lilly raspó una muestra de la mancha con una pequeña cuchilla y la depositó sobre el plato. Luego enroscó una tapa de plástico transparente y puso la evidencia a un lado. "Es mejor que la alternativa, y es que todo esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte excepto a sentirnos culpables cuando nos encontremos con esta chica muerta ".

"Ya me siento culpable", dijo Emma en voz baja.

"No lo hagas. Estás involucrada en sus crímenes, pero no eres la razón por la que está matando. El psicópata obviamente se excita con el acto de asesinar. "Lilly sacó su kit de huellas digitales y espolvoreó diligentemente el sobre, aunque Emma sospechaba que era una posibilidad remota que el tipo hubiera dejado una huella utilizable. " Esté o no obsesionado contigo, lastimaría a las personas de todos modos." levantando la vista, se encontró con los ojos de Emma. "Confía en mí en esto."

"Estoy segura de que tienes razón." Por supuesto que la tenía. Este hombre no estaría sentado en casa viendo el fútbol o jugando con sus hijos en vez de asesinar a mujeres. Pero saber que había estado aparentemente matando con ella en mente desde el principio fue demasiado para asimilar. "No me hace sentir mejor. "

"Lo sé." Con el ceño fruncido, Lilly examinó el sobre. "Nada".

"No te esperabas que fuera descuidado, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez estaba esperando que quisiera ser atrapado." Lilly esbozó una sonrisa forzada. "Él debería, como para meterse contigo." Sin saber qué responder, Eve murmuró,

" Espolvorea la foto. Voy a cruzar los dedos". Lilly espolvoreó en silencio y Emma miró, agradecida por la momentánea pausa en la conversación. Su mente seguía escapando para pensar en lo que Regina podría estar haciendo.

¿Estaba sola en casa? ¿O con otra mujer? El estómago de Emma se revolvió con la idea de Regina con otra persona. "Realmente pensé que esta cosa con Regina era de verdad." Emma no hubiera querido decir nada en voz alta, sobre todo no a Lilly, pero no pudo mantener esto para sí misma. Estaba enojada y confundida —, no sólo con Regina, sino también con Lilly, de nuevo. Aunque ella pensaba que había perdonado a Lilly por su traición, esta cosa con Regina sacaba a relucir todos sus viejos resentimientos. Debido a que carecía de la fuerza necesaria para hacer frente a Regina, Lilly se hizo un blanco ideal para la rabia. "Pensé que esta vez había encontrado a alguien que no me mentiría. "¿Cómo no entendió que lo único que quiero de una relación es la honestidad?" Lilly parpadeó, respiró profundamente y luego exhaló.

En voz baja, ella dijo: "Sólo la conocías de un mes. Eso no es tiempo suficiente para tener una lectura real de alguien."

"No pareció sólo un mes", dijo Emma en voz baja. Ella no podía explicar a Lilly cómo se había sentido conectada a Regina desde casi el momento en que se conocieron. Cómo Regina la había hecho sentirse más fuerte, más hermosa, más segura y centrada de lo que nunca lo había sido. Todo sonaba ilógico, estúpido — dos cosas que Emma se enorgullecía de no ser. "Tú me conoces, Lilly. No confío fácilmente. No soy el tipo de enamorarme de alguien tan rápidamente."

"Sé que no lo eres." Con un suspiro de disgusto, Lilly recogió su kit de huellas dactilares, después de no haber llegado a nada. "Me sorprendió que lo estuvieras".

" Sólo se sentía correcto." Emma se mordió el labio con fuerza, apartando la mirada de Lilly como si se esforzara por llevar su emoción bajo control. "Soy una idiota".

"No, no lo eres."

Quitándose los guantes, Lilly se derrumbó de nuevo en su silla y cruzó las manos sobre su estómago. "Puedo dar la foto a nuestros chicos de tecnología, a ver si se puede limpiar el fondo e identificar cualquier punto de referencia. Y podemos obtener a un analista de escritura para ayudarnos a construir un perfil de este tipo. Aparte de eso... "

"Si." Emma cogió la foto y se obligó a estudiar la cara de la mujer por primera vez. Su obvia felicidad era contagiosa, lo que hizo a Emma sentirse peor. "No estoy acostumbrada a tratar con alguien tan cuidadoso, tan meticuloso. Neal Casidy no era así ".

" Al final no, no. Pero pasamos un montón de noches sin descanso persiguiéndole, también." Lilly dió un golpe al tobillo de Emma con la punta de su zapato. "Ahora lo haremos con este tipo. Quién sabe, tal vez la suciedad de la foto nos lleve a alguna parte."

"Eso espero". Lilly se aclaró la garganta.

"Y espero que pienses de nuevo sobre quedarte en mi casa. Teniendo esto en cuenta ".

"¿Teniendo en cuenta que tengo un asesino en serie obsesionado conmigo?" Reuniendo una sonrisa valiente, Emma negó con la cabeza.

"Eso no es nuevo, Lilly. Ya sabíamos que estaba obsesionado conmigo, que tenía mi dirección y número de teléfono. Así que, en realidad, nada ha cambiado ".

"Sólo que ahora él nos ha mostrado que tan audaz puede ser. Fue a tu apartamento. A plena luz del día."

"Él me atacó en el parque, también, que me parece es aún más audaz, al menos desde mi punto de vista." Aunque Lilly obviamente pensó que era insensato, Emma se negó a ceder a la tentación de huir.

"Mira, permaneciendo justo donde estoy, le he dado un objetivo específico, un lugar donde puede asomar la cabeza de nuevo. Podría ser nuestra mejor oportunidad de pescarle, realmente. Si me retiro a un lugar seguro, podemos perder nuestra única oportunidad de sacarlo. " Con el ceño fruncido, Lilly dijo: "¿Cómo sabía que me llegarías con una razón semilógica para ser un culo obstinado?"

"Supongo que me conoces bien."

"Supongo que sí". Lilly parecía contenta por eso. "¿has cenado ya?"

"No".

"¿Por qué no me dejas pedir algo? Es decir, si no te importa pasar un poco mas de tiempo aquí." veinticuatro horas antes, Emma no hubiera imaginado cenar con Lilly tan pronto. Pero ella tenía hambre, estaba afectada, y realmente no quería estar sola. Como estaba determinada a no ser expulsada de su apartamento, no podía imaginar volver allí todavía. Sobre todo con la forma en la que le afectaba tan gravemente su recuerdo de Regina. No es que ella lo admitiría en voz alta.

" No me importa pasar el rato ".

"Estupendo. ¿Cómo suena chino?"

"Delicioso." Emma dejó ver su reacción por la familiaridad de esta escena. Ella y Lilly se habían enamorado de la comida china cuando trabajaron en el caso de Neal Cassidy. De hecho, Emma había estado comiendo Kung Pao de pollo de su lugar favorito de comida china la noche que descubrió la evidencia que resolvió el caso. Por más que no quería volver a ese recuerdo romántico con Lilly y apegarse a lo que había funcionado para sus investigaciones en el pasado probablemente no era una mala idea.

"Yo pediré lo de siempre".

"Lo pensé". Lilly no ocultó su placer.

"Mientras tanto, voy a llamar a Whale y le invitaré a empezar con esta muestra que has recopilado." Emma levantó el plato de evidencias y miró detenidamente dentro la escasa muestra. Esperando que hubiera lo suficiente para analizar. Si resultaba ser nada más que insignificante suciedad, ella estaría extremadamente decepcionada.

"Voy a hacer que sea su única prioridad. Nosotros debemos saber algo dentro de setenta y dos horas. "

"Está bien. Me aseguraré de que comience a trabajar en el análisis de la fotografía esta noche." Lilly recogió su teléfono del escritorio, pero no marcó. "Ahora que tenemos una víctima potencial que todavía puede estar viva, este caso acaba de convertirse en la única prioridad del departamento. Y sobre esa nota, Estoy asignando una ronda de vigilancia permanente en tu apartamento. No más de esto, nada de dejar presentes en tu puerta sin que nadie sepa una mierda."

"Muy bien", dijo Emma. Por mucho que odiaba la pérdida de su privacidad, la nueva táctica de su acosador la dejó más que feliz de estar bajo vigilancia constante. Su encuentro en el parque seguía siendo la experiencia más aterradora de su vida, y no tenía ningún deseo de revivirla. Ella no tenía ningún problema en reunir la baraja a su favor.

"Tengo la intención de participar por lo menos en parte de ese equipo de seguridad", Lilly dijo en voz baja. La precaución en su cara indicaba que ella esperaba que Emma discutiera.

"No tiene nada que ver con espiarte. Ni siquiera sabrás que estoy allí. Voy a... sentirme mejor sabiendo que estás bien." No sería para siempre. Y no importaba lo incómodo que podía ser teniendo a su tramposa ex-novia secretamente a la sombra, Emma no se fiaba de nadie más para vigilar su espalda. Entonces, con un movimiento de cabeza determinado, dijo, " Parece un buen plan." Sólo podía esperar que funcionara.


	25. Sin importar las consecuencias

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sólo me he divertido adaptándolos.**

* * *

Capítulo Veinticinco

Después de pasar toda la noche en un intento fallido de seguir al acosador de Emma a través de las calles de la ciudad, Regina se agotó y frustró hasta el punto de las lágrimas. A pesar de que había sido capaz de seguir el olor del hombre desde el edificio de Emma hasta una esquina a varias manzanas de distancia, una vez más su rastro había desaparecido de repente. Ahora estaba segura de que él poseía un coche o viajaba en taxi, pero eso no le trajo más cerca a descubrir su identidad y mantener a salvo a Emma.

Las horas que acababa de desperdiciar vagando al azar por los distintos barrios con la esperanza de coger una bocanada de su olor no había llegado a ninguna parte. Desafortunadamente, no parecía probable que ella fuera a encontrar al tipo por accidente. Regina pensaba que ni siquiera vivía en Storybrooke. Eso significaba que tenía que hallar una nueva estrategia. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que pensaba hacer cuando se encontrara con el acosador de Emma, Regina no tenía más remedio que tratar de darle caza. La policía no tenia ni un poco de suerte, y si podía hacer algo para ayudar, ella pensó, incluso si eso significaba correr el riesgo de ser descubierta. El mejor escenario posible para Regina consistiría en uno de los intentos del tipo de acercarse a Emma. Entonces podría seguirlo cuando él huyera y esperando averiguar dónde vivía. Para hacer eso, ella probablemente necesitaba mantener una vigilancia constante sobre Emma.

El hecho de que Emma ya tenía a la policía vigilándola significaba que Regina tendría que ser creativa en sus intentos de proporcionar un segundo nivel de seguridad sin notarse. Por desgracia, la creatividad tendría que esperar hasta después de que ella hubiera tenido una siesta. Había sido una larga y agotadora noche y su cerebro no estaba cooperando. En este momento no podía llegar a un plan de ataque si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando Regina llegó con su coche hasta su apartamento, con cara de sueño y lista para conseguir un sueño muy necesario, la visión de la detective Lilith Page de pie en el porche delantero la envió a sus intestinos un agrio pánico, retorciéndola. Lilly se giró con el sonido del motor, asintiendo secamente cuando Regina se detuvo en su lugar de estacionamiento, apagó el motor. Con el corazón desbocado, se mentalizo para tener seguramente una conversación desagradable con la celosa ex-novia de Emma. Sin saber si Lilly estaba allí de forma oficial o simplemente como defensora de Emma, Regina ni siquiera estaba segura de por que debería estar nerviosa. De todo. En este momento ella estaba nerviosa por absolutamente todo. Tomando una respiración profunda, abrió la puerta del coche y salió. Forzó una sonrisa cortés inclinando la cabeza y se giró hacia Lilly.

"Hola".

"Buenos días." Lilly juntó las manos detrás de la espalda, estudiando el rostro de Regina mientras se acercaba.

"¿Una larga noche? " Regina no se permitió reaccionar por la burla sutil de Lilly. No tenía ni idea de lo que Emma le había dicho a Lilly sobre lo que pasó entre ellas, pero Regina no iba a morder el anzuelo.

"¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?"

"Eso espero. Quería hablar con usted acerca de esa llamada telefónica que hizo el mes pasado. Ya sabe, aquella en la que reportó el hallazgo de un cuerpo en el parque." Regina mantuvo su expresión neutral e indicó a Lilly que debería hacerse a un lado para que ella pudiera abrir la puerta. Lilly lo hizo con otro gesto brusco. Invitar a Lilly a entrar a su santuario no era su primera opción, pero se negó a tener esta discusión en el porche, donde cualquiera podía escuchar. Ella abrió la puerta y dio paso al interior, haciendo un gesto para que Lilly la siguiera.

"¿Quiere algo de beber?"

"No, gracias". Lilly entró en su hall de entrada, echando un vistazo no muy sutil a su alrededor.

"Un bonito lugar".

"Gracias." Regina llevó a Lilly a la sala de estar y señaló hacia el sofá.

"Tome asiento". Volviendo su atención intensa a la cara de Regina, Lilly se sentó con cuidado en un extremo del sofá.

"Lamento dejarme caer tan temprano esta mañana"

"Está bien." Se sentó Regina en el otro extremo del sofá, cuidando de no dejar que la cara o la voz traicionaran su ansiedad. Es cierto que no tenía nada que ocultar sobre lo que sabía de los asesinatos. Pero gran parte de la participación de Regina en este caso estaba atado a su capacidad, así que hablar de eso con Lilly significaba pisar un terreno peligroso.

"Este es un caso importante, lo sé. Pero la última vez que lo comprobé, las llamadas anónimas a la policía no eran ilegales".

"No es ilegal, no." Lilly le dio un vistazo lento una vez más. "Yo no estoy aquí para detenerla, señorita Mills"

"Regina".

"Está bien. No estoy aquí para arrestarte, Regina. Yo sólo quiero saber si sabes algo que podría ayudarnos a encontrar al hombre que está matando a estas mujeres. Por el bien de Emma dado que parece estar obsesionado con arrastrarla hasta el centro de su psicosis". Regina devolvió la mirada seria de Lilly, con la mandíbula tan tensa que la cara le dolía.

"Si supiera algo que pudiera ayudar, te lo diría. Créeme. Lo último que quiero es que Emma salga herida"

Con la boca crispada, Lilly murmuró: "Eso no es lo que he oído."

Le tomó todo a Regina no golpear la mirada satisfecha de la cara de Lilly.

"Tienes mucho valor, ya sabes. Me parece que eres la última persona que debe emitir un juicio cuando se trata de lastimar a Emma ".

"Tienes razón, cometí un error. Un terrible error." Los ojos de Lilly brillaban de horrible satisfacción.

"Pero he aprendido de mis errores. Francamente, No estoy totalmente sorprendida de que te hayas ido por el mismo camino que hice yo. No es que yo quisiera angustiar a Emma otra vez, porque ella no se lo merece. Pero me alegro de que ella descubriera que no eras buena para ella ahora, antes de que estuviera demasiado apegada".

"¿Estás aquí para hablar de tu ex-novia, o lo que deseas es discutir algo con carácter oficial?" La ira hacía difícil pronunciar las palabras. Estando tan cansada a Regina, se le hacía difícil controlar sus emociones, y eso era un estado extremadamente peligroso. En pocas ocasiones, aunque ninguna en los últimos diez años, Regina se había transformado contra su voluntad debido a la angustia emocional extrema. Eso la llevó a tratar de mantener la calma en todo momento, pero escuchando a Lilly haciendo la comparación— y sabiendo que Lilly vio su separación como una oportunidad para ganarse de nuevo Emma —amenazó con empujar a Regina a en territorio peligroso.

"¿Cómo te las arreglaste para toparte con ese cuerpo tan temprano por la mañana?" Lilly inclinó la cabeza, observando el rostro de Regina.

"Ella fue arrojada bastante lejos de la ruta marcada. No es un lugar donde me imagino a una mujer hermosa explorando por su cuenta al salir el sol" Encogiéndose de hombros, Regina dijo:

"Yo estaba dando un paseo. Decidí tomar un atajo a través de los árboles. Me gusta la naturaleza, y, a veces quiero pretender que no estoy en medio de una de una ciudad. Así que me desvío de la ruta marcada."

"¿No te preocupa quién podría estar a tu acecho en el bosque?"

"Tengo entrenamiento en artes marciales" mintió Regina. En realidad, ella no solía preocuparse por su seguridad personal por dos simples razones. Una, ella no salía mucho. Pero lo más importante, si el caso se daba, Regina podría cambiar en algo que aterrorizaría hasta al más vicioso atracador o violador.

"Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma. No estaba preocupada"

"Sin embargo, Me imagino que te agitaste bastante cuando encontraste el cadáver" Lilly le dirigió una mirada expectante. "¿Cierto?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Quién no lo estaría?"

"Así que ayúdame a entender algo. De lo que Emma me ha dicho, está claro que nos llamaste por la ubicación del cuerpo antes de encontrarla, después del ataque. Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste de nuevo al parque?" Regina vaciló, tratando de ignorar la forma en que se torció la boca de Lilly de alegría por la evidente incertidumbre momentánea. Brevemente, Regina consideró mentir y decir a Lilly que había tenido que atravesar el parque para llegar a casa después de hacer la llamada, pero desechó la idea al darse cuenta que Lilly sabía exactamente qué teléfono público había utilizado. Aunque habría sido imposible para ella escuchar los gritos de ayuda de Emma desde ese lugar, era la única explicación que podía ofrecer. "Pensé que había oído algo, así que fui a investigar. "

Lilly levantó una ceja.

"Con formación de artes marciales o no, se me hace difícil creer que alguien que sólo había visto unos minutos antes una víctimas de homicidio se sentiría obligada a ir persiguiendo un ruido misterioso que la llevara a cualquier lugar cerca de la escena"

"Lo que escuché sonaba como una mujer gritando. Por suerte no estaba pensando en mí en ese momento. Cuando encontré a Emma, ella estaba aterrorizada y traumatizada. Yo hice lo correcto, volvería allí, no importa que tan afectada estuviera"

Lilly la miró en silencio durante un minuto largo, incómodo. Entonces ella dijo:

"Emma está en grave peligro, Regina. Ahora mismo no podría importarme menos hasta donde es tu participación real en este caso. Yo sé que no has matado a esas mujeres, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si tienes información sobre quién lo hizo, si has visto algo—"

"Yo te lo diría" Regina miró a los ojos de Lilly, deseando que viera la sinceridad en sus palabras.

"Nada es más importante para mí que hacer que Emma se mantenga a salvo. Si no crees nada de lo que te dije, por favor, cree esto. Mírame a los ojos y veras que estoy diciendo la verdad. La seguridad de Emma significa todo para mí. Haré todo lo que pueda para protegerla. Te lo prometo." A pesar de que no parecía particularmente satisfecha por las palabras de Regina, el asentimiento con la cabeza de Lilly señaló que el interrogatorio había terminado.

"En ese caso, tengo que regresar al trabajo. Gracias por tu tiempo" Cuando Lilly se puso de pie, Regina se levantó con ella.

"Yo realmente no creo que Emma deba permanecer en su apartamento ahora mismo. No es seguro"

"¿Lo estás diciendo porque sabes algo? ¿O quieres que yo no deje pasar esto a Emma sola?" Lilly podría haber decidido dejarla descolgada con la llamada anónima, pero estaba claro que no tenía intención de hacerlo agradable.

"Antes, yo estaba con ella. Ahora ella está sola. Y él sabe dónde vive" La preocupación suavizó momentáneamente la cara de Lilly.

"No te preocupes. Yo puedo cuidar de Emma". Regina no sabía leer a Lilly lo suficientemente bien como para decidir si quería decir que Emma planeaba ir a su apartamento o no. Sin embargo, que Lilly la presionara no era lo suficientemente importante como para que ella la siguiera escuchando. Si fuera necesario, Regina podía seguir a Emma después de que dejara su trabajo para averiguar dónde se estaba quedando. Eso sonaba espeluznante. Regina no quería sentirse como cualquier otro acosador en la vida de Emma, pero haría lo que fuera para mantenerla a salvo. Tanto como Lilly.

"Si te acuerdas de algo que creas que puede ayudar a nuestra investigación, por favor, dame una llamada. " Lilly le entregó una tarjeta de visita.

"Estoy más que feliz de ser discreta. A menos que sea un hecho relevante en el caso, puedo mantener todo lo que me digas entre nosotras dos". Sonriendo con satisfacción, Lilly dio la espalda a Regina y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

"No hay necesidad de hacer que Emma sufra más". A medida que Lilly se perdía hacia la puerta, Regina se aferró firmemente a su control de hierro decidida a no dar rienda suelta a su ira hasta que Lilly se hubiera ido. De lo contrario la soberbia arrogante que irradiaba de Lilly forzaría a Regina a defenderse, no importaba que tan inútil sabía que sería.

"No tonteaba con Ema, por cierto. Aunque nadie me crea, esa es la verdad. Yo no soy perfecta, y tengo secretos, pero yo nunca habría engañado a Emma. No después de cómo la destrozaste."

Lilly se dio la vuelta, mirando a Regina.

"Recuérdame, ¿ustedes dos se hablan en este momento? ¿De verdad crees que no la has destrozado? No eres mejor que yo. Ni por asomo. Por lo menos ella está hablando conmigo. Demonios, ella pasó la última noche conmigo". Entrecerrando los ojos, Lilly dijo: "Si. Toda la noche". Regina no tenía idea a donde Emma había ido, ni qué había hecho después de dirigirse a la estación de policía la noche anterior. La última vez que Regina había visto a Emma, ella se lamentaba de su vínculo empático y alimentaba un corazón roto. ¿Había encontrado consuelo en los brazos de Lilly? No parecía algo que Emma hiciera. Pero, ¿Quién podría explicar las acciones de un corazón roto? Apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que su mandíbula le dolía, Regina dijo:

"Te llamaré si recuerdo algo".

"Excelente". El tono de Lilly rezumaba condescendencia. "Que tengas una maravillosa mañana, Regina".

"Tú también." Regina cerró la puerta con fuerza tan pronto como Lilly salió. No tenía sentido fingir que no estaba molesta. No le había gustado Lilly desde el principio, pero por lo menos cuando Emma estaba a su lado, tratar con su ex-novia detective lo consideró necesario. Ahora no tenía sentido torturarse. Peor que eso, le recordaba exactamente por qué todo el cambio y el engaño del mes pasado eran tan peligrosos. Usando su capacidad aumentaba el riesgo de ser descubierta.

Hasta Emma, nunca había tenido una razón para correr ese riesgo. El acosador de Emma era la mejor razón que podía imaginar, pero las amenazas a su propia seguridad eran tan reales como siempre lo habían sido. Lilly era un recordatorio visceral de ese simple hecho. Pero al final, eso no cambiaría nada. Emma estaba en problemas y Regina estaba decidida a mantenerla a salvo, sin importar las consecuencias.


	26. Me llamo Jones

**Ya saben, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen... y si, me sigo divirtiendo, mucho.**

* * *

Capítulo Veintiséis

"Son heces." Emma dejó la pluma, parpadeando, y miró a Víctor elevándose por encima de su escritorio. Por la emoción en su rostro, ella sabía que él hablaba de la sustancia misteriosa de la fotografía dejada en su puerta. Se había especulado acerca de un número de diferentes posibilidades en los resultados del análisis del Dr. Whale en el último par de días, pero ella honestamente podía decir que el excremento no era una de ellas.

"¿En serio?"

"Oh, sí. No es humano." Él rebotó en la punta de sus pies, claramente emocionado por todo lo que tenía que compartir.

"Bueno, eso es... asqueroso. ¿Pensamos que la plantó allí a propósito, o que el perro del asesino acababa de decidirse a hacer sus necesidades en su obra maestra?"

"No es canino, y yo diría definitivamente que lo dejó allí a propósito. Whale hizo una pausa, probablemente para tener un efecto dramático, pero Emma no picó el cebo, Con un suspiro, dijo:

"Creo que es muy poco probable que el sospechoso lograra accidentalmente manchar su mensaje con estiércol de bisonte."

La conciencia de Emma del tiempo se desaceleró aun cuando sus latidos tronaban a toda marcha. Ella sabía a dónde la estaba guiando.

"Bisonte. Nos está enviando de vuelta al parque"

"Esa es una suposición muy razonable".

El bisonte había residido en el parque desde 1891, que lo trajeron al prado del búfalo en la sección occidental que se creó en 1899 para alojar la creciente manada. Cuando era niña, Emma visitó el prado varias veces con sus padres, y la incongruencia de tal gigante, criaturas salvajes viviendo pacíficamente en medio de una de las ciudades de Boston siempre la había intrigado.

La presencia de excrementos de bisonte en ese sobre había un mensaje tan obvio, Emma maldijo haber tomado tanto tiempo para identificar la sustancia.

"Voy a llamar a Lilly. Hay que sondear el área dentro y alrededor del prado para ver qué podemos encontrar" Emma temía la posibilidad de estar buscando un cuerpo, pero su instinto le decía que eso era exactamente lo que iban a encontrar. Por desgracia, el análisis de la fotografía no les había dado cualquier cosa para seguir, así que había tenido que pasar el tiempo necesario para analizar científicamente la evidencia Que el asesino al parecer les había dado tan claramente, una dirección tan clara y habían sido tan lentos para reconocerla que resultaba frustrante, por decir lo menos.

"¿Te vas con ella a la escena?", preguntó Whale. No hacían a menudo lo de unirse a la policía en el campo, sobre todo cuando el cuerpo no había aparecido todavía. Sin embargo, Emma no podía imaginar estar detrás en el laboratorio.

"Yo voy." Emma recogió su teléfono del escritorio.

"Voy a estar de vuelta pronto, espero. "

"Voy a cruzar los dedos para que no traigas un cuerpo contigo."

"Eso es un cambio." Whale no era insensible, pero su amor por su trabajo a veces superaba su simpatía por las personas que sus cadáveres habían sido una vez. A decir verdad, era probablemente parte de la razón por la que era tan bueno en su trabajo. Nunca dejaba que las emociones entraran en el camino de la lógica y el hecho científico.

"Y que lo digas." Cambiando incómodamente, sonó casi dolorosamente sincero cuando dijo:

"Yo sé cómo te sentirás si no la encontramos a tiempo. Sólo recuerda que no es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso si llegamos demasiado tarde". Emma le hizo un gesto débil.

"Lo sé. Es culpa suya" Si sólo fuera así de simple.

Encontraron el cuerpo al cuarto de hora de su búsqueda. Con doce hombres y mujeres que barrían el área en y alrededor del prado de los bisontes, no tardó mucho en descubrirse el cadáver desnudo de una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años escondida entre los árboles. El asesino la había sacrificado en un área que probablemente no tuvo mucho tráfico peatonal y estaba fuera de la vista de los caminos muy transitados cercanos, pero todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la civilización para que Emma fuera golpeada una vez más por su puro nervio. Su víctima parecía haber estado muerta por lo menos doce horas. Ella había muerto en el lugar donde yacía. No parecía que hubieran transportado el cadáver. Eso significaba que tenía la confianza suficiente en el manejo de sus víctimas que, al parecer, no tuvo reparos en forzarlas para que lo acompañaran a los lugares donde les quitaba la vida. Había planeado claramente matar a esta mujer aquí mismo días antes del asesinato, por lo que Emma se imaginó que él la había secuestrado en otro lugar, entonces la condujo aquí. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para llevarla a este apartado lugar sin levantar grandes sospechas — cuando no hubieran testigos que indicaran alguna actividad inusual— entonces la mataría sin ser descubierto.

Aunque el prado de bisontes no era el lugar más popular en el parque, Era bastante visitado. No hay duda de que el asesino había traído a la víctima aquí tarde por la noche.

 _Me pregunto si estará tan asustada como tú_. Emma imaginó que debía haber estado aterrorizada. Una mano le tocó el hombro y Emma saltó, arrancando su mirada lejos de la sangre, de la dura lividez del cadáver al pie de un gran árbol se encontró con los ojos de Lilly. Haciendo una mueca de disculpa, Lilly dijo: "¿Estás bien?"

Emma no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a esa pregunta nunca más.

"Esto no es lo que quería encontrar"

"Yo tampoco." Lilly consideró el cuerpo con cuidado

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerta?"

"Supongo que ella murió en algún momento entre la medianoche y las tres de anoche. Es probable que esperara a que el parque estuviera desierto antes de traerla aquí.", Emma señaló en la sangre seca, pegajosa pintando la suciedad y la vegetación bajo su cuerpo. "Él la mató justo aquí. Y hay evidencia de estrangulamiento de nuevo — pero supongo que, como las demás, ella murió por la pérdida de sangre. La asfixia es la forma en que él obtuvo sus patadas antes de dejarla en el suelo." Sombríamente, Lilly murmuró:

"No me gusta este tipo."

"Estoy de acuerdo." El teléfono celular de Emma sonó en su bolso. Frunciendo el ceño, lo sacó esperando ver el número del laboratorio en la pantalla. Ella no podía pensar en nadie más que pudiera llamarla — especialmente ahora que estaba soltera. No reconoció el número, lo dejó pasar al buzón de voz. "Necesitamos su bolso y llevarla al laboratorio. Si nuestro hombre se está volviendo lo suficientemente audaz para dejarnos pistas en sobres, tal vez ha decidido ofrecer alguna evidencia sobre su última víctima. Ya sabes, para ponerme a prueba" Lilly tocó la espalda de Emma.

"Esperemos que así sea" Ella dio un paso adelante y, señalando a un detective que se arrodilló en el suelo tomando fotos del cuerpo, dijo:

"Vamos a documentar esta escena rápidamente para que podamos llevarnos el cadáver al laboratorio"

"Sí, señora." El jefe del equipo de investigación de la escena del crimen se puso en cuclillas junto al cuerpo, marcando una prueba con una etiqueta amarilla numerada.

"Estamos en ello". El teléfono de Emma sonó de nuevo. Suspirando, ella levantó la mano y echó un vistazo a la pantalla. El mismo número. Frunciendo el ceño, Emma contestó la llamada.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Es la Dra. Emma Swan?"

Algo en la desconocida voz masculina puso los nervios de Emma de punta. Inmediatamente supo quien estaba en el otro extremo de la línea.

"¿Puedo preguntar quién llama?"

"¿Es la Dra. Emma Swan?" Emma tragó. "Sí. ¿Quién es?"

"Bueno, esto es emocionante. Soy un gran fan de su trabajo." Tropezando, Emma se apresuró hacia Lilly agarrando fuertemente su brazo. Lilly abrió la boca para hablar, pero echó un vistazo a su cara y se detuvo.

Lilly articuló, ¿Es él? Ante el asentimiento de Emma, Lilly trajo su cabeza cerca de Emma para poder escuchar. El hombre se echó a reír.

"Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos, Emma. ¿Eres fan de mi trabajo?"

"Veo un poco de tu trabajo ahora mismo ", dijo Emma, dispuesta a que su voz no temblara. Cuanto más hablaba su acosador, era más claro el recuerdo de sus palabras el día de su ataque. Sus ojos azul hielo. La sensación de su cuerpo encima de ella, sujetándola hacia abajo. El filo de su cuchillo. Temblando, Emma dijo:

"Yo no diría que soy fan, no"

Lilly envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Emma, tirando hacia sí. Agradecida por su calidez, Emma dejó a Lilly abrazarla.

"¿No eres fan? ¿En serio?" Sonaba realmente decepcionado.

"Sin duda, tienes que apreciar lo ordenado que dejo las cosas. Cómo soy consciente de lo que los científicos necesitan para localizar a las personas como yo."

"¿Estás matando a estas mujeres para impresionarme? Porque yo puedo decir ahora mismo, que hay mejores maneras." Él soltó un bufido.

"No te hagas ilusiones. No, yo voy a matar a estas mujeres, en su territorio, porque quiero que sepas que aunque fuiste capaz de usar tu ciencia para localizar a Neal Cassidy, no tiene valor cuando se tiene a un adversario con dos dedos de frente".

"¿Y este adversario con dos dedos de frente... eres tú?" El silencio más absoluto encontró el comentario de Emma, y por un momento le preocupó que él hubiera colgado o tal vez ella había dejado caer la llamada. Luego inhaló, claramente irritado, y escupió:

"Lástima que la ciencia pueda ser tan ineficiente, ¿no es así? Has tenido un verdadero mapa de esta ubicación durante días. Mucho antes de que esa hermosa mujer a tus pies muriera. Si tan sólo hubieras sido capaz de completar su análisis de una manera más oportuna... bueno, ¿quién sabe?" Lilly se tensó y se apartó un poco de Emma, barriendo el área a su alrededor con atención. Aunque hablaba como si pudiera verlas, Emma no estaba convencida.

"¿Estás aquí en este momento? Tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto cara a cara."

"Tú realmente no disfrutaste de nuestro última charla cara a cara, ¿o si?.¿Lo hiciste, Emma?"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Emma. Ella miró a la cara de Lilly, manteniéndose centrada en el presente. Estaba a salvo ahora.

"Ser asaltada y amenazada no es muy divertido, no."

"Por cierto, no estaba tan asustada como tú." Con voz baja, casi en tono seductor.

" Ninguna mujer ha estado nunca tan asustada por mí como tú, Emma. Estabas deliciosa" Su cara debió haber reflejado la repugnancia visceral de las palabras obtenidas, porque Lilly inmediatamente regresó a su lado.

"Entonces, ¿cómo terminará esto? ¿Seguirás matando hasta que ayude a la policía a identificarte?"

"No. Seguiré matando hasta que yo decida que eres la siguiente. Entonces mataré algunas más." Lilly abrió la boca como si ella planeara interponerse, pero Emma levantó una mano para detenerla. Si lo hubiera hecho perdería una pequeña posibilidad de obtener una ventaja concreta de esta llamada telefónica, Emma estaba dispuesta a seguir el juego si esto significara escuchar las amenazas enfermizas.

"No suena como si hubiera mucho en esto para mí."

"Me temo que no." Él tomó una respiración profunda y luego exhaló como si recordara un poco de placer nebuloso.

"Sin embargo, No te preocupes. No he terminado contigo todavía."

"¿No?"

"Espero que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos pronto. Echo de menos ver el miedo en tus ojos." Emma se puso tensa. Esto podría ser exactamente lo que necesitaba para sacarlo a la luz pública. ¿No le había dicho Lilly que quería quedarse en su apartamento exactamente por esa razón? Pero la idea de que este hombre podía estar cerca de ella otra vez la envió un sudor frío.

"Quiero encontrarle en la comisaría. Incluso te prometo escuchar lo que quieras decir, de mí, de la ciencia". Él hizo un sonido de disgusto.

"Yo estaba pensando en algo más íntimo. Ahora dime, Emma, ¿qué te asusta más—ser violada o se cortada? O tal vez ambas cosas, ¿eh? Podría follarte, luego tallar mi nombre en tu cara."

"Dispuesta a mantener su voz estable, Emma dijo: "¿Qué nombre escribirías?"

"Jones. Pero eso no te ayudará a encontrarme". El teléfono de Emma sonó, señalando que se había desconectado. Sacudiendo la mano, Emma comprobó la pantalla para estar segura. Él se había ido. Próxima a ella, Lilly estaba temblando.

"Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta primero." Lilly habló en un murmullo, la intensidad de su tono creó unas pocas miradas extrañas de los detectives y técnicos que se habían detenido en su documentación de la escena del crimen cuando quedó claro que el sospechoso estaba al teléfono. Emma agarró el brazo de Lilly y la apartó del cadáver, dando la espalda a sus colegas.

"No, no lo harás. Si viene a por mí, vamos a agarrarlo, luego dejar que el sistema de justicia se ocupe de él." El pecho Lilly subía y bajaba con la fuerza de su respiración profunda, enojada.

"Dejame ver el número de su teléfono. Vamos a tratar de localizar el origen de la llamada."

"Buena suerte. Tengo la sensación de que no vas a encontrarlo de esa manera. "

"¿Y qué?" Lilly espetó con rabia, volviéndose al teléfono de Emma y marcando el número de su última llamada entrante en su propio teléfono.

"¿La única forma de encontrarlo es ponerte por ahí como cebo?"

"Tal vez." Lilly marcó su número y levantó el teléfono a la oreja. Después de un momento maldijo y colgó.

"Él lo apagó."

"¿Te sorprende?"

"No. Simplemente estoy cabreada." Lilly guardó su teléfono y volvió a Emma con un profundo suspiro.

"No recuerdo haberme sentido tan impotente. No importa cuántas veces repase las evidencias o las declaraciones de los testigos, No puedo encontrar nada. No hay nada que seguir, excepto las burlas de mierda que van cayendo como migas de pan. Mientras tanto, el número de muertos sigue en aumento, y es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que los medios de comunicación se den cuenta que tenemos un asesino en serie en la ciudad. Estoy desesperada por un maldito descuido, Emma. Eso es todo lo que quiero — un maldito descuido ".

"Vamos a atrapar a este tipo, Lilly. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que meta la pata." Emma apretó el codo de Lilly, hablando con un nivel de confianza que no sentía.

"Puede pensar que es invencible, pero estoy segura que no lo es."

"Yo también". Exhalando, Lilly chocó ligeramente con el hombro de Emma.

"Tenemos que hablar acerca de la seguridad y vigilancia constante de tu edificio, los oficiales estarán contigo en todo momento. Y quiero que uses un dispositivo, un botón de pánico ".

"Está bien." Podría ser terca, pero no era estúpida. "Cualquier cosa que pienses que sea lo mejor " Eso provocó una satisfacción genuina en Lilly.

"Me gusta cómo suena eso".

"Bueno, no te acostumbres a ello" Emma golpeó la espalda de Lilly.

"Digo estas cosas sólo durante situaciones de emergencia con asesinos en serie acosadores".

"Bueno, maldita sea. Mi intención es que este sea el último de aquellos a los que tengas que hacer frente".

"Yo también" Tomando una respiración profunda, Emma sacudió su persistente malestar de la llamada telefónica. Ahora no era el momento de dejar que el miedo la arrastrara. Ella se negó a que Jones ganara. Ella le ganaría por hacer lo que hacía mejor.

"Vamos a regresar al laboratorio y preparar la autopsia. Tal vez este es el momento en que cometió un error." Lilly hizo un gesto sombrío. "Voy a cruzar los dedos".


	27. El siguiente movimiento

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo Veintisiete

Armado con un nuevo cuchillo, un kit de ganzúas, y un puñado de condones metidos a salvo dentro de su mochila, Killian cogió la correa de su perro y se preparó para lo que él sabía que iba a ser un día difícil. Ir tras Emma Swan era un riesgo, no importaba lo bueno que era. En ese momento ella tenía tanta vigilancia como el departamento de Policía de Storybrooke seguramente podría permitirse. No era exactamente el nivel de protección del FBI, pero Killian tendría que ser muy cuidadoso si quería acercarse a ella sin ser atrapado. Había establecido el plan de esta noche en marcha el día en que salió con su pequeño presente en su puerta.

Antes de abandonar el edificio de apartamentos de Emma había subido la escalera hasta el último piso y encontró la puerta de acceso a la azotea como es lógico cerrada desde el interior para evitar que los intrusos irrumpieran en el edificio.

Como Killian esperaba, el viejo edificio de Emma tenía igualmente vieja seguridad — una cerradura mecánica simple y ninguna alarma. Él había ido a su casa ese día seguro de que sus ganzúas harían el trabajo y conseguiría entrar al interior. No había problema. Esta noche lo descubriría. Probablemente era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la policía de Storybrooke llamara a los federales para ayudarles en el caso—de hecho, Killian se sorprendió que no lo estuvieran ya—así que era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para hacer su siguiente movimiento.

En el fondo, estaba seguro de que podría deslizarse más allá de las capas de la seguridad de Emma y cogerla sola. Lo único que le preocupaba sobre la operación de esta noche era que él pudiera perder el control y acabar con su juego antes de que estuviera listo para que se acabara. En este momento se dijo que lo único que quería era más del miedo de Emma, ya que era embriagador—el recuerdo de su rostro y su agitada voz suplicando por su vida lo había mantenido por semanas. Pero ya no era suficiente. El reto sería él mismo impidiéndose poner fin a su vida hoy. Había fantaseado sobre ello tantas veces hasta ahora, tendido en la cama por la noche imaginando el flujo cálido rojo de su sangre, el terror en sus ojos cuando se diera cuenta de que su tiempo había terminado. Follarla esa noche era un beneficio más para él. No se preocupaba mucho por el sexo pero sintió que violarla de esa manera sería aplastar su espíritu. Tallar su nombre en su rostro sería el verdadero placer. Haría falta todo lo que tenía para mantener las heridas lo suficientemente superficiales como para que ella no se desangrara.

Cuando empezó esta cosa, la motivación había sido el de ser el asesino que Ema Swan no pudo atrapar, el que podría ser más astuto que ella tanto como de la policía. Que todo esto se hubiera convertido en una obsesión con la mujer misma era inquietante pero Killian había pasado tiempo tratando de reprimir su deseo de llevar las cosas cada vez más lejos. Hoy era un día importante. Y no fracasaría.


	28. Salvar una vida

**Ya saben, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo Veintiocho

Regina nunca se había sentido tan agotada. Después de casi dos semanas de constante vigilancia de todos los movimientos de Emma, ella se mantenía con sólo algunas horas de sueño y cuestionaba su cordura. Técnicamente lo que estaba haciendo la hacía sentirse al acecho, aunque sus motivos eran más puros que simplemente querer estar cerca de Emma a pesar de ya no ser bienvenida en su vida. Sin embargo, Regina había interrumpido por completo su programa — dejando los proyectos de trabajo a medias y acaparando siestas sólo cuando era absolutamente cierto que Emma estaba a salvo — todo para que pudiera permanecer oculta a plena vista en la periferia de la vida de Emma: ya sea fuera de su apartamento, en la morgue, donde quiera que ella estuviera. Como no quería que Emma sintiera su presencia, Regina había conseguido un lugar para mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos como para no provocar la conciencia de Emma durante su estancia dentro de los límites donde ella era capaz de detectar un peligro inminente.

Lo que no significaba que Regina no confiaba en la vigilancia de Lilly para realizar su trabajo. Regina sólo estaba en una posición única para observar sin ser vista y, si fuera necesario, para atacar con una fuerza increíble. Si fuera posible que el acosador de Emma burlara a la policía, Regina tenía que estar allí como la última línea de defensa. Ella no sería capaz de vivir consigo misma si algo le sucediera a Emma y pudiera haberlo detenido.

Esta noche, acurrucada como un gran Rottweiler en la alfombra de bienvenida delante de la puerta del apartamento de Emma, Regina luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Quedarse dormida sería desastroso. Despertaría casi seguramente desnuda y humana, y si Emma aparecía como que no iba a ser capaz de explicarlo salvo diciendo la verdad.

Regina estaba trabajando el valor suficiente para hacer precisamente eso. Echaba de menos a Emma. Si la verdad pudiera ayudar a suavizar las cosas entre ellas, tal vez valía la pena correr ese riesgo.

Teniendo este secreto no traería de vuelta a Emma. Tras su tiempo miserable separadas, eso era todo lo que a Regina realmente le importaba, incluso más que protegerse a sí misma de ser descubierta. Regina abrió la boca y bostezó, dejando escapar un gemido que fue más fuerte de lo que ella hubiera querido. Ella apoyó la cabeza en sus patas y se quedó inmóvil, parpadeando adormilada mientras escuchaba los sonidos suaves del edificio por la noche— el zumbido de un aire acondicionado, el suave el parpadeo de la luz al final del pasillo.

Sólo había silencio desde el interior del apartamento de Emma, que no sorprendió a Regina a las dos de la mañana. Emma estaría profundamente dormida ya. Si era capaz de dormir, que lo era. Todos los días, Regina vio, que Emma parecía cada vez más cansada. Si ella estaba agotada o deprimida, Regina no estaba segura. Si Emma estaba pasando por la mitad del dolor que sentía Regina por su separación, era probablemente un poco de ambas. Por mucho que odiaba ver a Emma sufrir, Regina tomó su obvio tormento como un signo de esperanza. Claramente la confusión emocional de Emma no fue el resultado de tener un asesino en serie tras ella, como si eso no fuera suficiente, sino que se debía a la pérdida de su conexión.

Regina sólo podía esperar que si Emma la echaba bastante de menos, tal vez no rechazaría a Regina si supiera la verdad. Exhalando, Regina cerró los ojos por el espacio de dos respiraciones antes de forzarlos a abrirse de nuevo. Tenía que permanecer despierta. Se sentó y olfateó, sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de ahuyentar la tentación de conciliar el sueño. A mitad del movimiento Regina se congeló, animando las orejas mientras recogía un chirrido inusual en algún lugar por encima de su cabeza. Después de tantas largas noches en el pasillo de Emma, ella sabía que ruidos esperar, y éste estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar. Ella inhaló profundamente, sabiendo que su nariz se haría cargo del olor del problema si verdaderamente estaba en uno. En este momento era difícil confiar en sus instintos. Era muy posible que su mente privada de sueño le jugara malas pasadas. Ya está. Regina levantó la nariz y olfateó rápidamente. Allí estaba, el aroma inconfundible del hombre que estaba acechando a Emma. Regina puso las orejas hacia arriba, rotando mientras se esforzaba por oír su aproximación. Las lámparas del techo iluminaban el pasillo por lo que seguramente le vería venir, a menos que se las arreglara para entrar en el apartamento de Emma de otra manera—a través de una ventana, tal vez, o el sistema de ventilación.

Su olor se hizo más fuerte. De pie cerca de la puerta de Emma, Regima apretó la oreja a la madera y escuchó por cualquier señal de que era en el interior. Justo cuando empezó a entrar en pánico, Regina oyó el sonido de suaves pisadas que se acercaban al final del pasillo de Emma. Era él. De alguna manera había logrado entrar en el edificio, al parecer sin despertar sospecha, y ahora Regina era lo único que se interponía entre un psicópata y la mujer que amaba.

De repente despierta, Regina le enseñó los dientes en un gruñido silencioso. Ella estaba preparada para esto, dispuesta a matar a este hombre si todo se reducía a eso, aunque honestamente esperába no hacerlo. Ella no era una asesina, incluso cuando la mayor parte de su instinto la conducía a ello. Esta noche su misión era proteger a Emma y ayudar a la policía en la captura de este hombre para que pudiera ser castigado. Dio la vuelta a la esquina tan sigilosamente que Regina no lo hubiera oído con los oídos humanos. Estaba tirando de un pasamontañas al entrar al pasillo, así que su cara estaba cubierta al tiempo que Regina pudo verlo bien por primera vez. Le decepcionó no saber que aspecto tenía, avanzó un paso y lanzó el gruñido más amenazador que pudo reunir. La piel en la espalda se le erizó en inconsciente reacción fisiológica a la amenaza que el hombre representaba. El hombre se detuvo, claramente sorprendido al encontrar un perro de guardia en la puerta de Emma.

Regina podía ver su mente trabajando, y por un momento ella se preguntó si él acabaría por darse la vuelta y marcharse. Desafortunadamente, tenía la sensación de que estaba demasiado decidido a dejar que un perro agresivo lo detuviera tan fácilmente. Moviéndose lentamente, el hombre se quitó la mochila de los hombros y la abrió. La idea de que podía tener un arma cruzó por la mente de Regina y ella corrió hacia él, con la esperanza de atacar antes de que pudiera sacar un arma. Cuando él sacó un cuchillo en vez de la pistola que había estado esperando, ella patinó hasta detenerse. Cuanto más se acercara, mayor seria la probabilidad que él la rebanara con su cuchillo. A pesar de que sanaría rápidamente de la mayoría de las heridas, no era invencible. La precaución era importante.

"Así es, cachorro. Retrocede". Regina volvió a gruñir. Bajo el olor agrio del miedo Regina podía recoger el olor persistente de su emoción. Su adrenalina fluía, al igual que la de él. La saliva goteaba de su boca, una primitiva respuesta provocada por su impulso a hacerlo pedazos. Ella sabía que se veía intimidante y así se la jugó, rompiendo su mandíbula en él cuando se lanzó hacia adelante y luego se le enfrentó de nuevo. "Maldita sea". El hombre hizo una mueca, tropezando hacia atrás. Estaba obviamente nervioso, sin duda recordando la última vez que había hundido sus dientes en él.

Regina no tuvo reparos en hacerlo de nuevo, y causando daños esta vez.

"En primer lugar un lobo, ahora esto." Tirando de sus labios, Regina ladró con fuerza. Eso despertaría a algunas personas. Tal vez hasta conseguiría que los policías vinieran. Claramente alarmado, el hombre se acercó a ella blandiendo su cuchillo. Desprevenida por la rapidez de su reacción, Regina gritó cuando el borde de su cuchillo cortó en su espalda. La herida era superficial y se curaría antes que la noche acabara, pero ella se apartó unos pasos para alejarse. Luego volvió a ladrar. Ella le gritó idiota en su cabeza.

"Joder". Dejándola con una mirada asesina, el hombre echó a correr cuando Regina escuchó una puerta abrirse detrás de ella. Regina se volvió para ver a Emma sacar la cabeza hacia el pasillo, tentativa y confusa.

Horrorizada de que Emma no fuera a dejar la seguridad de su apartamento ni por un instante, Regina gruñó y ladró otra vez, contenta cuando Emma desapareció en el interior rápidamente. Sabiendo que seguramente alertaría a la policía de la perturbación en el pasillo, Regina corrió en la dirección que el asesino había tomado, siguiendo su rastro fresco con facilidad. Corrió escaleras arriba, hasta que llegó a una puerta que decía acceso a la azotea. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que Regina cambió en forma humana sólo el tiempo suficiente para girar la perilla, luego se transformó en un pájaro mientras se lanzaba fuera. Tan cansada como estaba, cada cambio tomó un esfuerzo enorme.

Pero estaba decidida a no perder este momento. Aunque tuviera que ir a través de su repertorio entero de fauna para asegurarse de que ella pudiera seguirle a casa, ella lo haría. Necesitaba saber dónde vivía este hijo de puta. Volando alto en el cielo, Regina vio al asesino corriendo a lo largo de la azotea del edificio de al lado de Emma. Saltó de ese al edificio contiguo, abriéndose paso más allá de la manzana. La calle de Emma estaba bordeada de edificios que estaban tan juntos que casi se tocaban. Tenía sentido que él elegiría utilizar la atestada arquitectura a su favor. Los policías estaban vigilando el área al nivel de la calle, y sólo en el bloque de Emma.

No es de extrañar que fuera capaz de entrar en su edificio sin ser detectado. Regina le siguió hasta la azotea del edificio de la esquina, donde escapó por la puerta de acceso al interior. En lugar de seguirle dentro donde podría quedar atrapada, ella se abalanzó a la calle, tomando nota de las dos puertas de las que podría surgir. Ella supuso que tomaría la puerta lateral, ya que no se podía ver desde la calle de Emma. Encaramada en un cable de alimentación del tranvía eléctrico, contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba a que apareciera. Se le ocurrió que podría haber otra forma de salir del edificio que no era capaz de ver, pero cuando comenzó a preocuparse de que lo había perdido, la puerta se abrió y se tambaleó afuera. El pasamontañas se había ido. Lo primero que sorprendió a Regina de su apariencia era su total falta de pelo. Su calva brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, por lo que le daba un aspecto siniestro de una manera que le heló la sangre. Estimaba que estaba en sus treinta y cinco años y supuso que la pérdida del pelo no era natural. La ligera barba delataba su cabeza rapada. Selene batió sus alas y despegó del cable, bajando en picado lo suficientemente bajo como para estar cerca. No quería correr el riesgo de perderlo. Se ajustó la mochila, miró a su alrededor, luego se puso una gorra de béisbol en la cabeza.

Él Mantuvo sus pasos tranquilos y mesurados, como si simplemente estuviera tomando un paseo nocturno en vez de escapar de la escena de un intento de delito. El asesino cruzó la calle en la esquina, desviándose a un pequeño parque de barrio.

Regina esperaba que atravesara a la otra orilla, en cambio se detuvo en una estructura de juegos y se agachó. Impresionada, Regina se dio cuenta de que estaba desatando un pequeño perro que movía la cola de emoción. Él tiró con fuerza de la correa, prácticamente arrastrando al pobre de nuevo a la acera. Inteligente. Él había entrado en ese parque como un hombre que estaba fuera sospechosamente tarde, destacando enormemente, llevando una mochila. Y ahora estaba quedando como un dueño responsable que se había llevado a su perro a dar un respiro para ir al baño de madrugada.

Incluso si la policía pasara ahora, no necesariamente decidirían que parecía fuera de lugar. Lo único fuera de lo común en él era la ira que Regina prácticamente podía sentir que emanaba de su gran cuerpo. Desafortunadamente su perro se llevó la peor parte de esa rabia. De vez en cuando el hombre tiraba duro de la correa, aparentemente por ninguna otra razón que hacer gemir al perro de malestar. Regina mantuvo su vigilancia silenciosa, preocupada un poco por el perro callejero.

El hombre estaba obviamente furioso de que sus planes hubieran sido frustrados, por un perro de compañía, nada menos. La mente de Regina se aceleró cuando giró en una calle residencial. Ella supuso que había estacionado en algún lugar cercano y se preocupó por su capacidad para seguirlo una vez se metiera en un coche. A esta hora de la noche, el tráfico sería ligero, y si se decidía apresurarse, podría tener problemas para continuar. Inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea a Regina, tan loca que sabía que tenía mérito. Si funcionaba, iba a resolver dos problemas a la vez: descubrir donde vivía el asesino y rescatar al perrito desafortunado del hombre de lo que se imaginó sería un horrible destino una vez que llegaran allí.

Sin cuestionar a posteriori sus instintos, bajó a la acera justo detrás del hombre y, al ver que no reaccionaba a su presencia, cambió al más grande, más fiero perro que podía imaginar. Envió una disculpa silenciosa al pequeño perro que estaba a punto de aterrorizar, Regina salió corriendo tras el hombre y su perro con un gruñido bajo. De inmediato, el pequeño perro se puso a la defensiva, ladrando estrepitosamente cuando Regina se acercó. El hombre la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que él no entendía o no creía lo que estaba viendo. Preparada para arrancar la correa de la mano con los dientes, Regina se emocionó cuando él simplemente la dejó caer y el perrito arrancó a correr por la calle. Regina se dio a la persecución, sintiéndose culpable y al mismo tiempo llena de alegría por haber podido ceder a su impulso natural a seguirlo.

Tan pronto como ella y el perro corrieron alrededor de una esquina fuera de la vista del hombre, Regina se obligó a detenerse. Respirando pesadamente, comprobó para asegurarse que la calle seguía desierta, y luego se metió en un callejón estrecho para cambiar a otra nueva forma, la del perrito del hombre. Ella salió trotando rápidamente, temiendo que el hombre fuera a llegar a su coche antes de que pudiera hacer su camino de regreso hacia él. Sus piernas eran más cortas ahora por lo que tuvo que correr a toda velocidad para atraparlo, pero por suerte fue capaz de acortar la distancia entre ella y el asesino sin un problema. Totalmente agotada rodeó en frente del hombre y lloriqueó para ser recogida.

No llevaba correa y esperaba que el hombre aceptara la idea de que había escapado de su cuello durante el altercado con el perro más grande. El hombre la miró, claramente sorprendido de que su perro hubiera vuelto. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, sin duda, comprobando para ver si el perro grande se encontraba todavía en su persecución. La acera estaba vacía. Regina se quejó de nuevo y bailó alrededor, esperando que no acabara por decidir abandonarla aquí. "Estúpido perro", murmuró, inclinándose para agarrar más o menos la piel del cuello y levantarla en sus brazos.

"Pensé que ahora serías la cena." Regina apartó el deseo de vomitar ante la sensación de estar llevada bajo el brazo, rodeada por su olor penetrante. Ella se quedó muy quieta y no se meneó, temerosa de que su paciencia estaba demasiado desgastada para permitirle soportar una mascota difícil. Ella lo necesitaba para llevar a su casa, por lo menos. Una vez que estuviera allí encontraría la manera de escaparse, asegurándose de que ella pudiera volver sobre sus pasos y llevar a Emma y a la policía a su puerta. Él llevaba dos manzanas más antes de caminar hacia la puerta del lado del conductor de un anodino Toyota, utilizando un mando para abrir el coche, y luego prácticamente sacudiéndola en el asiento de pasajeros. Tiró su mochila encima de ella, desabrochando el bolsillo más grande para colocar su gorra de béisbol en el interior. Luego arrancó el coche con una maldición silenciosa.

"Debería estar follándomela ahora mismo." Echó el coche a la circulación con un tirón furioso de la muñeca.

"Yo debería estar torturando a esa perra, pero en su lugar un maldito perro arruinó todo." A medida que se alejaba de la acera, él cubrió a Regina con una mirada asesina.

"Estúpidos perros de mierda". Regina evitó su mirada y se quedó muy quieta, fingiendo ser una estatua. Tenía la sensación de que un movimiento en falso podría provocar la violencia, y sus opciones para evadir daños eran limitados dentro de un automóvil cerrado. Con la esperanza que se daría por satisfecho con despotricar, por lo menos hasta que llegaran a casa, Regina lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras él apretaba los dientes. Pescando con la cabeza para poder mirar en su mochila, vio su cuchillo y un paquete de aluminio que le revolvió el estómago. De sus palabras y los objetos que llevaba, tenía una buena idea de lo que había previsto hacer esta noche en el apartamento de Emma.

Sus músculos se debilitaron y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento, presa de la intensa gratitud de haber sido capaz de detenerlo. El hombre pasó el resto del viaje en silencio. Regina miraba por la ventana, prestando atención a su recorrido por la ciudad. Él parecía dirigirse al sur, y al llegar a la 101, se dio cuenta de que los estaba conduciendo fuera de la ciudad. No era de extrañar que ella nunca hubiera sido capaz de rastrearlo con éxito en el pasado. Golpeando su mano contra el volante, el hombre rugió, "¡Mierda!" En ese momento Regina comprendió cuán precaria era su situación. No había pensado realmente en absoluto antes de decidir disfrazarse como el perro del asesino para que pudiera ir a casa con él. Atrapada en el interior de un coche con un psicópata furioso, podría estar en verdadero peligro. Aunque rara vez Regina temía por su seguridad personal, confiaba que sus habilidades físicas le permitirían escapar de un daño grave, una muy verdadera sensación de miedo subió sigilosamente por su espalda. Quería hacer dos cosas: antes de escapar — saber el nombre del asesino y memorizar su dirección. Cómo iba a convencer a Emma de que la información era buena era un problema para otro momento. Regina esperaba poder encontrar lo que fuera necesario y a continuación, escapar de una pieza. A pocos kilómetros de la salida al aeropuerto internacional, el hombre salió de la carretera y entró en el bien iluminado estacionamiento de un complejo de apartamentos de aspecto caro. Sin moverse, Regina mentalmente se preparó para lo que iba a suceder. Esperaba que la llevaran escaleras arriba a su casa, y luego dejarla en el suelo y dejarla explorar.

De la cólera y la adrenalina que obviamente seguía surgiendo a través de sus venas, podría quitar algo de su deseo de hacerle daño a ella. Tenía que estar preparada para reaccionar a lo que sucediera. El hombre aparcó su coche entonces metió sus llaves en el bolsillo. Cerró la cremallera de su mochila, agarrándola mientras abría la puerta del conductor y se bajó. Regina esperaba en el asiento del pasajero, sin saber si debía seguirlo. Hizo un gesto impaciente.

"Vamos, hijo de puta." Mientras se revolvía en el asiento del conductor y extendió la mano y tiró de ella hacia arriba por la piel del cuello, moviéndola con fuerza. "Tengo planes para ti." Regina le enseñó los dientes por instinto, sacudida por la malicia en su voz. Sabía que iba a tener que luchar por su vida y templar sus nervios. Pero ella no cambió, ni siquiera intentó huir. Tenía que saber más para que ella tuviera algo sólido para Emma. La sacudió de nuevo.

"No me gruñas así a mí. Yo soy más grande. Voy a ganar". Con esfuerzo Regina relajó su boca. Si ella lo empujaba a romperle el cuello aquí mismo, en el estacionamiento, todo lo que había hecho esta noche sería un desperdicio. Si se las arreglaba para matarla ella cambiaría de nuevo en forma humana, asumió, y con un inexplicable cadáver de una mujer desnuda en sus manos, quien sabía si el hombre se retiraría para ocultarse. Necesitaba eliminarlo para que él pudiera ser capturado, no asustarlo y que corriera.

Él la llevó bajo el brazo como si fuera un objeto inanimado, sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad. Al subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, él se movió en silencio.

Para un hombre de su altura, ella lo pondría en poco más de metro ochenta, era increíblemente ligero sobre sus pies. Era evidente que el sigilo era una fuerza real para él. Cuando llegaron a una puerta marcada como 12C, el hombre se detuvo y sacó las llaves de su mochila. Abrió la puerta y, literalmente, la tiró en la oscuridad de su apartamento. Un objeto duro se le clavó en la cadera y la envió a caer al suelo. Gimiendo de dolor, Regina se obligó a ponerse de pie y corretear detrás del sofá. Ella quería estar fuera de la vista antes de que él encendiera las luces. Tal vez eso también la pondría fuera de su mente. La lámpara del techo llegó a la vida, iluminando el apartamento. Desde detrás del sofá, Regina no podía ver mucho, salvo una desgastada alfombra marrón y un par de enormes bolas de polvo. Ella se agachó y escuchó, esperando que simplemente decidiera irse a la cama.

En el mejor de los casos, él le daría un poco de tiempo a solas para reunir información para que pudiera escabullirse y regresar a casa con Emma. Si era capaz de descubrir su nombre y dirección, todo habría terminado. Emma estaría a salvo.

Regina no se movió cuando él pisó fuertemente fuera de la habitación. El sonido de su mochila golpeando el suelo la sobresaltó, y luego una puerta se cerró de golpe. Un momento más tarde oyó el agua correr. Eso quería decir probablemente que estaba en el baño. Esta podría ser su oportunidad de buscar pruebas. Asomando la cabeza por detrás del sofá, Regina dio una tentativa para alejarse con seguridad. Recorrió la habitación frenéticamente mientras buscaba alguna pista sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación. Se había llevado a cabo esta misión sin pensar muy poco sobre la mejor manera de conseguir lo que necesitaba. Un ruido de explosión vino de una habitación distante, seguido por un enojado maldecir.

El ruido sordo, borroso tranquilizó a Regina asegurándola que se había encerrado en otra habitación. Vio la esquina de una revista colgando sobre el borde de una mesa de café y corrió otra vez, dispuesta a explorar. Podría haber una etiqueta con la dirección en la revista. Si no, tal vez ella tendría suerte y encontraría una pila de correo. Demasiado baja para ver lo que había en la superficie, ella saltó y apoyó las patas en el borde de la mesa. La revista había sido descartada la cubierta hacia abajo, ocultando cualquier prueba posible de una suscripción. Consciente de que tenía muy poco tiempo para actuar, Regina sopesó sus opciones. Era mucho más difícil de llevar a cabo esta búsqueda como una mezcla de terrier pequeño. Ella no tenía la altura, pero, lo más importante, que no tenía manos. Claramente ella tendría que mover las cosas y realmente cavar a través de las pertenencias del tipo, y rápido si quería conseguir algo útil antes de que regresara a la sala principal.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Regina pasó rápidamente de nuevo en forma humana. Incluso sin sentidos afilados caninos, ella debería ser capaz de escuchar cuando saliera del cuarto de baño. Tan pronto como la puerta se abriera, ella simplemente tendría que cambiar. Si fuera necesario ella volvería a intentarlo más tarde, después de que él se hubiera ido a la cama. Ser descubierta en su apartamento — desnuda, nada menos—no era una opción. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que él sabía quién era ella, ya que obviamente había estado vigilando a Emma. Incluso si ella escapaba ilesa, su presencia seguramente le alertaría sobre el peligro y lo echaría a correr. Demasiado consciente de que esta oportunidad estaba pasando rápidamente para ella, Regina rápidamente volcó la revista. Ninguna etiqueta. Probablemente comprada de una librería. Ella no debería estar sorprendida — se trataba de un hombre con un gran interés en permanecer fuera de la red. Pero eso no significaba que no habría algún otro pedazo de prueba escondida en su apartamento. Difícilmente parecía posible que cualquier persona podía divorciarse completamente de la sociedad moderna, hasta el punto de no recibir al menos una factura de servicios públicos, o algo así. Regina corriendo alrededor del apartamento, hojeaba rápidamente diversos documentos apilados aquí y allá. Por alguna razón, ella había esperado que él mantuviera una casa más ordenada también demasiadas películas de asesinos en serie que ofrecen los psicópatas meticulosos, Regina suponía—pero en realidad él tenía una increíble variedad de libros, revistas y papeles sueltos apilados precariamente en casi cada superficie plana.

Incluso había una copia del libro que Emma había escrito, Escuchar a los muertos. Ya que estaba manoseado y gastado, tenía obviamente que haberlo leído una y otra vez. Tomó una tremenda fuerza de voluntad no recogerlo y destruirlo, aunque sólo fuera porque sabía que alimentaba su obsesión. Pero seguramente lo echaría de menos, y ella no quería alertarlo.

Al ver una pequeña ventana sobre el fregadero de la cocina, Regina tomó un descanso en su búsqueda y corrió a abrirla unos centímetros. Es mejor asegurarse que tendría una clara ruta de escape antes de dejar este importante detalle al azar. Finalmente Regina encontró exactamente lo que buscaba, una factura de electricidad que había abierto y dejado de lado en el mostrador de la cocina. Ella Lo cogió con manos temblorosas, gimiendo cuando vio que había vuelto a incluir la factura en el sobre de manera incorrecta haciendo imposible ver la dirección a través de la ventana de plástico.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo tranquilo que el apartamento estaba de repente. El sonido del agua se había detenido. Sacudiendo la cabeza, buscó el pasillo por donde asumió que el hombre había desaparecido. Vacío. Seguramente habría oído la puerta del baño abrirse si hubiera salido. Que no quería decir que ella podría tener un poco más de tiempo. Los nervios se dispararon, ella forcejeó con el sobre, rasgando la hoja doblada de papel del interior y torpemente lo manipuló hasta que pudo leer el texto. Se abrió una puerta en algún lugar más allá del pasillo vacío. Pesados pasos se acercaban. Regina buscó números y letras que parecían extrañamente como un galimatías, desesperada por encontrar la información que necesitaba antes de que ella se viera obligada a cambiar de forma humana. Sin aliento, ella lo vio justo cuando ella alcanzó a ver la sombra del hombre en movimiento a través del umbral de la habitación que estaba a punto de salir.

Killian Jones. 106 South Third Street, Apartamento 12C, de Boston. Regina se lo repetía a sí misma mientras se transformaba en el pobre perro.

Killian Jones. 106 South Third Street. Apartamento 12C. Boston. ¿Quién sabía si era su verdadero nombre o un alias? Regina no estaba segura de que importara. Ella tenía un lugar para llevar a la policía. Pronto Emma no iba a tener que vivir con miedo.

"Perro". La voz del hombre cortó el silencio del apartamento, enviando a su ya acelerado latido del corazón casi pararse. Habló con un ligero tono monótono, pero Regina leyó fácilmente la maldad dentro de esa sola palabra.

"Sal, sal de ahí. Tengo algo para ti." Regina maldijo su impulsiva decisión de cambiar de nuevo a su perro. Convertirse en un insecto podría haber sido mejor. A pesar de que la forma era difícil de controlar, funcionó bien para permanecer oculta. Consciente de que su oportunidad de huir se le escapaba, Regina convocó mentalmente la imagen de una mosca doméstica y envió el cuerpo una orden silenciosa para imitar su forma. Por lo general, la transformación ocurría automáticamente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en él para que así fuera. Usualmente, pero no en esta ocasión. Horrorizada, cuando su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer a su mente, ella se deslizó hacia atrás a través de los azulejos de la cocina. Aún atrapada en el cuerpo de un perro pequeño, ella poco podía hacer para protegerse. Ella podía morder, seguro, pero probablemente no lo suficientemente fuerte para disuadirle de hacerla daño. Ciertamente, no lo suficiente para detenerlo.

Su única opción real para escapar era cambiar. Ya sea porque estaba agotada o el universo había decidido volverse contra ella, ella parecía haber quedado sin fuerza. Regina cerró los ojos y volvió a intentarlo. Cuando ella cambiaba, su cuerpo podía sentir un hormigueo, como si alguien le pasara una corriente a través de sus huesos, a veces su estómago le tironeaba de una manera que no era del todo desagradable. Había descubierto cómo hacerlo por accidente cuando tenía ocho años de edad. Viendo al perro de la familia lanzarse en torno a su granja persiguiendo mariposas pareciendo la criatura más feliz en la tierra, Regina sólo tuvo que desear esa felicidad para transformarse en un perro. Encantada, había pasado casi una hora jugando con Daisy el border collie de una forma totalmente nueva. Desde ese día ella supo cambiar, tanto si quería como si no. Nunca le había fallado antes. Hasta ahora. No importaba lo mucho que quería ser una mosca, sus patas peludas se mantuvieron obstinadamente plantadas en el suelo de la fría cocina. Es irónico que la capacidad que siempre había anhelado perder desapareciera cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Tal vez la primera vez que ella la había realmente necesitado. Corrió bajo la mesa de la cocina, consiguiendo para sí tal vez sólo unos segundos más. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Mosca. Una mosca. Tenía que ser una mosca.

"Ahí estás." Atrapó una de sus patas traseras, barriendo hacia adelante a través del suelo de la cocina. Regina aprovechó el impulso para propulsarse por el pasillo a una habitación oscura. Se arrastró por debajo de la cama, el corazón desbocado contra la alfombra maloliente. Temblando, escuchaba bramar a Killian dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio.

"Vamos a ver que tan rápido corres cuando te fije a la puerta de mierda con este cuchillo."

No era así como se suponía que debía suceder. Regina se trasladó al centro de la cama y se acurrucó en un ovillo, con la esperanza de que él no sería capaz de alcanzarla y agarrarla. Ser atrapada pondría la seguridad de Emma en peligro. Y la idea de no volver a ver a Emma de nuevo era muy dolorosa.

Finalmente Regina tenía algo por qué vivir, justo cuando estaba más cerca de la muerte. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se centró en la imagen de lo que ella quería ser. Una mosca doméstica: ojos rojos, piezas bucales de esponja, alas translúcidas. Diminuta. Capaz de evitar la pesadilla en la que estaba actualmente. Una sacudida emocionante de electricidad derribó hasta la punta de sus patas y su percepción del mundo cambió. La alfombra se acercó corriendo a su encuentro, la parte inferior del colchón de repente estaba muy por encima de su cabeza. Una forma oscura apareció a su izquierda, y una mano terriblemente grande llegó a ella. Regina despegó, volando de debajo de la cama al lado opuesto de donde Killian Jones se agachó, buscando a su perro. Voló hasta el techo, animada por salvarse por los pelos. Debajo de ella, Killian gruñó de frustración, golpeando su cabeza contra el marco de la cama con una maldición.

Buscó la lámpara de la mesilla de noche en un esfuerzo para encenderla. Con la habitación poco iluminada, se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo y buscó debajo de la cama.

"¿Dónde estás, pequeño cabrón?" Eso fue suficiente para Regina. Ella no quería permanecer en el interior de su apartamento ni un minuto más de lo necesario. Ella tenía lo que necesitaba.

Killian Jones. 106 South Third Street, Apartamento 12C, de Boston. Cuando ella salió volando por la ventana de la cocina, oyó un fuerte ruido en el dormitorio.

Ella no podía estar segura, pero apostaría que él estaba destrozando el lugar en busca de ese pobre perrito. Satisfecha con saber que había salvado una vida esta noche, Regina usó su última gota de energía para cambiar a un pájaro y señaló hacia Storybrooke, lista para salvar a otra.


	29. Confío en ti

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo Veintinueve

Todavía en pijama a las diez de la mañana, Emma se estiró en el sofá con un tazón grande de cereal y una cuchara de gran tamaño, lista para un largo y patético sábado en casa. Salir apenas valía el esfuerzo. No quería hacer nada fuera de sus propias cuatro paredes. Era suficiente como para justificar no arrastrar a los mejores de Storybrooke a lo largo de la ciudad. Además, en su apartamento no tenía que preocuparse por vigilar su espalda. Afuera, en las calles de la ciudad, todo parecía siniestro en estos días.

Recogiendo el mando a distancia, Emma hizo clic en el televisor justo cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Ella suspiró, Silenció el sonido de la película en blanco y negro que salía en pantalla. Cuándo miró a la pantalla del teléfono celular y vio parpadear el número de Regina, su estómago se retorció.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su discusión y esta era la primera vez que Regina llamaba. Su única comunicación con ella había sido el mensaje de texto enviado a la mañana siguiente, diciendo que la amaba y que le hubiera gustado tener el coraje de explicarse. Emma lo había tomado como un adiós. No había esperado oír de Regina otra vez, ella se debatía sobre lo que debía hacer. Una parte de ella quería ignorar la llamada. Si su relación no había sido lo suficientemente importante para Regina como para luchar hace dos semanas, Emma no sabía lo que Regina podría decir para arreglar las cosas ahora. Pero la mayor parte de ella, la parte que desesperadamente perdió lo que sentía cuando estaban juntas, quería dar a Regina la oportunidad de probarlo. Tragando el nudo en la garganta, Emma contestó el teléfono.

"Hola".

"Emma". Ante el sonido de la voz de Regina, tan llena de emoción, el bulto se hizo más grande, estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

"Gracias por tomar mi llamada."

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Necesito hablar contigo."

"Está bien" Emma puso abajo su plato de cereal, ya no tenía hambre.

"Hablemos".

"No por teléfono. ¿Puedo ir?" Emma cerró los ojos. Deseaba que Regina hiciera precisamente eso más que nada. Pero no ésta Regina, ella anhelaba la Regina en la que podía confiar, la que de alguna manera podía hacer que todos sus problemas se desvanecieran. La que redujo el mundo de las dos, tan conectadas en la seguridad de su pequeña burbuja que nada más parecía importar. Emma no tenía la energía para hacer frente a Regina la mentirosa, la cobarde que se negó a asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Emma negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo hacer esto, Regina. Yo realmente no puedo. Hay demasiada locura en mi vida en este momento para hacer frente a lo que sucedió entre nosotras. Tal vez más tarde. Pero no en este momento". Un silencio largo e incómodo se extendió antes de que Regina hablara.

"Me lo merezco, lo sé. Pero tengo que decirte algo importante sobre el hombre que te está acosando."

"¿Qué?"

"Déjame ir y te lo voy a explicar—todo. Te lo prometo" Sorprendida, Emma trató de imaginar que información podría Regina tener. Incluso sabiendo que había llamado a la policía por el cuerpo de la primera víctima, nunca antes Emma había realmente creído que Regina sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Parecía imposible que pudiera retener información de nuevo, sabiendo que la seguridad de Emma estaba en juego. Era evidente que ella nunca había conocido a Regina en absoluto. Cautelosa, Emma dijo:

"Si tienes información sobre el caso, puedo establecer una entrevista para ti con la detective Page. Puedes decir cualquier cosa a Lilly que crees que debería saber."

"No, no puedo." Impregnado de urgencia el tono de Regina. "Esto es algo que tengo que decirte. Entonces me puedes ayudar a decidir cómo, y qué, decir a Lilly"

"¿Y me hablaras con Lilly presente en la sala?"

"Parte de lo que tengo que decirte, Lilly no puede saberlo." Como consciente de lo mucho que le estaba pidiendo, Regina suspiró profundamente. Cuando ella volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Por favor, confía en mí, Emma. Sabes que nunca te haría daño. ¿Cierto?" Lo curioso era que Emma confió en ella, aunque ella no quería hacerlo.

"Está bien. ¿Por qué no nos reunimos en algún lugar para tomar un café?"

"Prefiero tener un poco de intimidad. Puede ser en tu casa o la mía". Exhalando, Emma dijo:

"Regina no estás haciendo esto fácil".

"Lo sé. Pero algo de lo que tengo que decirte realmente necesita mantenerse entre tú y yo. Es que... hay algo que nunca he dicho a nadie, sobre mí. Algo que necesitas saber. Espero... espero que te ayude a entender". Emma no podía ignorar la seriedad en la voz de Regina. Sonaba decidida y apasionada, desmoronando la determinación de Emma a mantener su distancia. Se dijo que no quería decir que era una tonta. Esta era una mujer de la que se había enamorado, con fuerza, inusualmente rápido. Había sido algo real entre ellas. Tal vez todavía lo estaba.

"Yo estaba pensando en pasar hoy el día en el sofá", dijo Emma,

"viendo películas antiguas. Ven cuando quieras ".

"Genial. Gracias." Bajo el alivio de Regina, Emma sintió una corriente subterránea de miedo.

"Esto será rápido".

"Voy a tener que decirle a Lilly y a los demás que vas a venir", dijo Emma, antes de que Regina pudiera colgar.

"Así te dejaran pasar".

"Está bien."

"No voy a dejar que Lilly sepa que tienes nueva información. Tú y yo podemos hablar primero. Entonces vamos a decidir qué decirle ".

"Eso es todo lo que pido." Regina exhaló con voz temblorosa. "Gracias, Emma." Emma esperaba que esto no fuera algo que lamentaría más tarde. Ella debía hacer cualquier cosa para obtener más información acerca de su acosador, pero ella no estaba exactamente dispuesta a dejar que su corazón fuera pisoteado de nuevo. Cualquier cosa que Regina necesitara decirle, ella esperaba que valiera la pena el riesgo.

"De nada. Nos vemos más tarde". Desconectando su llamada, Emma respiró hondo antes de detenerse en el número de Lilly y hacer clic en el botón de llamar, Lilly respondió en el segundo toque.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Todo está bien", dijo Emma.

"Quería hacerte saber que tengo una visita tarde. "

"Está bien. ¿Quién?" Emma vaciló.

"Regina". Ella no tuvo que ver la cara de Lilly para saber que fruncía el ceño.

"Oh, de verdad".

"Ella quiere hablar." Emma se mordió el labio, se comprometió a mantener su promesa de no decirle todo a Lilly. Todavía no.

"No me juzgues".

"Yo no lo hago." Emma sabía que era una mentira. Si Lilly supiera la verdadera razón de la visita de Regina, Emma no le gustaba que Lilly pensara que ella era una tonta.

"Lo haces. Y te pido que no lo hagas."

"Está bien", dijo Lilly con voz tensa. "Me preocupo por ti. No necesitas estas chorradas ahora mismo. "

"Voy a estar bien. Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que sabías que estaba esperándola."

"Por supuesto. Si necesitas algo, sabes cómo llamarme." Emma soltó una carcajada sin humor.

"Vamos, Lilly. Hablar con Regina es difícilmente material de botón del pánico."

"Nunca se sabe". Haciendo rodar sus ojos, Emma dijo:

"Te veré más tarde, Lilly. Disfruta de tu Sábado".

"Tú también". Emma colgó, lanzando su teléfono a un lado. Miró a su cereal, pero su apetito había desaparecido. Iba a ver a Regina de nuevo. Gimiendo, se dejó caer en el sofá y subió el sonido de la televisión, con la esperanza de ahogar sus pensamientos. Ella no sabía lo que quería que sucediera. En realidad, era una mentira. Aunque la parte estrictamente racional de su cerebro se rebelaba ante la niña, con ideas de cuento de hadas, Emma quería algún tipo de felices para siempre, no importaba lo improbable que pareciera.

Menos de una hora después de que Emma colgara a Regina, oyó un golpe en su puerta. Ella no tenía que mirar por la mirilla para saber quién era. Ella podía sentir la presencia de Regina en su vientre, un toque de extraña electricidad que no había estado allí desde la noche que Regina le mintió sobre estar fuera de la ciudad — la última vez que estuvieron juntas. Emma había imaginado sentir la misma chispa de conexión en numerosas ocasiones desde su ruptura, pero había sido un patético anhelo. Esta era la vida real. Ema se acercó a la puerta con piernas de goma, armándose de valor para ver el rostro de Regina.

Ella sabía que la iba a golpear con fuerza ver a Regina de nuevo, y le preocupaba que fuera a perder la cabeza y saltara a la espera de sus brazos . En dos semanas no había habido tiempo suficiente para construir un muro alrededor de su corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerla fuera. A pesar del dolor que Regina la había causado, Emma todavía la echaba de menos desesperadamente. Haría falta entregarse por completo a la rabia por su deseo de ser envuelta en el abrazo cálido de Regina. Accediendo a una imagen de la mujer rubia que había aparecido en casa de Regina la noche en que supuestamente estaba saliendo de la ciudad, Emma dio una honda respiración y miró por la mirilla, por si acaso. Incluso distorsionada por la lente del ojo de pez, Regina parecía impresionante. El corazón de Emma tronó mientras deshizo la cadena y abrió la puerta. Los ojos de Emma de inmediato se encontraron con Regina, cada trozo de su fuerza de voluntad se disolvió.

"Emma — " Regina dio un paso hacia adelante y luego bruscamente se detuvo.

Ella empuñó sus manos a los costados, claramente reteniéndose.

"Te ves hermosa". Maldiciendo el temblor de sus dedos, Emma le susurró:

"Tú también." Ella se hizo a un lado y le indicó a Reigna que pasara.

"Adelante" Cuando Regina pasó a su lado en la sala de estar, Emma inhaló profundamente, saboreando su olor. Ella siguió al interior con Regina, tratando duramente de mantener una expresión neutral. A juzgar por la subida rápida y caída del pecho de Regina, ella vio el deseo en cada movimiento de Emma. Para su crédito, ella parecía no tomar esto como una invitación para iniciar el contacto físico.

Emma casi deseaba que lo hiciera.

"Siéntate". Apresurándose a tomar asiento en el otro extremo del sofá, Emma suspiro de alivio tan pronto como se apartó un poco. Cobarde y mareada en presencia de Regina, ella se sentía como una ridícula colegiala, enferma de amor. Esto fue lo que la metió en problemas en primer lugar, hacer caso omiso de un sano sentido de la precaución. Emma ya sabía que Regina era una mentirosa. No podía olvidarlo sólo porque ella olía muy bien. Regina se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, enviando a Emma una mirada nerviosa.

"Te he echado de menos."

Emma reprimió el impulso de confesar lo mucho que había echado de menos a Regina también.

"Dijiste que tenías información sobre el asesino del parque". Tragando saliva, Regina dijo:

"Sí." Ella se retorció las manos en el regazo, parecía tan ansiosa que el estómago de Emma se enturbió por simpatía.

"Tengo un montón que decirte, pero no sé por dónde empezar ".

"¿Por qué no empiezas desde el principio?" Regina abrió la boca y sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo siento. Estoy... Estoy muy nerviosa".

"Está bien." Tener a Regina tan cerca—y desearla tanto—estaba comenzando a llevarse la paciencia de Emma. Especialmente cuando parecía cada vez más que a lo mejor la participación de Regina en este caso era más profunda de lo que Emma quería creer.

"¿Por qué no me dices lo que sabes de este tipo? Podemos empezar por ahí." Exhalando, Regina metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una hoja plegada de papel. Se lo pasó a Emma, observando su cara por una reacción cuando Eve lo desplegó y leyó las letras elegantes en el interior. Killian Jones, 106 South Third Street, Apartamento 12C, Boston. Emma se quedó sin aliento cuando certificó la enormidad de lo que acababa de darle Regina. Lo último que habría esperado era un nombre y dirección. Emma levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Regina.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"El nombre del hombre que está detrás de ti." El acento de Regina parecía más pronunciado de lo habitual, sus palabras salían frágiles y entrecortadas. "La dirección es un edificio de apartamentos en Boston, cerca del aeropuerto". El estómago de Emma le dio un vuelco. El hombre en el teléfono había dicho que se llamaba Jones, y ahora Regina le estaba dando el nombre y la dirección de un Killian. No siendo alguien que creyera en las coincidencias, Emma aceptó de inmediato que Regina estaba diciendo la verdad. Asqueada por el pensamiento de que Regina había sabido algo que podría haber dado lugar a la captura hace semanas de este hombre y se había guardado la información que podría haber salvado vidas, Emma la miró con enojo.

"Lilly te entrevistó hace casi dos semanas. ¿Por qué no le diste a ella esta información entonces?" No pudo aplacar su ira, la voz de Emma se levantó.

"Otra mujer murió, Regina. Si hubieras confesado cuando nos dijiste que hiciste la llamada telefónica, ella todavía estaría viva" Regina se estremeció.

"Yo no sabía quién era entonces."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué, así que esto es el resultado de un trabajo de detective de tu parte? ¿Fuiste capaz de resolver el caso que todo la división de homicidio de Storybrooke no ha sido capaz de resolver?" Consciente de que estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control de su temperamento, Emma gritó:

"¿Ese es tu gran secreto, Regina? ¿Eres un superhéroe para combatir el crimen?"

Regina no la miraba a los ojos.

"Tal vez debería irme".

"No." Emma tocó el collar que llevaba alrededor de su cuello el Botón de pánico de Lilly.

"Si estás involucrada en este lío, vas a tener que rendir cuentas. Lo siento, así son las cosas."

Finalmente Regina la miró a la cara, con los ojos llameantes.

"¿Participar? ¿Crees que tengo algo que ver con tu ataque? ¿Con esos asesinatos?"

"Yo no sé qué pensar." Emma agitó el trozo de papel en el aire. "¿Si no estás involucrada, cómo demonios conseguiste esto?"

"Yo le seguí."

"¿Lo seguiste cuando? ¿Cómo?"

"Ayer por la noche llegó a tu apartamento alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Un perro le asustó de tu puerta." Regina tragó convulsivamente.

"Los detectives no lo vieron porque él entró por la azotea del edificio, y luego escapó de la misma manera". El aliento de Emma quedó atrapado. Había oído un perro ladrando en el pasillo a las dos de la mañana, la noche anterior, pero no había visto a nadie más. Cuando ella llamó a los detectives que montaban guardia en el vestíbulo, le aseguraron que nadie había entrado o salido del edificio. En la barrida posterior de los pasillos no había aparecido ninguna señal del perro tampoco. Emma no entendía cómo Regina podía saber nada de esto. Más importante, no podía entender cómo Regina podría haber entrado en el edificio sin alertar a nadie de su presencia. O por qué lo hubiera hecho en primer lugar.

"Yo quería asegurarme de que estabas a salvo", dijo Regina en voz baja.

"Cuando me di cuenta que tenía la oportunidad de seguirlo y tal vez descubrir dónde vivía, lo tuve que hacer".

Aunque algunos aspectos de la historia sonaban a verdad, Emma no podía creer que Regina había sido capaz no sólo de colarse a través de los detectives que la cuidaban, sino también seguir a su acosador todo el camino a Boston sin ser atrapada. Parecía imposible. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Emma dijo:

"Lo siento, esto simplemente no tiene ningún sentido. Digamos que te las arreglaste para entrar en mi edificio sin que ninguno de los policías en la calle o en el vestíbulo se diera cuenta. Y digamos que este tipo forzó la puerta de acceso de la azotea— que se supone que está cerrada desde el interior, a propósito— sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Incluso si yo creyera todo eso, no puedo imaginar cómo podrías haber logrado seguirlo, no sólo a través de la azotea, sino luego todo el camino a Boston ¿Sin que se enterara?" Describir la mirada en el rostro de Regina como la de un ciervo cegado por los faros sería injusta para los ciervos. Emma nunca antes había visto tal pánico atroz en la mirada. Regina se dobló por la cintura, meciéndose como si ella pudiera estar enferma, y exhaló con voz temblorosa. Entonces ella saltó a sus pies, tirando de su camisa sobre su cabeza y la arrojó al suelo. Sobresaltada, Emma levantó las manos.

"Whoa. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Regina se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, alcanzando entonces detrás de su espalda para desabrochar su sostén. Se volvió hacia Emma, con la boca en una línea sombría. "

Tengo que mostrarte algo. Porque si sólo te lo digo, no me vas a creer."

Emma se cubrió los ojos, irritada por la reacción instantánea de su cuerpo a la vista de los pechos desnudos de Regina. "¿Es realmente necesario quitarte la ropa?"

"Bueno, sí. Más o menos." Regina se aclaró la garganta.

"Emma. Mírame". Suspirando pesadamente, Emma bajó la mano y tragó saliva a la vista de las curvas gloriosamente desnudas de Regina.

"Será mejor que no estés jugando conmigo, Regina. Lo digo en serio." Regina miró intensamente seria. Sosteniendo los brazos a los costados, volvió a respirar hondo, claramente reuniendo coraje.

"Tuve la oportunidad de seguir los pasos de Killian Jones esa noche porque nunca me vio. Bueno, lo hizo, pero no se dio cuenta que era yo. "

"No lo entiendo".

"Lo sé," dijo Regina en voz baja.

"Tan sólo un momento. Sólo... prométeme una cosa"

"¿Qué?"

"Por favor no te asustes. Te juro que te lo voy a explicar lo mejor que puedo, pero..." Regina se sacudió las manos. "Pero no te preocupes."

Cansada de la dramaturgia, Emma apoyó la cabeza en su mano y fingió aburrimiento.

"Te prometo que no voy a flipar". Y entonces sucedió lo imposible. Regina simplemente desapareció como si su cuerpo se hubiera derretido en una forma diferente. En un momento ella estaba allí, y al siguiente, no lo estaba. En su lugar había un perro marrón con ojos tristes y serios. Emma se asustó. Gritando, ella saltó del sofá y revolviéndose hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en su prisa por poner alguna distancia entre ella y el perro que solía ser Regina. Con el corazón tronando, Emma sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Eso simplemente no pudo haber sucedido. El perro se asustó, y luego suavemente hacia arriba creció y se transformó en Regina. El proceso de transformación fue tan extraño de presenciar que el grito de Emma murió en su garganta mientras su mente científicaba lo asumía. ¿Cómo tenía el sistema esquelético Regina para manejar ese tipo de cambio dramático? ¿Qué pasó con la masa corporal extra cuando se convirtió en el perro, que era mucho más pequeño que su forma humana?

¿Fue su habilidad el resultado de una anomalía genética o algún agente ambiental? ¿Qué diablos era? Un pesado golpe sacudió la puerta del apartamento de sus goznes. "¡Emma!" La voz de Lilly retumbó, profunda y dominante, pero apretada de miedo. "Abre la puerta o la abriré yo misma." De pie desnuda en medio de su sala de estar, Regina pareció aterrorizada. Ella miró su cuerpo, luego a Emma, como si imaginara exactamente lo que Lilly pensaría de esta situación. Arrancada de su estupor por el sentido de que Regina estaba a punto de desaparecer de nuevo, tal vez para siempre, Emma cogió los pantalones de Regina y los arrojó en sus brazos.

"Estoy bien, Lilly Sólo dame un momento", gritó Emma hacia la puerta. En voz baja, dijo:

"Vístete. Ve a mi habitación y quédate allí. Tenemos que hablar, pero antes voy a deshacerme de Lilly." El miedo cruzó el rostro de Regina.

"¿No le vas a decir?" El terror en las palabras pronunciadas en voz baja le sacudió el corazón a Emma. Regina claramente esperaba el odio de Emma, no la lealtad.

"No voy a decirle nada hasta que tu y yo tengamos la oportunidad de discutir esto. Ahora vete."

"Emma". Lilly golpeó la puerta.

"Si no abres esta puerta inmediatamente, voy a usar mi llave". Aturdida por la persistencia de Lilly, Emma hizo un gesto hacia sujetador desechado de Regina.

"Recoge la ropa". Regina recogió su ropa y salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de Emma detrás de ella. Emma corrió

hacia la puerta del apartamento y la abrió, sorprendida de encontrar a Lilly con la llave en la mano.

"Estoy segura que los vecinos apreciaron eso", dijo Emna, poniendo una sonrisa tensa.

"¿Qué pasa, Lilly?"

"Dímelo tu." Lilly cargó abriéndose paso camino al interior del apartamento de Emma. Su barrido visual de la sala de estar era cualquier cosa menos sutil. Ella se dirigió a la cocina y miró en el interior cuando Emma cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

"Regina llegó y cinco minutos más tarde estás gritando. ¿Dónde está esa perra?"

"Espera un segundo, ¿estabas haciendo guardia afuera de mi puerta?"

"¿Dónde está ella?" Emma esperó hasta que Lilly se volvió a mirarla. Luego dobló los brazos sobre su pecho y trató de actuar casual pero molesta.

"Ella está en el cuarto de baño. Grité porque una rata pasó corriendo por el suelo. "

"¿Una rata?" Lilly le dio una mirada escéptica de arriba abajo.

"¿Desde cuándo eres el tipo de chica que grita por ratas?"

"Cuando está en mi apartamento, grito. Me sorprendió". Lilly estudió su rostro con cuidado. Luego se relajó, mientras su mirada se mantenía extraviada por encima del hombro de Emma, en el dormitorio principal. Acercándose, Lilly bajó la voz a un susurro.

"Sólo dime. ¿Te hizo daño?"

"No." Emma puso las manos en las caderas.

"Regina y yo tenemos cosas que resolver, sin duda, pero nunca me pondría una mano encima". Era evidente que Emma tenía mucho que aprender acerca de Regina, pero se sentía segura sobre eso. "En serio, Lilly. Estoy bien. Y tienes que irte" La estudió por unos momentos más, Lilly asintió con la cabeza y se acercó rígidamente a la puerta.

"Siento haberte molestado."

"Está bien." Emma forzó una sonrisa ligera.

"Tienes razón. Yo no soy realmente una gran gritona. Estoy segura de que sonaba bastante loca." Lilly no se unió a su risa.

"Sonaba terrible." La verdadera preocupación en la voz de Lilly calentó a Emma, Suavizando su tono.

"Lo siento." Emma le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Lilly cuando ella salió por la puerta.

"Sin embargo, me agrada saber que puedes llegar a mí rápidamente en caso de que algo realmente ocurra." Dándole una expresión de tristeza resignada, Lilly dijo:

"Está bien. Utiliza tu collar si es necesario."

"Lo haré. Gracias." Emma cerró la puerta detrás de Lilly, y luego se volvió alrededor, cayendo contra la madera fría. Se llevó una mano a la frente, sorprendida por este repentino giro de los acontecimientos. Sabiendo que Regina estaba esperando una reacción más allá de pura sorpresa ruidosa, Emma caminó a la habitación con piernas temblorosas. Regina estaba sentada en el pie de su cama completamente vestida, con la cabeza en sus manos. Ella levantó la vista cuando Emma entró en la habitación, inmediatamente después, se puso de pie.

"Te debería haber preparado mejor. Lo siento tanto... Nunca quise asustarte."

Emma cortó a Regina con una sacudida de su cabeza. "Regina, aunque me hubieras dicho: Me voy a convertir en un perro ahora, aún habría gritado. Eso fue... increíble".

"Lo sé." La tristeza en la voz de Regina era palpable.

"¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?" Con los ojos muy abiertos, Regina abrió y cerró la boca antes de susurrar:

"¿En serio?"

"Tengo que ver eso otra vez." Emma dio a Regina una sonrisa tímida. "En aras de la curiosidad científica". Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Regina.

"¿Así que no estás disgustada?"

"No." Odiando el pánico que antes había llevado a la incertidumbre y que ahora atormentaba tensando la imagen de Regina, Emma dio un paso adelante y le tocó el brazo.

"Estoy sorprendida. Atónita. Intelectualmente desafiada. Pero no estoy disgustada. Yo veo cosas horribles todos los días, Regina. La inhumanidad del hombre hacia el hombre. Lo que eres no es desagradable. Eres increíble".

El labio inferior de Regina le tembló.

"¿Sí?"

"Por supuesto." Emma se sentó en la cama, centrándose en Regina. Ahora que sabía qué esperar, quiso prestar más atención a exactamente cómo Regina cambiaba de forma.

"Ahora lo volverás a hacer". Sonrojándose, Regina se desnudó en silencio. A pesar del intento de Emma en tranquilizarla, parecía tener problemas para hacer contacto visual.

"¿Me quieres ver de un perro de nuevo, o algo más?" Un escalofrío de excitación recorrió la longitud de la columna vertebral de Emma.

"¿Tu puedes... puedes cambiar en todo lo que quieres?"

"Supongo que sí". Regina se encogió de hombros con timidez.

"No he probado muchas cosas diferentes, pero he sido capaz de convertirme en lo que he querido hasta ahora".

"Cuando... cuando tú cambias, ¿conservas la conciencia y el instinto humano?" Incapaz de evitarlo, Emma barrió su mirada sobre la desnudez de Regina. Ahora que la anticipación había remplazado a la ira, era difícil no dejar a sus viejos sentimientos hacerse cargo. Ella todavía quería a Regina, mucho. Regina se estremeció.

"Sí".

"¿Qué tal un tigre?"

"Está bien", dijo Regina, luego suavemente se transformó en un gran gato rayado naranja y negro. El tigre — Regina— se sentó en sus patas traseras, mirando a Emma expectante. Emma baló una carcajada sorprendida. Incluso la segunda vez, el pequeño truco de Regina era asombroso.

"Ven aquí".

El tigre-Regina se levantó y se estiró como un gato doméstico, luego caminó hacia Emma. Temblando, Emma se acercó y dejó a su mano flotar en el aire sobre una espesa, peluda oreja de Regina. Cuando la oreja se torció, Emma abrió la boca y se echó hacia atrás, temerosa del poder y la fuerza en el enorme cuerpo de Regina. Ella levantó la cabeza y miró a Emma a los ojos, como pidiendo su confianza. Emma exhaló y luego hundió sus dedos en la gruesa piel que cubría el cráneo de Regina, cerrando los ojos cuando Regina apoyó la pesada cabeza sobre el muslo de Emma. "Gracias por enseñarme", susurró Emma.

"Tenemos mucho que hablar, ¿no?"

Regina parecía ondular bajo la mano de Emma. La vista de la piel de tigre naranja convertirse en el cabello negro y sedoso entre sus dedos se llevó el aliento de Emma. Ella miraba, absorta, como la transformación de Regina se completaba, dejando una Regina desnuda descansando su rostro en el muslo vestido de Emma. Emma luchó contra una oleada de deseo que se estrelló sobre ella en la realización de que las cosas con Regina ciertamente no eran como parecían, y tal vez lo que pasó esa noche con la rubia fue igualmente complejo. Tal vez el secreto tenía algo que ver con su habilidad. Eso tendría sentido, por lo que Regina no fue capaz de explicarse. Esto era un gran problema. No confiaría en nadie con un bombazo de esta magnitud. Regina levantó la cara y miró a Emma. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

" Tenemos más de que hablar de lo que siquiera te das cuenta." Acariciando la cara de Regina, Emma dijo:

"¿Estás bien? Estás temblando."

"Simplemente no puedo creer que te lo dije." Regina estaba, balanceándose ligeramente volviendo a reunir la ropa.

"Estoy en una especie de estado de shock." Emma cogió el brazo de Regina, deteniéndola de irse. Tiró de Regina bajándola sobre la cama, junto a ella, luego la tomó en un apretado abrazo. A pesar de que la suave presión de las curvas desnudas de Regina envió un escalofrío de excitación a través de la estructura de Emma, el abrazo no era sexual. Intuyó que Regina necesitaba un toque de desahogo en estos momentos. Necesitaba saber que ella no la había asustado. Regina se aferró a sus hombros, respirando pesadamente. "Eres tan sólo la tercera persona a quien se lo he dicho"

"¿Acaso las dos primeras veces no fueron bien?"

"No, no lo hicieron." Acurrucándose profundamente en el círculo de los brazos de Emma, Regina se estremeció incluso con más fuerza.

"Le dije a mi novia cuando tenía dieciséis años. Yo estaba enamorada de ella. Quería huir conmigo hasta que le mostré lo que era. Entonces ella se aterrorizó. Ella me dijo que me fuera. Es por eso que yo no pude decírtelo, Emma. Yo ya te amaba tanto y no podía soportar pasar por eso otra vez. No quería que me mirases como si yo fuera un monstruo. "

Emma se echó hacia atrás para poder mirar seriamente a los ojos de Regina, queriendo aliviar su vuelta a la calma. La emoción tumultuosa de Regina se vertió sobre Emma, dificultándole la respiración.

"Bueno, no me has ahuyentado. Todavía estoy aquí". Regina asintió con la cabeza, luego se apartó, con el color aumentando en sus mejillas.

"Voy a ponerme la ropa, a menos que quieras quitarte la tuya." Ella manejó un guiño juguetón. "Sólo me siento rara al ser la única desnuda después de dos semanas de no hablar ".

"Vístete," dijo Emma en voz baja. Las palabras de Regina la golpearon en la parte baja del vientre, el dulce placer de ser deseada. Era una sensación agradable después de dos semanas de depresión y ansiedad. Aun así, necesitaban hablar antes de que Emma pudiera decidir dónde quedaría su relación romántica. Regina hizo lo que le dijo rápidamente, mirando de vez en cuando a Emma, que estaba sentada en la cama mirando.

"No te puedes imaginar lo agradecida que estoy de que no acabaras huyendo a gritos. Pero no sabes todo todavía"

"¿Todo acerca de ti, o todo acerca de cómo te las arreglaste para seguir los pasos de Killian Jones?" Emma hizo un gesto para que se sentara Regina a su lado. Ella quería mantener esta conversación en el dormitorio, donde tenían menos posibilidades de ser oídos si Lilly había decidido quedarse.

"Acerca de mí". Emma pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Regina cuando ella se sentó, queriendo permanecer conectada. No sólo para tranquilizar a Regina sobre que ella tenía una mente abierta acerca de lo que ella estaba a punto de escuchar, sino también para tranquilizarse a sí misma a pesar de que claramente no había empezado aún a descubrir que Regina estaba durante su mes de noviazgo, ella tenía una conexión real con esta mujer. Regina la hacía sentir cosas que no podía negar, y si era posible obtener esta relación de nuevo, Emma quería probar. Sintiendo que Regina estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar las palabras para empezar, Emma le preguntó:

"El día en que fui atacada en el parque, un lobo me salvó, aunque parecía una locura en ese momento. Sé que Lilly pensó que estaba equivocada. Ese lobo eras tú, ¿no es así?" Regina le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

"Sí".

"Me salvaste la vida", susurró Emma. Parpadeando en un recuerdo de Killian Jones sujetándola y amenazándola con un cuchillo, Emma se estremeció de miedo sintiendo cada pedacito tan poderosamente igual que ocurrió ese día. Regina le apretó las manos, apartando las imágenes y trayéndola de vuelta al presente. Sin pensarlo, Emma dio un beso a Regina suavemente en la boca.

"Gracias." Cuando Emma se retiró, Regina le tocó los labios.

" De nada ".

" Soy increíblemente afortunada de que una hermosa superhéroe cambia-forma por casualidad estaba en la misma área del parque que yo cuando la necesité." Las probabilidades de que la situación que acababa de ser descrita incluso siendo posible, y mucho menos que ocurriera en realidad, eran infinitesimales. Emma se echo a reír. "Es una locura."

"Sí". El temor enfermo que brotaba de Regina no pasó desapercibido a Emma. Era obvio que había algo más en la historia de Regina que simplemente estar en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado. Emma apretó la mano de Regina. "Dime lo que sucedió esa mañana. Todo". Regina miró a sus pies. "En primer lugar tengo que decir más sobre mi... capacidad ".

"Está bien. Dime". Sin mirarla a los ojos, Regina dijo:

"La mañana que fuiste atacada, me desperté en el parque. Así fue como me encontré con el cuerpo de la mujer. No estaba lejos de donde volví en sí, y podía oler la sangre en el aire, así que seguí su rastro." Regina escudriñó el rostro de Emma, como si comprobara una reacción.

"Incluso en forma humana, tengo aumentado los sentidos. Rastrear funciona mejor con un sentido del olfato de perro, por supuesto, pero esa mañana el olor de la muerte fue suficientemente fuerte, y con facilidad pude recogerlo con mi nariz humana."

"¿Qué quieres decir cuando dices "volví en sí " en el parque?" Emma sintió que este detalle era el centro de la gran revelación de Regina. "¿Cómo llegaste ahí?"

"No sé si lo recuerdas — o siquiera lo sabías — pero fuiste atacada a la mañana siguiente de la luna llena." Regina se lamió los labios nerviosamente.

"La noche que viniste a mi casa, cuando yo te dije que estaría fuera de la ciudad, también había luna llena." Recordando el extraño comportamiento de Regina, la lujuria desenfrenada y los lapsos aparentemente dolorosos, Emma sintió un pedazo del rompecabezas caer en su lugar.

"La luna llena te afecta. ¿Qué hace? "En la expresión Regina parecía de vergüenza nerviosa, la velocidad cardiaca de Emma se aceleró. Estaba en un territorio desconocido — Regina posiblemente no podía decirle nada. Emma desesperadamente esperaba que fuera algo que ella podía manejar.

"No me digas que eres un hombre lobo." El parpadeo de mortificación de Regina no lo pudo ocultar, parecía confirmar el peor temor de Emma.

"Yo no sé si esa es la palabra adecuada para ello. Pero, sí, la luna me obliga a cambiar. No estoy del todo segura en qué, pero es grande y más fuerte de lo que puedes imaginar. Es probable que sea parecido al lobo, pero yo nunca he visto una foto y he intentado fervientemente permanecer oculta en esos momentos. Cuando me despierto por la mañana después de la luna llena, no me acuerdo de nada de lo que sucedió la noche anterior. "

"¿Alguna vez has hecho algo malo...?" Tan difícil como Emma trató de puntillas el tema, era casi imposible sonar casual cuando preguntas a alguien si era peligroso.

"Sí, la primera vez que ha pasado. Cuando tenía dieciséis años. Yo no me lo esperaba, pero un mes, la luna me atrapó. Me desperté afuera, cubierta en la sangre y en el tejido de las ovejas que teníamos en nuestra granja familiar. Al parecer, los había matado, al igual que lo haría un lobo — por lo que supongo que en lo que me convierto, es parecido al lobo" Los ojos de Regina se habían ido muy lejos, con dolor grabado en su rostro mientras ella revivía un acontecimiento que claramente todavía tenía el poder de hacerle daño. Emma pasó los dedos por Regina, trayendola de vuelta, sentadas juntas en la cama.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"Mis padres fueron los que me despertaron. Mi padre estaba gritando, mi madre estaba llorando. Traté de explicarles, pero revelarles lo que yo podía hacer sólo lo hizo peor. Había estado manteniendo mi capacidad en secreto desde que averigüé que podía convertirme en el perro de la familia cuando tenía ocho años." Una sonrisa desnuda fantasmal cruzó los labios de Regina.

"Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que debes haber sentido al descubrir que puedes hacer algo que nadie más puede. Qué emocionante."

"Fue emocionante, en un principio, pero tenía miedo de decírselo a nadie. Yo estaba en un orfanato hasta que tuve cuatro años de edad y mis padres me adoptaron. Sabiendo que yo era diferente, tenía miedo de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme enviar de vuelta. Así que fue mi pequeño secreto. Ni siquiera se lo dije a mi novia, habíamos estado cerca de un año cuando la primera luna llena me atrapó." Cubriéndose la cara con la mano, Regina emanaba dolor. Era como si una presa hubiera reventado, y Emma sospechaba que Regina había descorchado sólo recuerdos que había reprimido durante años.

"Mis padres me repudiaron. Mi padre amenazó con llamar a la policía en realidad, así que decidí hui. Pero yo no podía irme sin decirle a Danielle adiós."

"Y fue entonces cuando ella te rechazó."

"No podía culparla," murmuró Regina.

"Le hablé de las ovejas. Era la primera vez que había perdido el control y que no podía recordar nada. Tenía miedo de mi mente. Podía ver eso. ¿Quién podría culparla por no querer formar parte de un monstruo asesino?"

"Bueno, yo puedo." Esta nueva revelación fue un gran cambio, ciertamente, pero por alguna razón Emma no sentía la obligación de cortar los lazos con Regina. Incluso si ella fuera una especie de hombre lobo, tenía un buen corazón y un carácter amable. Cómo respondía con el ciclo lunar era poca culpa de ella. "La amabas, y tú estabas asustada y sola. Tendría que haber estado a tu lado cuando necesitabas a alguien. En lugar de eso te convenció de que nadie jamás podría amar a un monstruo como tú. ¿No es así?" Regina se ruborizó.

"Te conocí y no podía tener una relación real si te estaba ocultando algo tan grande. Pero yo no sabía cómo decírtelo. Yo estaba convencida de que iba a salir mal. Por supuesto, mintiéndote no funcionó exactamente mejor, ¿verdad?" Bajando la voz, Regina dijo: "Traté de no enamorarme de ti en absoluto, pero tenemos una conexión. Yo no pude evitarlo" Emma se animó ante la mención de su conexión, la cual siempre había sido tan palpable sin embargo inverosímil para una pragmática como ella. Si una explicación sobrenatural existía para la química instantánea y la cercanía que sentía con Regina — por no hablar de su vínculo emocional inconfundible—Emma estaba feliz después de oír eso. De alguna manera demente, le permitía más fácilmente aceptarlo como real.

"Háblame de nuestra conexión", dijo Emma.

"Yo también la siento, siempre. ¿Qué quiere decir?"

"No lo sé", dijo Regina con suavidad, acariciando la cara de Emma con una mano vacilante.

"Yo nunca lo había sentido antes de aquella mañana en el parque. Eso es lo que me atrajo a ti, como te encontré cuando estaba siendo atacada. Ni siquiera estaba en el parque cuando sentí que clamaban ayuda, Emma. Yo corrí durante unos tres minutos para llegar a ti." Incluso sentada, Emma sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban por la confesión. Si no fuera por su extraño vínculo, Regina nunca podría haber conocido que estaba en problemas. Emma tuvo más suerte de lo que quería pensar.

"Dime más sobre el despertar en el parque. ¿Ocurre cada luna llena?"

"No" Avergonzada, Regina murmuró:

"Tres noches de cada mes, la luna llena me afecta, La noche antes y después de forzarme a cambiar, tengo un deseo sexual muy acentuado, ligera pérdida de autocontrol, y eso es todo. En la noche, cuando la luna está más completa, tengo una cita permanente con una prostituta. No para tener relaciones sexuales," Regina se apresuró a decir, como si le preocupara que Emma lo hubiera tomado como una confesión de infidelidad.

"Le pido que me espose a una mesa de acero y me ate con cuerdas. Lo interpreto como si fuera algún tipo de juego sexual, pero en realidad, sólo necesito alguien que me pueda frenar, me deje por la noche, y me libere la mañana siguiente. Los servicios de escorts son bastante conocidos por su discreción". Así que eso era la mujer en la casa de Regina. Eso para Regina tenía que resultar imposible de explicar—había parecido tan culpable—tenía perfecto sentido. Emma asintió.

"Entiendo".

"La noche que me escapé yo tenía una cita con una chica nueva. La que yo había estado usando antes se había graduado de la universidad y no fue escort más." Ahora que la verdad estaba al descubierto, Regina se relajó visiblemente.

"Ella no quería atarme lo suficientemente apretado. Ese fue el mes del perigeo lunar el más grande del año. Yo sabía que iba a escapar antes de que ella saliera de mi casa. Pero ¿cómo podría explicarle por qué tenía que atarme con más fuerza, a pesar de que tenía miedo de hacerme daño?" Emma asintió.

"Cuando te despertaste a la mañana siguiente y te encontraste el cuerpo, ¿creías que la habías matado?"

"Sí", dijo Regina con sencillez. "Yo no sabía qué hacer. He tenido más de mi parte de olvidar, desplazamientos incontrolados, sobre todo cuando era más joven, pero yo nunca he hecho daño a un ser humano." Hizo una pausa. "No que yo sepa, de todos modos." Emma se tocó la frente. Esto era una sobrecarga de información. Ella trató de tener una idea de lo que acababa de aprender y lo que aún necesita que le explicara.

"Así que dime cómo encontraste a Killian Jones. Sé que estuviste cuidándome cuando llegó aquí anoche. Pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste para seguirle hasta el final a Boston?" Bajo la tenue sonrisa que Regina le dio, Emma podía ver tanto orgullo y descontento. Ella estaba al parecer a punto de escuchar un buen cuento. Tomando un aliento, Regina dijo:

"Después de que lo echara de tu puerta"

Un pensamiento se le ocurrió a Emma.

"Y me ladraste para que volviera dentro". Regina se río entre dientes.

"Sí, y eso, lo seguí por las escaleras hasta la puerta de acceso a la azota. Tuve que cambiar de nuevo en forma humana para salir a la calle, pero entonces me convertí en un pájaro. Eso me hizo muy fácil seguirlo a través de las azoteas de los edificios hasta que llegó al final de la manzana. Después de conseguir llegar lejos se fue a este parque a pocas manzanas de distancia, "

"Sé cual me quieres decir."

"Él tenía un pequeño perro atado allí. Lo desató y comenzó de nuevo a caminar a su coche. Supongo que usó al perro para tratar de parecer menos visible Allí en medio de la noche, porque no parecía cuidarlo mucho." La boca de Regina formó una línea sombría.

"Él estaba muy enojado porque sus planes habían sido arruinados, eso era obvio. Percibí que iba a desquitarse con el perro, y también comencé a temer que si se metía en un coche podría perderlo, dependiendo de la distancia que tenía que recorrer. Así que vi mi oportunidad y la tomé." Emma contuvo la respiración, esperando saber qué pasó después.

"¿Qué has hecho?"

"Me pasé a un perro grande y asusté al pobrecito Perrito. Dejó caer la correa y perseguí a su perro fuera de la vista. Entonces me convertí en su perro". Tensándose, Emma se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había ido Regina para protegerla. Para tomar esa clase de riesgo por una mujer que ni siquiera le había mostrado verdadero carácter — y demostró que los sentimientos de Regina para ella eran muy verdaderos. Atrapada entre el terror y la gratitud, Emma le susurró:

"Dejaste que él te llevará de vuelta a su casa."

"Fue la mejor manera de averiguar quién era y dónde vivía." Regina jugaba con su pelo, buscando los ojos de Emma.

"Hubiera matado a su perro si no hubiera cambiado de lugar con él. Yo lo sé."

"¿Cómo escapaste?"

"Fue arriesgado." Desde el vacilar audible en la voz de Regina, Emma supuso que arriesgado sólo arañaba la superficie de lo que en realidad había pasado.

"Me enteré de que mi capacidad tiene límites. Cuando vino después a por mí pensando que era su perro, me escondí debajo de la cama y traté de convertirme en una mosca para poder escapar. Pero yo estaba agotada y había hecho ya siete diferentes cambios a lo largo de la noche, y al principio no pude. Sólo... no funcionó. "

"¿Esta es la primera vez que has sido incapaz de cambiar cuando querías?" Ansiosa de más detalles, Emma quería saberlo todo sobre el don de Regina. Le excitaba la mente científica más de lo que nunca habría anticipado. "¿Cómo puedes cambiar?"

" Sólo pienso en algo y me convierto en ello." Encogiéndose de hombros Regina. "Honestamente, hasta que te conocí esa misma mañana en el parque rara vez pasó por elección. Es demasiado peligroso. De vez en cuando me gustaba hacer excursiones al campo para poder satisfacer mi necesidad de ir un poco salvaje, pero en su mayor parte estaba demasiado asustada de que alguien pudiera averiguar lo que era. "

"Te avergueza".

"Supongo que sí". Exhalando en un apuro, Regina se derrumbó de nuevo en el colchón. Ella se quedó mirando el techo mientras Emma se tendía a su lado.

"Yo creo que eso es todo. Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar qué hacer con el nombre y la dirección." Esa fue la verdadera cuestión, ¿no? Sin ninguna prueba o hecho para realizar un arresto, no podían tomar a Killian Jones en custodia. Lo mejor que Lilly podía hacer era poner un equipo de vigilancia sobre él y ver sus movimientos. Si él se equivocaba, podrían hacerle preguntas. De otra manera tendrían que excavar en busca de alguna manera de vincular el hombre a sus víctimas o sus escenas del crimen. Tan meticuloso como lo había sido hasta ahora, no sería tan fácil. Pero la cuestión más inmediata era cómo decirle a Lilly que ahora tenía el nombre y la dirección de su acosador sin levantar sospechas de que Regina estaba involucrada de alguna manera. Obviamente Emma no podía decirle exactamente a Lilly cómo Regina se las había arreglado para encontrar información específica. Dado que Lilly ya sospechaba que Regina tenía motivos siniestros para estar involucrada con Emma, ella no podría convencerla de que Regina había proporcionado buena información sin saber más de lo que había alegado. Emma suspiró.

"No tengo ni idea de qué decirle a Lilly. Ella tendrá que conseguir una pareja de detectives para vigilar a Killian Jones, pero no va a ser fácil de explicar cómo sé quién es."

"Ella sabrá que te di su nombre." En realidad no era una pregunta. Más como una declaración, mezclada con derrota.

"Sí, lo hará. Lilly no es estúpida."

"Pero necesitan saber lo que sé. Es la única manera de mantenerte segura". Los párpados de Regina se cayeron y ella bostezó, levantando los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

"Honestamente, apenas puedo pensar en este momento. Estoy muy cansada."

Cepillando un mechón de pelo de la frente de Regina, Emma susurró, "¿Has estado vigilando mi casa todas las noches?"

"Sí". Se le ocurrió a Emma que tal vez la sensación de estar cerca de Regina no había sido por su deprimida imaginación.

"Has estado vigilando casi todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Te he sentido casi todos los días. Pensé que era porque te había perdido, pero eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? estabas aquí". Regina le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza soñolienta.

"Lo siento. Yo no estaba tratando de espiarte. Yo Sólo... necesitaba saber que estabas bien." Emma negó con la cabeza. La vigilancia de Regina no parecía una invasión de la privacidad, sino más bien una declaración de amor.

"¿Por qué no te echas una siesta?" murmuró ella.

"Voy a pensar qué decirle a Lilly. Sea cual sea lo que se me ocurra, Te prometo que te protegeré". Cerrando los ojos lentamente, Regina murmuró:

"Confío en ti". Emma se acercó, rozando sus labios sobre la mejilla de Regina.

"Confío en ti también". Regina se quedó dormida con la más ligera insinuación de una sonrisa en sus labios. Vencida por la vista, y al darse cuenta de repente

de que su relación con Regina no había terminado—ni por asomo—Emma se tumbó de espaldas y se puso la mano sobre su corazón. Estaba finalmente latiendo de nuevo.


	30. Pero mucho mejor

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo Treinta

Media hora después de que Regina se quedara dormida en su cama, Emma volvió a la sala de estar, cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella. Por mucho que no quería llamar a Lilly, Cuanto más pronto pasara el nombre de Killian Jones y la dirección de la policía, seria mejor. A pesar de que todavía no tenía una estrategia sólida para introducir el soplo —y explicar la parte de Regina en la entrega—posponer hablar con Lilly no era una opción. Cada momento que esperaba, daba Killian Jones la oportunidad de herir a otra mujer.

Emma cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Lilly. Ella respondió después del primer timbre, sin aliento.

"Sí, ¿Emma?"

"¿Te importaría volver por unos minutos? Tengo que hablar de algo".

"Por supuesto." Emma podía oírla ya caminar.

"Estoy en camino".

Cuando llamaron a la puerta unos segundos más tarde, Emma rodó sus ojos. Al parecer, Lilly había decidido quedarse cerca después de lo que pasó antes. Emma abrió la puerta.

"Eso fue rápido." Lilly sonrió.

"A su servicio". Ella dio un paso adentro, mirando no tan sutilmente a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Regina?"

"Durmiendo".

Lilly no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto por la respuesta de Emma. "¿Eso quiere decir que las cosas se arreglaron entre ambas?"

"No tuvimos relaciones sexuales, si eso es lo que estás preguntando."

"Técnicamente no lo era, pero me alegro de oír eso, supongo." Plegando los brazos sobre su pecho, Lilly dijo: "¿De qué quieres que hablemos?" Emma hizo un gesto hacia el sofá.

"Vamos a sentarnos."

"Uh-oh. Algo fuerte ".

"Se podría decir eso." Cuando Lilly se sentó en un extremo del sofá, Emma se sacó el trozo de papel que Regina le había dado de su bolsillo. Ella se encontró con la mirada de Lilly y exhaló.

"Tengo el nombre y la dirección del hombre que creo que es el asesino del parque".

Lilly parpadeó lentamente. Ninguna emoción traicionó su rostro.

"¿cómo lo lograste?"

"No puedo entrar en detalles contigo." Emma cruzó la habitación y se sentó junto a Lilly, entregándole el papel con la escritura de Regina en él. No tenía ningún sentido real tratar de ocultar de donde provenía la información. "En este momento necesito que confíes en mí. Sé que no tenemos nada de este tipo. A menos que tengas una orden de arresto, no podemos arrestarlo. Pero por lo menos ahora que sabemos quién es, podemos establecer una vigilancia, estate pendiente de él".

Lilly cogió el papel explorando el nombre y la dirección " Vas a tener que decirme cómo Regina obtuvo esta información, Emma. Primero informa del cuerpo de nuestra víctima inicial, y ahora nuevamente revolotea dentro de tu vida con el nombre y la dirección de la casa de un hombre que ha amenazado con matarte. Quién ha matado a por lo menos otras tres mujeres." Doblando el papel por el medio, Lilly lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. "No puedo entender cómo Regina sabe algo sobre el hombre si no estuviera involucrada de alguna manera. "

"Sé que esto es difícil de entender, y entiendo por qué sospechas. No puedo explicar cómo esta información llegó a mí sin traicionar la confianza de Regina, así que ni siquiera voy a intentarlo. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que recuerdes quién soy y cuáles son mis valores. Pregúntate a ti misma si me gustaría proteger a alguien que fuera responsable en modo alguno de la muerte de tres mujeres. Por no hablar de mi propio acecho." Emma brevemente tocó la rodilla de Lilly. Ya sabes el mucho daño que Regina me hizo. Por favor cree que hizo falta una explicación genuina, honesta acerca de su papel en todo esto — una que me convenció de que ella es totalmente inocente de cualquier delito — que me puso de su parte. "

"¿Has vuelto a su lado?", le preguntó en voz baja Lilly. Era obvio que ya sabía la respuesta y que la perturbaba profundamente.

"Sé honesta conmigo".

Emma no habría tenido en cuenta nada más que la honestidad.

"Sí. Nosotras hablamos y me di cuenta de que habíamos tenido un serio malentendido. Creo que estamos planeando resolver las cosas. "

"¿Eso crees?"

"Ella estaba exhausta. Se quedó dormida antes de llegar a una verdadera conclusión".

Derrumbándose en el respaldo del sofá, Lilly exhaló ásperamente.

"No estoy segura de saber qué hacer con esto. Quiero decir, incluso si te tomo la palabra, creo que el soplo es de fiar, no sé exactamente qué decirle a mi capitán cuando solicite que le asignen recursos de vigilancia para un tipo al azar que puede o no estar conectado a este caso. "

"Él está involucrado." Frustrada pero no sorprendida por la resistencia de Lilly, Emma se devanó los sesos para actuar de la mejor manera con el soplo de Regina. "Vas a hacerlo bien, Lilly. Sé que lo harás." Juntando un guiño juguetón, Emma dijo:

"Tú eres la mejor en lo que haces, después de todo."

Lilly parecía inconmovible.

"La adulación no funcionará esta vez."

"¿Qué quieres?"

Con un gruñido bajo, Lilly se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de Emma. Sorprendida por la repentina partida, Emma se puso de pie y la siguió. Lilly puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Emma entonces la enfrentó.

"Voy a poner vigilancia a este tipo. No puedo prometer por cuánto tiempo. Obviamente, si podemos cogerle en el acto agarrando a una mujer o acosándote, lo tendremos, Pero si no..." Lilly negó con la cabeza. "Esperemos que se resbale antes de que mi capitán decida que debemos perseguir pistas más fiables. "

"Esta es fiable." Emma se encogió de hombros con impotencia. "Me gustaría poder decirte cómo lo sé. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí—éste es el hombre ".

"Yo confío en ti." Su mirada parpadeó por encima del hombro de Emma en dirección a su dormitorio, Lilly hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Yo sólo no confiaría en ella. "

"Lo sé," murmuró Emma. "Pero yo sí. Espero que cuente para algo".

Lilly la miró en silencio, como si estuviera tratando de decidir qué decir. Luego abriendo la puerta con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"Da por supuesto que cuenta. Sólo... prométeme que me mantendrás en el circuito lo más que puedas. Tu seguridad y la seguridad de las mujeres en esta ciudad, son más importantes que mantener la confianza de Regina ".

"Si creyera que tiene información adicional sobre este caso, te lo diría." Por la expresión fugaz de escepticismo de Lilly, Emma se puso rígida.

"Lo juro."

"Está bien." Lilly palmeó el bolsillo. " Me pondré a trabajar en esto de inmediato ".

"Gracias." Aliviada de que Lilly había aceptado su falta de explicación tan fácilmente, Emma sentía que tanto ella como Regina necesitarían ser cautelosas en torno a ella. Lilly estaba claramente sospechando, y el hecho de que ella guardaba rencor personal contra Regina por haber capturado el corazón de Emma no facilitaba exactamente las cosas.

"Quiero saber lo que encuentres ahí fuera, hasta si tienes cualquier orden de detención. "

"Por supuesto." Inclinando la cabeza, Lilly salió de su apartamento

Luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Emma suspiró con alivio. Eso no había ido tan mal como ella había pensado. Ahora que el problema inmediato de decirle a Lilly sobre Killian Jones había terminado, Emma aturdida derivó de nuevo a todo lo que había aprendido en la pasada hora más o menos.

Era increíble, por decir poco. Excepto que ella le creía. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Lo que podía hacer Regina no tenía sentido —demonios, violó las leyes de la física y la biología, pero fue cierto. Una vez más, Emma silenciosamente agradeció a sus padres por el don de ser capaz de aceptar incluso las cosas que no podía explicar. Emma vagó de vuelta a su habitación, ansiosa por estar cerca de Regina mientras procesaba la inexplicable verdad de su nueva novia.

Ella era una cambia-formas — una honesta por Dios cambia-formas, con un toque de hombre lobo incluido.

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación, Ella era también preciosa y todavía la mujer de la que Emma se había enamorado, aunque mucho más complicada de lo que Emma se había dado cuenta. Y ella no había sido infiel. Ella no había traicionado a Emma de ninguna manera.

Emma se arrastró hasta la cama y se puso sobre Regina, velando su sueño. ¿Era Regina siquiera humana? ¿La respuesta a la pregunta cambiaría algo entre ellas?

Sorprendentemente, Emma decidió que no lo haría. Lo que importaba eran las acciones de Regina, su corazón. Cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, la cuestión de su ADN — aunque era un fascinante rompecabezas— no tenía ninguna relación con lo que Emma sentía. Ella estaba enamorada.

Anheló estar más cerca, Emma se quitó los pantalones y se metió en la cama junto a Regina. Tentativamente, para no despertarla, Emma apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Regina y se acurrucó contra su costado. El calor del cuerpo de Regina inflamaba y aliviaba a Emma al mismo tiempo, Regina siempre había parecido ser caliente, ahora Emma especuló que tal vez un metabolismo más rápido era responsable del intenso calor que irradiaba de su esbelto cuerpo. Sin duda, la transformación de toda una forma completa requería una reserva extra de energía.

Divertida, Emma cerró los ojos y forzó su mente analítica apagarse. En este momento ella sólo quería disfrutar del simple placer de estar cerca de Regina de nuevo. La científica quién era ella podía esperar para otro día.

Regina se movió en su sueño, envolviendo un brazo por medio de Emma y tirando de ella más cerca. Contenta por primera vez en semanas, Emma disfrutaba de la sensación de seguridad que Regina creaba simplemente por estar allí. Emma no tenía ninguna duda de que Regina haría todo lo posible para protegerla si la situación lo exigía. Y si ella podía convertirse en un tigre, Emma dudaba de que Killian Jones lo tuviera fácil a la hora de pasar sobre Regina para causarle daño.

La vida acababa de hacerse mucho más complicada, pero mucho mejor, también.


	31. Darte las gracias

**Los personajes pertenecen a OUAT**

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y uno

Cuando Regina despertó de su profundo descanso, sin sueños, Lo primero que vio fue la luna nueva — empezando a llenarse — en ciernes frente a una ventana encortinada. Por instinto calculó el tiempo hasta la próxima luna llena, un poco menos de dos semanas. Siempre el primer pensamiento al despertar, hacer el seguimiento de su ciclo era un instinto inconsciente. Quedarse atrapada desprevenida era una preocupación irracional, pero esto no aliviaba el temor de Regina o la desconfianza de su propio cuerpo.

Desorientada hasta que se dio cuenta de Emma recostada en sus brazos, Regina recordó lo que le había traído a casa de Emma y lo que había pasado entre ellas, y su respiración se aceleró. A pesar de la reacción inicial instintiva de Emma, en la salida de Regina había ido mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Emma no la había rechazado, aun sabiendo toda la verdad. Al parecer, ella incluso había permitido a Regina dormir en su cama, aunque Regina no podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

"Estabas agotada." Emma respondió a la pregunta tácita de Regina, con la voz ronca por el sueño.

"Después de que hablamos, prácticamente te desmayaste".

Regina no tenía ningún recuerdo después de cambiar a un tigre y dar una larga divagación del pasado mes y medio.

Haber despertado con Emma a su lado parecía una buena señal.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ausente?"

Emma se dio la vuelta para comprobar su reloj despertador.

"Alrededor de ocho horas."

"¿Qué?" Regina se sentó bruscamente, sorprendida y avergonzada de haber estado en la cama de Emma de prestado durante casi todo el día. Habían hablado tal vez media hora antes de que Regina se hubiera quedado dormida. Después de estar básicamente separadas en las últimas dos semanas, la reconciliación era apenas suficiente para justificar el tratar la casa de Emma como un hotel.

"Lo siento mucho. No he dormido mucho y me—"

"Porque has estado demasiado ocupada vigilándome." Tirando suavemente de la muñeca de Regina, Emma la animó a tumbarse.

"Lo sé. Proporcionarte una cama es lo menos que puedo hacer para darte las gracias." Regina se ruborizó. La protección de Emma no fue un acto totalmente desinteresado. Ahora que se habían encontrado la una a la otra, la seguridad de Emma era la única cosa que importaba. Instintivamente Regina sabía que la pérdida de Emma significaría perder una parte de sí misma — la parte que la hizo humana. No sólo era Emma su conexión más real al mundo de los humanos pero ella sin ayuda había borrado la soledad de Regina y la convenció de que podía tener las mismas cosas que la gente normal. Amor. Felicidad. Un futuro.

Acariciando la cara de Emma con el dorso de la mano, Regina murmuró:

"Hasta que Killian Jones se encuentre bajo custodia, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo. Si no te sientes cómoda teniendo que trabajar conmigo, yo puedo vigilar en una forma diferente. Es sólo que no quiero salir de tu lado."

"¿Puedes dormir cuando estás cambiada sin volver de nuevo a tu forma humana?"

"No." Regina luchó para poner sus pensamientos en palabras. Explicar algo que apenas entendía era difícil. "Mi cuerpo parece tener una tendencia o un impulso para retener su forma natural. Si pierdo la conciencia cuando estoy cambiada, por lo general me despierto. Desnuda. Lo que es vergonzoso." Ella hizo una pausa, luego se rio con timidez. "Sabes, ahora que estoy hablando de esto, me doy cuenta de que no sé tanto sobre lo que puedo hacer como debería. Nunca me he probado a mí misma. Más que nada he tratado de evitar todo el asunto."

"No más", murmuró Emma. "Y por mucho que aprecie tu protección, si vas a vigilarme durante el día, es necesario empezar a dormir por la noche. Si estás encerrada con llave en mi apartamento y estás en la cama conmigo, yo no veo ninguna razón para que te mantengas donde estas."

El aliento de Regina se quedó atrapado por la implicación tácita.

"¿Esto significa que estamos de nuevo juntas?" Indignada por el temblor en su voz, Regina se tensó mientras esperaba respuesta de Emma. Desde la noche de la última luna llena, todos los días ella había soñado con tener de nuevo a Emma. Hasta ayer, ella no lo había creído posible. De una manera extraña, Regina casi se alegró por Killian Jones. Ella no estaba segura de que hubiera tenido el valor de confiar en Emma si no se hubiera planteado una amenaza tan increíble a la persona que Regina consideraba lo más amado.

Debido a Killian Jones, podría tener una segunda oportunidad.

"Eso espero". Emma cerró la distancia entre ellas para besar ligeramente a Regina. "Yo entiendo por qué no podías decirme la verdad, Regina. Mientras estés dispuesta a ser honesta de aquí en adelante- sabiendo que siempre voy a mantener una mente abierta — Me gustaría probar esta cosa entre nosotras otra vez." Ella profundizó el beso, luego se retiró, corriendo la lengua por el labio inferior de Regina. "Debido a que era muy, muy bueno antes. Y tengo la sensación de que sólo va a ser mejor."

No había una sola pizca de incertidumbre en Emma y eso atrapó y exprimió el corazón de Regina. Ella había esperado ver algún indicio de duda o inquietud, incluso sobre la posibilidad de reavivar un romance con alguien que no era muy humano, pero Emma no la miró de manera diferente a antes. O tal vez sí, pero con un interés al borde de la admiración, no de sospecha o repugnancia. Regina parpadeó para contener las lágrimas de alivio y alegría en silencio, sin palabras.

La mano de Emma cayó al pecho. "¿Es mi imaginación o puedo sentir eso?"

"¿Mi felicidad?"

Tragando saliva, Emma le susurró: "Sí".

"Creo que sí".

El juego de emociones a través de la cara de Emma encantó a Regina, que trató de desenredar la fiebre del complejo revoltijo de sentimientos que fluían de su amante. Sin duda, el concepto de un lazo empático desafió todo lo que pensaba que sabía, pero sobre todo parecía excitada del mismo. "Me he preguntado desde que nos conocimos, pero antes me parecía ridículo especular incluso que de alguna manera podría experimentar tus emociones. Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo es posible contigo".

"Es más que posible." Regina rastreó la forma de las cejas de Emma, saboreando la libertad de tocarla de nuevo. La pérdida de esta intimidad había sido desgarradora para su alma. Regina no había hasta ahora apreciado cuán vacía la había dejado la ausencia de Emma.

"Siento lo que sientes. Yo no veo por qué no iba a funcionar a la inversa."

"¿Lo tuviste con Danielle cuando eras joven? ¿Esta empatía compartida?"

"No," dijo Regina en voz baja.

"No sabía que esto podía ocurrir hasta conocerte".

"Me pregunto lo que significa." Emma buscó los ojos de Regina. "Creo que significa que encajamos."

"Por supuesto." Emma le dio un pellizco juguetón en la cadera, entregando un cálido estallido de alegría al centro de Regina. "Es por eso que el sexo es tan increíble, ¿no es cierto? Ser capaz de sentir lo que la otra siente."

"Tal vez. O tal vez soy así de buena." Incluso la mera sugerencia de sexo aceleró el pulso de Regina. Incapaz de mantener sus manos lejos, ella le hizo cosquillas en el costado de Emma, deleitándose con la risita que suscitó.

"Tal vez lo eres".

"Bueno, eso es verdad". Escabulléndose más cerca, Emma se quedó inmóvil cuando los dedos de Regina tiraron de su mano para cubrir su pecho. Regina se puso seria ante la sensación de acunar la sensible carne de Emma en su palma. Vio con asombro como los ojos de Emma se oscurecieron, lo que indicó un cambio en el estado de ánimo entre ellas. Emma llevó su boca a la oreja de Regina y le susurró:

"Pero yo estoy un poco fuera de práctica. Tal vez me puedas ayudar con eso."

Regina contuvo el aliento, sorprendida cuando la mano de Emma se arrastró entre sus muslos y pasó rozando la entrepierna de los pantalones que todavía llevaba. El dolor que había estado creciendo más profundo en su vientre durante las últimas dos semanas explotó, obligando a sus caderas para cumplir con el toque de Emma.

"Eso estaría bien. " Emma besó su lóbulo de la oreja, luego lo tomó suavemente entre sus dientes.

" Te he echado de menos ".

"También te he echado de menos." Las palabras dispararon un flash del recuerdo de su última vez juntas. Regina se puso rígida cuando una culpa familiar llegó al frente. Ella había perdido la cabeza con la luna y su sexo había sido duro. La vista de Emma cojeando lejos de su casa la había frecuentado a diario, y la idea de que había cruzado la línea era casi demasiado de soportar.

"Siento lo de la última vez, si te lastimé."

Emma negó con la cabeza, cepillando el pelo oscuro de la frente de Regina.

"Fue un dolor bueno. Quería que doliera". Riendo con tristeza, ella dijo: " Si yo no hubiera tenido un serio dolor emocional más tarde, es probable que lo hubiera considerado como el mejor sexo que he tenido. "

"Masoquista", murmuró Regina, besando el hombro de Emma.

"¿Y?"

Emma empujó a Regina en su espalda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

"Pero esta noche quiero que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo. No tenemos prisa". Se incorporó y Emma tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza sin prisa, haciendo un espectáculo seductor.

"Haremos el amor".

Absorta al ver la piel desnuda, Regina arrastró las manos por los lados de Emma. Ella parecía más pálida de lo normal, y más delgada. Era evidente que su tiempo de separación había cobrado su precio, aunque no era menos bella de lo que Regina recordaba.

"Realmente te amo".

La felicidad de Emma iluminó a Regina por dentro.

"Lo sé. Te amo, también".

Regina movió sus manos para cubrir los pechos de Emma. Sus pezones se endurecieron contra el centro de las palmas de Regina, y se inclinó hacia adelante, rozando sus labios con los de Regina. Levantando la cabeza, Regina barrió su lengua en la boca de Emma mientras acariciaba los pulgares suavemente a lo largo de la parte inferior de sus pechos. Ella gimió por la forma en que Emma se movió contra ella en una búsqueda poco sutil de fricción.

Emma se apartó.

"Tenemos que quitarnos la ropa."

"¿Qué pasó con tomar las cosas con calma?"

"Podemos ir despacio después de que estés desnuda".

Regina se rió cuando Emma trepó apartándose y tiró de ella hasta quedar sentada, sacando su camisa y el sujetador con eficiencia hábil.

Ella ayudó a desabrocharlo y arrastrarla fuera de sus pantalones, entonces ambas trabajaron en despojar del resto de la ropa de Emma. Tan pronto como estaban desnudas, Emma se fundió en un abrazo. Ella hizo eco del jadeo de Regina por la electricidad de piel sobre piel, apretando sus brazos alrededor de Regina y abrazándola.

"Se siente tan bien tocarte", susurró Emma con una voz llena de sobrecogimiento silencioso.

"Sabía que había algo especial entre nosotras, pero nunca me di cuenta de lo especial que era en realidad."

Regina hizo cosquillas en una línea por el centro de la columna vertebral de Emma, deleitándose en el temblor que provocó el contacto. Emma se estremeció en sus brazos, dando tal intensa sacudida de placer que el coño de Regina se tensó, luego contrayéndose, enviando un orgasmo rodando a través de su cuerpo. Gimiendo, Regina arrastró sus dedos hacia abajo hasta la parte inferior de Emma, atrayendo su propio orgasmo rascando a Emma ligeramente con las uñas, desencadenando otra ráfaga de sensación que parecía fluir a través de ambas.

Emma se estremeció.

"Acabas de llegar."

"Sí".

"Eso es genial." Emma dejó caer una mano entre los muslos de Regina, cayendo en sus pliegues. El toque suave provocó otro orgasmo, más fuerte que el anterior. Regina dejó caer la cabeza hacia el hombro de Emma y se presionó contra su cuerpo mientras ella se rindió a su clímax.

"Haces realmente fácil sentirse como una especie de diosa del sexo ", murmuró Emma.

Vencida por el movimiento continuo de la mano de Emma acariciando sus labios hinchados, Regina sólo podía apretar los dientes y asentir. Haría falta mucho mas para desgastarla sexualmente — la resistencia de Regina siempre parecía superar la de Emma—pero si el objetivo de Emma era demostrar a Regina que ella también era buena en el sexo, era un comienzo excelente.

Después de bajar de su tercer orgasmo, Regina calmó la mano de Emma con una sonrisa trémula.

"Necesito respirar".

"La respiración está sobrevalorada", murmuró Emma, pero se retiró de los brazos de Regina. Derrumbándose en el colchón, Emma hizo una seña a Regina para que subiera encima.

"Me comprometo a ir lento en ti."

"Nunca dije que tenías que ir lento." Empujando las piernas de Emma apartándolas con la rodilla, Regina se colocó sobre su cuerpo con su muslo presionado firmemente contra el centro de Emma. El calor que brotaba del coño de Emma quemó a Regina, inflamando su lujuria. Necesitando más, Regina presionó más fuerte en Emma, moliendo la firmeza de su muslo contra el clítoris sensible de Emma.

"Es tu turno ahora."

Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, agarrándose a los hombros de Regina mientras montaba en su muslo. Plantando las manos al lado de la cabeza de Emma, Regina se movió contra ella lentamente, marcando un ritmo constante. Ella miró fijamente a los ojos de Emma cuando se mecían juntas, emocionada por los ruidos inconscientes que salían de los labios de Emma en un flujo constante. No podía haber nada más sexy como podía ser la voz de Emma cuando hacían el amor. Regina vivía por la oportunidad de sacar adelante los lloriqueos, los lánguidos sonidos. Sabiendo que ella hacia a Emma sentirse tan bien fue casi suficiente para hacer que Regina llegara a la cumbre una vez más.

Pero Regina se contuvo, enfocada solamente al ardor creciente de Emma.

Lo que más quería sobre todo era sentir la liberación de Emma debajo de ella, experimentar las secuelas psíquicas del orgasmo de Emma y unirse con suerte en un crescendo mutuo de sensación con ella. Venirse con Emma en el pasado siempre había forjado una poderosa conexión íntima y Regina estaba desesperada por recuperar la singular experiencia de perderse en su auto contenido mundo de éxtasis compartido.

Un rizo caliente de placer estalló entre las piernas de Regina mientras Emma murmuró: "Me voy venir".

" Vente para mi" Regina besó a Emma profundamente bajando una mano para exprimir la cadera mientras ella mantenía sus duros, guiados empujes. Arqueándose hacia atrás, Emma dio un gran grito y lo hizo, agarrando el culo de Regina con ambas manos mientras se sacudía impotente contra su muslo. Entonces, de repente, Regina culminó también, y ella podía decir por la forma en que se originó en el vientre que lo que realmente sentía era todo de Emma.

Fue impresionante.

Rompiendo el beso, Regina se apoyó en la frente de Emma y detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas cuando sintió que las dos estaban a punto de perder el conocimiento. Regina deslizó sus manos por debajo de la espalda de Emma, reuniendo en ella un fuerte abrazo.

"Te he echado mucho de menos", murmuró Regina. Ahora que la tensión sexual se había aliviado, la emoción turbulenta que su liberación había suscitado amenazó con tomar el relevo. Ella había estado tan cerca de perder a Emma — de perder la cosa más asombrosa en una vida llena de sorpresas constantes. Pero no lo había hecho.

"Nunca pensé que me querrías así de nuevo."

"Sigues siendo la mujer que me enamoró." Emma corrió sus dedos arriba y abajo de la columna de Regina, pero ahora el toque calmaba y no inflamaba. "Lo que puedes hacer no cambia eso. Y aunque la honestidad es la cosa más importante que puedes darme, yo no te culpo por tener miedo. Todo eso se acabó. Yo sé lo que eres, Regina y todavía te quiero. Aún te necesito".

Avergonzada por las lágrimas que se levantaron y amenazaron gotear sobre la cara de Emma, Regina rodó hacia un lado, lanzando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Emma para mantenerse cerca. No quería perder el contacto ni por un momento. "No tengo ni idea de lo que hice para merecerte, pero estoy agradecida." Ella echó un vistazo por la ventana a la luna nueva, y un problemita de ansiedad se enraizó en su vientre.

Como si percibiera donde sus pensamientos se habían ido, Emma dijo:

"Quiero ayudarte este mes. En la noche de luna llena."

Alarmada, Regina consideró la expresión solemne de Emma. Ella no estaba bromeando.

"¿Qué?"

"En lugar de utilizar una prostituta este mes, me gustaría hacer lo que hacen por ti. Atarte, todo lo que necesites."

Regina negó con la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera. Yo no te quiero cerca de mí esa noche".

Frunciendo el ceño, Emma dijo: "Mira, yo no soy una delicada flor. Y aunque sé por qué has utilizado un servicio de acompañantes en el pasado — y a pesar del hecho de que yo confío en ti para ser fiel — No amo exactamente la idea de que continúes teniendo que llevar prostitutas a tu casa una vez al mes".

"Y no me gusta la idea de que tengas nada que ver con lo que me sucede durante la luna llena. Si estás ahí, sólo me vas a despertar más. Me volverás loca".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Emma corrió sus dedos por la mandíbula de Regina, dándole un reconfortante beso en la mejilla. "Mira, yo puedo hacer lo que hay que hacer. Y ya sé tu secreto. Yo sé por qué es tan importante que te ate muy apretado. ¿No sería mejor tener a alguien de quien realmente se puede confiar te pueda ayudar? ¿Alguien que realmente le importas?"

Regina no podía argumentar que la idea tenía un atractivo definido. Más de una vez había sido decepcionada por una prostituta que no lo había hecho exactamente como le había pedido, en parte porque no tenían forma de saber por qué era tan importante seguir sus instrucciones con precisión. Además, el pensamiento de nunca más tener que ver la confusión o la sospecha en los ojos de un desconocido la alegró.

"Si vamos a estar juntas, voy a tener que experimentar la luna llena contigo con el tiempo. No voy a tener una relación a medias. Te estoy diciendo que estoy en ella, para bien o para mal." Emma aspiró a continuar su discurso, pero Regina la interrumpió con un beso en los labios.

Cuando Regina se echó hacia atrás, le susurró: "Está bien."

"¿Está bien?"

"Sí, está bien. Entiendo lo que dices, y te lo agradezco. Además, si tengo que estar súper caliente alrededor de una mujer hermosa esa noche, prefiero que sea mi hermosa mujer."

Los ojos de Emma brillaban mientras daba una mirada juguetona a Regina. "Yo, también".

"No estoy segura de este mes, sin embargo." Regina levantó una mano cuando Emma abrió la boca para protestar. "No, si Killian Jones todavía está suelto. Tienes a la policía que te está vigilando, Emma. Incluso si ellos cambian más su enfoque a Jones, sospecho que van a mantener por lo menos un equipo contigo. No puedo permitir a la policía fuera de mi apartamento esa noche. Si algo sucediera, ellos me reventarían con seguridad."

"Nada va a suceder." Emma acarició la mejilla de Regina. "Deja de preocuparte".

"No puedo, Emma. Nunca podré dejar de preocuparme. Me paso la mitad de mi vida planificando y previniendo la próxima luna llena. Que me pidas que te deje participar es un gran problema, pero permitiéndote hacerlo cuando eso significa que la policía estará pendiente está fuera de mi zona de confort. "Odiando la decepción que arrugó el ceño de Emma, Regina dijo:

"Lo siento. Yo realmente lo siento."

"Está bien, entonces." Exhalando Emma. "Voy a escaparme esa noche. Ahora que van a estar vigilando a Killian Jones, no va a ser tan gran cosa para mí deslizarme de la protección por sólo una noche. "

"No." Regina tomó las manos de Emma en las suyas, besando sus nudillos. "Lilly te mataría. Diablos, me mataría, si ella descubriera que te fuiste. Es demasiado peligroso. No puedo dejar que lo hagas. "

"Desafortunadamente no tenemos otra opción". De la determinada rigidez de la mandíbula de Emma, Regina podía ver que estaba diciendo la verdad. "Me voy a quedar contigo esa noche. Nadie necesita saberlo. Prometo que Lilly no se enterará".

Era una promesa imposible de mantener, pero Regina sabía que no iba a ganar esta discusión. Incluso sin su vínculo empático, Regina podría escuchar en la voz de Emma lo mucho que significaba para ella. Ella hizo la oferta como una muestra de confianza y compromiso y no importa lo nerviosa que Regina estubiera por aceptarlo, no podía rechazarla.

"Está bien", dijo Regina en voz baja. "¿Pero me prometes una cosa?"

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero que te vayas después de atarme. Puedes hacerlo antes de oscurecer, y luego volver a tu departamento. Entiendo y aprecio lo que estás tratando de mostrarme al permanecer conmigo durante la luna llena, pero no voy a ser capaz de protegerte de mí misma, por no hablar de Killian Jones." Regina acunó la cara de Emma en sus manos.

"Necesito saber que estás a salvo. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien." Emma sonrió ampliamente, cerrando la discusión con un rápido beso en la barbilla de Regina. "Gracias."

"No, gracias a ti". Acarreando Regina a Emma de nuevo en la parte superior de su cuerpo, lista para otro intento.

"En ese caso, ¿cómo te gustaría que te diera las gracias?"

Emma le dio una sonrisa malvada, luego se puso de rodillas y se volvió en torno a Regina para dar una atractiva vista de su coño resbaladizo.

"¿y si nos agradecemos la una a la otra? ", dijo Emma, justo antes de que ella bajara la cabeza para deslizar la parte plana de la lengua por los labios de Regina.

Gimiendo, Regina agarró las caderas de Emma y tiró de ella hacia abajo en su boca, chupando lánguidamente. Ella tenía un montón de gratitud para expresar y tenían toda la noche.


	32. Mucho más tarde

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y dos

Emma se sentó en su escritorio en el laboratorio, tratando de distraer su errante mente trabajando a través de la montaña de papeleo que nunca disminuía. Desde que se había reconciliado con Regina la semana anterior, la vida había sido buena. Si no estuviera Killian Jones todavía caminando libre, Emma incluso habría dicho que era completamente feliz. La experiencia de estar con Regina en una relación de confianza era más maravillosa de lo que ella nunca podría haber esperado. Y tener a Regina constantemente a su lado, lista para salir en su defensa, alivió la mente de Emma acerca de la amenaza de Killian Jones de una manera que todos los oficiales de policía en el mundo no podían.

Un quejido atrajo su atención hacia el suelo, donde el gran Rottweiler que yacía junto a su silla miró directamente a los ojos de Emma. Incluso en forma canina, el amor feroz de Regina por ella brillaba en su mirada. Tumbada sobre una almohada de perro, oculta a la vista, daba a Emma un apoyo silencioso que la hacía sentir como si pudiera conquistar cualquier reto. Dejando caer la mano para acariciar a la cabeza de Regina, Emma la miró pero no dijo nada. Con Whale trabajando en su propio escritorio al otro lado del laboratorio, charlar con el perro no sería prudente.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y Lilly pasó dentro. Ella asintió con la cabeza a Whale sin apartar los ojos de Emma, la boca en una línea sombría.

Como una profesional, ella suavizó su expresión ligeramente cuando Emma la saludó con un gesto amistoso. "Buenas tardes, Emma."

Regina levantó la cabeza, pero no se puso de pie. Esta no era la primera vez que Lilly se había encontrado con el nuevo amigo canino de Emma, pero hoy ella vino llevando un regalo. Agachándose delante de Regina, Lilly le ofreció una galleta de perro con un tranquilo

"Aquí tienes, chica."

Emma se cubrió la boca con la mano, tratando de no reírse de la de vista del gran Rottweiler tomando la galleta delicadamente entre sus dientes. No tenía ninguna duda de que lo último que quería Regina era tragarse un convite de perro, pero al parecer ella se había comprometido a permanecer en el papel.

"Galletas. Perfecto. "

"¿He mencionado cómo me alegro de que te las arreglaras para encontrar un perro de aspecto tan rudo?" Lilly acarició el pecho de Regina, lo que provocó que la boca de Regina se estirara inconscientemente de placer perruno.

"Yo no sé por qué no pensé en esto. Un perro es un elemento de disuasión excelente".

"Bueno, no estoy convencida de que un perro vaya a disuadir a Killian Jones, pero yo me siento mejor con Luna alrededor. "Emma miró a Regina, sabiendo que no era una gran fan del nombre que Emma le había dado a su forma de Rottweiler. Sin embargo, ambas habían convenido en que era una pequeña broma intima. "Estoy muy agradecida de que Regina fuese capaz de convencer a su amigo para que me lo dejara prestado. "

Lilly rodó los ojos. "Por lo menos Regina es buena para algo". Ella se sorprendió cuando Regina gruñó bajo desde la parte posterior de la garganta, luego retiró su mano y rápidamente se puso de pie. Echando un vistazo a Emma, Lilly dijo: "¿La entrenaste para que haga eso?"

Emma le dio una mirada fingida a Regina que esperaba no traicionara su diversión ante la situación. "Tal vez Regina lo hizo."

"Estupendo." Lilly dió un paso atrás, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos. "Así que Killian Jones es oficialmente el hombre más aburrido en la faz de la tierra. Una semana observando todos sus movimientos y no tenemos nada. Le gusta ir a la ciudad y pasar el rato en cafeterías—una cerca de la morgue, la otra relativamente cerca de su apartamento. Pero hasta ahora no ha hecho nada para despertar sospechas. Seguramente no podremos cogerlo. "

"¿Crees que se ha vuelto inactivo, o que se ha dado cuenta de la vigilancia?"

Gruñendo, Lilly dijo: "Mis chicos no son unos completos aficionados. Yo no veo cómo podría habernos descubierto tan rápido."

"Él es un tipo inteligente. Meticuloso". Empujando Emma a un lado sus papeles, descansó su mano sobre la cabeza de Regina. Alentada por su fuerza tranquila, Emma no se dejó arrastrar por el miedo familiar que siempre salía cuando recordaba su encuentro con Killian Jones. Cinco minutos debajo de él apenas la hizo una experta, pero se sentía como si lo conociera a través de la forma en que abandonó sus escenas del crimen. "Él es observador. Yo no creo que sea una exageración pensar que él podría sentir que está siendo vigilado. Tal vez sólo es generalmente paranoico ".

escritorio de Emma, Regina mirando con recelo. "Mira, el jefe me ha dado mucha libertad de acción en este caso. Poner los recursos del departamento a un tipo que pensamos podría ser un asesino en serie porque hemos conseguido alguna información anónima no tiene verdadero peso —"

"El soplo es bueno", dijo Emma. Tocando una de las gruesas, orejas peludas de Regina, con la esperanza de calmar la frustración que sentía construirse por las palabras de Lilly "Killian Jones no es descuidado. La construcción de un caso en su contra no será fácil. Pero nadie es perfecto. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que meta la pata".

Lilly suspiró. "Bueno, espero que él meta la pata pronto. Precisamente no puedo atar al departamento de recursos para siempre cuando no tenemos ninguna prueba real que apunte a este tipo. He peinado a través de sus antecedentes y no he encontrado nada sospechoso. No tiene antecedentes penales, ni siquiera una multa de aparcamiento. A simple vista, el tipo parece completamente carente de interés. Más limpio que limpio".

Emma escuchó el subtexto implícito en la declaración de Lilly. "Tal vez un poco demasiado limpio. "

"Tal vez." La cara de Lilly se ablandó y ella se inclinó, bajando la voz. "Lo vi el otro día durante casi diez horas. Él no hizo nada sospechoso, ni una cosa. Nada en él sugiere que sea nuestro hombre ".

"Dijiste que está completamente calvo, Lilly. Sin cejas. Suena como alguien que no quiere dejar evidencia forense atrás".

"La calvicie no es un crimen." A pesar de su intento de jugar al abogado del diablo, la frustración en los ojos de Lilly señalaron que en el fondo ella también creía que Killian Jones era su asesino.

"¿No es un poco extraño? Claro. ¿Tiene un montón de otras razones para estar sin pelo, además de ser un asesino en serie? Por supuesto."

Emma negó con la cabeza. "Él es nuestro hombre. Lo sé."

"¿La verdad? Yo también lo creo ", dijo Lilly en voz baja. "Él no puede haber hecho nada malo todavía, pero lo siento malo. Por desgracia, mi tripa no es exactamente admisible en la corte."

"Es una pena, eso."

"Y que lo digas." Lilly vaciló y luego le tocó el hombro de Emma. "Confía en mí, nada me hace más feliz que la idea de que Killian Jones sea nuestro hombre. Me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que tenemos los ojos puestos en nuestro asesino ahora. Si lo estamos vigilando, no puede llegar a ti."

Emma estuvo de acuerdo, lo que llevó a la siguiente solicitud, impulsada por la inminente luna llena. Toda la semana había sido una lluvia de ideas acerca de cómo eludir su equipo de seguridad lo suficiente para ayudar a Regina a través de esa noche— sin llamar la atención a su amante justificadamente recluida. "En ese caso, ¿qué piensas sobre bajar mi equipo de seguridad sólo un poco? Mientras que sepamos donde esta Killian Jones, no hay realmente ninguna razón para vigilarme las veinticuatro horas del día. Prefiero que pasemos mi protección a la vigilancia de él, si los recursos son un problema."

El ceño de Lilly dejó claro que la cuestión no era objeto de debate.

"De ninguna manera. Tu seguridad se queda. Si se deshace de nuestra vigilancia, no quiero tener que preocuparme por que él intente llegar a ti."

Emma sabía que no debía empujar a su suerte. Ella no quería despertar la sospecha de Lilly cuando Regina tenía un secreto tan importante que conservar. Insistir en hacer algo potencialmente estúpido como despojarse de su protección policial cuando estaba bajo amenaza de lesión o muerte casi sin duda ciertamente llevaría a Lilly cuestionar sus motivos.

"Está bien", dijo Emma. "Sólo trataba de ahorrar recursos del departamento. "

"Te lo agradezco, pero tu protección no es donde he decidido escatimar.

¿Entiendes?"

"Entendido".

"Bueno".

Whale se aclaró la garganta al otro lado del laboratorio.

"Estaré por el tribunal en una hora, Dra. Swan. ¿Necesita algo de mí antes de que me vaya?"

Eve le despidió con un gesto. "Nope. Conduce con cuidado. Y buena suerte."

"Gracias." Él le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, como si tratara de determinar la forma en que se sentía por dejarla sola con Lilly. Siempre el protector.

"Te veré más tarde."

"Que se divierta, friki ." Claramente contenta de verle ir, Lilly sonrió abiertamente y saludó.

"Trate de no asquear al jurado tanto."

"No puedo prometer nada", dijo Whale mientras se dirigía a la puerta del laboratorio.

"Llámame si necesitas algo, Dra. Swan".

"Gracias, Dr. Whale. Adiós." Emma volvió su atención a Lilly, poniendo los ojos en la expresión de satisfacción que tenía cuando Victor Whale dejó la habitación. Dando un toque a Lilly en la rodilla, Emma dijo: "¿Tienes algo más que informar?"

"En realidad no." Lilly Cambió el tono del todo , ahora que Whale se había ido. Más cálido y más personal, ella estaba siendo ya sea coqueta o simplemente cariñosa. Emma no sabía cuál.

"¿Quieres comer algo? Te lo compraré".

Regina no tuvo que gruñir de nuevo para que Emma sintiera su descontento en la invitación. Al parecer Regina había decidido que Lilly estaba coqueteando. Emma puso su mejor cara de disculpa.

"Lo siento, tengo mucho papeleo por terminar hoy. Tenía sinceramente la intención de comer en mi escritorio".

"Yo podría ir por un par de bocadillos para nosotras. Podríamos comer en tu escritorio juntas".

Sin permitir que su tono amable fallara, Emma dijo: "Eso es muy dulce, Lilly, ¿pero puedo dejarlo para después? Las cosas han sido tan locas últimamente que he estado dejando las cosas de lado aquí. Me prometí a mí misma que hoy me pondría al día".

Obviamente decepcionada, Lilly le dio un ligero golpecito en la rodilla. "Por supuesto. Lo entiendo." Ella se puso de pie, pasándose una mano por el pelo lacio. "¿Vas a llamarme si necesitas cualquier cosa?"

"Siempre". La verdad era que, ahora Emma tenía a Regina a su espalda — y más importante, sabía lo que ella era capaz de hacer — ella no dependía del apoyo de Lilly casi tanto como lo había hecho antes. Lilly se preocupaba de ella, pero cuando se contaba con una fuerza sobrenatural a tu lado, un toda- demasiado humana, aunque sólo talentosa detective no inspiraba la misma confianza.

"Gracias por venir. Agradezco la actualización."

"Estoy segura de que tienes razón. Él va a caer tarde o temprano." El tono de Lilly transmitió cansada experiencia.

"Siempre lo hacen, ¿no?"

"Eso espero".

Lilly inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta del laboratorio.

"Yo te lo haré saber en cuanto algo cambie. "

"Gracias." Tan pronto como Lilly salió de la habitación, Emma miró a Regina. "Gruñendo, ¿eh?" Regina miró fijamente con ojos tristes de cachorro. Riendo, Emma alborotó el pelo en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Ella sólo se preocupa por mí, eso es todo. Tiene buenas intenciones."

Regina bostezó. No podía haber encontrado menos interés en la idea de que Lilly tenía buenas intenciones si lo hubiera intentado.

Emma le acarició otra vez. "Esperemos que algún día ustedes dos se lleven bien. Aunque yo no confío mi corazón a Lilly, realmente le confío mi vida. Ustedes tienen eso en común." Regina se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y suspiró profundamente. Emma exhaló, también, consciente de que la resolución de las tensiones entre Lilly y Regina no llegaría tan fácilmente. No cuando Lilly hablaba mal de Regina con regularidad, totalmente inconsciente de que Regina estaba allí para escuchar cada dura palabra

"Algún día, tal vez. Más tarde". Ante la mirada escéptica de la perrita

Emma dijo: "Mucho más tarde".


	33. No tengo miedo

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y tres

Despertar la mañana de luna llena era siempre lo mismo. Tan pronto como Regina estuvo consciente, una explosión de sensaciones golpeó con toda su fuerza, comenzando entre los muslos y explotando hacia fuera. Lo que había sido sólo una libido aumentada cuando se fue a dormir había evolucionado durante la noche en un dolor tan intenso que Regina gimió de impotencia. De lo único que era era consciente era de la necesidad de follar y ser follada.

En su primera mañana de luna llena con Emma, sabía exactamente lo que esperar y aún todavía dormía a su lado desnuda, la presencia de un cálido cuerpo apretado contra Regina introdujo un flamante tormento en un ritual de la mañana ya difícil. El olor tenue, ligero del coño de Emma lleno las fosas nasales de Regina, tan dulcemente fragante que le hizo la boca agua y aumentó su pulso. Ella cerró las manos en puños a los lados, totalmente consciente de que actuar por sus instintos no era una opción.

Después de su acoplamiento frenético la última vez que Regina había estado bajo el influjo de la luna llena, ella se había jurado a sí misma que no iba a permitir que su necesidad aplastara su sentido de cautela hacia Emma. No le importaba que Emma hubiera conseguido placer del sexo duro. Regina era más fuerte de lo normal en días de luna llena y estaba menos conectada con la realidad. Esa era una combinación peligrosa.

Una mano cálida cayó sobre el muslo de Regina. "¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Regina se puso de lado lejos de Emma, poniendo sus rodillas cerca de su pecho. Cerró los ojos y trató de controlar el temblor de sus manos. El suave toque de Emma había estado a punto de romper lo que conservaba de su tenue control.

"Duele", Regina gimió. Ahora que Emma sabía todo, Regina no veía ninguna razón para no ser honesta.

"Lo siento." Emma se acercó, haciendo temblar a Regina por la suave presión de los desnudos pechos contra su espalda. "Deja que te ayude."

"No deberías tocarme." Regina tuvo problemas para forzar las palabras. "Yo no quiero hacerte daño".

"No me harás daño", murmuró Emma, tirando de los hombros de Regina.

"Confío en ti".

Pero Regina no confiaba en sí misma.

"Tal vez debería tocarme primero. Llevarme al borde."

"No seas ridícula". Emma arrancó el edredón del cuerpo de Regina,

exponiendo su piel sensibilizada al aire fresco.

"Sientes dolor. Déjame tratar de aliviarte".

Regina gimió otra vez y rodó sobre su espalda. Sus piernas se abrieron y ella dejó caer su mano para rozar su clítoris, haciendo una mueca por el placer tan afilado que le dolía. La masturbación solía ayudarla, pero ahora era difícil concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Regina se quedó sin aliento cuando Emma se arrastró entre las piernas y empujó su mano en medio. Entonces ella gritó con voz ronca cuando el calor suave y húmedo de la boca de Emma cubrió su coño palpitante, provocando un orgasmo que se extendió instantáneamente hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

"Oh," exclamó Regina, enredando sus manos en el pelo de Emma para mantenerla cerca. El movimiento lento y suave de la lengua de Emma contra sus labios mantuvo su clímax en marcha, cada contracción y ola de placer disminuía más el dolor de la excitación. Haciendo apartar la vista de la longitud de su cuerpo en la mirada de amor de Emma, Regina apretó los dedos en el pelo de Emma, llena de gratitud.

"Justo así, cariño. No te detengas."

Los ojos de Emma brillaron mientras negaba con la cabeza, deslizando su lengua alrededor del clítoris de Regina. Ella no separó su boca para contestar.

Le tomó casi veinte minutos de las atenciones de Emma antes de que Regina se sintiera capaz de pensar racionalmente. Consciente de que ambas necesitaban un descanso, Regina tocó a Emma en el hombro.

"Ven aquí y dame un beso".

Emma subió la longitud del cuerpo de Regina, con una sonrisa fabulosa en su rostro y la besó con fuerza en la boca. Regina envolvió un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Emma y deslizó la otra mano entre los muslos, empujando sus dedos entre los resbaladizos pliegues. Ella ladeó un solo dedo dentro, luego presionó su pulgar contra el clítoris de Emma, frotando círculos rápidos. Sin romper el beso, Regina rápidamente trajo a Emma al orgasmo con algunos expertos golpes de la mano.

Alejándose con un gemido, Emma dejó caer la frente sobre el hombro de Regina y apretó sus muslos cerrándolos.

"Buenos días".

"Buenos días." Regina puso sus brazos alrededor de Emma, saboreando la manera en que sus cuerpos encajan entre sí.

"Gracias por eso."

"¿Te ayudó?"

"No tienes ni idea." El deseo de Regina no había desaparecido, pero había disminuido, lo que le permitía centrarse en el día por delante. Esta tarde debía ser la prueba definitiva de su relación. Regina quería ser capaz de enfrentarlo con una mente tan clara como fuera posible.

"Podría acostumbrarme a tenerte cerca. "

"Eso espero". Emma levantó la cabeza para poder mirar directamente a los ojos de Regina.

"No deberías tener que sufrir sola."

Regina acarició con las uñas los lados desnudos de Emma, encantada por el temblor que causó su toque. El amor que brotaba de Emma fluía en el pecho de Regina, llenándola hasta que pensó que podría explotar. Ella jamás estaría nunca sola. La noción misma de que alguien estaba a su espalda trajo las lágrimas a sus ojos.

"¿Qué tal si nos preparo el desayuno?" Murmuró Emma, acariciando con los nudillos la mejilla de Regina.

"Podemos hablar de la forma en que me voy a escabullir de los detectives esta noche".

Regina frunció el ceño. Por mucho que apreciara que Emma quisiera ayudarla a través de la luna llena, no le gustaba la idea de ayudar a Emma intencionalmente a eludir a su equipo de protección mientras que Killian Jones estaba todavía caminando libre. Pero ella ya había accedido a dejar que Emma la atara—lo único que podía hacer era hacer esta noche lo más segura posible para Emma.

"Está bien."

Cambiando bajo el peso de Emma, Regina ya podía sentir su ardor subir de nuevo.

"Déjame tomar una ducha rápida y me reuniré contigo."

Una ducha fría y un orgasmo autoinducido más tarde, Regina se envolvió en una bata y se arrastró hasta el comedor de Emma. Hasta la transformación de esta noche, los efectos de la luna sólo se hacían más fuertes. Los último meses había logrado mantenerse alejada de Emma la mayor parte del día, así que esta era la primera vez que Emma realmente vería la magnitud de la influencia de la Luna en su comportamiento. Avergonzada por la forma en que la embrutecía y la reducía al instinto básico, Regina evitó los ojos de Emma cuando se sentó a la mesa y trató de no retorcerse en la silla.

Emma puso un plato de panqueques sobre la mesa delante de Regina, a continuación, le entregó una botella de jarabe.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Regina asintió vigorosamente. Cogió la botella y roció una gran piscina en el plato, luego agarró el tenedor y cortó a la pila de panqueques con su borde. Empujando un bocado en su boca, ella se esforzó no parecer tan voraz como se sentía.

"¿De rechupete?" Emma tragó su propio bocado, observando a Regina palear su desayuno con evidente buen humor.

"¿Debo hacer más?"

Regina negó con la cabeza y tragó el último bocado. Ella podría comer otra pila, sin duda, pero su verdadera hambre se hizo cargo de la vista de diversión de Emma. Su tenedor resonó contra su plato mientras lo posaba abajo, torpe con el deseo. Menos de una hora había pasado y ya deseaba a Emma de nuevo.

"Lo siento", lloriqueó Regina, pero Emma ya había deslizado su silla más cerca, deshaciendo la faja de la bata de Regina con un tirón firme. Emma pasó la mano por el pico endurecido del pecho desnudo de Regina, a continuación, bajó entre sus muslos.

"Abre las piernas." Emma le dio un beso comprensivo en la mejilla.

"No tienes que hacer esto otra vez."

Emma se rió. "Es apenas un sacrificio. Ahora extiéndelas".

Regina obedeció y Emma inmediatamente la premió con la sensación deliciosa de dos dedos que se deslizaban profundamente dentro de su coño. Inclinándose atrás en la silla, Regina movió sus manos a sus propios pechos, pellizcando y retorciendo sus pezones erectos mientras Emma establecía un ritmo rápido, con fuerza. El torrente de placer comenzó casi de inmediato, construyéndose un crescendo en el lapso de minutos sin aliento. Emma la folló enérgicamente, masturbando su coño exactamente de la manera que Regina más amaba. Regina se contrajo alrededor de Emma, viniéndose una y otra vez, hasta que el rugido sordo dentro de su cabeza se había calmado a un zumbido manejable.

Envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Emma, Regina la calmó

con una súplica silenciosa. Emma se retiró lentamente, buscando la cara de Regina.

"¿Mejor?"

"Sí".

Avergonzada, Regina apartó un mechón de pelo húmedo de sudor de su cara. "Lo siento."

"No hay más disculpas."

Emma se puso de pie y recogió sus platos, llevándolos a la cocina. Alzó la voz para que Regina pudiera oírla desde la otra habitación.

"Me encanta hacerte venir, sobre todo cuando sé que esto te trae literalmente alivio".

Regina se ató la bata.

"Eso es."

Emma volvió al comedor con una expresión sexy.

"Hay peores cosas que ser tu máquina sexual a tiempo completo, confía en mí."

Resoplando, Regina dijo: "Si tú lo dices."

"Lo digo." Emma se sentó a la mesa y exhaló.

"Así que esta noche... si quiero salir de mi apartamento sin que lo sepan los detectives, vamos a necesitar una distracción".

Perspicaz por el momento, Regina sonrió como si el plan perfecto se le Ocurriera en ese momento. Desde el encuentro con Emma, se había visto obligada a empezar a pensar acerca de sus habilidades únicas en formas creativas. Era tan satisfactorio resolver los problemas que se basaban en el uso de su capacidad de ocultarse a la vista. Después de años de temor a su propia naturaleza, ella finalmente vio su potencial cuando llegó a salir de situaciones imposibles.

"Yo sé exactamente cómo lo podemos hacer."

Regina agarró la mano de Emma, apreciando la atadura a sus inquietudes humanas.

"Sólo tenemos que obtener el momento adecuado. Si lo hacemos, estaremos en buen camino".

"Cuéntame más".

Estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor era esperar el tiempo que les fuera posible antes de que pudieran escapar a la casa de Regina. Cuanto más tarde Emma se marchase, la persona más probablemente se daría cuenta. Queriendo dar a Emma suficiente tiempo para volver a su apartamento antes de que oscureciera, Regina planeó salir a las seis de la tarde. Eso les permitiría escabullirse del apartamento de Emma inadvertidas, desplazarse a la casa de Regina, y luego hacer su ritual mensual. Regina no quería que Emma se quedara fuera de la protección policial por más tiempo de lo necesario en la noche que ella no podía protegerla.

Antes de las seis menos cuarto, Regina había descendido una vez más al pleno proceso de la agonía, el deseo inducido por la luna. Alcanzó su punto máximo cada hora más o menos, y cada vez que lo hizo Emma sació su necesidad apasionada y sin vacilación, transmitiendo amor puro e incondicional en cada golpe de sus dedos y la lengua. Cuanto más avanzaba el día, más primaria su conexión comenzó a sentirse. En sus momentos de lucidez Regina estaba avergonzada por el estado instintivo, totalmente físico en que la luna la había reducido, pero era también por temor de cómo Emma manejaría la situación. En lugar de sentirse reducida a una especie de sirviente sexual, Emma parecía disfrutar la oportunidad de dar algo a Regina que nadie le había dado antes.

Es por eso es que cuando Emma se puso de rodillas delante del sofá y empujó los muslos de Regina aparte, quince minutos antes de que tuvieran que salir a la puerta, Regina no le dijo a Emma que no la ayudara o le pidió disculpas por la traición de su cuerpo. En cambio, acunó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Emma y gimió cuando su lengua caliente se deslizó sobre los hinchados e hipersensibles labios. El contacto de Emma era lo único que alguna vez la había aliviado del dolor de la luna, y Regina se entregó a él con gratitud.

Emma levantó la cara y miró al coño de Regina, obviamente extasiada por su permanente estado húmedo, hinchado de excitación.

"Oh, cariño, se ve doloroso".

Regina apretó los dedos en el pelo de Emma, moviendo su boca de nuevo a donde Regina más lo necesitaba.

"No cuando lo chupas, cariño."

Ella se estremeció cuando la primera oleada de placer rodó por su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos. Envolviendo los suaves labios alrededor del increíblemente hinchado clítoris de Regina, Emma ordeñaba su longitud con atención deliberada. Gruñendo su aprobación, Regina empujó sus caderas contra la boca de Emma con avidez.

"Buena chica. Eso es tan bueno."

Emma estaba radiante cuando Regina la apartó.

"Probablemente lo mejor es que esto sólo pasa una vez al mes, por el bien de ambas, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estoy disfrutando de cada segundo de esto."

Riendo ligeramente, Regina se puso en pie. Este fue el mejor día de luna llena que jamás había tenido.

"Vamos a ver cómo te sientes en un año o así".

Una risita brillante de Emma precedió a una explosión de cálida felicidad que golpeó a Regina en el centro de su pecho.

"¿Sexo loco, sobrenatural una vez al mes? ¿Con orgasmos que ambas podemos sentir? Estoy bastante segura de que va a tomar más de un año para aburrirme."

"Eso es un alivio." Regina dio un rápido beso a Emma. Había llegado el momento de poner su plan en acción. Esto era lo más lúcida que se sentiría el resto de la noche, por lo que era necesario actuar con rapidez.

"¿Preparada para partir?"

"Por supuesto."

Regina dio a Emma la mochila que contenía su ropa, así como las llaves y la cartera. Habían decidido que Regina crearía una diversión, pero eso significaba que tenía que dejar el apartamento de Emma desnuda. Se reunirían después de que Emma se escabullera alrededor de la manzana, luego a pie al coche de Regina, que lo había aparcado fuera de la vista casi a tres manzanas de distancia. Si todo salía según lo previsto, llegarían a casa de Regina con más de una hora libre antes de que ella cambiara. Los policías que vigilaban el apartamento de Emma ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que se había ido hasta que regresara con el coche de Regina.

Regina había llegado a este plan porque sabía que Killian Jones estaba siendo vigilado. Si hacía algo sospechoso, si se acercaba a Emma en modo alguno, la policía lo arrestaría. Permitir a Emma escaparse esta noche era un riesgo, pero uno calculado. Y era claramente importante por razones que ninguna de ellas necesitaba vocalizar.

Regina se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle y la abrió, mirando hacia abajo en el sedán negro aparcado junto a la acera. No podía ver a los detectives desde esta planta, por lo que era imposible saber cómo de cerca estaban observando la situación. Yendo a lo seguro, Regina se apartó de la ventana y encontró la mirada emocionada de Emma.

"Está bien. Tan pronto como vuele por la ventana, quiero que dejes tu apartamento. No te olvides de cerrarlo. Baja las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo, pero no salgas a la calle hasta mi señal. "

"¿Qué será?"

"Tú lo sabrás. Mi objetivo es conseguir que los detectives me miren para que puedas deslizarte fuera a la puerta y llegar al final de la manzana sin que lo noten. Sal cuando estés segura de que no están prestando atención a la puerta principal."

"Está bien."

Emma asintió con determinación, tirando la oscura capucha de la sudadera por encima de su cabeza. Completó su atuendo, metiendo su cabello bajo una gorra de béisbol de los Gigantes. La ropa inusual dio en el clavo; de un vistazo, ella no se parecía en nada a su aspecto normal, estaba impecable.

"Nos reuniremos allí. "

"Sí."

Regina tiró de Emma en un abrazo rápido, gimiendo impotente de lo bien que se sentía al tenerla cerca.

"Te veré en unos minutos. Se cuidadosa".

Regina odiaba que Emma se fuera de su vista y sólo lo hizo porque sentiría si Emma se metía en problemas. Mientras ella tenía su conciencia humana, Regina estaba en sintonía con Emma en una frecuencia cósmica. Que tendría que ser suficiente.

Asegurándose de que estaba fuera de la línea de visión de la ventana abierta, Regina pasó a un pequeño gorrión. Ella no sería capaz de crear mucha distracción en esta forma, pero era la mejor manera y más disimulada para bajar a la calle. Echando un vistazo a Emma, Regina se sintió complacida más que insegura ante la mirada boquiabierta de asombro en el rostro de Emma.

Emma había intentado explicarle lo alucinante que era su habilidad a Regina, desde un punto de vista científico—algo que ver con la masa y la leyes de la física — pero Regina no había entendido la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo. Lo único que le importaba a Regina era que Emma parecía genuinamente emocionada acerca de lo que era. Después de sus padres y de que Danielle la acusaron de ser un monstruo, la aceptación entusiasta de Emma fue más allá de sus más salvajes esperanzas y sueños.

Regina pió a Emma, luego agitó sus alas para despegar, lanzándose por la ventana para bucear hasta el suelo. Trató de imaginar los movimientos de Emma en el interior del edificio de apartamentos, desesperada por conseguir la correcta sincronización. Sobrevolando a la barandilla fuera de la entrada principal, Regina miró y esperó a la llegada de Emma al vestíbulo. Tenían suerte de que Lilly había acordado eliminar los oficiales dentro ahora que los policías estaban vigilando a Killian Jones. Lilly había dejado en claro que los oficiales volverían si perdían la pista de Jones, pero el desprendimiento leve de seguridad sin duda hizo esta noche más fácil lograrlo.

Emma salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Ella estaba junto a la ventana, fuera de la vista de los detectives en la calle. Satisfecha por la posición de Ema, Regina cruzó la calle a un callejón, aterrizando detrás de un contenedor para que pudiera pasar a la segunda parte de su plan. Quería llamar la atención de los agentes de policía sin causar pánico, así que hacer algo como desatar un tigre en medio de la calle de la ciudad estaba descartado. Del mismo modo, ella no quería convertirse en una criatura contra la que era probable que abrieran fuego si temían por su seguridad.

Eso es lo que hizo que un águila calva fuera la elección perfecta.

Suficientemente inusual ya que la gente no las ve todos los días, como un pájaro espectacular estaba segura de captar la atención de los detectives. Y seguro como el infierno que no los haría decidirse a disparar contra ella, incluso si les asustara. Su segundo cambio — de gorrión al águila—requería más esfuerzo que el primero, y la llevó un poco más lejos de su yo humano. Pero era emocionante ocupar el gran cuerpo de la majestuosa ave.

Regina batió sus alas y se elevó en el aire, precipitándose fuera del callejón y al otro lado de la calle en el capó del coche negro. Ella miró al detective en el asiento del conductor derramar el café sobre su regazo, mientras que su compañero se agarró el pecho, dando vueltas con los ojos con sorpresa. Extendiendo sus alas a su anchura, Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó tres veces. Era la señal para Emma y también un salvaje, sonido triunfal de alegría desenfrenada.

Nunca antes había cambiado voluntariamente en un día de luna llena, y fue glorioso. Casi tan bueno como el sexo. Saltando alrededor del capó del coche, Regina agitó sus alas y saltó de un lado a otro, mirando a la parte delantera del edificio de Emma. Ahora era el momento para Emma de escapar—su actuación había cautivado por completo a los detectives. Emma probablemente podría aprovechar para bailar por la calle sin ser vista.

Cuando Emma salió por la puerta principal y se escondió manzana abajo, Regina se lanzó al gran final. Ella se levantó en el aire, luego vino abajo con fuerza en su parabrisas, dando gritos hacia el interior el coche. El detective en el lado del conductor, se puso sobre la bocina, sobresaltando a Regina hacia atrás. Miró manzana abajo justo a tiempo para ver a Emma a la vuelta de la esquina y desaparecer de la vista.

Satisfecha de que había cumplido su misión, y cautelosa con la atención que estaba sacando de los espectadores que se reunieron en la calle, Regina batió sus alas y se fue. Ella se deslizó a través del edificio de Emma al lugar al que habían accedido a reunirse. Aterrizando en el estrecho pasaje entre dos edificios, hizo otro cambio, esta vez la rottweiler Luna, el perro protector de Emma. Regina salió trotando hacia la acera, parando en seco tras localizar inmediatamente a Emma. Atraída por su compañera, Regina arrancó calle abajo para encontrarse con ella.

Emma la saludó con una suave palmada en el pecho. "Buena chica".

Regina caminaba cerca de Emma, con la esperanza de no llamar

la atención con su falta a la ley por no llevar correa. Emma apoyó la mano sobre la cabeza de Regina, enviando una oleada de placer satisfecho a través de todo su cuerpo.

"Eso fue algo bastante impresionante", murmuró Emma en voz baja.

Ella revolvió el pelo de Regina. "No hay manera de que vieran marcharme. No con el espectáculo que diste."

El teléfono celular de Emma sonó dentro de su bolsillo. Lo sacó y echó un vistazo a la pantalla. "Bueno, creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo." Ella respondió con voz casual, "Soy Emma." Regina escuchó al detective de la entrada intentar explicar lo muy extraño que acababa de pasar. Emma hizo un trabajo perfecto de interpretar hasta falsa sorpresa. "Estas bromeando. Me pareció oír un alboroto allá abajo, pero nunca habría adivinado." Ella escuchó y luego se echó a reír. "Bueno, buena suerte con eso. Me alegro de estar a salvo aquí y no a merced de un pájaro loco. Bien. Bye".

Al hacer clic en el teléfono, Emma murmuró en voz baja: "¿No te encanta que los planes salgan bien?"

Regina se quejó de acuerdo. Su piel se estremeció de emoción y su cerebro animal amenazaba con hacerse cargo mientras ella luchaba por prestar atención a su entorno. Era tan difícil concentrarse, ella ahora era la última línea de defensa entre Emma y Killian Jones. Sin la policía como reserva, tenía que estar en la cima de su juego.

Emma abrió el coche de Regina a medida que se acercaban, abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor para permitir a Regina saltar adentro primero. Habían decidido que Regina no iba a cambiar de nuevo en su yo humano hasta que llegara a su apartamento, reduciendo su riesgo de exposición lo más posible. Regina se acurrucó en el asiento del pasajero y exhaló profundamente, tratando de relajarse. Tres cambios habían disparado su adrenalina. Ella quería ir a casa, conseguir ser atada, y pasar el resto de la noche en la seguridad de su apartamento.

Claramente sintiendo la urgencia tácita de Regina, Emma pasó el límite de velocidad de camino a casa de Regina. Tan pronto como se detuvo en la acera Emma lanzó el coche al aparcamiento, y luego abrió la puerta del lado del conductor rápidamente y dejó que Regina saltara fuera del coche detrás de ella. Corrieron por la calle juntas, Emma a la cabeza. Regina circulaba los pies de Emma con entusiasmo mientras abría la puerta y corrió hacia adentro, cambiando de nuevo en un ser humano en cuanto Emma cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

En el momento que Regina regresó a su cuerpo, la caliente lujuria se apoderó de sus venas. Pensar se hizo imposible cuando las moléculas de aire que la rodeaban le hicieron cosquillas en la piel como un millar de lenguas lamiendo su clítoris. Regina gimió en agonía, enfocándose en la forma hermosa y fragante de su amante no lejos de pie a un metro y medio.

Emma debió de ver la lucha en sus ojos.

"Está bien, cariño" dijo, dando un paso más cerca. "Haz lo que tengas que hacer."

Regina cerró la distancia entre ellas y agarró de los hombros a Emma, caminando hacia atrás en la sala de estar. Un desesperado, recurrente pensamiento cortó el ruido en su cabeza. No le hagas daño. Asustada por su inquebrantable necesidad, Regina giró a Emma alrededor, y luego la inclinó sobre el brazo del sofá. Con manos temblorosas, Regina le desabrochó y abrió la cremallera de los vaqueros, tirando de ellos hacia abajo alrededor de sus tobillos. Entonces agarró la cintura de las bragas de Emma con ambas manos y bajó el material sedoso para exponer la carne firme y desnuda de su culo.

Emma miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro, mirando a los ojos de Regina . "Te deseo, Regina. Tómame".

Animada por las palabras de Emma, Regina utilizó ambas manos para abrirla, gimiendo ante la visión de su resbaladizo coño rosado, el delicado fruncir de su ano. Dando un paso adelante, Regina apretó contra el suave calor del centro de Emma. Ella usó sus dedos para exponer su clítoris hinchado, gruñendo mientras se frotaba contra ella y empujó a Emma en una sin sentido, pantomima animal de sexo por detrás. Una vez que se instaló en un ritmo satisfactorio, el clítoris perfectamente posicionado contra la humedad de Emma, la mano de Regina fue bajo la sudadera de Emma y acunó un pecho con los pezones duros en cada mano.

"Pellízcamelos", jadeó Emma. A pesar de la falta de estimulación interna y del clítoris de las atenciones de Regina, sonaba como si estuviera en la construcción de un crescendo. "Retuerce mis pezones. No tengas miedo de ponerte dura".

Regina obedeció a Emma por instinto, tirando y apretando sus pezones mientras ella continuó impulsando sus caderas en el trasero desnudo de Emma. Arqueando la espalda, Emma gimió en voz alta, y luego se sacudió cuando un orgasmo rasgó inconfundible a través de su cuerpo. El clímax de Emma envió la liberación a Regina gritando, entregando placer al rojo vivo a la punta de los dedos del pie. Cuanto más se venia, más fácil se volvía pensar, hasta que finalmente Regina se derrumbó sobre la espalda de Emma, agotada pero felizmente lúcida.

Emma se rió débilmente, acariciando el muslo de Regina.

"Bueno, eso fue una nueva experiencia para mí. "

Avergonzada, Regina estaba con las piernas temblorosas.

"Lo siento. Yo no tenía la intención de..." Regina se aclaró la garganta, sin saber cómo etiquetar lo que acababa de hacer. Emma podía haber estado dispuesta a su servicio a favor de mantenerla cómoda y concentrada, pero a Regina le preocupaba que ella hubiera cruzado una línea. Permitir a Emma usar sus dedos y la lengua era una cosa—degradarla era algo completamente distinto. "El cambio realmente me exaltó. Pero no debería haber hecho eso."

Emma se puso en pie, dando a Regina una risa aturdida. "¿Estás bromeando? Acabo de venirme por tocarme los pezones."

"Sí, bueno..."

Regina subió los pantalones de Emma, abrochándoselos torpemente.

"Yo podría haberlo hecho probablemente más cómodo para ti".

"Eso fue increíblemente caliente, Regina." Emma le tocó la cara.

"Estoy bastante segura de tener una fantasía en ese sentido alguna vez. "

Regina esbozó una sonrisa que era muy parecida a una mueca Podía sentir la avanzada hora en los huesos—pronto sería totalmente inseguro para Emma estar a su lado.

"Se acerca, cariño. Tenemos que repasar las instrucciones ahora."

"Está bien."

Emma se arregló la ropa casualmente como si ella no hubiera sido simplemente montada sin sentido.

"¿En serio nunca follaste con esas prostitutas? Pregunto sin juzgarte. Es sólo que no puedo imaginar cómo te podías haber frenado cuando te sentías así".

"Honestamente, es posible que tu intensificaras los sentimientos un poco."

"¿En serio?" Emma miró extrañamente halagada.

"Por supuesto. Y no, nunca he hecho nada con las escorts. No quería apegarme. Pero, créeme, es necesaria mucha fuerza de voluntad." Regina agarró la mano de Emma y la llevó a la habitación de invitados, donde su fiel mesa de acero esperaba.

"Algo que me parece perder cuando estás cerca. "

"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido."

Emma acarició su pulgar sobre el lado de la mano de Regina, enviando otro orgasmo rodando a través de su cuerpo. Por el gemido atormentado de Regina, Emma murmuró: "Lo siento."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Regina saltó sobre la mesa de acero y se acostó en el centro.

"Supongo que tengo un poco más de una hora antes de cambiar.

Tenemos que empezar, para que seas capaz de salir antes de oscurecer".

Emma asintió solemnemente.

"Dime qué debo hacer."

Tener a alguien que conocía los riesgos era completamente una nueva experiencia. Por primera vez, Regina se enfrentó a la perspectiva de la transformación de la luna llena con una sensación de comodidad. Había alguien que velaba por sus intereses. Alguien en quien podía confiar. Alguien que no quería que escapara y que haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurar que no lo haría.

Regina tenía una socia en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

Las aletas de la nariz se elevaron de la emoción, Regina dio a Emma un amoroso y prolongado beso en los labios. Se contuvo todo lo que posible para no profundizar. Alejándose, Regina susurró: "Eso sí, no tengas miedo de lastimarme, ¿de acuerdo? No lo harás. Te lo prometo."

"No tengo miedo", dijo Emma con valentía. Y, de hecho, no tenía miedo en sus ojos.

"Te lo prometo".

Ojalá Regina pudiera decir lo mismo.


	34. Por su causa

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y cuatro

La policía lo había estado observando durante al menos once días hasta ahora, tal vez más. Killian les vió por primera vez mientras estaba sentado en la cafetería cerca del apartamento de Emma Swan, dos hombres en el sedán oscuro que estaba estacionado cerca. Ellos lo miraban discretamente, era obvio su aspecto de policías. Ellos claramente subestimaban su inteligencia, porque después de que él los descubrió la primera vez, fueron siempre fáciles de detectar.

Killian no demostró que lo sabía. Puesto que ya lo habían visto en la cafetería, aún así continuó sus viajes diarios. Se mantuvo fiel a los hábitos que no le incriminaban, sin querer cambiar el comportamiento para no levantar ninguna alarma. Era mejor para él si no sabían que él se había dado cuenta de que estaban vigilándolo. Pensó que si ellos pensaban que él estaba ignorante sin hacer nada malo, tal vez buscarían en otro lugar.

Debían tener una razón para ponerlo bajo vigilancia. Sin importar cuántas veces volvió sobre sus movimientos y acciones sobre el último par de meses, no podía entender cómo sabían que era él. Le había dado a Emma su segundo nombre, pero no podía imaginar que sería suficiente para encontrarlo. Él no estaba en el radar de nadie. Sin antecedentes penales, Nada que indicara cualquier cosa sobre él.

El momento fue sospechoso—había descubierto su equipo de vigilancia no mucho después de que ese maldito perro lo había expulsado del apartamento de Emma. No había dejado ninguna evidencia. No había visto ningún testigo potencial durante su huida. A pesar de su fracaso para llegar a Emma, la misión no había sido un desastre total. Había salido sin ser visto.

Pero su cabeza no había estado en correcta desde aquella noche, y él estaba empezando a dudar de sus instintos, tal vez incluso de su cordura. Porque tan enojado como estaba, seguía sin entender cómo su perro había desaparecido.

Se acordó que se enfureció, sabiendo que se desahogaría con el perro, que corrió debajo de la cama y se escondió. Y entonces el perro simplemente desapareció.

Ahora, los policías le estaban siguiendo. Eso significaba que había hecho algo mal, incluso si él no podía entender el qué. Tal vez los estaba perdiendo- tal vez había cometido un error con uno de los cuerpos, o con el teléfono al llamar a Emma Swan. Su regalo. La pista. Se había crecido. Exceso de confianza. Con todo su pesar, se había obsesionado.

Estaba seguro de que no había dejado atrás ninguna evidencia utilizable en sus escenas o sobre sus víctimas. Sus mayores riesgos fueron cuando intentó contactar con Emma. Fue entonces cuando rompió sus propias normas, la base de los principios que había jurado cumplir para no ser atrapado. Ser pulcro acerca de la ciencia forense. No dejar pruebas de cabello disponibles, por lo que se afeitó la cabeza, las cejas y el cuerpo. No tomar trofeos. No esconder evidencias. Usar un arma nueva cada vez. Por encima de todo, no hacer nada estúpido. Actuar con el cerebro y no con el corazón.

Con Emma había tirado por la ventana el no ser estúpido. Cuando se había imaginado este juego antes de que empezara, fantaseaba acerca de dejar un reguero de víctimas a sus espaldas, perpetuamente desconocido, deslizándose fuera de las sombras sólo para matar antes de desaparecer en ellas una vez más. Tan pronto como él atacó a Emma la mañana de su primer asesinato, había cambiado el juego. Había permitido que su deseo de infligir miedo y dolor a la Dra. Emma Swan abrumara su sentido de la prudencia y su inteligencia.

Ya no sería así.

Killian no tenía intención de ser atrapado. Esta noche dos detectives estaban estacionados frente a su edificio de apartamentos, pero mañana era un nuevo día. Había que salir esta noche, iría a otro sitio. Haría lo que amaba hacer pero lo haría por él la próxima vez —no se trataría de alguna puta autora de best seller / patóloga forense. Prácticamente él y las mujeres que eligió, el ritual, el placer que le daba.

Había de volver a lo básico.

Tan pronto como terminara aquí.

Killian no podía dejar a Emma Swan sin algún tipo de cierre. Él no era un suicida—marchándose directamente después de que Emma ya no fuera una opción. Era demasiado peligroso cuando la policía tenía sus ojos puestos en los dos. Así que su juego final original estaba trágicamente deshecho, tendría que abortarlo.

Pero eso no significaba que no podría llevar a cabo un movimiento de cierre con broche de oro.

Un par de días antes de descubrir la presencia de los policías, Killian había estado haciendo su propia vigilancia del bloque de Emma, observando las idas y venidas en su apartamento. Para su sorpresa, su vieja amiga apareció. Regina, de acuerdo con el correo que había interceptado un día a su casa. Killian había descartado su relación después de sus gritos un par de semanas previas, pero parecía que habían reavivado la cosa. Regina había entrado en el apartamento por la mañana y todavía no había salido cuando él dejó su vigilancia.

Lamentablemente Killian no había sido capaz de controlar a Emma en absoluto desde que hizo su retirada, pero sospechaba que Regina era todavía lo suficientemente importante para Emma para que su asesinato fuera devastador. Si tenía suerte, Regina podría estar en casa esta noche sola en su apartamento. Incluso si ella no estaba, debía ser capaz de forzar la entrada y estar al acecho. Cuando Emma fuera a trabajar mañana por la mañana y Regina regresara a su casa, Killian entregaría su remate de despedida. Le daría a Emma algo para recordarlo.

Entonces desaparecería. Él ganaría.

Este plan era incluso mejor que el original—así que no mataría a Emma. Él destruiría su espíritu, pero su cuerpo seguiría vivo. Un nuevo concepto para él, es cierto, pero apreció la naturaleza poética de este final. Un interminable tormento para Emma Swan. Por su causa.

Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez volvería por ella algún día.


	35. ¡Te amo Regina!

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y Cinco

Todo el día Emma se dijo que cumpliría su promesa y dejaría a Regina antes de que oscureciera. Quería demostrar que era digna de su confianza. La mejor manera de hacerlo era seguir las instrucciones exactamente.

Este ritual mensual era algo que Regina tenía perfeccionado con el tiempo. Los años de experiencia le habían enseñado lo que era necesario para mantener a todos a salvo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento y Regina le dijo que se fuera a casa, Emma no pudo.

Al ver a Regina atada, retorciéndose de dolor mientras la noche se acercaba, alejarse se hizo más fácil de decir que de hacer. Entendía por qué Regina no quería que asistiera a la transformación, pero después del día que acababan de pasar—construyendo una conexión primaria que Emma podía sentir en sus huesos—no podía soportar abandonar a Regina al tormento de la Luna.

Quería quedarse. Para ayudar, de alguna manera.

"No. Accediste a irte." El pánico en la voz de Regina desgarraba su corazón. "Ya es hora. ¡Ya!"

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Emma y no trató de ocultarlas. Ella sabía que Regina podía sentir su angustia.

"No me gusta verte así. No quiero dejarte sola."

Regina apretó los dientes y su rostro se puso rojo.

"Escúchame. En unos quince minutos, no sabré quién eres. No vas a estar a salvo a mi lado."

"No me harás daño." Emma no tenía ni idea de dónde sacó su confianza para esa declaración, pero ella lo creyó hasta el fondo de su alma. Sobre todo después de hoy, después de haber compartido lo que sentía a veces como algún tipo de apareamiento primitivo y ritual de unión, Emma no podía imaginar a Regina causándole daño.

"Puede que mi presencia te ayude con la transformación también. Al igual que lo hizo hoy, con la excitación."

Sacudiendo la cabeza con furia, Regina cerró los ojos contra las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

"Me lo prometiste, Emma. No rompas tu promesa."

"Pero yo—"

"Podemos hablar de eso mañana." Regina abrió los ojos, que estaban tan atormentados que Emma se estremeció tan pronto como se clavaron en los suyos.

"Yo no puede protegerte esta noche, ni siquiera de mí misma. Y necesito saber que estás a salvo. Esto será mucho más fácil para mí si sé que estás fuera de peligro".

Estaba claro que ella no sería capaz de convencer a Regina para que la dejara quedarse. Rompiendo su promesa podría dañar su relación irreparablemente. No importa que tan intensamente se conectaban, su relación era todavía nueva. Emms esperaba que Regina fuera honesta con ella, así que ella necesitaba demostrar lealtad y honestidad a cambio.

"Está bien", dijo Emma. Ella se limpió las lágrimas del rostro rápidamente, poniendo un frente valiente.

"Lo siento. Yo sólo te quiero. Esto es tan... difícil."

Los ojos de Regina se habían vuelto salvajes. Ella se deslizaba más y más lejos.

"Te quiero. Ahora vete."

Con un gesto lloroso, Emms se inclinó y besó a Regina en su húmeda mejilla, luego se volvió y se dirigió rápidamente hacia fuera de la habitación de invitados. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, a continuación, puso la llave de las esposas en el bolsillo como Regina había indicado. Se dirigió al salón, mirando por la ventana al cielo oscuro. Según Regina, la transformación ocurriría en cualquier momento. Emma esperaba que esta noche fuera según lo planeado, y que Regina estuviera a salvo hasta que regresara por la mañana.

El teléfono de Emma sonó en el interior de su mochila, que seguía donde ella la había dejado caer justo al entrar por la puerta principal. Con el corazón desbocado, corrió a través de la habitación para abrir la bolsa y buscar el teléfono. Rezaba para que no se viera el nombre de Lilly en su identificador de llamadas, Emma temía que alguien habría descubierto su ausencia. Cuando ella miró el teléfono y confirmó que Lilly llamaba, ella suspiró y contestó el teléfono tan casual como pudo expresarse.

"Hey, Lilly ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tú no estás en casa. Eso es lo que pasa." Sonaba como si Lilly estuviera tratando de mantener un tono neutral, lo que significaba que estaba muy enojada. Emma no hubiera esperado nada menos.

"Estoy de pie en tu sala de estar y no estás aquí. Entonces, ¿dónde diablos estás?"

"Me voy a casa ahora".

"Eso no es lo que pregunté. ¿Qué te poseyó para escabullirte de tu equipo de protección?"

Un grito de agonía, gutural sacudió las paredes alrededor de Emma, cortando su respuesta. Emma giró, enfocándose en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de invitados. Su estómago se dejó caer inquieto— Regina debía estar en marcha.

"¡Emma! ¿Estás bien?"

La alarma en la voz de Lilly trajo a Emma de nuevo a la conversación. "Estoy bien." El escándalo creciente en la habitación de invitados envió a Emma corriendo a la puerta, temiendo que Lilly sería capaz de oír los gruñidos, gemidos y quejumbrosos llantos agónicos. Cada sonido de angustia desataba una ola de dolor en respuesta en su propio cuerpo.

"Lo siento, es sólo la televisión."

"¿Estás en casa de Regina? Dímelo y te enviaré a alguien para recogerte".

A Emma se le puso el estómago en la garganta.

"Eso no será necesario. Te lo dije, me voy a casa ahora mismo. Estaré allí en quince minutos. No hay razón para preocuparse."

"¿Te convenció Regina de hacer esto? ¿Qué razón tenía que dar para que debas ponerte en riesgo?" Lilly ya no trató de ocultar su furia. "¿No se preocupa por ti en absoluto?"

"Hey," dijo Emma bruscamente. "No es así. Deja de hacer supuestos, cálmate, y vamos a hablar de esto cuando vuelva. No es para tanto. A menos que hayas olvidado decirme que Killian Jones está por algún lado".

Lilly se quejó en voz baja.

"De acuerdo con mi gente, subió a su apartamento hace dos horas y apagó las luces. Ningún movimiento desde entonces."

"¿Tomando una siesta, tal vez?" A pesar de sus nervios, Emma forzó una ligera risita. "Explícame ¿por qué estás tan asustada de nuevo?"

"Porque no quiero que te pase nada. Porque no me gusta que hagas algo tan estúpido."

Emma se dio cuenta de que el ruido de la habitación de huéspedes de repente había cesado, dejando la casa de Regina casi anormalmente tranquila. Justo cuando se preguntó si debería estar preocupada, un aullido penetrante surgió de detrás de la puerta, tan triste que envió escalofríos por la espalda de Emma.

"¿La televisión otra vez?" No había humor en la voz de Lilly.

Emma cogió su mochila, cerrando la cremallera de su cierre, a continuación, la arrojó por encima del hombro. Tenía que salir ahora. Lilly sabía dónde estaba, y Emma ya había abusado de su hospitalidad. Ella estaba patinando peligrosamente cerca de la exposición del secreto de Regina, era un riesgo que no podía tomar. Emma estaba bastante segura de que Lilly no creía en lo sobrenatural, y si ella se encontrara con la evidencia de su existencia, su reacción no sería buena.

"Puede que no suela hacer cosas estúpidas, pero lo hice. Yo. Yo decidí salir por una hora porque quería algo de privacidad. Es lo que es, y lo siento. Hablaremos de eso cuando llegue a casa. ¿De acuerdo?"

Suspirando, Lilly dijo: "Bien".

Emma cogió las llaves de la casa de Regina y abrió la puerta principal. Su breve adiós a Lilly murió en su garganta. De pie en el porche había un hombre cuya cara nunca había visto antes, sin embargo, ella lo reconoció inmediatamente.

Killian Jones.

Emma rápidamente dio un paso atrás y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero él se abrió paso en el interior, empujándola hacia atrás lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarla al suelo. Su teléfono celular se le disparó de las manos y se deslizó al otro lado del pasillo, llegando a descansar debajo de una mesita pequeña.

Por un instante terrible no podía respirar. No pudo abrir la boca, no podía forzar la salida de sonido. Luego sus pulmones comenzaron a trabajar y ella gritó, "¡Lilly!"

Killian pateó la puerta de golpe y se lanzó sobre ella, golpeándola con fuerza en la cara con el puño. Aturdida momentáneamente en silencio, ella gimió de dolor cuando él trepó hasta el teléfono celular y lo desconectó. Se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón y se encaramó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, sujetándola hacia abajo antes de que pudiera reunir su ingenio y tratar de escapar.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí." Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por lo que hizo que sus ojos se vieran casi negros. El sudor perlaba su frente. La expresión de su rostro era una curiosa mezcla de miedo y excitación. "Vine por tu novia. Ella iba a ser mi último regalo para ti."

"No está aquí", dijo Emma. Justo cuando la mentira rodaba de su lengua, un gruñido desde la habitación de invitados puso de punta los pelos de la nuca de Emma.

Kevin miró fijamente a la puerta cerrada, y luego a Emma. "¿Es tu nuevo perro? Lo vi paseando a tu derecha antes de descubrir que la policía me estaba vigilando."

"Sí, ese es mi perro." El corazón de Emma martilleó en su pecho. A Lilly le tomaría por lo menos quince minutos llegar hasta aquí, suponiendo que el tráfico se moviera. Killian Jones no podría mantenerla con vida tanto tiempo, sobre todo cuando sabía que alguien había oído su entrada.

"Por favor, no le hagas daño".

"¿De qué sirve tener un perro de protección, si lo vas a dejar encerrado en una habitación?" La diversión transformó su rostro en algo casi humano.

"Quiero decir, es un poco trágico ser asesinada justo después de que has guardado en su sitio tu única arma. Perra estúpida".

Las palabras de Killian despertaron la memoria de Emma. Había puesto la pistola que Lilly había insistido en que llevara en su mochila antes de salir de su apartamento. A pesar de que no había imaginado honestamente que Killian podría escapar de su vigilancia y venir en pos de ella en una noche que estaba sin protección, a Emma le había gustado la tranquilidad que la pistola le proporcionaba. No es que ella estubiera haciendo mucho bien, oculta en una mochila que yacía de espaldas a ella, fuera de su alcance.

Un gruñido feroz estalló en la habitación de invitados, a continuación, una serie de aullidos cada vez más frustrados. Regina podía sentir que estaba en peligro. Incluso ahora, con la mente completamente separada de sus sensibilidades humanas, su conexión permanecía. La emoción procedente de Regina en carne viva e inconexa, era difícil de discernir. Pero Emma sabía que ella estaba enfurecida. Mientras el terror de Emma crecía, los ruidos de la habitación de huéspedes aumentaba en volumen.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu perro?" La confusión pasó a través de la cara de Killian y la miró a los ojos por primera vez, realmente estudiándola.

"¿Qué pasa contigo y con los perros? Cada vez que me acerco a ti hay algún maldito perro que me ahuyenta".

"Me gustan los perros." Emma luchó para no dejar que su mirada se perdiera a su mochila, no quería anticipar a Killian su próximo movimiento.

"La policía está en camino. Debería salir ahora si no quiere quedar atrapado".

Killian se rió. "Aténgase a la patología forense, doctora. Su psicología necesita un poco de refinamiento." Sentándose un poco, Killian llegó detrás de si y sacó un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones, de aspecto terriblemente afilado. "No estaba esperando estar cerca de ti de nuevo. No voy a perder esta oportunidad. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado".

El estómago de Emma se revolvió. Habló de ella casi con cariño, como si tuvieran una relación verdaderamente valiosa.

"¿Vas a matarme? ¿Es tu juego final? Pensé que esto era acerca de cómo obtener lo mejor de mí."

"Oh, voy a sacar lo mejor de ti." Killian acarició con el dorso de la mano su mejilla con ternura.

"Confía en mí, cuando la policía te encuentre, van a saber quién ganó nuestro pequeño juego." Dejó caer la mano a la garganta, paralizándola con el temor que le cortaría la fuente de aire, y luego le tocó el pecho a través de su camisa.

"Cuando vine a verte por última vez, tenia la intención de violarte y cortarte la cara. Lástima que no tengo el tiempo o el condón para hacer eso esta noche".

El estómago de Emma se dejó caer en sus pies cuando él levantó el cuchillo, colocando el borde de la cuchilla contra su mejilla.

"Por favor," ella susurró.

"Bueno, la parte de violarte por lo menos." Él pasó la hoja por su mejilla

en un corte rápido y brutal, abriendo la piel con precisión abrasadora. Emma se estremeció cuando la sangre caliente brotó de la herida y salió corriendo por su rostro. Eso dejaría una cicatriz.

Un rugido absolutamente salvaje sacudió las paredes a su alrededor, llamando la atención de Killian el tiempo suficiente para que Emma condujera su puño en su cuello. Ahogándose, se llevó las manos a la garganta reflexivamente. Emma empujó contra su pecho tan fuerte como pudo, luchando para salir de debajo de él mientras cayó de lado.

Ella se arrastró hasta su mochila y la abrió, metiendo la mano en el fondo en una búsqueda loca por la pistola. Al tiempo que sus dedos rozaron contra el frío metal, Killian agarró las piernas y tiró de ella hacia él. Ella perdió su agarre de la pistola con un gemido derrotado, maldiciendo en frustración cuando Killian subió por encima de ella para tirar la mochila más lejos.

Volteándose debajo de él, Emma salvajemente, primero lo golpeó en la espinilla, después consiguió un golpe sólido entre las piernas. Se quedó sin aliento y rodó lejos, manteniéndose protectoramente. Aprovechando su momentáneo lapso, Emma se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la habitación de invitados. El ir por la pistola no funcionó la primera vez, por lo que Emma abandonó ese plan en favor de ir directamente a su arma más letal: una ferozmente, cabreada protectora mujer lobo.

O por lo menos eso es lo que Emma esperaba encontrar detrás de esa puerta. En lo profundo de su corazón ella creía que Regina la reconocería incluso en su estado, pero eso no impidió que un leve trino de aprehensión se arrastrase por la espalda de Emma. Regina estaba haciendo todo tipo de ruidos diferentes que Emma nunca había escuchado. Gruñidos viciosos, roncos, de intención asesina.

Sin embargo, Emma prefería tomar sus posibilidades con la Regina de la luna llena que con Killian Jones.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Emma abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados, a continuación rápidamente la cerró detrás de ella. La puerta no cerraba desde el interior—Regina probablemente imaginó que eso no era de mucha utilidad, así que el cierre sólo podría ralentizar brevemente a Killian. Pero cada segundo contaba, especialmente cuando Emma pensó en cuán estrechamente había amarrado a Regina.

Ante el sonido de su entrada, la criatura descomunal atada a la mesa levantó la cabeza y la miró con negros ojos malévolos. Las manos de Emma se quedaron entumecidas ante la visión de su amante, ahora totalmente irreconocible —más grande que cualquier lobo en la tierra, pero claramente cánido y desprovista de cualquier humanidad. Su piel plateada captó la poca luz reluciente, mientras ella le enseñó los colmillos imposiblemente afilados en un gruñido agresivo clásico.

No había ninguna señal de reconocimiento en los ojos de Regina, pero Emma todavía sentía su conexión en sus intestinos. Regina estaba reaccionando al miedo y dolor de Emma, incluso si Emma no podía ver a Regina allí, podía sentirla. Corriendo hacia la mesa, Emma miró profundamente a los fríos ojos negros mientras buscaba las llaves de las esposas de Regina que sacó de su bolsillo.

"Sé que estás ahí, Regina," murmuró Emma. "Confío en ti. No me harás daño, ¿de acuerdo? te voy a desatar, porque te necesito ahora mismo —"

La puerta de la habitación de invitados se abrió de golpe y Emma saltó, casi dejando caer las llaves de las esposas. Negándose a distraerse, hurgó para abrir la primera banda en la muñeca de Regina. Ya que sabía que no tendría tiempo para desbloquear los otros tres, y mucho menos desatar la cuerda que sujetaba a Regina abajo, pero ella se negó a darse por vencida hasta el último segundo posible.

"¿Qué coño es eso?"

Emma sintió el terror en la voz de Killian, justo a tiempo para verlo sacar su arma y apuntar a Regina. Le soltó la muñeca, Emma saltó fuera del camino cuando Regina abrió su enorme brazo en el aire, tratando de usar su nuevo apalancamiento para liberarse. El fuerte ruido de los disparos sacó un grito de la garganta de Emma, que se convirtió en un sollozo cuando vio florecer una vivida mancha roja en el pelaje plateado sobre el pecho de Regina.

"¡No!" Sin preocuparse por su propia seguridad, Emma corrió a Killian Jones y lo derribó. Se cayó de espaldas en el pasillo aun cuando otro disparo sonó. Emma echó hacia atrás su puño y lanzó un puñetazo en la garganta de Killian, pero estuvo a punto porque él movió su cabeza hacia un lado. Su mano golpeó inútilmente contra el duro suelo de baldosas, enviándole un disparo de impresionante agonía a través del cuerpo. Aprovechó su dolor haciendo rodar sobre ellos por lo que estaba otra vez encima.

"Eres una jodida puta loca." Killian envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, apretando duro. Al parecer estaba jugando un poco — se terminó el jugar con ella, se terminaron las cosas fuera de lugar. El fin estaba aquí.

"No sé qué coño te pasa a ti y tu estrafalario amigo animal, pero he acabado. Tu estas acabada."

Emma abrió la boca para gritar a Regina, pero no podía emitir aire suficiente como para hacer algo más que gimotear. Ella echó un pie, golpeando débilmente contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Se estaba haciendo más difícil luchar sin oxígeno — su percepción se distoricionó de la manera más extraña. Un gemido terrible llenó sus oídos, luego un escalofriante aullido de rabia de Regina.

Por fin, toda la presión alrededor de su garganta se alivió y Emma podía respirar de nuevo. Tomando una bocanada de aire fresco, dulce, Emma se sentó torpemente, lista para moverse. Recorrió su entorno, evaluando la situación, y luego se quedó inmóvil cuando vio el cuerpo de Killian justo dentro de la habitación. Se quedó mirando sin ver hacia el techo, su cuerpo convulsionándose mientras la sangre brotaba de la gubia salvaje en la garganta. Un lobo increíblemente grande se cernía sobre él a cuatro patas, su pelaje plateado de punta en una línea en su parte posterior.

"Regina"

En la exclamación de Emma el lobo volvió la cabeza y fijó su mirada en su rostro. Regina, Emma recordó. Ese lobo era Regina. Obligándose a abrirse paso entre su cautela instintiva, Emma le tendió la mano al lobo y la miró a los ojos. "Regina, estoy a salvo ahora. Todo está bien"

Con los labios todavía retirados en un gruñido, Regina se alejó un paso del cuerpo sin vida de Killian. Luego se relajó poco a poco su rostro, transformando de bestia feroz a criatura majestuosa en un santiamén. Bajando la cabeza y mirando a los ojos de Emma, mirando casi sumisa, Regina trotó a Emma y golpeó la cabeza contra el pecho de Emma.

Emma inhaló bruscamente ante el gesto inequívoco de cariño.

"Me salvaste la vida".

Ella levantó una mano cuidadosa, pasando sus dedos a través de la gruesa piel que cubría el amplio cráneo de Regina.

"Gracias. Te quiero."

Regina levantó la cabeza y le rozó la cara contra la de Emma.

A continuación, una lengua grande, caliente lamió suavemente la sangre que cubría el rostro de Emma de la rebanada que Killian había hecho. Emma podía sentir la preocupación y cólera persistente de Regina, incluso en este estado primitivo.

"Lilly estará aquí en cualquier momento", dijo Emma en voz baja.

"Tenemos que esconderte hasta después de tratar con la policía. ¿Lo entiendes? El cuerpo está en la habitación de invitados, así que voy a necesitar que permanezcas en el dormitorio." Emma no tenía idea de cómo iba a explicar la cuerda y la mesa a Lilly, pero sabía que mover el cuerpo a otro lugar no era una buena idea. Sería obvio que trataba de ocultar algo, y Emma sabía que la sospecha de Lilly caería sobre Regina.

Regina se quejó y puso una pata grande en el muslo de Emma. Era obvio que quería estar cerca.

"Lo sé, cariño. Tan pronto como pueda conseguir que Lilly salga, tengo que mirar tu herida." Ella tocó el agujero de bala en el pecho de Regina, haciendo una mueca al ver la sangre que manaba de la abertura entre los dedos.

"Voy a tratar de que sea rápido."

Como desencadenada por sus palabras, la puerta principal de Regina se estrelló abriéndose. El sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente levantó los pelos del cuello de Regina y saltó delante de Emma, asumiendo una postura protectora. Emma se puso de rodillas y gritó:

"¿Lilly? Quédate donde estás."

Ella no esperaba que Lilly hiciera lo que le pedía, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando Lilly escoró alrededor de la esquina en el pasillo. Su arma estaba en sus manos y al instante le apuntaba a Regina.

"Emma, ponte lejos de eso. Yo me ocuparé de esto."

Regina dejó al descubierto sus colmillos y gruñó bajo su garganta. Ella dió un paso más cerca de Lilly, claramente sin miedo a la pistola. Emma podía ver los dedos de Lilly apretar la pistola y el estómago tocó fondo en la inminente violencia que amenazaba con estallar entre las dos personas que más le importaban.

"Lilly, baja el arma. Sólo dame unos pocos minutos para llevarla al dormitorio y podemos hablar. Killian Jones esta muerto. El lobo me salvó."

Los ojos de Lilly se entrecerraron y se lamió los labios, ajustando su objetivo. "Eso no es un lobo. Es un maldito monstruo".

Regina se agachó y se quedó inmóvil, con las orejas retenidas contra su cabeza. Ella estaba a punto de saltar, lo que haría casi seguro que le disparara. Aterrorizada de que la situación podría tornarse mortal en cualquier momento, la boca de Emma se le secó cuando Regina se deslizó un poco más cerca de Lilly. Ella pudo ver el instante en que Lilly decidió disparar su arma e inmediatamente abrió la boca. "Regina, no. Ella vino a ayudar." Frenética, miró a los ojos de Lilly.

"Eso es Regina, Lilly. Me comprometo a explicártelo, pero simplemente no le dispares. Ella me salvó la vida".

Lanzando su mirada entre Emma y Regina, Lilly vaciló, luego bajó la pistola. Regina no tenía marcha atrás, sacando un paso más. Lilly dio un paso atrás nerviosa.

"Llámala, Emma. Si no quieres que le dispare, es necesario que me respaldes de una puta vez".

"Regina" Emma habló en un tono firme. "Ven aquí ahora."

Regina se congeló en su lugar, luego se dio la vuelta, bajando la cabeza mientras corría hacia Emma. Cuando llegó se sentó su lado, era suficiente alta como para que la cabeza llegara fácilmente al hombro de Emma. Al final del pasillo, Lilly estaba boquiabierta.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio", dijo Lilly.

"Estoy hablando muy en serio." Descansó Emma su mano en la espalda de Regina, acariciando su piel suavemente. Regina se apoyó en ella, lo que la hizo casi perder su equilibrio.

"Esta noche hay luna llena."

"Tienes que estar bromeando."

Emma negó con la cabeza y luego hizo un gesto hacia la enorme criatura en su lado.

"¿Tienes una explicación más razonable para esto?"

Lilly tragó. "Estás sangrando bastante mal. ¿Quién te cortó?"

"Killian Jones. Regina lo mató para protegerme." Emma señaló la habitación detrás de ellas. "Él está ahí."

Exhalando, Lilly saludó a Emma con la cabeza.

"Vamos. Están enviando los coches aquí en estos momentos. Ocúltala antes de que este lugar esté lleno de policías. Y asegúrate de que se mantiene oculta." Lilly levantó una mano temblorosa, palmeándole el pelo nerviosamente.

"Una vez que se hayan ido, tú y yo vamos a tener una larga, y seria conversación ".

"Está bien." A pesar de su malestar evidente sobre Regina, Emma sabía que Lilly haría todo lo posible para proteger su secreto esta noche, aunque sólo sea porque podía ver lo importante que era para Emma. "Gracias, Lilly."

"No me lo agradezcas todavía. Sólo tienes que irte."

"Vamos, Regina." Emma se volvió y corrió por el pasillo, aliviada cuando Regina la siguió sin prestar atención a Lilly. Ella llevó a Regina al dormitorio principal, mientras el sonido de las sirenas de la policía aumentó desde el exterior. Entonces Emma cerró la puerta detrás de ellas, total y absolutamente agotada. Regina acechaba por la habitación, olfateando un rastro en el suelo.

"Tienes que estar muy tranquila, ¿me entiendes?"

Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, luego tomó carrera y saltó sobre la cama, que crujió bajo su peso. Gotitas de sangre salpicó el edredón, Emma convincente avanzó para chasquear los dedos y apuntó en el suelo. "Abajo".

Obedeciendo inmediatamente, Regina cruzó la habitación para sentarse con atención en la alfombra a sus pies. Emma tuvo que reír. Después de toda la preocupación de Regina sobre su encarnación de lobo en luna llena pensando que era una bestia asesina, sanguinaria, ella realmente parecía bastante dócil. Cuando no estaba en modo de protección, al menos. La teoría de Emma era que su matanza de las ovejas había sido el instinto integrado de un lobo salvaje juvenil y no un indicador de puramente mala intención.

"Necesito ver tu herida," dijo Emma, poniéndose de rodillas delante del enorme cuerpo de Regina. Confiada ahora, sintió en torno a la gruesa piel de Regina, sólo un poco vacilante sobre cómo podría reaccionar al dolor. A pesar del tamaño de Regina y obviamente desconectada de la humanidad, Emma se sentía tan segura como siempre en su presencia. Moviéndose por Regina para inspeccionar su espalda, ella suspiró con alivio. "Hay un orificio de salida. Salió limpio".

Esa fue una señal muy buena por el hecho de que Regina no actuó como si estuviera sufriendo. También que la hemorragia ya había disminuido a un goteo. Emma sintió que se recuperaría de la herida sin problema, pero necesitaba limpiar el área para asegurarse de que no se infectara. Vendarla de forma adecuada sería un reto.

Emma entró en el baño para encontrar toallas limpias y desinfectante. También encontró algunas gasas y cinta adhesiva, lo que tendría que servir. Sacudiendo la cabeza mientras empezaba a limpiar la sangre empapada de la piel de Regina con un paño húmedo Emma murmuró:

"Nunca vas a creer esto cuando te despiertes mañana, cariño. Pero si estás ahí en este momento, entonces escúchame — no eres un monstruo. Eres mi héroe. ¿De acuerdo?"

Regina se estremeció cuando Emma le puso desinfectante en la herida, gruñendo bajo en la parte posterior de la garganta. Pero se quedó completamente inmóvil, bajando la cabeza en sumisión.

Abrumada por el cálido afecto, Emma le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello del lobo y hundió la cara en la piel sedosa de plata. "Te amo, Regina".

No hubo respuesta, por supuesto—al menos no con palabras

* * *

 **Este capítulo en particular me encanta, toda esa ternura y todo ese amor desbordándose, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto o más que a mi!**


	36. Las veré mañana a las dos

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y seis

Emma se quedó en la habitación de Regina durante al menos una hora y media más, escuchando los sonidos de policías y técnicos vagando por la casa. Se sentía extraña al esconderse mientras la escena era documentada y el cuerpo preparado para el transporte al depósito de cadáveres, pero Emma estaba segura de que Lilly había ofrecido una explicación razonable para su ausencia. Probablemente trauma, que ella había sufrido mucho.

Regina roncaba ruidosamente a su lado. Se había quedado dormida al pie del colchón casi inmediatamente después de que Emma vendó la herida. Hecha una bola, su enorme cuerpo todavía ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama. Emma la acarició distraídamente, agradecida por su presencia. A pesar de ver el cadáver de Killian Jones con sus propios ojos, Emma se mantuvo en el borde, como si fuera a entrar a través de la puerta de la habitación en cualquier momento.

Cuando Lilly finalmente llamó a la puerta poco después de que la casa se tranquilizó, el ruido repentino la hizo sacudirse por la sorpresa. Regina levantó la cabeza y parpadeó adormilada en la puerta, pero cuando Lilly dijo: "Soy yo. Lilly ", Regina suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

"Voy a estar aquí mismo." Emma se desenredó de Regina, levantando una pata enorme de su muslo y suavemente la puso en el colchón. Regina entreabrió los ojos y Emma mostró la palma de la mano, esperando que ella lo entendiera. "Quédate aquí, Regina. Voy a hablar con Lilly por unos minutos."

Pero cuando Emma se acercó a la puerta, Regina saltó de la cama y la seguía de cerca. Emma levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Tenía la sensación de que se trataba de una discusión que no podía ganar.

Lilly dio un paso atrás instintivamente cuando Emma abrió la puerta con Regina a su lado. Ella levantó la mano, sin llegar a tocar la mejilla de Emma.

"Emma, tu rostro".

"Oh." Emma trajo las yemas de sus dedos a su línea de la mandíbula, haciendo una mueca en la pegajosa y seca sangre que se había olvidado de quitar. Ahora que había tenido tiempo para recobrar el aliento, su mano herida empezaba a palpitar también. Ella había estado tan preocupada por las lesiones de Regina— y preocupada acerca de lo que haría Lilly con su secreto — que sus propios dolores y malestares habían tomado un segundo plano, hasta ahora.

"Estaba tan ocupada atendiendo la herida de bala de Regina que me olvidé de todo"

A regañadientes bajando la mirada a Regina, por primera vez, Lilly dijo: "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Ella va a estar bien. La bala la atravesó"

"¿Ella no tiene que ir al hospital?"

"Yo no lo creo." Emma tocó atrás de Regina, con cuidado para evitar el recién limpiado orificio de salida. "Vamos a ver lo que sucede cuando se convierte en humano de nuevo, pero ella parece realmente fuerte".

"Eso es bueno". Lilly se aclaró la garganta e hizo un gesto en la cara de Emma. "Creo que necesitas puntos de sutura. ¿Por qué no dejas a Regina aquí y te llevo al hospital?"

De ninguna manera dejaría a Regina esta noche—Emma sentía que ella era lo único que mantenía a Regina dentro de la casa. Incluso con su mano herida, ella debía ser capaz de manejar su propio cuidado.

"Eso no será necesario. Acabo de encontrar una aguja e hilo y me coseré yo misma."

Lilly le dirigió una inquieta mirada familiar de admiración, algo que generalmente se reservaba para cuando Emma hacia increíbles pasos forenses basados en evidencias que Lilly encontraba repugnante.

"Tú eres dura, Emma Swan. Nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario."

"No me siento del todo dura en este momento. Sólo cansada."

Echando un vistazo rápido a Regina, Lilly lentamente extendió la mano para tomar la mano de Emma.

"Deja que te ayude a limpiar tu cara. Entonces puedes jugar a Frankenstein contigo misma."

Satisfecha de que Regina aceptara el contacto amistoso de Lilly sin ni siquiera un gruñido, Emma dejó a Lilly tirar de ella hacia el baño de visitas. Se acomodó contra el mostrador mientras Lilly humedecía un paño con agua tibia, luego limpió suavemente su cara. Tensándose cuando Emma silbó en el malestar, Lilly dijo:

"Él realmente se ensañó contigo."

"Me golpeó un par de veces, me cortó, y finalmente intentó estrangularme. Fue entonces cuando Regina se escapó".

Resoplando, Lilly dijo: "Apuesto a que nunca supo qué lo golpeó." Recuperada por el afecto en la voz renuente de Lilly, Emma dijo:

" El momento lo es todo. No puedo creer que vino por Regina esta noche, de todas las noches. ¿Cómo le hizo para deslizarse de los detectives, de todos modos?"

Lilly apretó su mandíbula, claramente molesta. "Jones debe haber sabido que le estaban observando. Supongo que él subió a su apartamento, apagó las luces, y los detectives supusieron que se fue a dormir. En su lugar, irrumpió en un apartamento vecino y bajó una cuerda por la parte posterior del edificio. Estamos asumiendo que tomó un taxi a la ciudad."

Emma no tenía ni idea de lo que había obligado a Killian Jones a elegir esta noche para tomar tal decisión audaz, pero las consecuencias de su decisión fueron asombrosas. No sólo firmó su propia sentencia de muerte, sino que permitió a Emma descubrir que Regina no era la mitad de la asesina, bestia sin sentido que ella pensaba que era. Y, por supuesto, había expuesto a Regina a Lilly, por lo menos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Emma murmuró: "Supongo que intentó entrar en mi apartamento hace dos semanas. Dijo que había planeado violarme y cortarme la cara. Al parecer, él vino aquí esta noche en busca de Regina, pero cuando me encontró a mí en cambio —" Emma hizo un gesto con la mano en la mejilla.

"Supongo que tengo suerte de que no trajo un preservativo".

El rostro de Lilly se ensombreció mientras seguía limpiando la sangre seca.

"Si Regina no lo hubiera matado, lo habría hecho yo."

Haciendo retroceder la ola de repugnancia ante la idea de todas las formas en las que la noche podría haber acabado mal, Emma respiró hondo y se concentró en el hecho de que ella estaba a salvo.

"Así que esa noche, hace dos semanas, cuando llamé después de las dos de la mañana para decirle a tus detectives que había un perro ladrando en mi pasillo."

"Sí, lo recuerdo."

"Bueno, resulta que era Regina. Ella había estado moviéndose sigilosamente en mi edificio para proteger mi puerta y por casualidad estaba allí cuando él rompió aquella noche la puerta de acceso a la azotea. Después de que ella lo persiguiera, ella fue capaz de seguirle a casa. Así es como ella sabía quién era."

La mano de Lilly se desaceleró con la comprensión en su rostro. "¿Así que esto no es estrictamente un asunto de luna llena?"

"Ella..." Emma miró a Regina, deseando tener su permiso para compartir sus secretos. No es que importara mucho, en este caso — Lilly ya sabía lo peor de todo, y si Emma iba a pedirle que lo mantuviera en secreto, pensó que Lilly merecía la verdad.

"Ella es un cambia-formas, supongo. Ella puede convertirse en cualquier animal que quiera. Normalmente ella conserva su conciencia humana, no importa la forma que tome, pero no cuando la luna está llena. La obliga a transformarse a este lobo, y ella no recuerda nada al día siguiente. Está convencida de que ella es una asesina en estas noches, por lo que siempre las pasó atada a una mesa de acero".

Lilly rió entre dientes. "Bueno, eso explica la configuración en el cuarto de huéspedes." Levantando una ceja, tiró la toalla manchada de sangre del rostro de Emma.

"Les dije a los oficiales que respondieron que Regina probablemente estaba metida en algún tipo de sexo pervertido".

Sonrojándose, Emma miró su cara en el espejo. Ella definitivamente necesitaba puntos de sutura, y antiséptico.

"El mes pasado, cuando yo creía que me estaba engañando. Tenía una cita permanente con un servicio de acompañamiento para que alguien viniera en la noche de la luna llena y la atara. Entonces ellas salían y volvían por la mañana a soltarla. Eso es por qué me mintió acerca de estar fuera de la ciudad. Eso es lo que la rubia en la puerta era".

"Así que todo fue un gran malentendido".

"Ella no creía ser capaz de decirme la verdad." Emma se volvió a Lilly, consciente de que Regina estaba sentada en la puerta del baño escuchando. Ella sabía que Regina no recordaría nada de esta conversación mañana, pero seguía siendo extraño tener esta discusión en frente de ella. "Lo creas o no, su primer par de experiencias con gente enterándose de lo que ella es no fueron bien".

"No es de sorprenderse". Lilly tiró la toalla a un lado, mirando atrás considerando a Regina, que la observaba con intensos ojos negros.

"Bueno, la parte más difícil de cubrir esto será tratar de explicar qué mató exactamente a Killian Jones. Llámame loca, pero no creo que Whale — o quien examine su cuerpo—creerá que usaste un cuchillo para hacer la herida que lo mató. Parecía bastante obvio para mí que le arrancaron la garganta".

Emma se estremeció. No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Regina a la noticia de que ella había hecho por fin lo que más temía. Sea o no que había estado actuando en defensa propia—para proteger a Emma —Regina había matado a un ser humano. Y ella nunca recordaría haberlo hecho.

"Voy a decir que he tenido a Luna, el Rottweiler aquí conmigo. Que vino en mi defensa cuando Killian irrumpió" Un patólogo forense cualificado sin duda determinaría que la criatura que había causado las heridas a Killian Jones era más grande que una Rottweiler, pero no sería de suponer que estaba encubriendo algo. Esperaba que el examinador médico aceptara su historia y no la sondara demasiado.

"Eso es lo mejor que tengo para ofrecer. Esperemos que sea aceptado sin demasiado escrutinio ".

"Luna la... —" Lilly rió y negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, no. Esa era Regina, también, ¿no?"

"Así es."

"Amigo, comía galletas para perros. ¡Le di de comer galletas para perros!"

"Ella no quería ser grosera y no aceptar."

Esto hizo resaltar a Lilly en un ataque largo y fuerte de risa. Emma se unió, Agradecida por el momento de frivolidad. La capacidad de Lilly para encontrar humor en la situación le aseguró que todo iba a estar bien. Finalmente aleccionada, Lilly dijo:

"Maldita sea, estoy segura que no fui tímida al hablar justo en su cara, ¿Lo fui?"

"No es como que sabías que podía oír lo que decías."

Lilly suspiró profundamente, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Ella consideró a Regina, que yacía tendida delante de la puerta, con ojos cautelosos. "¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara así?"

"Hasta mañana por la mañana, supongo. ¿Probablemente hasta la salida del sol?" Emma salió del cuarto de baño y llevó a Lilly a la sala de estar. Regina la siguió.

"Voy a coser mi cara en unos minutos. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?"

Tan pronto como Emma entró en la sala de estar ella corrió las cortinas, asegurándose de que nadie sería capaz de ver el interior. Con más del doble del tamaño de un lobo normal, Regina no sería confundida con una mascota de la familia. Ya era bastante malo que Lilly supiera la verdad—Emma quería contener el daño de la noche tanto como fuera posible.

Lilly lentamente se sentó en una silla de cuero de respaldo alto, mientras que Emma se sentó en un extremo del sofá. Regina se levantó para estirarse a lo largo del resto de ella, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Emma.

Aparentemente incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la lobo-Regina, Lilly dijo:

"¿De verdad quieres dejarla subir a los muebles?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que es ella la que pagó el mobiliario, no estoy segura de que sea mi lugar decirle que no." Emma suspiró y se desplomó contra los cojines. "No puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, Lilly. En serio. Ha pasado escondida la vida entera y finalmente confió en mí lo suficiente para compartir este secreto. Si termino siendo responsable de su pérdida de libertad y anonimato, nunca me lo perdonaré".

Lilly Negó con la cabeza, buscando el rostro de Emma,

"Dime la verdad, ¿Crees que es peligrosa?"

Regina eligió ese momento para estirar sus patas delanteras y bostezar en voz alta, y luego lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y se arrimó más en el regazo de Emma. Resoplando, Emma dijo: "¿En serio?"

"Tal vez no ahora, pero cuando llegué por primera vez aquí—"

"Ella acababa de parar a Killian Jones de ahogarme hasta la muerte. La adrenalina estaba fluyendo, para todos." Emma dio a Lilly una mirada mordaz. "Tú estabas apuntándole con un arma, ¿recuerdas?"

"Me parece justo ". Husmeando, Lilly miraba alrededor del salón de Regina como si ya no pudiera mantener el contacto visual.

"Sabes, Regina no es mi persona favorita, pero ella salvó tu vida esta noche. Y tus sentimientos por ella — bueno, vamos a decir que es bastante obvio que no precisamente te conquistaré de nuevo por hacer algo para herir a Regina. Así que..."

"Gracias, Lilly." Después de la noche que había tenido, Emma no pudo detener las lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas al consuelo de Lilly. Regina recogió su cabeza y miró a la cara de Emma, y si Emma no lo supiera, pensaría que Regina estaba experimentando un momento de lucidez. Acariciando la cabeza de Regina, Emma dijo:

"Sé que Regina te lo agradecerá, también."

"Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a mantener mis ojos en ella." Aclarándose la garganta, Lilly se puso de pie y se alisó la ropa.

"Sé que esta relación es importante para ti, así que me comprometo a tratar de conocer a Regina mejor, pero te lo digo ahora mismo... si ella te hiere, ella responderá ante mí".

"No me esperaba nada menos."

"Está bien." Con un gesto decidido, Lilly se acercó al sofá y tendió los brazos. "Ahora, de pie y dame un abrazo. Si no crees que a Fido le importe".

Emma maniobró su camino desde debajo del cuerpo de Regina y se puso de pie, moviéndose en el abrazo de Lilly con un suspiro agradecido.

"Eres una buena amiga". Podía sentir la tristeza de Lilly en la declaración—no literalmente, pero sabía de Lilly lo suficiente para saber que el sentimiento desencadenó un verdadero lamento.

"Ve a coserte la cara. Hablaré con vosotras dos mañana y conseguiré su declaración oficial".

"Me parece bien." Emma rozó sus labios contra la mejilla de Lilly antes de retirarse.

"Te debo una".

Lilly negó con la cabeza. "Nah. Regina me la debe." Cuando Emma ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, Lilly dijo:

"Obviamente podríamos poner sus talentos especiales para buen uso en ciertas situaciones de investigación. Si surge algo —"

"Bueno, eso es entre tú y Regina." Después de pasar toda una vida negando su don, Regina podría no estar lista para usarlo para resolver crímenes con regularidad. Por otra parte, ella parecía tener un talento natural para la vigilancia y el seguimiento.

"Dale un poco de tiempo para adaptarse al hecho de que alguien más lo sabe, sobre todo alguien que no está bien familiarizado con todo."

"Por supuesto." Lilly le dio una amplia sonrisa. "Las veré mañana a las dos".

Emma la vio salir, suspirando de alivio cuando ella y Regina estaban solas de nuevo. Después se dirigió a sus heridas, Emma planeaba descansar un poco. Mañana seria un día interesante.


	37. Fin

**Los personajes pertenecen a OUAT y la historia a Meghan O'Brien... yo sólo me divertí y mucho, adaptando y traduciendo.**

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y siete

Regina despertó sobresaltada, abriendo los ojos para mirar a un techo pintado de blanco. El calor familiar de Emma en su lado proveyó una yuxtaposición extraña con la resaca lunar que dejó sus sentidos ligeramente desconectados de la realidad. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Estaba desnuda. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, exhaló temblorosamente mientras procesaba lo que significaba que ella estuviera en la cama con Emma y no anclada a la mesa de acero de su habitación. La confusión se convirtió en horror cuando Emma rodó para revelar un rostro maltratado y el cuello magullado. Regina jadeó en voz alta por el corte largo y feo en la mejilla de Emma unido por puntos de sutura.

Incorporándose rápidamente, Regina tiró de las cubiertas de Emma y la pijama que vestía, la escaneó buscando otras lesiones. Anoche ella habría sido capaz de tremenda violencia. Si Emma hubiera salido tan solo con algunos cortes y magulladuras, las dos estaban de suerte. Pero por qué Emma se había quedado después de ser atacada estaba más allá de la comprensión de Regina.

"No lo hiciste." De repente despierta, Emma se sentó y agarró el brazo de Regina, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"No te asustes. Esto no lo hiciste tú."

Eso no ayudaba precisamente a que Regina se sintiera mejor. Pero se detuvo la hiperventilación que había amenazado con enviarla a una emotiva caída en picada que sin duda terminaría en un cambio incontrolado. Ese era lo último que quería después de la noche que ella imaginaba que acababa de tener.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estuve suelta?"

"Por decirlo de alguna manera." Emma dio unas palmaditas en el colchón a su lado, proyectando una fuerza tranquila que puso al tumultuoso humor de Regina bajo control. "Killian Jones llegó aquí buscándote cuando me estaba preparando para irme. Él... tenia la intención de matarte, para castigarme, supongo. Se abrió paso dentro y nosotros luchamos, y en un punto logré liberarme y correr hacia el cuarto de huéspedes. Empecé a quitarte las esposas pero sólo pude liberar uno de tus brazos antes de que te disparara. Entonces le abordé y comenzó a estrangularme. Ahí es cuando te liberaste. Justo a tiempo para salvarme."

Regina tragó saliva. Por un lado, estaba encantada de que su bestia hubiera actuado instintivamente para proteger a Emma, especialmente cuando Emma había confiado en ella lo suficiente para tratar intencionalmente de liberarla. Pero en cambio, tenía la sensación de que Emma había sido testigo de la brutalidad desenfrenada la pasada noche. Debe haber sido un espectáculo terrible, lo que había hecho sin duda al hombre que estaba haciendo daño a la mujer que amaba. Pero Emma aún dormía a su lado incluso cuando ella se había convertido en una bestia

"¿Lo he matado?"

"Sí," dijo Emma claramente. "Yo no creo que tuvieras muchas opciones. Él estaba a punto de matarme. Ya te había disparado. Actuaste en legítima defensa para protegerme, y no tienes razón para sentirte avergonzada de nada de eso".

A decir verdad, Regina no se sentía ni la mitad de culpable como ella habría esperado. Tal vez la golpearía después. En estos momentos se sintió aliviada tan sólo de saber que su bestia había sido consciente de su conexión lo suficiente como para proteger a Emma — para no hacerle daño. Regina escaneó el cuerpo de Emma otra vez, menos frenéticamente esta vez. Además del horrible corte en su mejilla, su cuello estaba cubierto de hematomas en forma de dedos, la piel debajo de un ojo estaba hinchada y morada, y su mano derecha estaba vendada.

"¿Yo no hice nada de eso?" Regina encontró los ojos de Emma. "¿Lo juras?"

"Todo eso fue Killian, confía en mí." Una pequeña sonrisa rompió a través de la cara golpeada de Emma, aparentemente genuina.

"Cariño, te has juzgado muy mal ti misma. Anoche eras una gigante y muy celosa cachorro de lobo que me seguía a todas partes a donde iba."

Regina se sonrojó por la caracterización, extrañamente avergonzada de que lo que ella siempre había dado por sentado que era una criatura feroz y asesina sin pensar que era realmente tan dócil. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Yo no lo creo."

"Bueno..." El buen humor de Emma vaciló y exhaló, claramente nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Pregúntale a Lilly. Ella puede confirmar que la única vez que hubo algo parecido a una amenaza era cuando pensaste que estaba en peligro."

Las rodillas de Regina se doblaron ante el comentario de Emma y aceptó finalmente la invitación tácita a volver a la cama. Dejando caer la cabeza en sus manos, Regina cerró los ojos, deseando poder recordar lo que había pasado exactamente.

"¿Lilly me vió?"

"Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en mi apartamento y llamó para ver cómo estaba justo cuando me iba. Estábamos al teléfono cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré a Killian Jones en el porche delantero. Lo oyó atacarme y corrió directamente. En el momento en que llegó aquí ya te habías encargado de Jones, pero yo no había tenido la oportunidad de ocultarte. Así que entró y nos encontró en el pasillo fuera del cuarto de huéspedes".

Fue una buena cosa que Regina ya estubiera sentada.

"Tiene suerte De que no la matara. Para caminar directamente después de algo así —"

Emma pasó un brazo por medio de Regina, atrayéndola hacia sí. "Tuvimos un poco de enfrentamiento cuando Lilly apuntó su arma a ti y te sentiste amenazada, pero tuve la oportunidad de reducir la cosa. Desafortunadamente, era necesario contarle a Lilly que el lobo gigante eras en realidad tú. Y que te me salvaste la vida".

Enterrando su cara en el cuello de Emma, Regina cerró los ojos. La idea de que Lilly supiera su secreto—Lilly, quien rotundamente no le gustaba y tenía todas las razones del mundo para quererla fuera de la vida de Emma—a Regina se le revolvió el estómago. Ya estaba mentalmente haciendo las maletas, recogiendo y dejando atrás Storybrooke. Quizás Emma vendría con ella. Ella no sabía cómo podía irse de otra manera.

Ema apretó la mano sana entre los hombros de Regina, abrazándola.

"Deja de entrar en pánico. Lilly no se lo dirá a nadie. Ella y yo tuvimos una conversación seria, y te puedo prometer eso. Tu secreto está a salvo."

"¿Por qué? Lilly me odia. ¿Por qué iba a estar de acuerdo para ocultar algo de esta manera?"

"Porque ella sabe que decírselo a alguien pondría fin a nuestra amistad." Retrocediendo, Emma acarició el rostro de Regina tiernamente. "Ella sabe lo que significas para mí, y que tú eres la única razón por la que estoy viva ahora mismo."

Regina parpadeó para alejar la emoción que se levantó al oír las palabras solemnes de Emma. Nunca había imaginado a la bestia haciendo algo heroico. En las últimas veinticuatro horas su visión del mundo había cambiado completamente. Después de años de honrar la misma rutina paranoica, aterrada de lo que podría suceder si cometía un solo error, ahora Regina ya no tenía que temer lo peor. Y no tenia que afrontar el futuro sola.

"No sé qué decir", dijo Regina en voz baja.

"Estoy en territorio inexplorado ahora".

"¿No es maravilloso?"

Ella no tenía que pensar en eso. "Sí".

Emma le dio un suave beso en la sien. "Déjame ver tus heridas. Traté de limpiar y vendarlas tanto como fue posible la noche anterior, pero la piel complicaba las cosas".

Riéndose, Regina se retiró y bajó la mirada hacia su pecho.

"Voy a apostar." La gasa y cinta que cubría un área pequeña justo encima de su pecho era claramente el resultado de un trabajo de parche improvisado. Se quitó el apósito, curiosa de lo que iba a encontrar debajo, La herida casi se había curado, dejando sólo una pequeña marca, rosa furiosa.

"Oh, no se ve tan mal."

La mandíbula de Emma se abrió. Ella agarró el hombro de Regina y tiró de ella hacia adelante, luego quitó otra venda de su espalda.

"Es increíble", murmuró Emma, "Te dispararon anoche. Herida de entrada y de salida. Hoy, parece que tienes un par de severos cortes solamente."

Regina se encogió de hombros, a la vez tímida y orgullosa de la reacción asombrada de Emma. "Yo me curo rápido".

"Eso es un eufemismo." Tocando su cara, claramente consciente de la suya, Emma dijo: "Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo. Estoy bastante segura de que él me dejó con una bonita cicatriz."

"No te hace menos hermosa."

Emma levantó la mano lesionada, frunciendo el ceño ante las vendas.

"Y por desgracia, mi mano dominante está fuera de servicio por un tiempo. "

"Es una pena, vamos a resolver esto, lo prometo."

Regina con mucho cuidado puso sus brazos alrededor de Emma y la abrazó tan fuerte como se atrevió.

"Pero por lo demás, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Killian Jones está muerto, nuestro caso del asesino del parque está cerrado, y yo estoy en la cama con la mujer que amo." Emma dio a Regina un pellizco juguetón en la cadera, guiándola hacia atrás contra las almohadas y tirando de la colcha sobre sus cuerpos entrelazados.

"Tengo que ser honesta, Estoy más que bien."

"¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

"Estamos perfectamente". Lamiendo suavemente en el labio inferior de Regina, Emma dijo: "Bueno, excepto por el hecho de que estoy demasiado golpeada para hacer el amor contigo esta mañana".

Regina negó con la cabeza.

"Honestamente, no hay nada que prefiera hacer ahora que estar aquí. Sólo sosteniéndote, amándote."

"Bien. Yo también." Después de una breve vacilación, Emma dijo:" Debo advertirte que Lilly viene más tarde. Ella tiene que conseguir mi declaración sobre anoche, acerca de cómo Luna la Rottweiler atacó a Killian Jones después de que irrumpiera en la casa de mi novia."

"Lilly, ¿eh?" Regina podía pensar en mejores formas de gastar su tarde, pero suponía que ella no podía evitar a Lilly por el resto de su vida. Ahora que su relación se había convertido inconmensurablemente más íntima, lo más conveniente sería probablemente mejorarla más pronto que tarde.

"Súper".

"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día ustedes serán amigas. Diablos, incluso trabajaran juntas".

Regina podía decir por la boyante cadencia de la voz de Emma, así como la energía cautelosa, nerviosa derramándose por cada uno de sus poros, que su curioso deseo era más que sólo inactiva esperanza. Claramente Lilly tenía sus propias ideas acerca de donde este círculo de confianza las dejó.

"Ya veremos".

"Mientras tanto, tienes toda la mañana para besar mis golpes y contusiones." Emma se quitó su camiseta y la arrojó al suelo. Señalando la suave pendiente de su pecho desnudo con una tímida sonrisa. "Puedes empezar aquí mismo."

Obediente y con ganas, Regina no perdió el tiempo haciendo exactamente lo que Emma pidió.

"Sí, señora".

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Sólo me queda agradecer el tiempo que se tomaron con esta historia esperando que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.**

 **GRACIAS!**


End file.
